For the Love of a Family
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: Follows through season 2 of Lab Rats. The journey continues as Katie adventures with the Davenports all while balancing her relationship with the youngest (and cutest) Davenport: Chase. Chase/OC
1. Introducing Chatie

**AN: Hello and welcome to season 2 of Lab Rats. You don't have to do this to understand but I did do Season 1 before this. As you read through this story, I have added some of my own chapters into this to make it a little more interesting and you'll find out more of Katie's past. Also I wanted to add more fluff in it too! Hope you like them.**

Chatie. That's what Davenport, Tasha, Bree, Adam and Leo named us. They figured it was time, and I quote Bree on this one, 'for the most adorable couple to have a couple name'. It was annoying really. Everytime Chase and I walked into the room, whether or not we on speaking terms, they would say:

"Uh oh. Chatie's having relationship problems."

Or

"Look guys! It's Chatie!"

It got old very quickly.

One day I went over to the Davenports to hang out when Bree whizzed by and shouted "Sorry Katie! I forgot I was meeting Kaitlyn today." and she rushed off. I walked into the Davenport home regardless of my best friend zipping off in such a hurry. I found Adam and Leo playing some violent video game and decided I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Hey Adam, Leo, where is Chase?" I asked.

Leo pointed to the elevator that led to the lab "In the lab with Davenport but you can't got down there right now."

"Why?" I asked.

Leo ducked and dodged imaginary bullets as he swiped his hands in the air "Chase and Davenport are working on his Muleckularkenisis. They should've wrapped it up right about now."

I made an 'O' shape with my lips and sat down on the couch as I watched the boys play their intense game of Pig Zombies: Judgement Day. It was actually kind of funny watch Adam and Leo continue to dodge and duck making them look like they were dancing to the sounds of pigs being slaughtered.

Not even twenty minutes had past by when the elevator doors opened up and Chase and Mr. Davenport walked out. When Chase saw me on his couch, he smiled like a kid in a candy shop "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I can leave if you don't want me here." I joked and pretended to get up and head for the door.

"No! Don't leave." Chase said holding onto my wrist.

I laughed as I sat down. Chase slid his hand into mine and wove our fingers together "So I heard from Leo that you and Davenport are working on you Muleckularkenisis? How's that coming along?"

Chase sighed "I've been practising for hours and I can only move one item if I concentrate hard enough. But when I don't even think about it, everything around me starts flying. I almost stapled Mr. Davenport to the wall."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek "You'll have it down packed in no time."

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" Chase asked me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I thought I'd wing it."

Chase suddenly got up and pulled me with him out the door "Chase where are we going?"

He looked back and smiled "That, my gorgeous girlfriend, is a surprise."

Chase called a called a cab and pulled me with him in the back seat, our hands still clasped together "Will you just tell me what's going?" I asked.

"Not a chance sweetheart." Chase kissed me "You'll see when we get there." He muttered an address to the cab driver and he pulled out of the Davenport's driveway.

I looked out the window trying to think of places that Chase could be taking me to but I came up with jack squat. The cab pulled to a stop and I looked up and an unfamiliar building. It was a beige brick building with five beige color pillars on each side of the entrance. There was no sign telling me where we were "Where are we?" I asked for what seemed liked the billionth time.

Chase said nothing as he continued to pull me up the steps and held the door open for me. I gasped at what I saw. We were in a huge aracde. A million classic games including a bunch of pinball machines and a mini bowling alley to the side.

"How did I not know this place was here?" I turned to my boyfriend "How did you find this place?"

Chase chuckled and led me to the coin dispenser and inserted a five dollar bill into the slot. A bunch of quarters came out and Chase picked them up and put them in his pocket "Don't worry on how I found it. But as soon as I found this, I knew this would be the place I would take you to. I know how you like playing arcade games. So, what do you want to do first?"

I looked at Chase and put both hands on the sides of his face and kissed him deeply "How did I get so lucky?" I asked myself as I pulled away from him.

"Babe, I think it's the other way around." Chase smiled and my heart warm at his smile.

So for about a couple hours and about thirty dollars later, Chase and I had played every single arcade game in the place and then decided to bowl a game. I sucked at bowling but it was so worth it when Chase taught me how to release the ball. In the end, I got my first strike. I jumped up and down and ended up kissing Chase in victory. The game was soon over and we decided to go out to a near by diner.

We were seated in a near by booth as on older lady walked up to our table "What can I get ya kids?"

"I'll have a water please." I told her and Chase nodded.

"Make that two waters please."

The older lady nodded and smiled "Such polite teenagers you are. I'll be right back with your drinks."

When she came back, she took our orders and we ended talking about Chase's training. I asked if Adam or Bree have discovered any new abilities and Chase shook his head "They've been pretty bumbed out about it."

Once we were done, we left the diner walking out hand in hand. We end back at the Davenport's house "Thank you for this Chase."

He kissed me softly "No problem."

We opened the door to find Leo being chased around by a fed up Bree. Adam was sitting on the counter laughing at the scene. Leo started screaming like a girl. Adam looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Chatie!"


	2. Speed Trapped

When Marcus discovered the lab yesterday and Mr. Davenport told Adam, Bree and Chase that they had to be careful who they let into their lives, my heart shatter because I thought this would be the end of my friendships with Adam and Bree and my relationship with Chase. But surely after that ALL the Davenports, including Mr. Davenport, assured me that that outcome wasn't going to happen. So here I sit in the lab with the Davenports before school on a I-don't-want-to-go-to-school Monday morning. I was sitting in between Chase, who was holding onto my hand, and Bree who was brushing her hair.

"Tonight's the night! The new frozen yogurt shop is opening! Fifty two flavors and four of them are sugar free!" Chase went on and on about this new yogurt shop that was big news around school. It seemed like the entire school was going. Bree gave him a look "Oh who are you kidding. You past out the first time you discovered nail polish thanks to Katie over here."

I gave him a look "Don't start that again Chase." He gave me a small smile before Adam walked over to the table.

"I've heard of those yogurt places. They get you by charging extra for toppings so I'm bringing my own," Adam said and he opened up his jacket to reveal many assorted candy toppings. I just rolled my eyes. Anything Adam does doesn't really surprise me anymore "You don't even want to know what's in my pants." Adam slapped his sides and winced "OHH! Ah! Hot butterscotch!"

"Sorry you guys are coming home straight after school." Davenport said "So no flavors. No froyos. No hanging with the bros, peeps and homies." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Bros, peeps and homies?" Bree asked and Davenport nodded "Don't! Just...no!"

"What's got you so grouchy?" Leo asked "They run out of human stools at the rich guy club?"

"Did you forget you're little buddy Marcus found the lab yesterday?" I winced. He doesn't need to remind me. I was there "He could have discovered are bionic secret."

"Oh! So it's out fault that your million dollar smart home system didn't stop him?" Bree asked.

Eddie came on his little screen "Don't go there supergirl. I was getting my beauty sleep. Something you might want to look into." Bree and I rolled our eyes while Adam and Chase 'Oooooo'd' at Eddie's comment.

"Look it doesn't matter who's fault it was. Even though someone was suppose to be watching him." Mr. Davenport said while pointing at Leo.

"Well technically someone," Leo said pointing back at Davenport "pulled Leo away letting Marcus roam free."

"Guys. I think you're talking about each other." Adam replied.

"Bottom line: I'm keeping a tighter leash on you three. And Leo since I can't always be there, you have to step it up and do a better job of watching out for them."

"No problem Big D. I may have let one goon get too close but I won't let any Marcus' slip through the cracks. From now on you can call me 'the Inforcer'."

When Davenport left the lab, Leo went all Enforcer on Adam, Bree and Chase.

"The hammer is down people." Leo said "No more talking to boys," he pointed to Bree "No more talking to girls," Leo pointed to Adam "No more helping old ladies to their cars."

I looked at my boyfriend confused "You help old ladies to their cars?"

"I was helping YOUR grandmother." Chase explained and Leo got all up in his face cutting Chase off.

"Trust no one." I coughed and gave Leo a pointed look "Except Katie."

The door to the lab slid open and Davenport came out screaming "It's here! It's here! It's here!"

"What is it?" Bree asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope it came with a big box of masculinity cause I never want to see THAT again." Eddie said and he disappeared.

"Just come here!" Davenport said and we followed him into his garage. When we arrived I stopped dead in my tracks and my jaw dropped.

"Meet the world's self driving car!" Davenport geeked out "Designed my yours truely. Just when you thought I couldn't get more awesome, I got more awesome!"

"And Boom! I still want to be dropped a block away from school." Bree said and I smiled at her.

"So how does this thing drive itself?" Leo asked.

"Oh, well, ah, see this panel on top? It receives a satellite signal and sends pertinent information to the car's on board computer and wal lah, drives itself! Hey did I mention, by the way, this car go's two hundred miles an hour? No? That's because it goes three hundred!"

Holy cow on a bun.

Davenport pressed a button that activated the car and the car spoke "Good evening Donald. Would you like to take a ride?"

Davenport chuckled and Leo said "She sounds classy.

The doors then slid open behind us and Tasha came through "Guys! What are you doing? You're gonna be late for school! Go, go, go, go, go, go!" She rushed us out and I grabbed my bag and left. Onto another horrifying day at Mission Creek High School.

During classes we were in the halls hanging out. Bree and I were talking about what happened to out Lit teacher in homeroom. Leo was glancing over at Adam who was flirting with a girl named Becky. She's in my Spanish class. And yes I take a foreign language!

"Becky, loving the new T," he said.

Leo inserted himself into the conversation "Sorry Becky. Adam can't talk right now. He has a horrible disease. You better jet before his fly starts eating himself." **(AN: I heard the word fly. I'm sorry if it's something else.) **

Bree put a hand on Leo shoudlers "Leo! You are taking this Enforcer thing way too far."

You can say that again. Leo has been bugging us all. Before the second bell rang, I was at my locker talking to Chase. He then kissed me and Leo stuck a metal detector in between us even though he knows I wouldn't betray them like that. He said it was because it was gross and we shouldn't be doing that anywhere near him.

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

A guy walked over to us and Leo stopped him and stuck a metal detector and scanned the guy with it "You're good." Leo said and motioned for the guy to walk away.

I saw Marcus and waved him over "Hey guys, what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up! Your time here," Leo said pointing the metal detector towards the door "Get lost creepy."

Marcus just laughed and I smiled at how cool he could be "Silly Leo! So guys, are you excited for the frozen yogurt shop? They're giving out unlimited toppings. Principal Perry's been camped out for a week."

"Unlimited toppings? Someone could have told me that before I filled my socks up with gummy frogs." Adam said.

Leo walked over to us and mutter "Stranger danger."

"Uh, sorry Marcus. We can't go." Chase said as he wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah we have chores to do." Bree said.

Adam rolled his eyes "No we don't. We have an uptight dad who's afraid we'll reveal our secret." All of our heads turned to him and he caught what we said "Recipe! For Chili! That works! Let's go!" Chase grabbed my hand and we all dashed out of school. I sighed in relief when we got back to the Davenport's home. Soon after I went back to my house and changed in a fresh pair of jeans, a purple shirt that said Love Me or Love Me Not with a small lips stain taking place of each 'o'. I put on my favorite purple flats and walked out the door with some money and my phone. I texted Bree once I got there.

_Dude! The whole school is here! Even the lacintolerant Susie Reynolds is here!_ _Wish you and the guys could have come! Miss you! ~K_

"Katie you came!" I turned my head and saw Marcus come over to me.

"That I did." I said "I couldn't miss this! The whole school is here! Is that Principal Perry eating Tutti Frutti fro-yo straight from the despenser?"

Marcus laughed "No way! I gotta text Chase this!"

Suddenly I felt guilty for being here. My boyfriend and my best friends were stuck at home while I was here with Marcus having so much fun. Adam, Bree and Chase were looking foreward to this all week. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Marcus looking back at me "You okay?"

I nodded "I'm fine Marcus." I smiled "Thanks."

Suddenly Davenport's self driving car pulled up in the parking lot and Chase, Adam and Bree climbed out.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't aloud to come?" I asked and I kissed Chase on the corner of his mouth.

"We couldn't miss this!" Bree sauntered over and gave me a side hug.

Marcus was inspecting the car "This thing is awesome!" Marcus said.

"Yeah, you say any destination and it automatically takes you there." Chase replied.

"Yeah, no matter how many times I tell it to take me to a better life. Here I am."

I looked at Bree "You've been a sarcastic mood lately. What's up with you?" I asked.

She nudged my shoulder "I'll tell you later."

"And get this: It even has a compartment for your gloves." Adam said.

"So guys. The line looks pretty long. Maybe we should just cruise this thing over to my house." Marcus suggested.

A panting Leo came running into the parking lot "Hold it!" When Leo calmed down from breathing too hard, he had Marcus had a stare down "Eddie told me you guys snuck out! You're all coming with me."

Bree scoffed "No we're not."

"Oh yes you are." Leo shot back.

"You can't tell us what to do."

"Yeah you're not the boss of us. What'd you do? Run over here?" Adam asked.

"Yes!"

They began to start and argument and I just stood there. This technically wasn't my place. The argument died down "I'm warning you!" Leo said "Do not make me call for back up." Leo paused "Because I do not have any back up."

"Guys Leo's right. I don't want you to get in trouble. Maybe you should go home but at least grab some yogurt before you go. I'll watch the car." We all walked away but Leo stayed behind. Once we got in there Adam went crazy and grab two fro-yo cones.

"Okay Bree. Now can you tell me what's going on with you please?" I asked.

Bree sighed "It's just being the only girl trapped in a house full of boys is a pain in the butt. I'm always getting picked on. It's driving me insane!"

"Do you want me to talk to Chase about it?"

Bree shook her head "No! I'm fine, really. Just fed up with it."

When we came back the parking space was empty "Uh, where's Leo?" Bree asked.

"More importantly, where's the car?" Chase said.

"Even more importantly, where are the napkins?" I took a few out of my pockets and handed Adam a couple. My thoughts went back to the empty car space.

"Leo probably went for a joy ride," Marcus said "I'll just call my dad to pick us up. He's been dying to meet you guys."

Bree's phone started ringing "It's Leo." Bree answered the phone "Leo where are you?"

Bree then hung up "Guys, Leo is in trouble. We have to go help him. Sorry Marcus we gotta go."

"Wait, you can't go yet." I looked at him strangly but thought nothing of it when he motioned for the guy in the fro-yo costume "We haven't taken a picture with the Fro-yo a go go do-yo!"

"Oh right!" Adam said taking out his phone from his pocket and took a picture.

I followed them over to the end of the parking lot. I wanted to help Leo out. Bree put Leo on speaker phone as we all huddled around her phone.

"Hey, Leo. The left peddle is called a break. Take your foot and step on it."

"Don't you think I would have tried that already?!" Leo started yelling.

"Hey! If you can't be polite then this conversation is over." Adam said and made a move to press the end button on Bree's phone but the three of us played tug-o-war with her phone.

Chase spoke into the speaker "Leo, I'll use your cell signal to locate the car with my bionic GPS."

Chase tapped his temple and his Iris turned blue. If I wasn't so scared for Leo's life, this would have been totally cool and amazingly hot right now "Got him! Taylor Avenue and 28th."

"Great, I'll use my super speed to catch up to the car and pull him out." Bree sped off and I took Chase's hand.

"Do you think Leo will be okay?" I asked him and Chase kissed my forehead.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. Bree will get him out safely."

Somehow when he said this it didn't make me feel any better.

About thirty minutes later Bree came back and her hair was all tangled and a leave was stuck in it "What happend to you?" Chase asked.

"You those signs that say deer crossing? They don't lie. I don't know how we're going to stop that car."

"What? You don't think the ocean's gonna stop it?" Adam asked. How is he even in high school?

"The cars being driven by an internal computer system. Maybe I can tap into it remotely and shut it down." Chase then spoke into the phone "Hang on Leo. I'm gonna try something."

Again Chase tapped his temple and blue bean shot out of his eye and into the sky. Hey that rhymed! Not now Katie! Have to save Leo first.

"Well Chase," we heard from the other line "you've completed the fourteen point maitnece check list. Now all we need is an oil change and we're good to go!" Leo started yelling. Chase tilted his head and I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Okay the car will tap into it's CPU but what if there was a way for me to block it's satillite signal." Chase said.

Most of this is going in one ear and out the other. Maybe I should take a computer class next year.

Now is not the time!

"Is your force field powerful enough?" Bree asked.

"Well yeah but I'd have to surround the entire car. Which is miles away and moving fast. I could never throw that far."

"You can't but I can!" Adam said.

"Yes! You can! If I can calculate the distance arc and force necessary to launch, I can guide your arm and use your strength to hurl the force field to the car."

"Ah! So it's like a bionic brocombo, a bromotion, a brotation, a superbionicbro-"

"Just do it already!" Bree yelled and I nodded.

"Hurry. Hurry!" Leo yelled into the phone.

"Okay we only got one chance. You've gotta think of it like a basketball. We're shooting a full court shot across ninty eight courts and we're moving at...a hundred and twenty five miles per hour."

"Numbers, numbers blah blah blah. Just tell me what I'm chucking!" Adam said.

"Guys," that was Leo "I'm sorry. You tried to rescue me when I'm suppose to be protecting you. Looks like I wasn't a good enough Enforcer."

"No you weren't." Adam said and I smacked his arm even though he couldn't feel it.

"Just get ready."

"I hope this works guys." I told them.

Bree and I stood to the side while Chase powered up his force field "Get on your knees."

Adam sighed and did as he was told. Chase then handed him his force field and stood behind Adam "Perfect. In 3, 2, 1." and Adam threw the ball of energy into the air. Chase then fell onto Adam and Bree took a picture on her phone.

"I don't know what that was but it's going on my profile page." Bree said.

"Hey can you send me that picture?" I asked and Chase looked up at me "What? It's called leverage honey."

Both of them shot up to stand and Bree and a laughed. It suddenly got serious "Let's see if it worked."

Chase's map thingy came on and it showed the force field hitting the car. The car stopped as it break towards the edge of the cliff.

"It worked!" Chase said "The car stopped!" The four of us hugged and I sighed in relief.

The Davenport's took me home in their self driving death trap and I held my breath as I was in the car. After seeing what happend with Leo, I wanted nothing to do with this car.

Bree, Adam and Leo waved goodbye and Chase walked to me to the door "Would you count this as a date?" Chase asked and I looked at him as if he had grown three heads.

"Not even close!"

Chase smiled and kissed me softly "We should get going before Davenport finds the car missing."

I waved goodbye and unlocked my door. When I got to my room I threw myself on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

My phone woke me up and I pressed the call button "Hello?"

"Babe, were you asleep?"

I rubbed my eyes "Just taking a nap. What's up?"

"Adam blew up Davenport's car by filling gas into it."

"But isn't the car electric?"

"Exactly!" Suddenly I just started laughing.

"That's hilarious!" I laughed "What did Davenport do when he found out?"

"I think he fainted." We both started laughing.

"Well I'm gonna go back to sleep Chase. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. And Katie?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you."

"Love you too Chase."

**AN: So what did you think of the first episode? Comment please!**


	3. Spy Fly

Chase had promised me that he would help me with my Calculus homework but had also promised Bree to help with hers. So instead of having a study date like I had hoped, I ended up down in the lab doing homework assignments with Bree and Chase. He was helping Bree with a problem she and I were both stuck on until she started swatting something with her hand.

"What is that?" She asked and Chase laughed a little.

"Bree relax. It's just a fly."

She kept swatting the fly away from her face "Well why is it bothering me when the foul ripe stench of Adam is right there."

I kept working on a couple of problems, ignoring Chase's hand that was rubbing my arm. The action was giving me goosebumps which I was sure Chase could feel. You see how it would have been better if it was just the two of us...alone?

"Lucky undies. Nine days in a row. No lighting strikes. That's science." Was Adam's response and I shuddered.

The fly kept buzzing around Bree's head as she tried to swat it away with her hands. Leo came into the lab giggling like a school girl. Bree folded her arms "You look ridiculous." Leo said.

"Well so would you if you had some flying thing attacking you."

"Would I?" Leo said as he held out his hand. The fly landed there but kept buzzing.

Bree looked down at Leo's hand in shock "How'd you do that?"

"I talk to insects." Leo fibbed "They call me the fly whisperer."

Adam put down his bowl of cereal and rushed over to them. I was still being a good student and doing my homework "You can talk to flies? Ask them why bees are such jerks."

Chase looked down in Leo's bag and pulled out a cool looking container "Guys, Leo's messing with you. That's Mr. Davenport's Spy Fly. He designed it for re-con missions." The fly kept buzzing in Leo's hand "See the fly's head is a tiny camera. Leo's controlling the entire thing with a track ball on this watch."

"Is there anything you don't ruin?"

"Study dates." I quipped from my chair and Chase looked at me and then back at Leo.

"Nope. Leo I don't think Mr. Davenport would approve of you using his expensive gadgets as toys." Chase said.

"Then he shouldn't have went to Rock N' Roll Fantasy Camp. Hello! You're almost forty. You can't rock and you're no ones fantasy."

Bree reached down to touch the fly "Can I see it?"

Leo backed away from her "Back off handsy! It needs to charge in it's fly hive." He said opening up the container, putting the fly back in and then shutting the container.

Chase came back over to the table and read my homework problems over my shoulder "Huh, would you look at that." he said and I looked up at him over my shoulder.

"What? Did I do one wrong? Because Calculus really isn't my strong suit."

Chase kissed me softly "No. Everything is correct."

"Then why did you-"

"Because who knew you were my dream girl?"

Adam looked over at us "You have a dream girl?"

Chase rolled his eyes at Adam but then looked down at me. I nudged him "You're such a suck up." I joked but pecked him on the cheek anyway.

Leo walked over to one of Davenport's screens "I give you the best of Bree." Leo touched something on his watch and the screen came on revealing Bree sleeping in her chamber snoring. Then one with her nose pressed up against the glass, one where she's drooling, and the last one was where she's kissing the glass. Adam and Chase were laughing at it and Bree just looked angry.

"I can't believe you Leo!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you sleep ugly." Leo said. I winced because no girl wants to be called ugly. Even if it's her sleeping, which, might I add, was not cool on Leo's part.

Adam, Bree and Leo went upstairs to get ready for school. Chase and I stayed down in the lab cleaning up papers and pencils that were scattered all over the place "So I'm your dream girl, huh?" I asked after a moment of silence between us.

Chase's face went red and I smirked "Yeah, you are."

"How so?"

Chase took a couple steps towards me and placed his hands on my hips "Well for one you're incredibly smart," I smiled as he kissed my forehead "You are out of this world beautiful," I blushed and he kissed nose "No matter how many times I screw up, you're always there for me and my siblings," he kissed one of my red cheeks "You so understanding about Adam, Bree and I having bionics," he gave me another kiss on the other cheek "And most importantly: You love me for who I am." Chase leaned down and softly kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms tightened around my waist as the kiss deepened. Chase broke away from the kiss and I pouted "I love you."

I rested my forehead againt his and smiled "I love you too Chase. Always." We pulled way from each other and I grabbed my stuff "Let's go before we're late for school." I said and tugged on Chase's hand to the elevator.

Bree and I were walking down the stairs after our Spanish class when Leo decided to bug Bree with his little Spy Fly. He was going to make it buzz around me but I said "If you even think about bringing it over to me, I will physically hurt you." Leo shrunk back in fear and I smirked. Yeah, you better back off buddy.

Bree kept flinging her hands around her face and Leo kept laughing at her "Would you cut it out? I can't believe you brought Davenport's fly to school. Now I have two little pests following me around."

"How could I not? He's my...wing man." Leo said and I rolled my eyes at his lame joke.

I looked back over my shoulder as Chase and Adam walked in. Chase had a baby doll strapped to his chest and my eyebrows rose "Hey guys."

"Chase," Leo said "Have you been stealing from five year old girls again?"

Adam nodded while Chase narrowed his eyes "Haha. It's for health class. Each of us has to babysit a robo-baby for a night." The baby doll started crying and Chase gasped "Are you hungry?" He started talking to the baby like it was real. I think my boyfriend has finally lost it "Yes you are my snoogie-woogie-boogie." Yeah. He's gone.

"Just when we thought he couldn't get anymore creepier." Bree stated and I couldn't help but nod.

"It cries when it's tired or hungry. I have to take care of him because if I don't I loose a point, which, of course, I haven't." Chase said pulling up the baby doll's shirt to reveal a red screen with the number 100 on it. "And I won't because I've downloaded every child care book available. I even know how to rescue a baby out of an alligator's mouth." Chase started feeding it and Adam gave him a look "It happens more often then you think."

Okay, so I will admit it. Chase with a baby is the cutest thing ever. I know that in the future, if Davenport will let him, he's going to end up as an amazing dad.

"So! Where's your baby?" Bree asked Adam "Lost it already?"

"Haha. No! You really think I'm that irresponsible?" Adam asked bringing his book bag to show his baby upside down in it "It's in here. I named him Shut Your Cry Hole. That way whenever I say his name he'll know to stop crying."

"You keep your baby in a bag?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. It's super toasty, books to read when he's bored and it's totally safe." Adam pulled out his doll which had stuff sticking all over it "You found my gum!" Adam said pulling it off and putting it in his mouth. I sat down next to Chase and put my head on his shoulder.

"That's so gross." I muttered and I felt Chase kissed my head.

"And a penny!" I heard but my head was still on Chase's shoulder.

I lifted my head up and lifted my shoulder strap of my book back higher on my shoulder "Dude, you are totally going to fail this assignment." Chase said getting up.

"No I'm not because unlike you I know what a baby likes." Adam said and Leo, Bree and I followed them "I think like a baby."

"Yeah he's got ya there." Bree said over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Well if you're such an expert on babies then why don't we let the scores speak for themselves?"

"Uh, you're on. I've got an 98. I'm only two points behind."

Chase flipped the baby so it was right side up again "That's an 86." Chase smirked.

Adam's baby started crying "Awww, it's okay Shut Your Cry Hole." The baby started crying louder "Okay seriously, Shut your cry hole Shut Your Cry Hole!" Adam said walking away.

Chase took my hand and pulled me up the stairs. The baby started crying and he bouced the baby up and down until it stopped crying "If you're this good with a fake baby, I wonder how you are with a real one." Chase's head snapped up and a worried look passed over his face.

"Wait! You're not?" My eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me?! No! We haven't...ya know...ew! No!" I said "I was just thinking out loud. Sorry."

Chase pulled me in for a kiss "It's okay. You scared me for a minute there."

"Sorry." I said again as the bell rang and we took our seats.

When class was over, I went to the girls bathroom and Chase went back downstairs. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Can I go home yet?

I arrived not moments later after Chase when I saw him singing to his fake baby. I smiled and kissed his cheek "You're singing to a fake baby?"

Chase nodded and smiled "I have to make this as real as possible." I rolled my eyes but smiled back at him anyway.

All of a sudden I heard from a distance "Baby on board!" and Adam bumped into Chase who accidentally dropped his baby on the floor "Hey!"

"I just lost a point because of your stupidity!"

"Relax. It was an accident." Adam said talking out a plunger and sucking the baby off the floor. The baby started crying again and I knew Chase was going to lose it again "Here's your baby."

Chase grabbed the doll and looked at it's back "Now I've lost two points! And so should you! Give me that baby!"

I rolled my eyes and backed away from them as they started playing baby tug-o-war. Chase let go of the doll as Adam pulled on it and the baby ended up being flug into one of the vending machines head first. The baby started crying "Aww. The little guy must have been hungry." Chase said in his baby voice and I almost cracked up laughing. But instead I walked away to my next class.

On my way there I bumped into a fuming Bree "You okay?"

"No I'm not," she said "Leo used Davenport's Spy Fly to cheat off of my test. I got so fed up with it and ended up making a scene and got kicked out. Now I failed my test and Leo got an A plus! I'm getting fed up with him!"

"Do you want me to do something?"

Bree shook her head "No, I don't want to involve my best friend in this." She smiled "I can deal."

I gave her a hug "Well if he's still bothering you, I can talk to him." I said raising my fists. "I'm sure he'll listen."

Bree laughed and hugged me again "I'll see you later bestie."

I ended up not going back to the Davenport's house after school knowing that there was a baby war going on there.

Back at school I was hanging out with Bree who was being followed my Leo. They filled me in on how Principal Perry got a hold of Davenport's Spy Fly and charging hive and were thinking of ways to get it back...well Leo was. Bree was enjoying how much trouble Leo was in.

"Listen up space wasters!" Principal Perry yelled "I've installed a new surveillance system. And FYI, this total invasion of privacy comes courtesy of, the one and only, Leo Dooley!" I glared at Leo and punched him softly in the shoulder.

"Ow woman!"

"Prepare the airlines. Clear for take off." The Spy Fly buzzed in the air and over the crowd of students "If you're experiencing mild turbulence it's because we're passing over the Rockies! Whoops! Those aren't mountains! Those are pimples!" Principal Perry laughed "To your right , the Lindsey Hoffman writing in her oh so private diary." I felt so sorry for Lindsey. She is the sweetest girl you could ever meet. I glared back at Leo. This was his fault! "What? Lindsey has a crush on Timmy Newcastle? I think I'll go tell him! Whoops! I think I just did!" Lindsey burried her head in her books and Perry started laughing again "Good luck!"

"Nice going Leo!" I said.

Leo looked down at his shoes then back up "Look! Perry left the charging hive." Leo and Bree looked at each other and ran for it. Bree got a hold of it first and I smiled.

"Kay now Bree, Bree think about what you're doing! If you give that to Perry she could recharge the fly and my life will be over!" Leo said "Everyone will hate me."

"That's the plan." Bree said.

A tug-o-war with the charging hive went on and a sense of deja vu came over me. The lid came off and all the Spy Flies got free from the hive. A bunch of them buzzed around my face and I began grumbling cuss words "You see what you've done now!" I yelled over the buzzing noise. I kept waving my arms swatting flies away from me.

"You see what happens when you don't let me cheat off of you?!"

"How am I going to get all these flies back?" Leo asked.

I was getting ticked off with these stupid things!

"I don't know." Bree said "And also I don't care."

Principal Perry barged through the gym doors "Dooley! Your stupid toys messed up." she said throwing Davenport's watch at him "Uh, where did these come from?" Principal Perry said swatting flies away from her head "I haven't seen this many flies since I thought my cat took a five day nap."

That's disturbing.

"I'll open the door."

Leo blocked her path "No! There my step-dads. I can't lose them."

"That door's opening whether you're in the way or not. I just need a running start." Perry said backing up.

"Can't we just talk about this like civilized-"

"CHARGE!" Perry ran at him and Leo screamed.

Perry got swarmed my the flies on her way to the door and ran out of the hallway screaming "Get off!" all the way out.

"Bree I can't get all these flies back without your help."

"Fine. No problem. Just tell Perry you cheated." Bree said.

"Really? You're still on that?" Leo said flicking flies off his neck.

"Yup. Looks like you're stuck Leo."

I could see the light bulb going off in his head "Stuck. That's it!"

Somehow Leo ended up getting his hands on a bucket of rubber cement and started painting the homecoming sign with it "The best way to catch a fly is with fly paper."

"Leo. That'll never work. They're not realy flies."

Principal Perry screamed "Turns! Sharp turns!" and ended up stuck to the sign.

"Ugh I'm stuck."

"Got one." Leo said.

After a while Leo still hadn't came up with a plan to catch the flies and I was almost about to throw a monster fit when I heard Principal Perry talking about a crowbar in her purse.

"Just confess and I can help you fix all this!" Bree said "You'll never be able to steer them all."

"Please. Have a little faith." Leo said. He started pushing buttons when it started beeping constantly "What is that?" Leo asked Bree and I looked over her shoulder at what he was talking about.

"Attack mode engaged. Stunt stingers activated. This is getting better by the minute." I stood closely to Bree as all the students dropped around us.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no." Leo bent by one of the girls on the floor and started talking to her "Um, hey, don't worry. The stings aren't lethal. You'll just be stunned for ten minutes. Leo started laughing "In Spain they call this a seiesta!" His laughter ended up becoming tears.

While Leo was trying to fix the watch, Chase ran through the gym doors. He stopped and looked around confused "Leo what's happening?"

"Oh you know. Just destroying pricey inventions, unleashed a bio-hazard, hated by all. Typical Tuesday."

Adam busted through the door next "Whoa look at all those flies!" Adam pointed out.

I watched in amazement as Adam's doll was lifted into the air by a massive group of flies "My baby!" Adam yelled and Chase started laughing "Somebody do something! Chase throw your baby to get mine down."

"No way."

""But it's gonna get hurt."

"Hurt? Adam it's a plastic doll." Chase said and Adam gasped.

"That is so insensitive. To you he's just a piece of plastic but to me he's become a little fake person friend who almost never judges me. I was suppose to look after him and I failed." Adam looked up at his floating baby "I failed you my little Cry Hole."

"Well I don't care. I'm going to turn mine in which means I'm gonna win and you're gonna lose. Ha!"

Chase walked away "Yeah I guess so." Adam said.

Chase looked a little guilty and I had to smile a little at that "Congratulations Chase."

"Thank you. I'm gonna go now." Adam was still looking up at his baby "I'm gonna do it." Chase warned "I'm leaving." Adam started crying "Okay!. Fine I'll help you!" Chase gave in and started mumbling. He threw his doll into the air and knocked Adam's baby down. I cringed when the baby landed and started crying again.

"Thanks Chase. That really meant a lot to me." Chase folded his arms and 'Mhmed' "Especially the part where you completely fell for it!" Adam laughed and then kicked Chase's baby across the hall. Chase looked back at me and then took off running after Adam.

The buzzing got louder and Leo hid behind Bree "Help me!" Leo squealed.

"You ready to tell Perry you cheated?"

"Not really. No." Leo said.

"Come on Leo. I want this to be over!" I said.

"Oh come on! Adam and Chase would cover for me."

"Yeah," Bree said "And they also turned their babies into breakfast treats. Look, I'm your sister and it's my job to call you out and hope that you're mature enough to take responsibility."

"But I'm not!" Leo said "Fine I'll tell Perry."

"Smart move." Bree and I said at the same time. We smiled at each other until Bree told Leo how she was going to get the flies back to hive.

"Now I'll just use my super speed to create a vacuum effect and suck the flies back into the hive."

"What about using your bionics in public?" Leo asked.

All three of us looked around. All the kids were still stunned "I think we're good."

Leo handed her the hive and began using her bionics. The flies were sucked into the hive and she closed the lid tight "Wow. That was the fourth weirdest thing I have seen all day."

"Speaking of which number three is still waiting over there to hear your confession."

"Great. I have to confess to the wrong end of a pant suit." Leo said and sulked over to Perry who was still stuck to the big homecoming poster. All the kids began to move and get up and I smiled. Everything was getting back to the way it was.

"Principal Perry?" Leo said.

Perry jumped a little "Who is that? Don't try anything. I can identify you by your stench." she said.

"It's me. Leo."

"Ew."

Leo continued to confess "The only reason Bree was talking during the test was because I was using the Spy Fly to cheat off of her. She didn't deserve to fail . I did."

"Aww, that's nice. I got an itch. Unless you plan on scratching, get me off of here!"

Leo tried pulling her off but got his foot stuck to the wall. Leo looked back at the both of us and we shrugged off the wall to help him. Once she was off. Principal Perry sighed "Thanks Dooley. I owe you one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. One long hot trip to summer school." She laughed "Oh forgot my eyebrows." She peeled them off the wall and stuck them back on the wrong way and I cringed. She was one messed up lady.

School finally ended and the weekend was starting. I went over to the Davenport's house because my dad was, again, out on business. Chase answered the door and kissed me "It's strange not seeing you all day yesterday." he said and I smiled.

"Are you saying you missed me?"

Chase smiled and took my hand. I ended up following him down to the lab where we founf Adam rock climbing with six babies hanging from the wall "Adam what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"I got so lonely I had to adopt six new babies. Meet Change Your Own Diaper, Stop Staring At Me, Quit Whining, Don't Be A Baby, I Said Shh and Ted."

"Why would you get six babies?" Chase asked.

"Because seve would just be crazy." Adam replied jumping down from the platform.

"Adam this is ridiculous." Chase said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Totally."

"You wanna borrow one, don't you?"

Chase paused and I groaned. Not again "I'll take Ted."

"Are you serious?" I asked as Adam handed Chase the doll. I looked up at the ceiling "Why must my boyfriend be so weird?"

Chase pulled on my arm to leave the lab "Come on Katie. You know you love me."

I sighed "That is true."

Chase smiled at me once we were in the elevator. He bent down and kissed my lips "And I love you."

Just as he said it the baby started crying and Chase started talking baby talk "Oh for crying out loud. It's a doll Chase!"


	4. Missin the Mission

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you're having an awesome one!**

I woke up one morning feel more tired than I have for a while. All last night Leo thought it would be a good idea to call me late at night to vent about Mr. Davenport completly ignoring his ideas about the mission. He told me how Davenport spilt coffee all over himself and used it as a sponge. I laughed and Leo scolded me for laughing at his pain.

I was the first one to get to school. I wanted to get all my things together before Chase distracts me with a greeting kiss that he does every morning. Well not every morning. Adam, Bree and Chase went on a mission yesterday and missed school. It was so weird not having them around. I opened my locker when I heared the familiar sounds of Adam's laughter and I smiled. Now this is what I am use to. I felt hands go over my eyes "Guess who?"

I smiled "Hmm. Chris Evans is currently walking the halls of Mission Creek?" I joked and I felt myself being poked in the ribs and I squealed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bree laughing at the pouty face my boyfriend was giving me.

"Yes, I know you have a massive crush on Captain America but I mean come on! I don't need to hear it out loud!" Chase complained and I giggled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck "Oh get over it." I said and leaned in for my mandatory kiss. I heard Adam, Bree and Leo groan and Chase and I both smiled as we continued to kiss.

The bell then rang and more kids filed into the school hallways for first period.

After first period, I caught up with my friends. Adam was joking around and we all started laughing at him as we made our way down the stairs. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we heard from behind us Principal Perry with a bull horn "Not so fast."

We all stopped laughing as she came down after us and we all groaned. Why couldn't this be one of the days where she ignored us completely?

"You three missed school yesterday." Principal Perry said. It took everything I had not to roll my eyes and tell her how wonderfully observant she was. But that would get me in trouble so I decided against it "Not that I didn't enjoy it!" She giggled "But it's been happening way too much lately. Look at this attendance report."

"You still keep paper records?" Chase asked "You know we have computers now? Also indoor plumbing and fire."

Principal Perry glared at Chase "Do you really want to poke the bear?" she asked.

"Do you really want to use that analogy?" Leo replied.

Perry glared again "Shut it Dooley! I've been working out. Don't make me flex my guns." She said hunching her shoulders as if she was going to pose and burn our eyes out of its sockets. Perry turned back to Adam, Bree and Chase "You three are in big trouble."

"Oh! Actually we're not." Bree said taking out a note from her pocket "We have a note from our dad. He signed it and everything."

"With his name." Adam pointed out.

Bree gave Perry the note and she looked over it "Oh well I'm sorry my bad. That changes absolutely...nothing!" Perry said ripping the note apart and pieces floated down to the floor "Just because your dad let's you cut school doesn't mean I have to. Somebody has to be the disciplinarian. It's like I tell my cats," she made a hissing noise and used her chubby hands as claws "See you three in detention."

"Great. We miss school for a mission and get punished." Chase said and Adam sighed "This isn't fair."

"No, it really isn't." Leo said "Well you guys have fun!"

While Leo walked away I put a hand on Bree and Adam's shoulder "Well this sucks." I told them before kissing Chase's cheek and walking off.

When school was over I stayed late after school knowing that if I went home now, I wouldn't really have anyone to go home to. My dad was away again doing some lawyer thing. Detention was being held in the gym and the doors were closed. Chase, Adam and Bree didn't deserve to be in detention. Maybe I could fake a medical emergency to get them out? Nah, that would be too risky and then Perry would ask me all these questions. And I'm not good under pressure.

Three hours of flipping and ripping with Principal Perry is a painful way to spend detention. I could imagine the pat down Adam, Bree and Chase had to endure. I cringed and shivered. Gross.

Suddenly I spotted Leo by the door and I walked over to him "What are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"Mr. Davenport sent me down here to get them out of detention. He gave me a note to give Perry."

"Good luck with that." I said and followed him over to the gym doors.

Two lunch ladies spotted us and hauled us through the doors. When they released me and Leo, I straightened my shirt "Oh goodie." Perry said "What do you two want?"

"There's an emergency. My step dad asked me to give you this." Leo handed her Davenport's note.

"Mmm, yum! Second lunch." Perry then ate the note and I tried so hard not to gag.

"What are you doing? This is serious! It's a matter of life and death!" Leo exclaimed.

"You said the same thing when the vending machine ran out of cheese curls."

"This is different! Please! You gotta let them go!" Leo begged.

"No." Perry mocked "Although there might be a way they can earn their freedom." Perry chuckled.

The next thing I know, Perry has them spinning around in circles while their foreheads are connected to their bats. Perry starts counting "34, 35," Everyone around them including the lunch ladies are chanting. I watch nervously as the scene unfolds "And forty!" Adam, Bree and Chase stop "Okay whoever makes it out the open doors is free to leave. Go!"

"Come on guys!" Leo encourages them.

I shout "You can do it!"

Adam starts walking over to one of the open doors that was behind a lunch lady. He lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Bree stumbled over to Leo and he pointed to her right while Perry had her hands up smiling "Come over here Bree!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She lost her balance and fell over by one of the tables by the white board.

All that was left was Chase who was swaying on his feet. He was so close to the door "Come on Chase." I said standing by the open door "Come to me!" I motioned my hands.

"Come on! Freedom is so close! Can't you just taste it?" Perry yelled and I glared over to her.

Chase stumbled forward towards the door and I smiled "I'm almost there!" Chase said "I'm gonna make it!" Chase hit the door head first and I ran over to him.

"Baby are you okay?" I said lifting his head. Perry started laughing. She really should get fired for what she's doing.

Chase winced as I touched his bruised forehead "Yeah, I'm fine."

I held up four fingers "How many fingers am I holding up?" Chase placed his hands over mine and brought them down.

"I'm okay."

"Someone should get her fired." I mumbled as I helped Chase sit up.

"Prepare to be entertained amoeba brains. Time for my next challenge."

"There gonna be here a while, aren't they?" Leo asked.

I ignored the rest of what she was saying and looked down at Chase who was clutching his forehead. I moved his hand and kissed his bruised skin "You sure you're alright? You hit your head pretty hard love."

"I'm okay babe. Thanks."

Leo ended up leaving but I stayed behind. What I thought was going to be just a couple of rounds. She ended having four hundred of them up her sleeve. By the time they had red rubber blow up boxing gloves on their hands, they looked completely exhausted.

"Okay!" Perry said into a microphone "Time for round four...hundred." She laughed and Chase and Bree fell to the floor "Aaannnnddd the winner of the very scary Perry knock out challenge is...me!" she giggled and sighed "That's better than watching my cats fight for the last spot on the bed. Only the pretty kitties get to cuddle with Mama."

The bell rang and I walked over to them "You three can go. Here's your junk." Perry said throwing their cellphones at them.

"Come on guys. If we hurry, we can still make the mission." Chase said.

"We'll have to get our gear first." Bree replied and we tried to make our way past Perry. Tried being the key word here folks.

"Hold on. What gear? What mission?" Perry asked slowly "Is that some kind of code for vandalism? Are you four pulling a school prank?"

"No," Chase, Bree and I said but Adam called out a yes and Chase pulled him to the side "What are you doing?"

"Not talking about the mission." Adam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know he's taken a few too many giant boxing gloves to the head. There's no prank. We're just gonna mosey. Thank you for a lovely detention." We all tried to scurry our way. Again, the key word being tried.

"Hold it!" Perry said "You three have a secret and there's nothing I hate more than secrets. Well except for other people's birthdays. You're alive. We get it. Now we're going to play a game I like to call Interrogation." Perry looked over to me "And you Ms. Davis are leaving!" I looked to Chase who looked like he was going to say something but I nodded.

"I'll be right outside. Okay?"

Soon they all walked out and I looked down at my fake wrist watch "That was quick. What did you guys tell her?"

"Oh a little of this. A little of that. You know, the usual lie." Bree said "We got to go."

I ran out with them but split after they got to their house.

**AN: I know the ending sucks and I left out some major parts but my head hurts and my fingers are cramping up. This chapter does suck and I think it's shorter than the other ones and I'm sorry. **


	5. Quarentined

I was in the lab with, basically who I call, my second family since my dad is so busy all the time with work. Mr. Davenport sat us all down in front of a monitor. I was in between Adam and Leo who was messing with a controller. I rolled my eyes. He thinks he's so smart but really he's just annoying. Hey, I'm his friend. I'm allowed to call him annoying.

"Guys, I need to prep you for a very important mission and to demonstrate Leo-"

"Uh uh," Leo complained "Mission Specialist Dooley."

You see what I mean when I say annoying?

"Will be adding a little more pizazzle to the usual snooze fest." Leo went on and scanned his fingers across the controller which activated the monitor. Huh, fireworks. Nice touch Leo.

Chase and Adam looked at him funny and Leo put his hands up "Hey if you want a show, you gotta kick in the dough."

"Tonight I'm sending you in to gather intelligence." Davenport explained.

"Oh! You hear that Adam?" Chase said. Oh here we go. "You better bring your big basket."

I love my boyfriend and everything but sometimes he can also be a little big headed. And if he ever tries it with me, I won't be afraid to hurt him. I don't care if he's bionic.

Davenport motioned to Leo "Leo," he did something to make the screen come back on "I was satellite scanning industrial sites when I found this warehouse that I think is a front for environmental criminals," the screen changed "You see these barrels? They're full of toxic chemicals. They're expensive to dispose of properly so they're probably just gonna dump them into the sea."

"Which can harm ocean life and obliterate the coast line."

All of a sudden Bree starts laughing and we all look over at her to find her on the phone. I rolled my eyes at my best friend. How can she be distracted at a time like this. You don't see Chase and I playing tonsil hockey while Davenport explains the mission, do you? No you don't.

"Owen you are so sweet," Bree said. Oh no. Not Owen the sad artist. I shuddered at the thought. He's not even cute "Yes I will Bree your valentine." Eww! That's even weirder! Bree turned to us "See he took my name-"

"Yeah!" Chase interupted her "we got it."

"Even I got it." Adam said and then looked back to us "I didn't get it."

"What is going on?" Davenport asked.

"She's talking to Owen," I said "He's an artist and he claims that Bree is his muse."

"Well for one I am not amused." Davenport punned. Leo pressed a button and it made some weird sound effect and Davenport walked over to Leo and took away the controller "Give me that!" He then pointed to Bree "And you off the phone!"

"Ugh fine." Bree said and hung up "Just tell us what you invented, what went wrong, and how long till it blows up."

"Look the police cannot bust these guys without evidence so I need you to sneek in there and gather samples." He turned to Leo "Show them the barrel."

Leo pulled off the sheet to reveal said barrel. It was gray with a tube attached to it.

"Now there is only one safe way to take samples and Leo," Leo coughed "Excuse me: Mission Specialist Dooley, will demonstrate. First: Take the canister and attach it to the spout then push down and turn it forty five degree-" Leo was having some trouble pushing it down when Davenport helped him "to create an air tight seal. The pull the handle."

Bree started chuckling and we all turned our heads to see Bree texting on her phone "LOL Owen."

"Bree!"

"Oh come on!" Bree said "Why do I have to pay attention all the time? Strong, smart, fast. Let's just do this already." Wow. Impatient much. Bree used her super speed and ran into the closed doors and fell down.

"Bree, how many times have I told you, no texting while super speeding."

As Bree slowly started to stand up from her crash landing, Davenport went upstairs to check on something while Leo helped them get ready for their mission "You three better stay safe, you hear me?" I said to them "And if you don't I'll find a way to bring you back to life and kill you all over again." I joked but Adam looked at me funny.

"Can you really do that?!"

Chase and I gave him a weird look. Chase looked back to me and hugged me "We'll be fine. Don't worry about us."

"Well I will anyway," I told him "It's my job to worry about you guys."

Chase kissed my cheek and walked over to his duffel bag "I thought your job was to be my girlfriend?"

I scoffed "Yeah and it's hard but somebody's got to do it." I joked with him. I looked down at my phone "Well it's getting late. I should probably get home."

"I thought your dad was still out of town?" Leo asked.

I nodded "He is but I need to go home at some point, right?"

I kissed Chase "Call me when you get back."

"I will babe." I smiled and walked over to the elevator just as Mr. Davenport was coming down "Have a good night Mr. Davenport."

"You too Katie. Be safe."

"I will." I called back.

Later that night Chase called "She came to the mission late not in her uniform! It's commen sense to go on a mission with your uniform, am I right?" Chase vented.

"Hon, you do know I'm not bionic right?" I asked.

I heard Chase sigh "Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry for my rant. It's just that ever since Bree met Owen, she's been more edgy lately."

"I know but you've got to know she really liked Ethan and when he moved, she was sad about it. I think Owen makes her feel special like Ethan did."

"Do I make you feel like that?"

"No," I said "You make me feel ten times more than that."

We talked some more over the phone until around ten thirty when Davenport ordered them to their capsules "Tell everyone I said goodnight and that I will be there first thing in the morning. Leo wanted to show me something." I said "Love you."

"Love you too babe. Night."

The next morning I woke up and did my regular routine before heading over to the Davenport residence. When I knocked on the door, Leo was there to greet me "I'm here. What did you want to show me?"

"It's down in the lab. Adam, Bree and Chase are still in their capsules."

I followed them down to the lab and was met with Mr. Davenport banging his fists on each one of their capsules "Wake up! I want a complete debriefing of what went wrong last night without any giggling when I use the word debriefing." Leo started giggling. Such a child.

Chase and Adam walked out of the capsules "Guys you failed the mission. What happened?" Bree opened her capsule door and the alarm went off "Get back in your capsule! Get back in!" Mr. Davenport yelled and Chase pulled me behind him as if she was going to attack "The system is detecting a high level of contamination in Bree's capsule."

"What? That's ridiculous. How could my capsule be-" she stopped talking when she realized what happened "Oh."

"Oh what? What is oh?" Chase asked.

"Duh. Oh is the second letter in the number ten." Adam replied and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bree is it possible that you were exposed to something toxic on the mission?"

Bree shrugged her shoulders "Oh it certainly was," Leo said "According to this, Bree's mission suit never left her capsule last night."

Leo pressed a button and you could hear Leo's voice saying 'Bu-bu-bu-busted'.

"Why weren't you wearing your mission suit?" Davenport asked her.

"Oh I'll tell you why." Chase said "Because she was out with Owen. She showed up late, contaminated herself and then set off the alarm."

"And you wonder why no one at school likes you." Bree said.

"Until I figure out what exactly you were exsposed to the capsule should counteract the effects of your contamination but you are quarentined until further notice."

"Quarentined? But Owen's having a big art show at school tonight!" Bree said and I somewhat felt bad for her. She really liked this guy and now she couldn't even leave her capsule.

"You are not leaving that capsule until Adam and Chase get back in that warehouse and figure out exactly what you were exposed to." Davenport said.

"Besides Owen's bad art." Adam quipped.

"Great, now that we set off the alarm getting past security is going to be even harder. How are we going to get in?"

"The same way I'm standing right here and you can't see me." We looked over expecting to see Mr. Davenport but all we got was thin air. That is so cool!

"How'd you do that?" Leo asked.

Adam gasped "He's a witch!"

"It's my new spacial micro protection technology." Davenport's voice replied.

"Dude I know witch craft and you're a witch." Adam said. I know I say this so many times but I'm going to say it anyway. How can one person be so stupid?

"No I'm not." Davenport said as he suddenly appears in front of us "This device scans your environment and uses a matrix of light projections to create a virtual environment you can hide behind."

Suddenly Mr. Davenport disappears "Tada!" His voice said. His head pops out of the invisible barrier "I invented it for 3D modeling engine for space telescopes." His head disappears again.

"Aha!" Adam says "So he's a space witch! Those are the worst kinds."

While Adam and Chase got ready I walked up to Bree's capsule "I'm sorry you have to be stuck in there Bree."

"It's not your fault. I just wish I could be there for Owen."

"Well I'm going to the art show tonight. I can cover for you if you want." I told her.

"You would do that?!" I nodded and she smiled "If I wasn't quarentined I would so hug you right now!"

Later that night I was at Owen's art show. I groaned. Don't get me wrong I love art shows just not Owen's. I don't know why, he just irks me.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Bree talking to Owen "Bree?" I walked up the steps and Leo ran behind me.

"Bree!" Leo said but then took a step back when he saw Owen video game controller mask "Hey I need to talk to Bree and Katie. Can you go put your face on pause somewhere?"

"In life as in art, there is no pause, only moving foreward." Owen said creepily.

"Can you move foreward down the stairs?" Leo asked. When Owen was gone Leo spoke "That's the guy you snuck out for? Really?"

My sentiments exactlly!

"You've had your fun. Big D needs you to stay in your capsule, let's go."

Bree pulled him back "Leo! He is over reacting. I am perfectly fine. See, haven't had one single side effect." She said moving her fingers in Leo's face... that is until her arm went limp.

Leo pointed at her arm and Bree tried covering it up "That's-that's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing Bree." I said.

Bree tried moving her arm around but it looked like she was struggling to keep it together "See I am trying come off casule so Owen doesn't sense how desperate I am."

"It's not working."

Suddenly her leg went limp "Uh, I'm good!" She lifted her leg and ended up falling down the stairs.

"Bree!" I yelled and ran down towards her. She stopped me and lifted herself by her arm.

"See that is performance art." She covered and I tried to help her stand "I call it falling uncontrollably down the stairs."

"Bree Davenport's gonna freak out. We have to go." Leo said. I sat down next to Bree.

"Leo! I can't even stand up. Everything is numb. Look." She tried to move but fell over on me.

"Okay. Use me as a human pillow. I don't care."

"Sorry Katie but I can't move!" She said "Just help me get out of here before it gets worths." Her eyes went wide "It got worths!"

"What's happening?" Leo and I said at the same time.

"The numbness spread to my tongue! I can't talk!" She tried to say.

"It'll be okay Bree."

Leo started grinning "Finally a positive side effect." I glared at him.

"Leo!" We both said as he and I help Bree try to stand.

Leo and I made our way over to a rolling stool and plopped Bree on it "When we get outside I'll get you to a nice shopping cart. How's that."

"Do you really have to say stuff like that?"

Owen then walked over "Bree! There you are. I'm about unveil the center piece of my exibit." Bree was still on her stomach unmoving "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Yeah." Leo said throwing her arm around his shoulder as I was doing the same. Bree kept flopping "She's fine. Your art is so good that she's..."

"She getting emotional." I cut in.

"Good guys. That's good." Bree tried to talk again.

Owen pulled on Leo's sleeve, dragging both Bree and I together "I've been waiting all night to show you this." Owen said "I wasn't kidding when I said you were my muse." Owen's back was facing us as we struggled to get Bree to on of the benches "You've inspired me to complete my most deeply meaningful piece yet." He said turning around as all three of us tried to act normal. It wasn't really working all that well "I call it My Most Deeply Meaningful Piece Yet."

Owen took off the sheet to reveal a huge portrait of Bree's face. Leo was shocked and let go of Bree and she tumbled to the floor. I bent down and tried to carry her while Leo was looking over the portrait. Leo started asking questions as I tried to get Bree over to the bench. Owen was still talking but I didn't really care about whatever he was talking about.

"So! What do you think Bree?" Owen asked as he turned around "Bree?"

She started talking but none of her words were coherent enough to make out.

"She had the same reaction to the Mona Lisa." Leo covered for her "Well we have to go." Leo said and Bree and him and this grunting match and Leo pushed her a little but she flew into Owens arms. Owen looked totally confused. I would be too if I didn't know the whole situation "That's enough. Come on." Leo said as he pulled her away from Owen. She was let loose and crashed into Owen's painting. Oh good lord.

Leo and I walked over to Bree to make sure she was okay "We'll take it!" Leo said as we hauled Bree back out the door.

"Bye Owen!" Bree called as she was dragged out.

When we got back Leo was pushing her through the door. Adam, Chase and Mr. Davenport were waiting. I walked in first "Let's just get you back in your capsule before we both get in a lot of trouble." When Leo saw them he screamed and pushed Bree onto the floor "Clean up isle Bree."

"Leo! You were suppose to watch her. And how you involved Katie in this is beyond me!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Somehow the fast person in the world managed to sneak past me!"

"Let's just hope there's enough time for the antidote to work." He injected it into her neck and I cringed. I've always hated needles. We all watched Bree in anticipation.

"Bree? Are you okay?" Chase asked.

Bree sat up "Ugh I feel funny." At first it sounded the same but as she kept repeating it a couple times, her words were back to normal "Funny. Funny. Funny-"

"Oh just spit it out already!" Adam said.

"I'm cured!" Bree said and I released a breath that I did not know I was holding in.

"Oh! That's such a relief! It'll be so much enjoyable to punish you now that you're HEALTHY!" Leo and I jumped a little "What were you thinking? You could of put us all in danger."

"Sorry. I just wanted to be like every other girl and hang out with the boy that I like. What's the big deal?" She asked.

"The big deal is that your not like every other girl." Davenport said and I felt like I shouldn't even be part of this. But there was no backing out now "You're part of a team and your decision affects us all."

"Yeah." Leo cut in "Because of you, I had to go to an art show."

"Yeah! And I haven't eaten since two thirty." Adam said.

"Also on a lesser note: We all could have been killed." Oh Chase such a ball of sunshine.

"Look you can have a social life but don't let it interfear with your bionic life." Davenport told Bree.

"I get it," Bree said "From now on when a mission comes up, it's my full attention."

"Okay, well, I think we've all learned a valuable lesson so let's just get something to eat please."

Chase took my hand and led me to the door when we heard Bree fall to the floor. We all ran back "I forgot to mention, the side effect might take a while for the antidote to get to the rest of her body. So everybody grab a limb." Adam took a hold of his own Davenport told him one of Bree's as Chase, Adam, Mr. Davenport and Leo hauled her upstairs and I trailed behind.

Oh good lord what a day it has been.

**AN: Next chapter will be one of my own. See how you all like it!**


	6. Play With Fire

**AN: This is one of my own creations. Hope you like it!**

Most mornings I wake up, go to school and then hang out at the Davenports but today was really different. The Davenport's were not home. Mr. Davenport had a science fair further up town and Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Tasha went with him. What was also strange was that my dad was still in his room. I could hear the radio and everything.

I quietly knocked on his door "Dad?" The door opened to reveal my father smiling brightly down at me. He was dressed in his suit and tie and had his brief case in hand.

"Katie! I didn't think you'd be up this early on a Saturday."

"I was going to go over to the Davenport's house but their not home today. You going into work?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm working on a big case and I need to finish up some last minute details. Would you like to come in with me? I could always use some extra hands." I nodded. If it meant spending some time with my dad who I rarely get to see anymore sounded awesome at this point. I didn't care if he had me organizing files or just his company.

When we got into the car, the top was down and dad turned up the volume on the stereo. He knew, besides spending time with Chase, that this was my favorite thing in the world. The feeling of the wind in my hair and the sun on my face while the radio plays some of my favorite songs was calming to me.

Dad parked in his own parking space. No really. He has his own parking space. It has his name on it and everything. How cool is that? My dad is a meaningful person. He's the best at what he does. That's why they pay him the big bucks so we can afford the nice house we live in. It's also why I don't complain about my dad working all the time. He works so hard to give me the things I want without any complaints. He's the best dad in the world and I don't want to make him feel like he needs to try any harder.

I had never been to my dad's firm before. He claims that he brought me when I was younger but I don't remembering being in such an awesome building before. It was like I was walking in Gringotts. And I'm serious. This place looks exactly like Gringotts. The big dome and chandelier hanging from it. This place even had six secretaries. I know, who needs that many? As we walked further down the hall, there was a door that led us into a smaller hallway. But their wasn't a ceiling in front of us. It was all glass and it was so awesome. We stopped at a big wooden door at the end of said hall. My father's name plate was nicely written on the door: Nick Davis. My dad has his own office! So cool.

"Holy cow! You work here dad?" I asked him as I quickly walked over to the big widow over looking the city "No wonder you're never home." I muttered the last part.

I sat down on the big plush couch and looked through the stacks of magazine's he had on the crafted coffee table "Need me to do anything dad?"

He smiled and walked over to me and sat down "Not at the moment." he said. "Why don't you hold down the fort? I have a client's meeting that I need to go to. If anyone comes knocking just tell them I'm busy. okay? It will only take an hour at the most." He got up and I continued to looked through his magazines. When I was done with that I decided to snoop around. I walked over to his desk and sat down in his big comfy chair. Hey, what do you know? It spins! My favorite kind of chair. I stopped spinning when I saw one of our old photos sitting by his phone. It was when I was ten and we went to Disney World. That was a funny day. Dad thought it would be awesome if he ate a corn dog before going on the Teacups. Yeah, his corn dog didn't agree with him. I smiled at the memory.

Something odd then caught my attention. I could smell smoke and I walked over to the door. My eyes went wide when a large flame broke the window of the door. The glass shattered and I was cut from some of the debris. I began coughing as the smoke got thicker and the alarms kept going off. The flames rose and entered the doorway. I backed up towards the windows and coughed violently. I was trapped.

This was it.

I was going to die.

That was my last thought before everything went black.

NO ONE'S POV

Adam and Bree groaned as Chase, Mr. Davenport and Leo were giggling over all the new inventions. Both were bored and wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Why did you have to drag us with you to this stupid thing?" Bree complained "I could have been doing something fun right about now."

"I agree with Bree. This is pretty lame." Adam replied and Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes.

"You all need to get out of the house. And I was not going to have you running around town without my supervision." He said "Besides this is fun!" Mr. Davenport picked up a metal glove and punched Adam with it "See I enjoyed that."

Mr. Davenport's phone then began to beep. His eyes widen when he read it "Guys I need you to suit up." He guided the teens to a secluded spot.

"What going on?" Leo asked and Mr. Davenport's phone continued to beep.

"There has been a gas explosion at the Davidson Firm in the city. There are civilians trapped inside." Adam, Bree and Leo rushed to the car and waited impatiently for Chase and Mr. Davenport to show up and once they were all in the car, Mr. Davenport sped all the way back to the house and geared up. Davenport then drove them to the Firm which was on fire "Oh no!" Davenport exclaimed "The fire has spread."

A man covered in ash came out of the building and Bree instantly recognized him "Mr. Davis? You work here? Does Katie know that all this happened?"

Mr. Davis' face fell and his eyes began to water "She's in there."

Chase stopped talking to Mr. Davenport "What do you mean she's in there?"

"I took her to work with me. I left her in my office when the explosion happened."

Chase's face went pale and Bree started freaking out. She turned to Mr. Davenport "We have to get her out of there! What should we do?"

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do," Chase said angry that his girlfriend was trapped in a burning building "I'm not going to sit here and watch the pretty flames destroy the girl I love."

Mr. Davenport urged them to save the people in the building first before taking out the fire and they all took precaution going in. As soon as they got in there were a bunch of people huddled behind the Secretary desks "Is this everyone? Bree asked and one customer shook his head.

"The owners daughter is trapped at the end of the hall!"

"Bree! Get these people out to safety. Adam, I'm gonna need to you to help me."

The all ran down the hallway and Adam smashed the door open. Chase walked in and scanned the room with his bionics looking for Katie "She's got to be in here somewhere!" He cried frantically. He couldn't loose her.

Suddenly his head snapped when she saw her "Katie!" Chase rushed over to Katie and bent down beside her "Katie! Oh god. Baby please wake up!"

"Chase we've got to get her out of here! The building is going to collapse." Adam yelled over the fire.

Adam then lifted Katie in his arms using his super strength and hauled her out of the building with Chase following close behind.

After the getting Katie out of the building, Chase insisted he was the one who went to hospital with Katie to make sure she was okay. He stayed by her side and waited until she woke up. He loved her too much to not be there when she opened her eyes.

The first thing I noticed when I regained conscious was the way I could breathe. I could breathe easier and the air was clean. The next thing I noticed was how my eyes slowly opened. My eyes squinted and adjusted to the bright light. I was in a hospital room. Why was I in the hospital?

I continued to look around when my eyes landed on someone who I was glad to see. My Chase. He was sleeping but I could tell he had been crying. I cleared my throat which only cause him to twitch in his sleep "Chase?" I called out to him. He was still asleep "Chase! Chase Davenport. Wake up!"

His head snapped up and he looked around the room frantically "What? What happened?" His eyes landed on me and I smiled softly "Katie? You're awake!" He rushed over to me and peppered my face with kisses as I giggled.

"Chase. It's okay. I'm okay." His mouth met mine as he kissed me. I put my hand on his cheek and he held my hand across his heart "I thought-I thought you wouldn't wake up." He whispered against my mouth and I smiled as he kept kissing me.

"Nothing can keep me from you Chase. I love you."

"I love you to Katie. Always."

We kept kissing until a throat was cleared "There are people present."

I looked over Chase's shoulder to see Leo gagging and I laughed "It's good to see you too Leo."

Bree pushed Chase to the side "Bree!"

Bree looked over at him, an innocent smile played on her lips "Well she's my best friend! You can't keep hogging her." She then pulled me into a hug and I laughed. When she pulled away, she hit my arm "Don't you dare do that ever again! Do you know freaked out I was?"

"I'm sorry Bree." I looked over to Adam "You're not going to hug me Adam?"

He smiled and hugged me tightly "I'm so happy you're not dead!" He was crushing my arms and Chase noticed.

"Okay Adam. Please stop. You're hurting her." Adam pulled away and took a step back.

"Sorry!"

Leo was the last to hug me "I'm glad that you're alright Katie."

"Thanks Leo."

Everything got quiet when my dad stepped through. It looked like he went through hell "Guys could you give us a moment please?"

Chase bent down and kissed my forehead before he left. My dad sat down in the chair next to my bed and sighed "This is all my fault."

"How is this any of your fault? You didn't know this was going to happen dad. So don't even think for one minute that it is."

It was silent for a few minutes "I'm just glad that you're okay, kiddo."

I smiled and kissed my father's forehead "I'm glad you're okay too."

**AN: I will post part two ASAP.**


	7. A Girl Worth It All

**AN: So here is part dos of my own creation. Hope you all like it.**

****After weeks of being in the hospital, I had a pile of flowers, balloons, get well cards and Teddy Bears stacked in the corner of my hospital room. I didn't know that many people cared about me. Well, I think, most of the gifts were from the Davenports. But after being stuck in a place where sad things happen, I had enough of it. So when the day came when I was discharged from the hospital, a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. Finally! No more screaming patients, no more sickening hospital food and definitely no more of that bleach smell. I don't know how many times I almost felt nauseous breathing in the fumes.

My dad brought me my phone which had tons of text messages from family members asking if I was alright. I didn't bother replying due to the fact that it would take me all day to get to them all. But one text message stood out to me and I smiled.

_I love you. ~Chase_

Inside I felt so giddy. Who knew that one simple text message could make me feel like nothing bad ever happened in the last couple of weeks. I texted him back:

_I love you too. Thank you for saving my life Chase.~Katie_

Not moments later I got a reply back as I took a seat in the passenger side of my dad's pick up truck. All of my gifts were stashed safely in the back seat.

_I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't been there in time. You mean everything to me Katie and if I lost you in any way...I don't know what I'd do.~ Chase_

I rolled the window down and took a deep breath trying to slow down my heartbeat. Chase knew how to make me fall more in love with him without even realizing he was doing it.

_Don't think about what could have happened baby. I'm alive and healthy and I have you and your siblings to thank. Besides, you're never going to lose me Chase. You mean as much to me as I do to you.~ Katie_

I pressed send as dad pulled into the driveway. My hear sped up when I saw Chase standing on our doorstep. Was he waiting for me all this time?

I opened the door and ran up the stairs and I almost knocked him over in a hug. Chase lauged as his arms circlied around me "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see how you were doing. Plus I was wondering if you were willing to come over."

I nodded as Chase took his hand in mine and pulled me down the sidewalk. I looked back at my dad "I'm going to the Davenport's house. Call if you need me!"

When we got to the Davenport's house, I could hear a commotion from behind the door and I looked to Chase "What's going on?"

Chase shook his head and banged on the door, which I thought was really weird considering we were outside, all comotion stopped and Chase turned the knob. What was going on?

When the door opened, Adam, Bree, Leo, Mr. Davenport and Tasha popped up out of their hiding places and I jumped in shock. Above them all was a banner that said 'Welcome Home Katie!' in purple and green and there were balloons everywhere. All of a sudden several groups of kids from our school pooled through the Davenport's living room and the music started up.

"We thought you deserved this after spending that much time in a hospital bed." Chase replied and I kissed him softly.

"This is amazing Chase. Thank you."

Bree skipped her way over to us and hugged me tightly "I was about to go insane without you here all the time. With you gone, I'm the only girl and I absolutly hate that." she rushed. It was hard for me to put her words together because of how loud the music was. I was surprised I figured out what she was saying.

"How did you get Davenport to let you have such a party?" I asked them and Bree shrugged while Tasha came over to us and hugged me tightly.

"We didn't have to try so hard. We all figured you were worth it."

Adam was the last bionic to embrace me in a bone crushing hug "Katie!"

"Adam! Let my girlfriend go! You're crushing her." Chase yelled over the music and pulled me out of Adam's arms and into his.

Throughout the party I stayed with Chase and Bree as we talked to many of the guests. I knew pretty much everyone because I some sort of class with each of them and each of them said the same thing. 'I'm glad you're okay Katie', 'Class was not going to be the same without you' and the most famous one 'Hope you feel better'.

It was annoying really.

When the party died down and everyone left, it was just the Davenport's and I.

I helped them with the cleanup "Thank you so much for this. You didn't need to go through all this trouble."

"Actually," Mr. Davenport spoke up "we wanted to say thank you. Katie, since Adam, Bree and Chase enrolled at Mission Creek and you found out about their bionics, you have been extremely loyal to us. You've kept their bionics a secrets, been there when all the craziness has happend and you've made a huge impact on each of our lives. And for that we can't thank you enough." I was shocked. I didn't expect such a speech to come out of Mr. Davenport's mouth "And we consider you to be one of us...a Davenport."

I looked at each of them and smiled "You mean that?" I asked quietly.

Chase came over to me and kissed my temple "We totally mean it. You gave Leo a smack in reality, you gave Bree her first best friend, you made Mr. Davenport actually like an outsider, you made Adam feel wanted, and you made me believe I could fall in love."

**AN: Sorry it's short.**


	8. Robot Fight Club

**AN: So I watched this episode and found out that I didn't like the ending very much. So enjoy...**

****Chase Davenport: Bionic teenager, lovable boyfriend and a huge flirt (he flirts with me constantly even though we've been dating for a little over a year now). And what I mean by flirt is that he tries to impress me with cheesy pickup lines based on how smart he is. Like I didn't know that from the beginning. Oh! And one more thing! Chase Davenport is a huge show off. That's why I am down in Davenport's lab. Chase asked me to watch him play fight Adam. Bree was punching on a dummy.

I'll admit it. Watching my boyfriend throwing kicks at Adam, who was quickly dodging them, was pretty hot...don't tell my father I said that or rather don't tell anyone I said that. I'll never hear the end of it.

Mr. Davenport walked into the lab "Alright guys. Gather up." Adam, Bree and Chase huddled around him "Today we are going to study one of the time honor traditions of Japanese culture." I sat down in Leo's Mission Specialist Whatever chair and continued to listen to their conversations.

"Oh! Nun-chuck combat?" Bree asked.

"Samurai sword fighting?" Chase asked.

"Wrestling ginormous dudes in diapers?" Adam asked.

Bree looked over at me and rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly in my seat.

"We will be studying the great martial art of Aikido. The key principle of which is to deflect your agressor's attack by using his own speed and strength against him."

Now that sounded very interesting. I wonder if Davenport could teach me some moves. That way some boys at school will get the hint that I am off the freaking market.

Bree shrugged "Can we just get to the part where I obilviate them?" she asked.

A buzzing sound echoed through the room and Davenport picked up his phone "Haha I have to take this. Uh, it's about money. Which is not more important than you but as a very close second." Davenport walked back out of the lab so it was just the four of us now.

"Hey Adam. Attack me."

My eyes widened slightly. He wanted Adam to attack? He is insane.

"Okay. You're hairs stupid, you're too short, your face is weird, you're weird..." Adam went on.

"I meant hit me."

"Okay good because it was a really long list." Adam said getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait, wait." Bree said "Are you sure about this? Adam is ten times stronger than you."

"Doesn't matter," Chase replied "With Aikido a weak opponent can defeat a much stronger one."

"Ah but what if a weaker opponenet fits neatly into an over head storage bin?" Adam quipped at him "I'm talking about you."

Chase rolled his eyes "Just hit me."

Chase and Adam get into a fighting stance and Adam attacks. But before Adam could attack him, Chase grabbed his arm and flipped him and Adam landed on his back. That too, I'll admit, was super hot.

Chase looked over to me and smirked and the turned around to Bree "And that's all you need to know about Aikido." I rolled my eyes. Such a bragger that one is.

"Oh I get it." Bree said as she too flipped Chase by the arm and he landed on his back.

Chase groaned as I got up out of my seat and stood of my boyfriend "Bree that's not Aikido."

"Oh really? My bad." She said and did some hand shake with Adam before they both left the lab while Leo was walking in. I helped Chase stand up and kissed his cheek.

"Please don't start making out in front of me." Leo whined and Chase and I smirked "Anyway Chase I need your help. The annual Mission Creek Robot Throw down is coming up."

"Leo for the last time: I am not a robot. I'm a man." Chase said and Leo just looked at him. Chase started to rephrase his sentence "One day I'll be a man."

"I'm not talking about you. It's a competition where remote controlled robots fight to the death! Here take a look." Chase and I watched as a video came on with robots fighting each other. It all looked so pointless to me so I just stayed quiet and watched.

"Leo that's cool and all but I've got way better things to do than-"

Leo cut him off "The grand prize is five hundred dollars."

"And I'm in."

I looked down at the screen and saw some dude on it "Who's that guy?" I asked.

Leo looked defeated "Kevin Stone. That smug jerk wins every year. He thinks he's so much better than me!"

"Sounds like he is better than you." Chase said.

"It's not the point!" Leo said and I couldn't help but smirk "So I was thinking..."

"That the two of us teamed up and built a robot together we could take Kevin down! That's a great idea, we'll make the perfect team! I'm an amazing engineer, a brilliant designer, and the most intelligent person on the planet and you are the guy who picked me." Chase said. Do you see what I mean about the gloating?

Chase turned to me "What about you Katie?"

"What about me?"

"You wanna help us build the robot?" Leo asked.

I started laughing "You're kidding right? Sorry but me plus building a robot equals you no chance of winning. I'll just watch during the competition." I kissed Chase before heading upstairs to find Bree. Kaitlyn wanted to come over again for some reason and Bree asked me to hang out with them.

"Bye guys. Have fun!" I waved.

Holy mother of everything that's good in the world. Why did I have to endure hanging out with her? I don't see why Bree likes hanging out with Kaitlyn. She's so annoying and hyper all the time. Plus she gets these random scenarios in her head and gets really aggressive.

I sighed as I went down to the lab to find Chase and Leo building there robot "Hey guys. How's the robot coming along?" Chase was tightening a bolt and when he was done he wrapped and arm around me.

"Great!" Chase said and turned to Leo "What do you think?"

"This is awesome! Now all it needs are laser cannons, flame throwers and satellite radio to pump up the jams." Leo said and did a little dance.

"Leo this is why you always lose to Kevin," Chase reminded him "You rely on flash when you should focus more on speed and stability."

"Gotcha," Leo said "So where do you want the flame throwers?"

Davenport ran in when he saw what was going on. I swear it was like a kid who saw a magical unicorn fly "Ooooh are you guys working on a combat robot?!"

"Yup! We're getting ready for the big Robot Throw Down!"

"Mind if I take a look?" Davenport asked.

"Sure Chase replied and handed the screw driver to him.

Davenport checked out the robot "Alright. Very impressive. Yeah, it looks like you are on to something here. Can I make one small suggestion though?" Chase nodded "Let me join your team. I made a fortune making stuff like this and if I'm on your team you are guaranteed to win."

"Fine with me." Chase said.

"Why not." Leo replied and Davenport jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes! I love robot competitions . They really bring out my inner geek." Davenport said. He has an inner geek? I thought we already saw his inner geek? Huh who knew?

"Oh wow so there's an inner one too?" Leo asked and I couldn't help but smile. Wasn't I just thinking that?

"Well I'm gonna head back up." I told the three geeks and walked back over to the elevator. When I got back up I groaned when I saw who was sitting on the Davenport's couch.

I put on a fake smile "Oh! Hey Kaitlyn. Hey Bree."

"Hey." Was Kaitlyn's distant reply and I gave Bree a look as if to say 'what's wrong with her?'

Bree groaned and titled her head back "Kaitlyn this is so boring. Wouldn't you rather go to a movie?"

"No."

"Yogurt shop?"

"No."

"Buy matching pink cars and race across country?"

"No."

"Okay Kaitlyn. What is going on with you? All you ever want to do is hang out in my living room?" Bree said.

"I guess I should tell you. The reason I always want to hang out at your house is because... I kinda have a crush on Adam." She said and my eye went wide. Adam? As in Adam Davenport?

"Adam who?" Bree asked and then leaned back in shock "Wait my brother Adam? Ew, Kaitlyn, no."

"I agree with Bree on this one. Adam's not right in the head if you know what I mean."

"Why not? Compared to my last two boyfriends, he's an upgrade. For starters he's real."

"Okay first off Adam's not here and second this whole thing is weirding me out. Let's just go to the mall."

"Will Adam be there?" I internally groaned and decided that watching boys play with their gadgets down in the lab looked extremely better than Kaitlyn liking Adam. I shuddered at the thought. Ew!

"I'm joking. Sort of. I'm not."

Okay Ew!

"You two have fun with whatever you're doing. I'm gonna go...this way. I said pointing to the stairs and disappeared.

Okay I'm not gonna lie but I don't like Kaitlyn but I'm nice to her because she hasn't done anything wrong. Plus she's one of Bree's friends and I don't want her to think that I'll stop being her friend because she's friends with Kaitlyn. Does that make any sense?

I caught up with Chase and Leo as they were heading down to the lab as well and when we walked in Davenport was destroying their robot "Hey! You completely destroyed our robot." Leo exclaimed.

"That's not true." Davenport said and took a hammer and smashed it against all the pieces "Now it's true. I was stripping it for parts because there was some major design flaws."

"Like what?" Chase asked.

"Well for starters it smashes way too easily. Watch," Davenport kept smashing the robot into pieces "See?"

I looked over to Chase and Leo. They looked irritated and sad.

"I can't believe you would do that?" Chase said.

"Guys, I'm just trying to help you build a better robot. I mean after all I am a scientific genius. I'm a legendary thinker, I'm a man with hair that just won't quit." Now I see where Chase get's the gloating from.

"We don't want you hyjacking our team." Chase said.

"Look, guys, you know how I work. I don't like sharing the spotlight. I don't like listening to others. I'm a maverick."

"We've noticed," Leo said "That's why we're kicking you off our team maverick."

Davenport looked crushed and I instantly felt bad "What, you're serious?" Leo nodded his head "Okay fine." Wow, I didn't think he'd be this calm.

Davenport walked away but turned around and started smashing the robot some more.

Yup, no, see I was right. He is mad.

Leo started yelling after Davenport walked away. When he was gone I put both of my hands on Leo and Chase's shoulders "Well look at it this way," I said "Now you can design something even greater than your old one."

Chase and Leo worked all day on their robot and i stayed behind to help them when they needed me.

The time finally came when the competition started and I was behind the fence on Chase and Leo's side. But to me I felt so uncomfortable there. Everywhere I went, some nerdy guy with glass and the kid I recognized as Kevin Stone kept staring at me. I was disturbed.

"Next up the competitor who's taken home the Robot Throw Down trophy five years running: Kevin Stone and his robot the Merchant of Menace." The announcer said "And finally, competing together for the first time: Leo Dooley, Chase Davenport and their robot Josh." The crowd stopped clapping. Let me guess: Chase named the robot? The announcer looked over to them "Josh?"

"I didn't know the name was suppose to be scary?"

"The name is suppose to be scary." Leo told him.

"Okay!" The announcer yelled into the mike "Let's get started-" Another guy came out and the announcer looked annoyed "Hold on we have one more contestant and he's asked us to turn down the lights." The lights dimmed "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for the mechanical that makes them panic, the robot freak of Mission Creek, the inventor with a sp- Okay I ain't reading all these. Here he is: Donald Davenport!" The music came on and I had to blink.

"Is that?" Chase asked.

"It can't be?" Was Leo response.

"It is." Both of them said together.

My eyes went wide when Davenport came into the arena and took the mike away from the announcer "Hey there guys! Sorry I'm late but I was really busy building this!" Davenport pulled off the sheet to reveal this massive robot with claws "Behold the Predaraptor! Complete with hydraulic like jaws of death! Boom!" Davenport laughed "If you are pregnant, elderly, have a heart condition or under the age of thirteen you should probably go home now."

Over the screaming I could vaguely hear Leo say to Chase "Bet you wish we added flame throwers now."

The competition didn't start for another couple minutes and the guys were putting on a few finishing touches to their robot. Mr. Davenport walked over to us "Hey guys! Hey I got you something you will n ever forget your first robot throw down." He held up two black t-shirts with silver lettering on them.

"I got crushed by the Davenport Predaraptor." Leo read.

"Not available in stores!" Davenport said and threw the t-shirts on Chase and Leo's faces.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the guy in the nerdy glasses looking at me. Was he checking me out?

"Can I help you?" I asked as I raised and eyebrow.

They guy smirked and I shuddered "So what's a pretty lady like yourself doing at a Robot Throw down anyway?"

I rolled my eyes "My boyfriend is competing."

"Which one?" The guy asked and I pointed to Chase "Him?"

"Yes him. Now if you'll excuse me I have a _boyfriend _to cheer on." The guy raised his hands and backed up. I smirked to myself and turned back to the arena to find Chase looking at me. I could tell he was silently questioning why that guys was talking to me.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later. But right now you and Leo have a Throw down to win."

Chase smiled "Kiss for good luck?"

I pecked his cheek and he frowned "I meant here," he said pointing to his lips. I caved and kissed him quickly.

"Okay everybody! It's time for the Robot Throwdown!"

The first two rounds were Davenport's Predaraptor against two poorly built robots and each time the Predaraptor crushed it's opponent and I winced. This wasn't going to end well for any of the robots. Ten rounds later, when Josh won against it's opponent, they continued onto the semi-finale round and it came to The Merchant of Menace v. Josh.

I stood on Chase's side and kissed his cheek for good luck before Davenport walked over to them "Hey guys." Chase, Leo and I turned around "I really hope you beat him."

"You do?" Chase asked.

"Yes! So I can destroy you in the finales! Haha!" Then Davenport started singing and dancing "You're going down!" Over and over again.

The annoucer came back on and I groaned. I was getting so tired of hearing this man's voice.

"And now it's time for our second semi-finale match. The winner will advance to the finals and take on Donald Davenport and his Predaraptor!"

Davenport popped up "That's me everybody! The t-shirt guy!" Everyone started booing and threw his t-shirts at him.

"Robots! Take your starting positions please!"

Josh and The Merchant of Menace went at it "They're circling. Feeling each other out."

Oh shut up! We have eyes you know!

The Merchant of Menace had Josh against the wall and was crushing into him. In instinct I started chewing on my nails. It was a bad habit of mine.

"The Merchant has Josh on the ropes."

The Merchant kept slamming into the side of the Josh but as Merchant was about to crush it, Josh spun around quickly and circled around The Merchant "That bot bob and weave!"

The Merchant was now caught in between the wall and Josh and was hit "Josh has Merchant on the ropes." Chase used that opportunity to hit Merchant again and use it's small lift to lift it off the ground.

"Five time champ, Kevin Stone, is out!"I screamed at the top of my lungs and laughed when I saw Kevin's defeated look.

The boys cheered as Kevin Stone entered the arena looking mad as heck. Leo and Chase jumped in victory as they too entered the arena "Hi, um, good match Kevin. You're a worthy opponent and a strong adversary." Kevin looked pissed off.

"Because I consider myself a good sportsmen I will wait until after you leave the arena to laugh, point and gloat."

"But I won't," Chase said and they both started dancing.

They shortly came back out of the little arena and I walked over to them and ran to hug Chase first "Congratulations guys. You ready to face the Predaraptor?" I hugged Leo next who started talking.

"Yeah. Should be interesting."

About ten minutes later Davenport went to his platform and Chase and Leo went to theirs.

"Gentlemen take your starting positions." Both platforms lifted Chase, Leo and Davenport up "It's time for Robot Throwdown!"

"You guys can do this!" I yelled over the cheering crowd.

"And hurry this up. I got to take this suit back to the funeral home."

Davenport's Predaraptor and Leo and Chase's bot Josh got ready and Mr. Davenport started laughing. The Predaraptor sped at Josh and Davenport kept laughing like a madman. That's how it was. Davenport yelled over their robots and the crowd cheering "I wish you guys had built a better robot so your pain would last longer! Hahaha!" Right now it wasn't looking good for Team Josh.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Chase nudge Leo "Let's do this."

Chase pressed a button and a metal plate came down in front of the robot while the Predaraptor charged. Davenport's robot ended up sliding over it and crashing on the other side of Josh.

"Noooooooo!" Davenport yelled and I rolled my eyes. Such a drama queen.

I ended up jumping up and down "It's all over! Josh takes the trophy. The robot with the stupid name wins." Chase, Leo and Mr. Davenport entered the arena.

"Yeah! Where's your t-shirt now?" Chase exclaimed.

"Oh haha very funny. Very impressive guys. How did you figure that out?" Davenport asked.

"The principles of Aikido," Chase replied "We used your own momentum and force against you."

"So, the students schooled the teacher. Very well played."

"Thank you." Chase said "Takes a big man to say that."

"But apparently a little man can too." Leo replied.

"You do realize you're shorter than me, right?"

Both Leo and Chase started dancing and singing and I laughed at how happy both of them were.

"Chase! Leo!" I yelled and ran to hug them "That was amazing! Congratulations!"

Chase ended up crushing his lips to mine and Davenport and leo groaned "My eyes!" Leo yelled "My innocent eyes!"

We arrived back at school Monday morning. Bree told me everything that happened yesterday with her, Adam and Kaitlyn. Bree and I were still talking when Adam walked over to us.

"So, I think, I've finally found a way to get Kaitlyn off my back." Adam said.

Bree looked up from her phone "How'd you do that? With a tranquilizer gun and a crowbar?"

"Nope," Bree and I stood up getting ready for class "I just helped her realize who her real true crush is."

"Who?" Bree and I asked.

Suddenly Chase ended up barging through the halls with Kaitlyn following him "Ugh! Leave me alone!" Chase said and I frowned.

"Don't resist me bookworm."

Chase saw me and hid behind me and I glared at Adam "Really Adam?" I asked "Really?"

"Oh! I, um, have to go...somewhere else." Adam stuttered under my glare and ran off.

I looked to Bree who was telling Kaitlyn something. I saw her eyes get wide as she looked to me and Chase "Wait! So Chase and Katie are dating?" We all nodded "For how long?"

"A little over a year." I replied "So I'm going to say this very nicely. Please don't try anything with my boyfriend." See? I can be civilized when a tramp crushes on my boyfriend. I'm just glad Chase can't stand her as much as I do.

Kaitlyn looked like she was going to throw up "Sorry!" She squealed and ran off.

I instantly felt guilty for scaring her "I didn't mean to sound so rude Bree. Maybe I should apologize."

"Nah," Bree said "She'll get over it."

I turned to Chase who still was behind me "Is she gone?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' "She's gone."

Chase sighed in relief "Thank you! You know, maybe I should have told her that you and I were dating. Maybe she would have backed off sooner." Chase bent his head down and whispered "I love you." into my ear. My heart, literally, fluttered

I chuckled and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head so I caught his lips. Not that I didn't mind it one bit "I love you too Chase. Always."

**AN: In my head I was going to have my character rip Kaitlyn a new one but it's just not in my nature to be a mean person. Anyway please review! **


	9. Bro Down

**AN: Please don't forget to review! Those make me very happy!**

Being Chase's girlfriend is still all kinda new for me. Yes I've been dating him for over a year now and yes I love him to death but he can get a little ahead of himself at times. Like, for example, as of right now my boyfriend is is giggling to himself while attaching a bunch of hiking gear together. Bree and I were reading over a magazine when we finally gave in and looked back over at him in confusion.

"Okay, what is up with all of the happy, squeaky hamster noises?" Bree asked "Did you finally grow a chest hair?"

"No," Chase replied "I grew two."

I shuddered. I so did not want to know that! So gross. Why are guys so impressed by that?

"Actually," Chase said interrupting my thoughts on the male species "this is a little something I like to call Adam'a payback."

"For what?" Bree and I asked together.

"Don't you two remember what happened last Thursday?"

Bree and I looked at each other thinking back...

FLASHBACK to THURSDAY

"Adam there is no way you can clear that counter." Leo told him.

Adam made a bet with Leo that he could clear the counter space (even though there was nothing on the counter to begin with) by using his super strength. Leo didn't think he could.

"I can reach that easy." Adam replied.

"I've seen him do it."

I watched the seen unfold in front of me. Chase took that specific moment to walk through the front door. Now even a space monkey can determine where this is all headed. Wait, space monkey's? How did I even come up with that? Geez, I think Adam is rubbing off on me.

"Hey. Whatcha guys talking about?" Chase asked.

"This." Adam said as he lifted Chase in the air and threw him against the counter. He bareley missed and I winced as his back collided with chairs. I was the only one who rushed over to help him up.

"Told you." I heard Leo say.

END of FLASHBACK

"Oh yeah," Bree said "We all loved the bionic brother toss."

"Yeah? Well let's see how he likes this." Right as Chase said that, Leo and Adam walked through the doors.

Leo, being the smart one of the two, stepped over the rope and replied "Trap."

Adam, on the other hand, was confused "Trap what?"

Chase took that opportunity to tighten the rope around Adam's foot and he was suspended upside down by his ankle.

"Yes! It worked! Now let's see how you like being relentlessly manhandled." Leo gave him a look and Chase said "That came out wrong."

"Oh the trap was on the floor," Adam said.

"Yup. Now we're gonna play a game called human pinata." Chase said "But instead of candy, we're gonna guess what Adam had for lunch."

"Ironically I'm guessing it was candy." Leo said.

"You're forgetting one thing Chase," Adam said "I can use my heat vision to break free."

Adam's eye's got red and the rope was cut. Adam fell down but ended up hitting his head on the table as he fell to the ground. I winced as I heard his head met the floor. Adam got up "Ha! Nice try!"

My eyes went wide as I saw Adam's arm over his head. I pretty sure an arm is not suppose to bend that way.

"Adam." Bree said motioning to his arm.

"Whoa," Adam said "I never knew my arm could bend like that."

I was kind of grossed out so I hit my face in between Chase's neck "Um," he said "It can't."

Adam looked at his arm and then back at us. He then let out a yell of pain and again I winced. I heard a thump and looked over to find Leo passed out on the floor.

"Leo just passed out." I said.

Bree shrugged "He'll come around. Anyway, what are we going to do about Adam's arm?"

"Tell Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

About an hour and a sling later, Mr. Davenport was checking over Adam's profile on his digital body scanner "You're lucky it's just a many times have I told you not to goof around?"

"Brace yourself because this is probably going to shatter your world but they don't listen to a word you say."

"Look I know this was a freak accident but he could have seriously been hurt. What if he had landed on his head?"

"Uh, it would have popped open spraying confetti everywhere?"

Adam laughed but Davenport looked annoyed "That would be awesome."

"You know what I mean."

"But Mr. Davenport I wasn't trying to hurt him." Chase said "I was trying to get even. Adam is always punching me and throwing me around."

"Yeah but when I do it it's funny." Adam said and I rolled my eyes.

"Adam it is not funny." Mr. Davenport told him "If any of you get seriously hurt when I'm not around all it takes is one x-ray of your bionic chip and you know what happens next."

"Yep. You three go to a government facility, you go to the big house, Katie loses her friends and boyfriend and I get a big old mansion all to myself."

"Leo this is serious." Davenport scolded.

"Oh come on," Leo said "This really can't be the first time Adam has ever gotten hurt?"

"No it really is." Bree said "All though there have been some close calls."

"Yeah like that one time I reached under the table and when I stood up I-" All of sudden there was a loud bang and I flinched as Adam's head contacted with the table again "Hey it was just like that."

"Look, you all are going to have to be a lot more careful. You're super human but you're not invincible."

"Maybe not," Adam said "But I can still do this." Adam reached forward to punch Chase but he moved back and Adam flinched in pain "Ah! Ooh, that hurts. Great now Bree's the strongest."

I left the Davenport's house and walked all the way home. I didn't want to bother my dad for a ride knowing he was busy re planning and redesigning his office downtown. After the fire things became a little hectic around the house. We had people coming in and out and some even slept over. It was weird to say the least. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone and fell flat on my butt "Ow!"

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I looked up to see a girl around my age looking down at me. She had long brown and bright blue eyes. She had one a white shirt with the words Live. Love. Laugh written on it in purple and had on purple pants and matching shoes "I am such a klutz." The girl held out her hand and helped me to my feet "Hi! My name is Lisa!"

I smiled at her cheery attitude "I'm Katie."

"I know who you are," I cocked my head to the side and looked at her like she had grown an extra head "Oh, no! I'm not a stalker." she laughed "My brother can't stop talking about you."

"Who's your brother?" I asked.

"Marcus is my brother. You're friends with him, right?"

"Oh! Cool! I didn't know Marcus had a sister. Why haven't I seen you around school?"

"Oh!" She paused and seemed a little surprise that I would ask her such a question "Uh, you see, I've-I've been living with my mom for a year and just transferred. Yeah, that's it! Yeah, my mom and dad are divorced. I lived with my mom and Marcus lived with my dad. Now I'm going to Mission Creek High because my mom's going to be gone for a while. Don't know when she's coming back so my dad is looking after me." She rambled.

Something was definitely off with her...

I smiled anyway "Oh well, I hope to see you around school. It was nice meeting you Lisa!" I told her.

"Bye! It was nice to meet you too Katie!"

The following Monday at school I was at my locker when I felt arms wrap around my waist "Guess who?" A voice whispered in my ear and then kissed below it.

"Is that my prince charming coming to save me from this prison we call school?"

Chase chuckled and kissed my cheek before turning me around in his arms and kissing me softly "So I'm your prince charming now, huh?"

I smiled "How do you know I was referring to you?" Chase pouted and I laughed quietly "If you must know, I was referring to you." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

I tapped my chin "Hmm, no, not recently."

"Really?" Chase frowned "Well in that case." He looked me in the eyes with a serious look on his face "I love you so much Katie that my heart beats ten times faster whenever I see you." I could feel heat rising to my cheeks "And every time you're gone, I'm missing you like crazy."

"Now how am I going to compete with that?" I asked him.

"You can't." He said "But I know how you can win."

"And how's that?"

"Kiss me."

I leaned in and kissed him before Principal Perry walked into the hallway and saw us "How many times do I have to tell you two that this is a school. Not make out point!"

Both Chase and I started laughing as she walked away "Is there such a place called Make Out Point?" Chase asked happily.

"Sadly no."

Later that day Chase I walked down the stairs together while holding hands when we came across Adam inching down the stairs "Adam what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"That accident was a wake up call." He said "I never realized how unsafe the world is. Danger lurks around ever corner and it uses the stairs to get there!"

As Adam was slowly making his way down, Ms. Thistle was going up "Go around Thistle. I was here first!"

"Wait," Said Chase "If you're suddenly so safety conscious then I guess you won't be able to run after me when I do this." Chase then punched Adam on the shoulder, took my hand and made a run for it.

"Hey! Be careful. Running down the stairs is dangerous. Lives are at stake here!" Adam yelled from behind us.

As we were running I caught glimpse of Lisa and I stopped making Chase halt too "Why did we stop running?"

"Did you know that Marcus has a sister?" I asked randomly and Chase looked at me funny.

"He has a sister?"

I nodded and pulled him over "Lisa! Hey!"

Lisa turned around and smiled brightly when she saw us "Katie!"

"Lisa, this is my boyfriend Chase. Chase this is Marcus' sister, Lisa." Both of them shook hands and said hello "So what class do you have next?" I asked and she looked down at her schedule "Uh, home economics."

"Really? Me too! I'll walk with you." I said and I turned to Chase and kissed him "I'll catch up with you later okay babe?"

He nodded "Nice meeting you Lisa." and he walked to his next class.

When I turned back to Lisa, she was smiling like an idiot "What?"

"You two are just the cutest thing!"

"If you say so."

She nodded her head "I do say so!"

NO ONE POV

The door slid open and Adam, Bree and Chase walked in bickering.

"Have you lost your mind?" Chase asked Adam.

"You being ridiculous." Replied Bree.

"No I'm not."

Mr. Davenport walked over to them as they all sat their bags down "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?"

Bree walked over to him "Our mission mother over here is so obsessed with safety that he almost jeopardized the entire mission."

"He wouldn't pitch in, he second guessed everything I said and look what he did to our mission suits." Chase and Bree turned around and on their backs were flashing yeild signs.

"Well what was I suppose to do? They wouldn't wear their safety hats." Adam said putting on a traffic cone on his head.

"Adam there is nothing wrong with being cautious but if you're too cautious you'll over think things and you won't be able to complete you missions." Davenport explained to him.

"Oh so if I'm not careful I can get hurt but if I'm too careful I'm useless."

"Exactly." Davenport said.

"Great. No matter what I do I'm either hurting myself or the team," Adam said and stood up "I'm not gonna be responsible for this. I'm not going on anymore missions."

"What?" Davenport, Chase and Bree asked in unison.

"Adam what are you saying?" Davenport asked.

"I'm saying I quit!" Adam said and ripped off his mission suit and he walked out of the lab in his underwear.

STILL NO ONE'S POV

Lisa sat down in a booth in the far back of the cafe when she saw him walk in. She knew who he was because she had seen him carefully walking through school. She also knew he was one of Davenport's kids. Adam ordered a sandwhich and Lisa blushed when she caught eyes with him. Adam's face lit up when he saw a familiar face in the crowd and walked over to her "Is this seat taken?" He asked.

Again Lisa blushed but nodded anyway "No go ahead."

"I'm Adam."

"Lisa. You go to Mission Creek right?" She asked and Adam nodded "I've seen you around school before."

They both ended up talking for hours getting to know each other. Lisa was happy. Adam knew how to make her laugh and Adam was happy because he found someone who he loved to talk to.

Lisa laughed at something Adam had said but instead of her voice coming out, it was the sound of the cello instead. Instantly she covered her mouth and Adam just looked at her.

"What just happened?" He asked

"T-that was n-nothing."

"No," Adam insisted "That wasn't your voice just now."

Lisa looked around the cafe nervously trying to find an exit out. She wasn't expecting any of her bionics to show.

The next couple of words that came out of his mouth startled her "Are you bionic?"

"What? Bionic? No?" The last part she made out into a question. Her nerves were acting up. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"You are!" Adam yelled excitedly and Lisa shushed him.

She looked around the room to see if anyone was looking and fortunatly for her no one was. Lisa grabbed hold of Adam's arm and dragged him out of the cafe. Once they were alone she looked up at his face "How do you know of bionics?" she questions.

This time it was Adam who became all nervous "I, uh, read it in a textbook at school."

"What was the book called?" She questioned.

"Uh, How to Understand Bionics?"

Lisa glared at him "How do you know of bionics?" She asked again.

"Because I am bionic." Adam blurted out but then quickly covered his mouth in shock. He did not just reveal his family's secret!

Lisa was also shocked. He was bionic too?!

"Wait," Adam paused "If you're bionic, what are your abilities?"

Lisa sighed "You can not, and I mean, will not, tell anyone. Got it!" Adam nodded his head "Okay. I can make myself invisible, I can walk through walls and I can make my voice sound copy any voice, musical instrument or animal. What about you?"

"What?" Adam asked.

"Oh come on! If I have to tell you my abilities then you have to tell me yours. I promise I won't tell a single soul about any of this! Just as long as you keep your mouth shut too."

And so Adam told her about his heat vision, super strength and plasma grenades.

KATIE'S POV

"Adam quit the team?!" I said to Chase as I was over at the Davenport household.

"He's so set on safety that he won't go on any more missions." Bree replied as Chase went to the bathroom. When he came out he look frustrated.

"You okay Chase?" I asked.

All he said was "Follow me."

I did what he said and followed him into the kitchen area where Adam already was. He was wearing goggles and gloves while making toast.

"Adam did you put a seatbelt on the toilet?" Chase asked.

Seatbelt? On a toilet?

"Yup." Adam replied "And in the likely event of a bath tub overflow, the bath mat may be used as a floation device."

"What are you wearing?" I asked Adam.

"Safety suit. You can never be too safe when making toast."

We watched annoyed as Adam 'safely' made toast. It was sad watching Adam go through a phase in his bionic life.

"Adam this is ridiculous. Life is about getting hurt. I get hurt all the time but I don't go overboard and quit." Chase said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah but you're suppose to get hurt. I'm a huge muscular beastly man. For me it's just unnatural." Was Adam's response.

"Look, you can't quit the team." Chase continued "Without you Bree and I can't do it. We need your strength and your...strength."

"Sorry Chase I've made up my mind. Hey, you know the saying: There is no me in team." The toaster dinged and Adam ate his toast "There. I have successfully made toast without injury all while wearing my safety suit."

Mr. Davenport, Bree and Chase came home while Chase and I walked back upstairs. When Mr. Davenport saw us he walked over to us and asked how the talk with Adam went.

"Did you build up his confidence? Is he ready to get back on the horse?"

"I keep trying. Even Katie's tried to talk to him. But whenever I say the word horse he runs out of the room because he's scared of getting kicked." Chase said.

"Alright, well, clearly logic is not going to work so we're gonna have to resort to some good old fashion trickery." Davenport said "Put our head's together and come up with a way to out smart Adam."

Both took a few seconds and I continued to look at them both waiting for a plan "Done." They both said and I smiled a little.

The plan was put into action as Adam walked into the lab and Chase closed the door quickly on his capsule. Davenport ran over to Adam and pulled him into the lab. I put on my scared to death face for the sake of the plan.

"Adam, oh, thank goodness you're here. There's an emergency. The opperating system in Chase's capsule malfunctioned. See?"

Chase pretended to gasp for air "Oh no! I'm trapped in my capsule! I can't get out! I sure hope I don't asphyxiate in here." Adam looked confused "And stop breathing."

"Adam you got to break open the door!"

"Yeah, nice try guys, I know a prank when I see one. If this were real Chase would be screaming and gasping for air like when I used him to clean the toilets."

"Okay Chase come on out. He's not buying it." Davenpoirt said.

Adam put his feet up with activated something. I didn't know what but it was bad.

"Uh, Mister Davenport?" Chase kept banging on the glass walls and I ran over to him.

"Adam your foot turned on the heat sanitizer."

"The what?!" I screetched.

"That thing get's up to two hundred degrees."

Chase really started gasping and both Davenport and I tried opening the door.

"I really can't breathe!" Chase said "Get me out!"

"Adam! Help!"

"It's locked!" Davenport cried "Adam you gotta break down this door!"

"Aw bravo." Adam said "So dramatic. You're acting's much better this time."

Chase started to faint "Chase!"

"Do it!" Davenport cried and I continued to try to open the door.

"Wait a minute, he really is in trouble. Why didn't you say something!"

"I did!"

"Will someone just do something already?!"

Adam ran over to Chase's capsule "I'm coming for you Chasey!" Adam's fist collided with the door and glass shattered everywhere. Adam pulled Chase out and lifted him over his shoulder and carried him over to the floor. Both Davenport and I helped Chase onto his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. You two set this whole thing up and Chase almost turned into a smore?" Adam asked "Yeah and I'm the dumb one."

"Adam," Chase spoke "You just used your super strength to shatter an unbreakable capsule and fear never entered your mind."

"Yeah I wasn't thinking about getting hurt. I wasn't thinking at all."

"Look," Davenport said "All this time you've been living in fear and when you didn't have time to think you just got the job done."

"Wow, that's it!" Adam realized "From now on I need to spend my whole life not thinking!"

"Absolutly." The three of us said.

"So you're back on missions?" Chase asked.

"I guess I am!" Adam said.

Davenport sighed "I'm glad that all worked out and I think you both learned a valuable lesson today? No more horse play."

"Got it."

"Hey how about a toss for old time sake?" Adam asked.

Chase sighed "Do I even have a choice?"

"No you don't."

And so, yet again, Chase was thrown across the room.

The next day down in the lab, Bree and I both watched as Adam giggled while setting up the same trap that broke his arm "Adam I don't think you're doing it right." Bree told him.

"Trust me Bree. It will work."

Leo and Chase walked in and Leo stepped over the rope "Trap."

Chase stopped and looked at me with a 'Reall?' face and I smiled. Only Adam could be this dumb.

"Wait," Adam said "Trap what?"

Adam was yet again lifted into the air by his ankle. This is totally deja vu!

"Told ya you weren't doing it right." Bree said "You left the remote over here."

"Don't worry, I can use my heat vision to break free." Adam said and we all yelled at him to stop before he hurt himself anymore.

Before we all knew it, we had safely gotten Adam down without break any body parts.


	10. The Rats Strike Back

**AN: Recently I found out that someone on this site FanFiction copied a chapter from my first Lab Rats story. The episode was Drone Alone. It was like this person copy and pasted and the read it over and added or edited it. But you can tell it's the same. So to everyone who is reading this Author's Note: IT'S NOT COOL TO COPY OTHER PEOPLE'S WORK! ESPECIALLY IF THOSE PEOPLE WORKED INCREDIBLY HARD AND IT TOOK SO MUCH TIME TYPING IT. IT'S EXTREMELY RUDE AND IF YOU HAVE TO COPY IT THEN I DON'T CONSIDER YOU TO BE A GOOD WRITER! Whew! Now that that is out of my system...onto the chapter.**

****So this is how my Friday night started off.

I went over to the Davenport's house because Bree wanted to have a sleepover but then Mr. Davenport had them go on a mission and I was left with Leo down in the lab. I watched from a small computer screen while Adam, Bree and Chase kicked the mission's butt. By the time they came home and the doors to the lab slid open, they looked extremely tired. Davenport smiled and clapped as all three of them groaned.

"Another successful mission. Sure you guys blew a lot of stuff up but, hey, that's the city's problem now." Davenport chuckled.

Chase sat down in one of Davenport's roller chairs and I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and kissed his cheek "Glad you're okay," I whispered and Chase smiled.

"Ugh," Bree groaned ruining our little moment "I can't wait to just stand up and go to sleep."

"Well you guys get your rest. My big NASA presentation is this week and we still need to complete training on my gravity compulsion belt."

"I don't know what that is," Leo said "but it sounds like it does a lot more than hold up my pants."

"This is a huge contract. If NASA buys this, astronauts will be able to space walk anywhere in the galaxy. They'll probably name a moon after me or planet! Things are gonna land on me!" Davenport laughed "I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning."

"Wait, tomorrow?" Leo asked "No no, that's not going to work. I planned an awesome cyber pong tournament. I made nicknames and everything. I'm King Pong."

King Pong? Really? That's not even a worthy name. Not to mention overly used in regular ping pong tournaments. What? My dad and I used to play together before he became a workaholic. Don't judge me!

"And tomorrow's the Teen Thoynce marathon on TV," Bree said **(AN: Did I type that right? Had a hard time understanding.)** "And I didn't think it was possible but I actually found a group of people who's lives are more pathetic than mine."

"Yeah and I was gonna have a spa day," Adam said "According to one of Bree's girly magazine's, I have cankles."

"And I was gonna get a head start on my homework." Chase said. Really? Homework? God I'm in love with an overachiever. Everyone in the room gave him the 'WTF?' look and he backtracked "I mean play sports and talk to girls."

"What girls?" I asked and Chase looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"When I mean girls, I mean a girl, and when I mean a girl I mean my beautiful girlfriend." Chase said nervously "I love you."

"Nice save,"

"Alright look. None of that is happening. This stuff is important."

"What makes your stuff more important than ours?" Bree asked.

"Uh cause my stuff can make a billion dollars," Davenport shot back "Yeah, so, when your the boss, you can make the rules but until then," Davenport said as he started walking backwards towards the lab doors "I am the kind of Davenportia and you will all do my bidding! Hahaha," The doors ended up shutting on him while he was still standing there laughing like an idiot "Oh, ow!"

When he was gone, Chase wrapped one arm around my waist and I looked up at him. I see what he's doing; trying to suck up to me for his recent comment earlier. Not gonna happen my sly yet completely adorable boyfriend, you.

"Man this stinks," Leo said.

Bree groaned "Why do we always have to do what he wants us to do?"

"Weren't you listening? The man is king!"

"Hey," Leo suddenly got an idea "maybe you should do what those hotel workers downtown did. You know, strike."

Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? I mean I know Davenport kind of treats them like dirt but I have a feeling Mr. Davenport is just a little too selfish to listen to them.

"Okay," Adam said and out of nowhere punched Chase in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chase asked and I had to bite down on my lip from smiling.

"Leo said strike," Adam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Strike?" Bree asked and Adam hit Chase harder in the shoulder this time.

"OW!"

"What's a strike?" Bree asked again and Adam went to hit Chase in the shoulder again.

Chase blocked Adam's fist before he could "Stop it!"

Leo and Bree went back to their conversation as if nothing had ever happened "It's when employees refuse to work until they get better working conditions like more days off. Or in your case: a day off."

"Hey that's a great idea," No it's not "I say we all strike!" Adam, Bree and Leo hit him and I couldn't help but laugh "Oh come on!"

Later, as everyone was getting ready for bed, I went over to Chase before he got into his capsule "Why am I always the one who gets hit?" he asked me.

I kissed his cheek when no one was looking "I don't know," I replied "Maybe you make it easy for them to torment you. Isn't that how sibling rivalries work?"

Chase didn't say anything. All that came from his lips was a sigh and I smiled sadly at him "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." I told him before kissing his lips and then as he got in, I shut his capsule door behind him.

The next morning I appeared at the Davenport residents around nine in the morning. Chase gave me a key to their house last month incase I wanted to come by but no one was there to open the door. I was greeted by Bree and Adam hugging me and Leo saying hello before I felt Chase press his lips to mine.

Leo groaned "I think I'm gonna barf up my breakfast."

"I can't wait till you get a girlfriend Leo," Chase said "then you'll know how it feels."

Adam and Bree laughed "Leo having a girlfriend?" Adam scoffed "Like that's gonna happen."

Leo glared at him but Adam just shrugged it off "So what's all this?" I asked as I looked around the room.

Chase lit up "Adam made us signs for our strike," Adam ran over the table "Don't you dare!" Chase yelled as Adam held up his fist in the air. It was soon dropped and he went back to making more posters. I still think this is a really bad idea.

Not too long after, Mr. Davenport came dancing down into the lab and started playing his imaginary flute "Greetings people of Davenportia! It is I, King Donald to train thee!"

Bree gave me a sign "Unfair. On strike. Unfair. On strike,"

"What's all this?" Davenport asked.

Chase approached him with his sign in hand "We are on strike."

"Why would you guys strike? You have the most awesome lives ever. Except maybe for mine."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. We're serious," Bree told him "Adam even made us signs."

Adam got up from his work station covered in markers "I probably should have used a pencil."

"Okay guys, quit being ridiculous," Davenport said.

"There's nothing ridiculous about it," Leo said "They're in strike and I'm their captain."

Davenport looked to me "I'm just here for moral support."

"We're sticking it to the man," Leo continued.

"Yeah!" Adam yelled "I don't know what exactly 'it' is but we're sticking it to ya!" Adam leaned in closer "And it's going to be really hard to get off."

"Leo why are you striking? You don't even have to train." Davenport asked.

"This isn't about training," Leo scoffed at him "it's about unity and equality and getting what we want..ity."

"We're striking for a day off," Chase said "we need downtime just to have fun. As long as it doesn't effect our schoolwork." Adam shoved his elbow at him in response.

"That's right," Leo said "We are united in this cause. We will get what we deserve because superhumans are humans too! Come on guys."

"Superhumans are humans too!" They all chanted as they backed Mr. Davenport out the door and out to the elevator.

"I see," Mr. Davenport said "You guys wanna play hardball-"

"Yes we do!" Adam interrupted him "And after that we're going right back to striking."

I just watched from my spot by the doors. I wasn't getting into this. If anything I'm just gonna stand here and look pretty.

The elevator doors slid closed and Mr. Davenport scowled at them.

So...I thought striking was going to be a bit harder than what I am seeing right now.

Bree is on her tablet watching her Teen Thyonce marathon while eating a bowl of popcorn and Leo and Chase were playing cyberpong. They were currently shouting comeback words as they hit the cyber ping pong. It was actually quite enjoyable to watch.

In the end, Chase won and Leo ended up losing.

"Could you guys please keep it down? Teen Thyonce is on. Jimmy John is about to pop the question at the taco shack. He hid her ring in a churro." Bree said then started squealing.

Just then Adam came in with white gunky stuff all over his face "Who wants burritos!" and then used his super heat vision to heat his burrito up "Fresh out of the eyeball."

"Okay that's kinda gross," I mumbled.

Adam went over to one of the chairs and sat down while turning on the feet soaker "Ah that's the stuff,"

All of a sudden the power shut off "Hey!" All of us exclaimed.

"What gives?" Chase yelled.

"My canckles!"

As if on cue, Mr. Davenport walked into the lab "And darkness falls across the land of Davenportia!" he laughed.

"Turn our stuff back on," Bree said.

"I think you mean turn my stuff back on," Davenport told them "because you can't strike against me without striking against Davenport Industries and that means ya can't uses Davenport Industries equipment. Ha! Boom!" Davenport then pretended to blow off his gun and stick it back in it's holster "So! If you don't mind," Davenport took the cyber paddles away from Chase and Leo "I will take that and that," Davenport then went over to Bree and took away the tablet and the bowl of popcorn "and this and that," hue said holding up the tablet.

"No!" Bree said.

Davenport ignored her and went over to Adam and picked up a tub of something "Hey that's my face cream!"

"Adam this is sour cream," Davenport said and I cringed. Then what was that stuff on his face?

"Yeah and when it's done on my face, I use it on my burrito." Adam then took the burrito and wiped off some of the sour cream off his face.

Davenport took it from him just as Adam was about to take a bite "And that is also mine."

"Hey!"

"Yep, now all you have to do is end the strike and you can have the stuff back," Davenport explained .

"Sounds like a win win," Adam said and turned back to us "I think we should go for it."

"No!" Leo said "What about your day off? Come on guys! Stay defiant! Stand up to the man!" Leo said point to Davenport.

"But the man has my burrito!"

"And the man is having it for lunch," Davenport said taking a huge bite of it. It was gross to watch considering the sour cream was on Adam's face "Now if you don't mind. I'll be up in my well lit mansion playing with all my toys that still work. Hahahaha!"

"Well that went well," I said and everyone turned to me "What? Have you ever heard of sarcasm?"

The next day I came back to find all four of them huddled together in Chase's capsule "Okay what did I miss last night?" I asked trying so hard not to laugh at my friends predicament.

"Davenport turned the air conditioning up in the lab," Bree told me.

"So cold," Adam replied.

"It's freezing down here,"

"I can't feel my toes," Adam shivered.

Chase looked up at him "Because those are mine weirdo."

Davenport came in with a heavy coat on and ran to the control buttons "Guys! NASA called," he rushed.

"They want their nerd back?" Bree asked and then everyone in the capsule started laughing. How was that even funny?

"Look, they moved the gravity belt presentation up to tomorrow so we have to put all this ridiculousness behind us and get back to work. Strike's over."

All four of them got out of the capsule "Oh contrare Big D," Leo said "You obviously don't know how a strike works. It's not over because you say it's over."

"Guys," Davenport tried to tell them "the biggest contract of my life is on the line here."

"Oh," Chase said "we'd love to help you Mr. Davenport but since you didn't care about our needs , why should we care about yours?"

"Uh, because I, and listen closely now, said so!" He yelled.

Ow! I think my ear drum might have burst. I rubbed my ear tenderly and winced. I might not have hearing for the next few days "I'm gonna go get the gravity belt and when I come back: Strike's over."

"Did we win?" Adam asked.

"Great plan Leo. We lost." Bree blamed.

"No that's what he wants you to think but now we have all the leverage."

Chase snapped his fingers "You're right. He can't do the presentation without us."

"Mhm and we can use that to get what you guys want and more." Leo persuaded "Trust me guys. I smell a victory."

"Oh! No those are my feet. I use, uh, rose water in my canckle bath." Adam said.

"You should write a list of demands down and show it to Davenport," I told them "That way some sort of deal can be made."

"How do you know all this?" Leo asked.

"My dad is a lawyer, remember? He uses these kinds of strategies all the time in court." I explained.

And so that's what they did. When I witnessed what they wanted, I had to admit, some of them were pretty out there. They even put down a 401K even though they don't know what it was.

We all sent Leo up to do their bidding and after a while of waiting, they got antsy.

"Leo should have been back by now," Bree paced the floor "His lungs are way too tiny to be talking this long."

"The negotiations must be grueling," Chase said.

"I knew I shouldn't have demanded that bucket of sour cream!' Adam said and I just rolled my eyes. With how many times I've hung around him, I've grown accustom to Adam's randomness.

"Yes," Chase patronized "I'm sure that's the sticking point."

The elevator doors slid open and Mr. Davenport came through "Oh finally," said Bree "Is the man with the fancy belt ready to buckle?"

"Nope, actually, I'm ready to begin training for the big presentation." Davenport said.

"You can't do that without one of us," Chase told him and Bree and Adam nodded their heads.

"Actually I can," What is he talking about? "Because you have been replaced."

Again the doors slid open to reveal Leo in a silver Davenport Industries suit along with the same color helmet "Boom!"

"Boom."

"Wait," Bree said almost fuming "You're replacing us? You were suppose to negotiate for us."

"To be fair you demands," Leo gave a little chuckled and at that moment I wanted to punch him "were ridiculous."

Bree took in a deep breath "They were your demands. When did they become ridiculous?"

"When I got what I wanted. Boom!" Leo then started dancing over to the lab with Mr. Davenport.

"Huh," I said to know one in particular "When did Leo become a little snake?"

"He's not a snake Katie. He's human." Adam turned his head to Chase "And here I thought your girlfriend was smart."

"Adam," I warned giving him my best glare "Watch it."

"Yes ma'am," he coward behind Bree and I smiled at how intimidating I could be.

Back up in the Davenport's living room, Bree and Chase were pacing while Adam and I were seated on the couch "This is unbelievable!" Bree said "We had Davenport right where we wanted him and Leo just handed him all the power."

"I know," Adam said "What was he thinking? Now we're never gonna get matching hats."

"If Leo succeeds as a test pilot, Davenport gets what he wants and we lose. I need my T.V. I am a highly irrational teenage girl and it is the only thing keeping me from unleashing all of this," Bree said motioning to herself "on you."

"Guys," Chase said smirking. Oh how I loved that smirk. What am I thinking? Now is not the time for me to go mushy about my boyfriend "I think I've figured out Mr. Davenport's game. He can't use Leo to present the gravity belt. He's bluffing!"

"You're rightm" Bree smiled "Davenport needs up because we're trained, fit and conditioned to wear it and Leo's...Leo."

"Mr. Davenport knew Leo was our leader. He thought if he cut off the head of the beast, the beast would die."

"Wait there's a beast and we're gonna die? I did not train for that."

"I say we call Davenport's bluff and at the same time get revenge on Leo. We kill two birds with one stone!"

"Wait, are we killing birds or beasts? I am so confused." Adam asked and I but my lips from laughing.

"Can I help get revenge on Leo? What he did was so not cool."

Chase smiled "The more the merrier."

So we put our little plan into action.

As we came through the lab doors Mr. Davenport greeted them "Oh hey guys. Did you come here to grovel? Proceed."

"Uh, no, actually, we came to check on your new test pilot."

Leo was lifting a small weight like it was at least fifty pounds "If you really want to replace us with Leo we should really make sure he's up to it." Bree said.

"Oh he's up to it," Davenport slowly said. We all looked to Leo who dropped the small weight in pain.

"Hand cramp."

"Look, if you're replacing us with Leo shouldn't he be doing the same training that we did?" Adam asked and I smirked as I leaned my head on Chase shoulder. It was the only thing I could do to prevent me from laughing out loud.

"Oh, no, I mean, I don't think that's necessary." Davenport stumbled over his words

"Oh! But we do," Chase smirked "Ha, I mean, unless, of course you've been bluffing this entire time and you really have no intention of letting Leo test the gravity belt."

"Okay," Davenport nodded "Fine. Why don't we start with some push ups," We all looked at Leo's scrawny little body "or a push up."

"No," Chase said "Leo has to train exactly as we did." Okay so even I knew that Leo was going to die after this just from the tone of Chase's voice. Plus, have you seen the way Mr. Davenport has them train? It's like they're entering the Marine Corps "Throw him in the deep end."

"Yeah Big D! Throw me in the deep end!" Leo told him "Just give me a second to get my floaties,"

A little while later Leo was starting up his training. Davenport started off my throw, gently might I add, a medicine ball at him. Leo caught it and Davenport clapped "Good work," he said "that was heavy."

I sat next to Chase who was holding my hand and smirking "That's not heavy." Adam said and lifted up a Davenport Industries yellow barrel over his head and Leo dropped the medicine ball in shock. Adam threw the barrel and Leo ended up getting squashed "That's heavy."

"I'm okay!" Leo shouted from underneath the barrel.

The next thing Mr. Davenport had Leo do was concentrate under pressure by building up blocks into a tower while being timed. He was almost there "Okay Leo, ten more seconds. Way to focus under pressure." Davenport encouraged.

"That is not pressure," Chase interupted and started up the tennis ball machine. Tennis balls shot out of it and ended up knocking down his tower. All of us laughed at Leo and Davenport. Kind of serves them right "That's pressure."

Davenport's head popped up from behind the counter and we heard Leo panting "I'm okay!"

The next thing Leo's training required was blocking shots from this floating sphere that shot lasers. Leo was dodging them quite well. I stood behind Chase's chair and put my hands on his shoulders watching the scene unfold "This is awesome!"

"That's because you're in beginner mode," Bree replied cockily "Why don't we test your reaction time in, uh, combat mode." Bree pressed a button and Leo looked confused. The lasers shot out even faster as Leo tried his best to dodge them all.

Leo was actually blocking them all "Yes! Wasting my life playing video games finally paid off."

The sphere shot him in the chest "Here we go," and Leo fell to the ground.

Okay so now I am going to say it: Poor Leo.

"I'm okay!"

Finally his tests were done and we all went back up stairs to the living room. Adam, Bree, Chase and I were talking quietly when Leo and Mr. Davenport came in with the gravity belt in his hands "Congratulations Leo. You have completed every training test necessary for the gravity belt presentaion."

"How many did he pass?" Chase asked.

"He completed them!" Davenport shot back.

All four us jumped up from our seat and I watched as Bree started talking "Just give it up! We all know you're not letting Leo go up in that thing."

"Oh yes I will Missie. The NASA rep will be here any second now and Leo is good to go." Davenport turned back to Adam, Bree and Chase "Unless you want to end this now and help me with the presentation?"

"Not unless you're ready to give us more time off."

"Not a chance," Davenport shot back.

"Alright fine," Chase said "then let's belt you up Leo."

Am I the only person in this room who thinks this is a totally bad idea? Nope? Just me? Alrighty then.

All three of them basically attacked Leo "Don't mind if I do."

Mr. Davenport kept studdering over his words "Yup, hey, that's fine. You know, I am a hundred percent comfortable with this."

The doorbell rang and Davenport shrieked "NASA rep! Okay! Take it off! Take it off! Take it off! Help me with the presentation and I will give you anything you want!"

"I want a purple pony named Blue!" Adam burst out and Davenport looked at him in confusion "What you said anything."

"We want you to be fair," Bree said "we work hard and deserve time off. Just think about that the next time you automatically say no."

"Yeah," Chase said "You have to know when to be our boss and when to be our dad. And our dad would know when we need a day off."

"Mhm," Adam agreed.

Davenport looked back at the door where the NASA rep was waiting for him "The dad card; well played." The doorbell rang again "Oh come on! Guys please?"

"Do we have a day off every week to do whatever we want?"

Adam walked over to Mr. Davenport and put a hand on his shoulder "I'll let you ride Blue."

"Fine!" Davenport caved in "Whatever you guys want, uh I hear you, more dad less boss, listening, yada yada yada! We good!"

"Deal," Chase.

"Done," Bree.

"Yes," Adam "Wait what just happened?"

"Leo give the belt to Adam," Davenport rushed.

Tasha walked over "Isn't anybody gonna get the door?" She said.

Davenport squealed again "No!" and rushed over to the door.

The NASA rep was this old bald man. He definitely fit the description for a NASA nerd.

"Hey Jerry, good to see you." Davenport shook hands with him and then turned to Leo "Leo give the belt to Adam."

Leo tried to get it off but instead I think he activated the belt "What was that?" Leo asked and everyone looked at each other in alarm.

"The on switch," Adam replied calmly.

Davenport heard and his head snapped back "What?"

Leo was pulled into the air as Bree called up to him "Leo hold into something!"

Leo yelled as he took a hold of the chair but was sent back into the air. He bobbed up and down towards the ceiling and the floor "No! No! Stop it!" He yelled and was then suspended over the glass table. It shattered when Leo accidentally dropped it.

"Why do we keep getting glass dining tables?" Leo shouted from the air.

"As you can see it works pretty well," Davenport said to the rep "Comes in black, gray, green..." He kept naming off colors while Leo kept floating in the air.

I watched as Leo was lifted into the air. I thought he was going to hit his head on the cieling quite a few times. The rep looked frightened and Chase looked at him "It works well on a normal sized person."

"Leo!" Tasha yelled and belt started beeping.

"Here we go," Leo said before he was lifted up into the air and went through the cieling.

Debris fell "He went through the roof!"

"Hey!" Adam yelled "See if my football is up there!"

"Here he comes!" Bree and I yelled as we watched Leo flying out of the window.

"How did I get outside?"

He kept floating until we heard "There's the off switch." and then we watched Leo crash to the floor.

That had got to hurt.

Leo shot up "I'm okay!" We all ran to hug our small little friend. Adam was near tears.

"Where's my football?"

"And that concludes our presentation." Davenport said.

The rep patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door. I kinda felt bad for the guy having to witness this insanity.

"Wait! Wouldn't you want to be able to do that on another planet?" Davenport shouted after him "Oh come on! You buy all kinds of junk that doesn't work!"

After that whole fiasco, we all went down to the lab to chill. We were laughing at something Bree had told us when Leo came down "Hey guys," we instantly stopped laughing when we saw him "I'm really sorry. I just, I wanted to be like you guys so much that I lost track of what was more important; our friendship."

"Aw," Bree said "That's so sweet it makes you wanna, blah!" she pretended to throw up on him and Leo shrunk back from her "Yeah, I guess I can forgive you."

"Yeah me too," Adam said.

"It's all good," Chase said.

Aww! They're hugging!

"So are you ever planning on taking that outfit off?" Chase asked.

"Well no," Leo said "It's the closest I'm ever gonna get to a mission suit."

"Ya can't get it off can ya?"

"It's adhered to me in a way I am no longer comfortable with," Leo shivered and walked away.

"So what are you guys gonna do now that you have a day off every week?" I asked.

Bree smiled "Girl stuff with my bestie,"

Chase scoffed "No, Katie and I are going on a study date." I looked at him and raised my eyebrow "You know since I kinda changed our last one."

"Well while you two do lame stuff I am going to ride Blue through the house." Adam replied.

"Good luck with that Adam," I said.


	11. Chances and Railroad Spaces

**AN: So this is one of my own creations. The only person I own is Katie and her dad and the plot. Reviews would be lovely!**

I ran as far as my legs could take me. I ran so fast that the air that I was breathing was stinging my lungs with each step I took. I was afraid to look back.

You're probably reading this asking 'What's going on?' Well I'll start from the time I was over at my boyfriend and best friend's house hanging out. It seemed like a freaking lifetime ago when in reality it was only a few hours ago...

Three Hours Before...

"Adam! That's totally cheating!" Bree and I yelled as we watched Adam move his game piece three extra spaces than he was supposed to. We were playing Monopoly for two hours now and Adam was losing big time. He was almost bankrupt.

"No it's not! You don't count the Chance and Railroad spaces, right?"

Bree and I huffed as Chase and Leo snickered from beside us "No they do count," Bree sighed "Move your piece three spaces back."

"Well what if I don't wanna?" Adam whined.

Bree started glaring at her older brother and went to move his piece back for him. Adam yelled at her and they began their own game of tug-o-war. Leo and Chase kept laughing as I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Aren't you two going to do something?" I asked motioning to the sibling fight that was going on.

"Why?" Leo asked amused. I grunted. This wasn't funny to me "This is basically the highlight of my weekend."

"Which is totally sad by the way," I commented.

"Adam give me your game piece!" Bree yelled.

Adam childishly stuck his tongue out "No,"

"Adam! I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

Chase scoffed "Since when?"

"Since now." Adam stood up from his seat and started walking away "Now if you'll excuse me, I want a snack."

"What about the game?" I yelled after him.

All I got was him waving his hand over his shoulder saying "Not my problem!"

"It is when you're game piece is on the game board Adam!" Chase yelled this time but it was no use. Adam had already gotten his snack and was in the elevator about to descend into the lab.

I looked at my phone's clock and sighed "I've got to get going anyway," I said "Dad wanted me home before the delivery guy got there." Bree, Leo and Chase all gave me funny looks "Don't ask me why 'cause I have no clue."

I hugged Bree "Call me when you get home. I need to talk to someone about my Owen problem." she whispered.

"Again?" I asked and she nodded.

Next I hugged Leo who gave me a goofy looking smile "Why are you so happy?"

"You're hugging me," he said "this is the closest I'll ever be to a girl so I might as well live it up." I had no idea what that meant but went to pull away from him. Leo's arms tightened and my eyes went wide.

"Uh, Leo? You can let go now."

"Just a few more minutes."

Chase pried Leo away from me and I smiled gratefully at him "Thanks,"

He just smiled before hugging me tightly to his chest "I love you," he whispered. He bent his head down and kissed me softly.

"Okay I'm out!" Leo exclaimed before we both heard two pairs of footsteps fade away.

I laughed "It works every time," and then kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his hands cupped my face gently. My hands slid up his neck and pulled him closer to me as his hand tightened around my waist. Slowly I pulled away and sighed "I don't wanna go," I told him "but I have to."

"Be safe. Okay love?"

I nodded and headed for the door.

Ten minutes later...

The sound of thunder boomed through the sky as I took my head phones out of my ears and looked to the sky "Oh great," I mumbled. A crack of lighting came next and another boom of thunder soon followed. I took a deep breath and picked up my feet. It was at least another couple of blocks to get to my house. Not too long after the rain poured down and I lifted up my hood.

"Just great," I sighed "Stupid rain."

"Talking to yourself there lovely?" I jumped and turned around to find a guy who looked a little older than me standing by the alley way.

"I tend to do that sometimes," I said and continued walking down the street. Footsteps kept following me and I picked up my pace just a little.

"Off in such a hurry?" They guy asked and a sick grin took over his features. Okay Katie, just stay cool. Play it cool. Maybe he's not trying to hurt you? Maybe he'll let you walk home peacefully? "I can give you a lift if you like?"

"Uh, no thanks."

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer." I yelped when I felt his hand grab my shoulder roughly. I struggled to get away but he held on tighter "There's no use in escaping lovely."

I struggled even harder and turned and rammed my foot to his shin and kicked as hard as I could. They guy grunted and released me. I took that oppertunity and ran as fast as my feet could take me.

"Come back here!" The guy yelled. I was so scared that I ran all the way down the road without looking back.

Why was this happening?

**Uh oh? What's going to happen to Katie? I'm such an evil writer for doing this to my own character but it had to be done.**


	12. Terrors of the Heart

I turned around the corner leading me my way down my own street. It seemed like an eternity before I reached my doorstep. My hands fumbled around in my hoodie pocket until the jagged edge of my house key was in my grasp. I looked back for a second and could see the man coming closer and my heart picked up speed. My hands kept trembling "Come on. Come on. Unlock!"

I heard the clicked and sighed as I hurriedly opened the door then slammed it shut behind me locking it. Finally the tears of my terror slid down my face as I tried to calm my ragged breathing. I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them. The house was completely dark so I reached for the light switch.

"Hello? Dad? I'm home!" I yelled going through the living room and into the kitchen to see if my dad was there. He wasn't. My hands kept shaking so I wrapped my arms around myself to keep me from falling over. I was afraid of being alone. I searched my pocket until I found my phone and called the first person I could think of...Chase.

"Hello?" I heard after the second ring.

"Chase?" Even my voice shook from the fear.

"Katie? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

More tears flowed down my cheeks and I clutched the phone tighter in my hand "Could you come over please? I'm afraid to be alone right now."

I hated how pathetic I sounded.

A bang sounded from my right and I looked over to see a face in my window and I screamed bloody murder "Katie?!" The glass shattered and the man came through the door, his fist was bloody from the glass and the sneer was on his face.

"It's time to go lovely," he sneered and yanked my cell phone out of my hand and pressed it to his ear "Say goodbye to your lovely girlfriend." I screamed again before everything went black.

Chase sighed as his siblings bickered on either side of him. If only Katie never left, that way he had someone to distract him from hearing this crap. Bree and Adam were still fighting over Adam cheating at Monopoly. They had been arguing for over three hours now! It was beginning to give him a major headache.

His pocket started vibrating and playing the song Closer by Teagen and Sara and Chase smiled. It the was ringtone Katie had chosen for whenever she called. At first he hated hearing the pop music, but as many times as they had talked on the phone, he was beginning to enjoy it. He wouldn't tell Leo or Adam that though. He would never live it down.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Chase?" His smile faded when he heard the genuine fear in her voice and instantly became worried.

He then heard her sob "Katie? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Could you come over please? I'm afraid to be alone right now."

Chase heard a bang and his heart stopped when he heard his love scream "Katie?!" he yelled which stopped Bree and Adam from arguing. The sound of glass shattering scared him half to death. What the hell was going on over there?

"It's time to go lovely," he heard a man say and his heart dropped to his stomach. He felt like he was about to vomit. There was some motion on the other side before the deep voice was directly in his ear "Say goodbye to your lovely girlfriend," and the line went dead.

Chase dropped the phone to his side as the tears of terror blurred his vision "What's going on Chase?" Bree whispered as she stepped in front of him "Was that Katie?" she noticed the tears in his eyes and instantly started crying "What happened to her?"

Davenport and Leo both took that opportunity to come down to the lab but stopped when he noticed his two bionics crying "What happened? Who died?"

"Something's happened." Chase said vaguly "Katie called asking me to come over. Said she was afraid to be alone. I heard glass shattering and Katie started screaming. A male voice," he choked out "There was a male voice telling her it was time to go and then he told me to say goodbye to her. We have to do something Mr. Davenport."

"I agree," he said seriously "Let me see your phone Chase. I can locate where she was when she called you and then we can decide what to do from there. Did you have the conversation recorded?"

Chase nodded as he gave Mr. Davenport his phone. He winced when he heard the conversation over again. Bree was crying and Adam was literally shaking in anger. Leo looked shocked and Mr. Davenport was concentrating "I can find out who took her by matching the voice into my data system. His file should come up soon."

Random faces popped up and disappeared as the computer searched through data files. A file popped up "Aaron Jacobs," Chase read "why would he take Katie?"

"Who knows," Davenport said "but it says here that he lives on 313 Ocean Avenue." Davenport paused "Doesn't Katie live on 314 Ocean Avenue?"

"So her kidnapper lives next door to her?" Leo asked "What the heck is going on?"

**AN: Yes Leo, that is what all my lovely readers would like to know. **


	13. An Eye for An Eye

The throbbing in my head was worse as I opened my eyes. I ran my hand over the back of my head and gasped slightly when I felt a wet substance covering my hand. Blood. And it was my blood too. My heart beat quickened as I struggled to sit up and looked around at my surroundings. Where the hell was I? All I remember was calling Chase to come over before everything went black. Oh God! Chase! I left him on the phone. What if he heard all of the screaming?!

Then I remembered...my boyfriend was bionic. Maybe there was a little hope after all.

Anyway...my surroundings.

Aww, who am I kidding. Pitch black and my eyes are still foggy from the blow to the head.

It was pitch black as I struggled with the rope that was tied, tightly might I add. around my wrists and shins preventing me from moving. I grunted as I struggled.

"You're not getting out of those bonds, lovely. I made sure of it."

"Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" Questions busted out of me uncontrolled. I felt my cheek sting as a hand collided with my face. I gasped at the impact.

"Enough with the questions," the man snarled at me. I could tell it was male from how deep it was. The same man who was following me from the alley "You'll find out soon enough."

Back with the Davenport's...

"Does anyone else want to know what this Jacob guy wants from kidnapping Katie?" Leo asked after a few moments of silence. They found out that Aaron Jacobs use to work for Katie's dad before the fire but was fired for stealing money from the company. He was only twenty five when he was fired.

"I think we'll find out soon. Everyone get in your mission suits. It's time."

"My name is Aaron Jacobs," the man said "I use to work for your dad at his company."

The kidnapper, I mean, Aaron turned on the lights. He had dark brown hair and vivid green eyes. If it had not been for the shape of his face and the freckles under his eyes, I would have thought it was Marcus who kidnapped me. But Marcus is my friend. He would never do something like this.

"Aaron Jacobs," I muttered to myself. Why did that name sound so familiar?

Wait. No, it couldn't have been.

"Weren't you that guy who stole money from my father's business?"

Aaron sneered and scoffed "No," he said "I was wrongfully accused! I was an honest employee! But did you dad give me a chance to explain? No! He fired me and I lost the best job I could ever have."

"Why are you doing this? For revenge?" I asked.

He smiled down at me and I cringed "An eye for an eye, right?" he said "After I got fired, you're father made damn sure that no other company would hire me. So I went jobless for a month and planned out my revenge. What a wonderful way to get that revenge then kidnap his only daughter, huh?"

"You do know you're going to be arrested, right? They will come for me once they know I'm missing."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders as if that didn't effect him in any way "Let them come for me then. All I want is to see the face of the man who ruined my life see his only daughter die before his very own eyes. How's that for guilt? I wanna see him beg before I cut open your throat!"

This guy is insane, mad, crazy, psycho!

"I am not a psycho!" he snapped.

Oops. Did I say that out loud? Now he's definitely gonna enjoy killing my sorry butt.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this," Aaron muttered and my heart pounded in my chest. He walked slowly around my chair and tilted my neck slightly so my skin was exposed. He bent down and kissed my neck. What the hell? "I love the smell of your fear."

Oh god! This is the end!

"Can this car go any faster?" Chase asked "My girlfriend's life is at stake here!"

"Chase, calm yourself," Mr. Davenport told him from the front "We're going a hundred miles per hour as it is. We'll get to her in time."

"But we don't even know where she is?! He could have moved her somewhere else!" Chase panicked "I can't lose her! Not after the fire!"

Bree looked back at her brother and slapped his face "Get a hold of yourself man! Katie will be fine! She's one tough cookie! We'll get to her in time!"

"What about the police?" Leo piped up from beside Adam who was nervously tapping his hands against his legs.

"Anonymous tip from an anonymous caller," Davenport told him "that was me by the way. I'm anonymous."

"Just drive man!" Leo yelled and a frightened Mr. Davenport stepped on the gas.

After ten minutes of holding my breath, Aaron walked away from me to the kitchen. Thank God he's gone, I thought as I exhaled. My lungs were beginning to hurt. I didn't know I could hold my breath that long. I guess kissing Chase made my lungs stronger.

Chase.

What was he doing? It's been an hour and he still hasn't come. Surely he told Mr. Davenport what he heard, right? I mean, I have complete faith in that boy but he should have been here by now.

My thoughts were silenced when I heard a drawer open and I took a deep breath when I heard a different male voice grunt.

"Where's my daughter, Jacobs?"

Dad? He was here?

"Dad! In the living room! Help me please!" I yelled nearly on the edge of tears.

I heard another grunt as my father fell to my feet and I sobbed as I saw the blood on his head "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" He rushed as he stood up.

"How did you even get here? How did you know?"

"Father's instinct." I wish I could have smiled but everything seemed to depressing to smile. Dad made way to my hands and went to untie my hands.

"I don't think so Nick."

Crap!

We both turned our heads but my dad was punched in the gut and he fell over. Aaron hauled him up and sat him down on the base of the stair banister and started tying his wrists. My father glared at him "Why are you doing this?"

Aaron laughed "Why don't you just ask your daughter Nick. She knows my whole plan and everything." and he walked back out.

"He's going to kill me dad," I whimpered "and he's going to make you watch." I then started crying "I don't want to die daddy."

"You're not sweetie. This I can promise you. I just would like to know why we're in this mess."

I rolled my neck and winced from how stiff it was "Wasn't he the guy you fired because you caught him stealing money from you?" I asked. Dad's eyes opened and I could tell he was angry.

"Is that why he's doing this?! Why that son of a b-!"

"Dad!" I cut him off from cussing "He told me he was wrongfully accused and he's after revenge. An eye for an eye."

"I don't care if he was innocent. If he had a problem he should have took it up with me instead of dragging you into it!

"Well there's nothing you can do now." I said "What's done is done."

It was silent for a few minutes "When did you become so smart?"

"I've been hanging around the Davenport's too much." I replied.

And for the first time we both laughed. It felt good to laugh.

We both shut up when we heard sirens and at that moment Aaron walked back in with a twisted smile on his face. My heart dropped and I felt sick to my stomach by his three words "It's show time."

Davenport pulled up a couple houses down when they all noticed all the cop cars in front of 313 Ocean Avenue "Okay here's what we're gonna do," Davenport instructed "there are cops surrounding the base of the house. I want Adam to lift Bree and Chase up onto the second story. You can get through from the balcony." Davenport looked to Chase "I know you're worried about her Chase but you have to focus, okay? She'll be alright."

Chase shook his shoulders, rolled his neck and start jumping; getting himself ready for combat "Let's do this!"

"Now that's what I like to hear," Davenport smiled slightly "Leo, you and I will be down by the car incase anything goes wrong."

"You got it," Leo said before getting in the passenger side of the car.

"You all have your headsets ready?" Davenport asked and they all nodded "Okay, go!"

There plan was put into action as Adam lifted Chase and Bree up onto the second floor. The door was unlocked and they quietly slipped in. Chase pressed the button on his communicator "We're in,"

"Good. Can you hear anything?" Davenport asked through the earpiece.

_Footsteps echoed from downstairs "It's showtime."_

"We've got to hurry."

All three of them crept down the stairs that led into the small hall in front of the door. Chase almost ran over to Katie when he saw the cuts on her cheeks and blood on her shirt when Bree held him back "We need a plan."

Chase's communicator silently beeped "The phone is going to ring in five, four, three, two, one."

"Now what?" Katie's kidnapper spoke as he walked into the kitchen area. They took that moment to sneak out and untie Katie's father first.

"Chase?" Katie's dad whispered "What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later," he replied "but right now we have to get you guys out."

Bree nudged him "Go get Katie. I've got this."

He was here! My Chase was here!

I kept chanting that in my head as I watched him quickly walk over to me "You're here," I breathed.

"I'm always going to be here, love." he said while untying my bonds. When I felt them drop, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him quietly.

I looked over to see my dad rubbing his wrists "We should go."

"No! Stay! Enjoy the party!" we all froze and turned around. Aaron had a gun in his hand "No one is going anywhere."

Chase shoved me behind me "Let us go!"

"Hmm," Aaron tapped his chin "now why would I do that?"

"Because you have common sense?" Bree asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

From the corner of my eyes I could see the little exchange between siblings before Bree used her super speed to run around Aaron "What? What the heck is going on?"

I turned to look at my dad who was just as confused as he was.

The gun that was in Aaron's hand was thrown on the opposite end of the room. She stopped and smiled "Where'd your gun go, tough guy?" she mocked.

Chase used his force field and lifted Aaron up in the air "Hey! What's going on? How are you doing this?!"

"You can just shut up!" Chase angrily yelled and I smirked at Aaron's face. Finally the tables have turned.

Chase suddenly dropped Aaron onto the floor as Adam tugged down the curtain rod and started bending it around him. Aaron was stuck.

"This isn't possible! You guys are freaks!"

"They're not freaks," I said speaking up for the first time "they're heros."

"There," Adam said bending the end of the rod against him "that should do it!"

"Come on guys," Bree spoke up "We should get out of here."

All of us agreed before my dad cut in "What the heck just happened?"

My eyes widened as I looked at my friends. I forgot about my dad who hasn't got a clue about them being bionic.

Well, I thought, this should be interesting.

After that whole fiasco, Aaron Jacobs was arrested on the charges for kidnapping and attempted murder. My father found out that my best friends and boyfriend were all bionic. He was more than surprised but quickly got over it, which surprised all of us.

"So that explains the fire and why you guys were wearing suits," he said.

"That's it?" Davenport asked.

"Well I'm not mad or weirded out. I should have known something like this was coming from you, Donald." my dad laughed "My daughter picked a good guy to date," Chase and I both blushed.

"And Donald," my dad continued to talk "if you ever need a lawyer for anything. Just give me a call."

"My dad's really good at what he does," I told them as my dad gave Mr. Davenport his card.

I smiled as I watched my dad make a new friend out of Mr. Davenport. Who knew?

**AN: So there's the ending! Don't worry, it's not the ending to the season! Or my own chapters. **


	14. Chatie the Matchmakers

"So," my dad spoke up as I walked downstairs for breakfast. I jumped in surprise that my dad was even home on a Saturday morning. He usually leaves work around this time "the Davenport's are bionic."

Sitting down on the stool next to him, I grabbed a plate, some bacon, eggs and french toast. I was even surprised he made breakfast. Usually I would each a granola bar and some juice before heading over to the Davenport's house. It's my home away from home.

"Yeah," I replied slowly wondering where he was going with this "they are."

"How long have you known?"

I looked over to him in confusion "Almost two years ago,"

"That long ago? Wow."

I nodded and continued to shove forkfuls of food down my throat. Okay that didn't sound very lady like but I'm hungry. I have every right to shove food down my throat. Besides, it's not like my dad hasn't seen me eat before.

Before I knew it, the clock struck eleven thirty and I cleaned up my plate and put it in the sink "Speaking on the Davenport's. Is that where you're going now?"

I nodded "They wanted me to come over,"

"Let me drive you," my dad gathered his stuff and grabbed his car keys as we both headed for the door. This, as well, was also a surprise. My dad never offered to drive me over there. That made him sound heartless...let me rephrase that whole sentence. My dad is always busy so I never see him on weekends. He's never been over to the Davenport's...well except when I got kidnapped. The ride over there was pretty quite until we reach our final destination "Call me when you want to be picked up. I have a few errands I need to run so I'll be out all day. Tell Donald I said hello."

I shut the passenger side door and looked through the window and smiled at my dad "Will do. Love you."

"Love you too. Oh and one more thing," He yelled after me "Stay out of trouble Missy!"

I laughed and waved at him from over my shoulder "No promises!" I heard my dad laugh as he started the car and drove off.

Chase, long ago, gave me a key to their house knowing that I could be trusted. So I let myself in and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. The room was completely trashed and Chase was sitting on the floor by the kitchen counter covered in some unknown substance. His arms were folded against his chest as he looked up at me with a pout on his cute face. I doubled over in laughter "What happened to you?" I asked through fits of laughter while clutching my sides.

"Adam happened," Chase said while standing up "I caught him making something in the kitchen so I asked him what he was doing. You know Lisa, right? Marcus' sister?" I nodded for him to continue "Well apparently he invited her over without Davenport's knowledge and was attempting to make her cookies when she came. We ended up fighting over who should tell Davenport the news and he threw cookie dough at me. The rest snowballed from there." He said gesturing to his messy shirt.

I continued to laugh "It wasn't that funny," Chase pouted and I smiled.

"Oh honey, yes it is." I said kissing his lips softly "Mhm, cookie dough. My favorite." and I kissed him again.

"AH!" we heard from behind us and we pulled away. Leo was covering his eyes "My eyes! They Buuuuurrrrrrnnnnnn!"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Bree said walking behind him. She looked around the room "I guess we should clean this place up. Lisa should be here in a few minutes." Bree then took of using her super speed and started scrubbing the floor. If we hadn't had her super speed, we would have not been done in time for Lisa's arrival.

I helped straighten the couch cushions and tidy up the coffee table before we heard the doorbell. Everyone stopped what they were doing and hid the cleaning products as I went to open the door "Hey Lisa!" I greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Katie! What are you doing here? Not that I'm mad that you are cause I am totally happy that you are but-"

I giggled as she rambled on "I get it Lisa. Come on in."

Adam stumbled across the room to give her a hug. Her cheeks turned a scarlet red and I mentally awed at how cute of a couple Adam and Lisa would be. Oh! Then Chase and I could go on a double date with them! Then again who knows how that night would turn out.

"Do you think Adam likes Lisa?" I whispered to Chase.

Chase groaned "How would I know?" I gave him a 'back off the attitude' look and he cleared his throat "Sorry. I meant to say was I really don't know. It's possible."

"Maybe we should get them together. They seem like the perfect couple." I muttered to myself, forgetting that my boyfriend had super sonic hearing. Chase's head snapped over to look at me.

"You're not serious, are you?" I rolled my eyes and Chase groaned again "You are serious. Why? Why do I have to be involved?"

"Because Adam needs a girlfriend and I think Lisa is his perfect match. Besides you're his brother. Don't you want him to be happy?"

Chase groaned again and I slapped his arm "Ow!"

"If you don't help me, I won't kiss you for a month."

His eyes went wide and he puckered his lips in a pout "But...but...but..." he stuttered and I shook my head "Okay," he sighed "fine. I'll help. Just don't deny me of kissing you. It's the highlight of my day."

"Which is sad if you think about it," Leo cut in and Chase and I both glared at him.

"Stay out of this Leo." Chase said.

I smiled and patted Chase's cheek once he looked down at me "Good boy." I said and pecked his lips softly "We'll play match maker tomorrow."

Chase sighed and nuzzled his face into my neck while his arms tightened around my waist "The guys were right. I am whipped."

"And that's a bad thing?"

I felt Chase press his lips to my neck "It's not when I love you so much."

I smiled "I love you too Chase. Always."


	15. The Seaford-Mission Creek Swap

**AN: Hey all! I know you all are wanting the second half to the last chapter but me and a Wattpad author, fire_and_flames1881, have decided to do a collab together! Since this story was posted on Wattpad as well! Yay! I will still make an update but AFTER this collab. Enjoy!**

I ran as fast as my feet would take me down to the Davenport's house. When I got to the door, it was already open and Leo was talking with his hands in front of his face. His smile was wide as he talked "Is it true Leo? Did you really get accepted?" I asked as I made my way over to the bionic trio and their small, yet lovable step-brother slash side kick.

Leo nodded and started jumping up and down in excitement "Yes! I get to participate at the National Science Program in Seaford! All the smartest people get accepted there. It's a nerd's paradise!"

Chase scoffed "I'm way smarter than you Leo. How come I wasn't chosen?"

Smacking my boyfriend over the head and rolling my eyes I said "Can't you just be happy for the boy? Geez."

"Wait," Leo stopped jumping "How did you know I got accepted Katie?"

I smiled "The girl who is being exchanged with Leo is staying at my house. Her name is Jade Crawford and she's from Seaford."

"When do you leave?" Bree spoke up and Leo continued to jump.

"Three days!" Leo then started singing "I'm so excited!"

THREE DAYS LATER...

All five of us stood in the bus terminal "Even though most of the time you annoy me, I'm still gonna miss you shorty." I said hugging Leo. I tried to pull away but Leo's arms tightend around me "Uh, Leo? You can let go now." Still I got no reply. I looked over to Chase who was, literally, pulling Leo off of me.

Everyone else said their goodbyes and while Tasha was squishing Leo to death saying "Don't forget to use fresh underpants everday. I packed your blank-"

"Mom!" Leo whined "Not in front of Katie!"

I hid my smile behind my hand while Chase's hand was on my waist.

"Okay. Just have a safe trip!"

_"Bus 301 now boarding for Seaford. Now boarding for Seaford." _The lady annoucer chirped and we all gave Leo one more hug before he boarded the bus. From the window, Leo was waving as the bus took off down the road.

"I don't know about you all but a few weeks without Leo would do us some good." Adam replied calmly and Tasha hit his arm "I mean, I'll miss the little guy."

**AN: These will just be small little chapters in collab with fire_and_flames1881 on Wattpad. Go and check her's out! It's called Keeping Secrets!**


	16. Welcome To Mission Creek

**AN: Here is part two!**

Mr. Davenport and Tasha left as soon as Leo's bus departed from the bus station. It was just Chase, Bree, Adam and I waiting for our exchange student to arrive. I turned to Bree and gave her a soft but reprimanding look "Bree, if you could, and don't take this the wrong way because I love you like a sister, but this girl is an exchange student who is staying with me for a few weeks. I would really appreciate it if you could tone down the excitement please."

Confusion washed over her face "What are you talking about?"

I sighed "Remember when you first introduced yourself to me? You were like 'OMG! Hi! I'm Bree and I'm new! Wanna be friends and have epic sleepovers and talk about boys and other girly stuff best friends do?!'" I mimicked her and her brothers laughed.

"I do not sound like that!" Bree pouted and Adam and Chase started laughing harder.

"Um, you kinda do Bree." Chase said "And Katie's right. You do end up coming up strong to others."

It looked like Bree was thinking things over in her head before she nodded "You right. I promise not to do what I did to you when we first met Katie. But you have to admit it. If I hadn't we wouldn't be the best friends we are today," she said giving me a huge smile and a side hug "besides Chase wouldn't even give you a second glance if I hadn't been there to point him in the right direction. I mean, I am the one who told him you liked him when he asked Danielle to the dance when he already asked you."

I looked to my boyfriend who was rolling his eyes and making a 'she's crazy' motion with his hands.

"I don't know whether to be thankful or completely offended."

Before any of us could say anything else, the annoucer's voice was over the speaker "Bus from Seaford to Mission Creek has now arrived. I repeat: Bus from Seaford to Mission Creek has now arrived. Pickup at south entrance."

I looked around for a minute before asking "Has anyone seen my sign? I made this really cute 'Welcome to Mission Creek Jade Crawford' sign and now it seems I may have misplaced it. I wanna find it before we meet her."

A few minutes of looking later, Adam was the one to find my sign. It was still lying on the bus bench behind us. As we walked to the south entrance, I was bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation. I was up all night thinking about this exchange student. What was she going to look like? Would she be nice? How should I act around her? Questions such as those went through my mind until I finally called Bree and expressed my concerns. We talked for at least an hour. I'm surprised I'm not tired. Pft, of course I'm not tired. I'm excited to meet this Jade Crawford!

Finally the moment arrived when passengers followed each other off the bus. I scanned each girl until a girl with long brown hair and really pretty green eyes spotted my sign and smiled. As she came up to us I smiled "Jade Crawford from Seaford High, I presume?"

Nodding her head, the girl laughed "That's me!"

We shook hands "It's really nice to meet you Jade. My name's Katherine Davis but you can call me Katie and these are my friends Adam and Bree Davenport. And standing next to me is my boyfriend Chase Davenport. Adam, Bree and Chase are siblings."

Jade shook hands with all three Davenport teens "Nice to meet you all," she said.

"We should go get you luggage." I stated before walking to pick her stuff up from the conveyor belt.

"I don't know about any of you but I am starving. Do you think we could get something to eat somewhere?" Jade asked rubbing her stomach with her free hand and one of her bags in the other. We each had two of her bags as we walked out of the station. It's only a fifteen minute walk to my house from here. A five minute walk to a couple of restaurants too.

"Now that you said something, I am getting a bit hungry." I looked over to the Davenport's "What about you guys?"

"I'm in." Bree.

"Totally." Chase.

"You know me. I'm always ready to stuff my face with food!" Oh Adam.

As we were seated around the table, we started talking about ourselves. I learned that Jade is a second degree black belt and attends Bobby Wasabi dojo with her cousin Kim where she met her friends Jerry, Milton and Eddie. She also met her boyfriend, Jack Brewer, there as well.

Jade laughed "It's actually quite funny. On the way here, Jack texted me saying how annoying their exchange student was. Leo Dooley I think his name was."

Chase, Bree, Adam and I started laughing hard and Jade looked really confused "Leo Dooley's a friend of mine. Actually he's the Davenport's step brother." I said through fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say bad things about him."

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's okay. It's a true fact."

For a few minutes it looked like she was about to explode before she burst into a fit a giggles. Thats alone cause us to laugh our heads off. As people passed by our table, they gave us questioning looks which caused us all to laugh even harder.

**AN: It's not much but it'll do. Please comment!**


	17. Goofed Up Part One

**AN: This was the last part to the collab I did on Wattpad. If you want to know what happened at Seaford with Leo, then check out fire_and_flames1881's story Keeping Secrets. It's really good!**

Needless to say, things weren't boring throughout Jade's time at my house. A day later, after she unpacked most of her things into our spare bedroom which was right next to mine, there was knock on my door. My dad was gone to the office for a quick meeting that he was dreading to go to. Throughout dinner he would make jokes about some of his co-workers. Jade and I would laugh in hysterics listening to him piss and moan like a child.

"They're a bunch of wusses, that's what it is." My dad complained.

The knocking on the door continued to the point where it was constant banging. It kind of scared me. When I opened the door, I mentally sighed in relief. There standing on the other side of the threshold was Chase. But something was off about him "Chase? What are you doing here?"

Chase gave me a pointed look and motioned behind me. I turned my head and saw Jade standing there, a confused look on her face. I turned my attention back to my silent boyfriend and nodded my head. This must have something to do with his bionics. Not something to talk about in front of the exchange student from Seaford.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yeah?" she replied casting her eyes back over to me.

"Could you give Chase and I moment, please?"

Jade winked and gave us a small smirk "Oh! Right, a moment." She chuckled "Thanks for the heads up." and she walked out of the room, her cell phone in hand.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, I turned on my boyfriend "Okay what's going on? Why are you so quiet?"

Chase threw up his hands and placed them over his mouth. As if that was going to help me. What is this? Charades?

"You can't talk?" I asked.

Chase nodded his head vigorously and pointed to his nose.

"Okay," I said and walked over into the kitchen and over to counter. I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and sat it in front of mute Chase "Write what you wanna say."

He scribbled something down on the paper:

_One of Davenport's magnetic inventions goofed up and did something to our chips. _

"So is this how it was when Davenport and Tasha went to Australia and you all were left home alone?"

Chase pointed to his nose again "Okay so what do you need me for?" I asked.

Chase bent his head down and continued to write. I couldn't help but smile at his concentrated face. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he continued to write down his message.

When he was done, Chase tapped his pen against the pad of paper and I looked down:

_Davenport and Tasha are out. Adam, Bree and I were down in the lab hanging out when Adam bumped into one of the controls. It was one I hadn't seen before so I didn't know what it did. Now our bionics are messed up. It's like last time but a little bit worse. We need you to help us figure out how to get us back to normal._

That last part scared me "What's worse?"

Again he started righting as fast as he could and I read over his shoulder:

_All of our bionics shut off including my will to speak. Bree can't stop speed talking and Adam is talking backwards...AGAIN!_

I put my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them softly. Chase ended up placing one hand over mine. Bending down, I kissed his cheek softly and sighed "Okay. I'll help you." I said and a small smile formed on his face "But I've got a problem."

Chase looked at me as if to say 'Which is?'

"What am I going to do about Jade? I don't want to leave her here by herself and I definitely can't take her with us."

Again with the writing:

_Lie. I'm sure you'll com up with something babe._

"Lie. Yeah right. Okay," I sighed "I'll be back."

So much for showing her around.

I walked up stairs and knocked Jade's door. I opened it to find her on her bed texting.

"Um, Jade?"

Her head lifted up and smiled "Hey! Is everything okay with your boyfriend?"

I nodded "What? Oh, yeah, everything's fine with him. It's just he's having problems with his sister. They're constantly fighting. He came over here in the hopes that I could talk to her." I said putting on the charade. God, I hated lying to people.

"You don't mind if I go over there for a few hours, do you?"

"Oh! Of course not! This gives me sometime to chat with Jack."

I smiled and "Who's Jack?" I sang and she blushed.

"My boyfriend." Her face got red and I smiled at her in return.

"When I get back, I expect details about him."

As soon as we got down into the Davenport's lab, I stopped in my tracks as my jaw hit the floor in shock. The room was trashed. Debris of scraps of paper, pencils and small wiring were littered on the floor. Adam and Bree were standing amongst the trash.

"What the hell happened down here?"

Bree and Adam turned their heads "Katie hey oh!" Adam said talking backwards.

"Ohthankgodyou'rehereKatie. Weneedyourhelpwiththisone!"

I just stood there "What?"

"Help need we!"

I looked back to Chase who looked pale "Oh this is bad."

**AN: Part one is up! I decided to split it into two parts. **


	18. Goofed Up Part Two

The next two hours were hectic. Chase tried to reset their bionic chips by encrypting a password into Davenport's files but found there was nothing about resetting their chips. Adam was walking around in circles repeating "Us fix! Us fix!" over and over again until I had had enough.

"Adam! Would you shut up for a few minutes! We're doing the best we can."

He shut up after that and I smirked at him.

Bree was texting on her phone and I rolled my eyes "Really Bree? Really? In a time like this?"

"HeyI'mateenagegirl. Ineedtotext!"

Throwing my hands up in the air, I huffed and turned back to the screen before Chase and I. Chase was still trying to find a way to fix their bionics. All I could do was watch him. I mean, what could I do? I wasn't a super smart bionic teen with the abilities to do cool things. I was a normal human who couldn't figure out how to fix a toaster.

Chase threw his hands up as if to say "This is pointless," and point to the screen.

I sighed and looked around the room again, trying to come up with a plan but realized I had nothing "Yeah, I got nothing. I still don't see why you needed my help."

Bree scoffed and placed a small hand on my shoulder "Chasejustwantedanexcusetohaveyouover."

"You do realize I still can't understand you, right?"

"Finethen!" Bree pouted and walked back over to Leo's assistant desk.

"Time last out figure we did what?" Adam said and I had to pause to think what he said over. When I had finally caught up, I looked to Chase.

"Didn't you guys go into Chase's capsule barefoot or something?" That was all I really could remember that day. Although it was funny to watch Leo squirm all day. I'm mean, I know. But Leo makes it so easy to mess with him.

All of sudden, Chase kissed my lips and smiled down at me. He mouthed something to me as we heard Bree and Adam groan "What was that?" I asked not catching his lip movement.

_I love you._

Smiling I said "I love you too."

Chase then proceeded to walk over to his capsule and step inside. A female voice came over the speakers in the lab "Commencing reseting." Chase's capsule started vibrating and Chase closed his eyes. The door opened and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Work it did?"

Chase stumbled out "I don't know? You tell me."

I gave a huge sigh and hugged him "Is everything back to normal?" I asked placing my hands on both sides of his face and inspected it. Chase chuckled and pulled me closer as Adam got in the capsule and did the same thing Chase did.

Adam came out of the capsule with an idiotic smile on his face "It worked! I'm not talking backwards anymore!"

Bree soon followed and came back out. She ended up pulling me away from Chase's arms and tackled me in a hug "I can talk at a normal speed now! Now we can have a normal conversation without me getting fed up with you."

I couldn't help it, I laughed "You frustrated? What about me? You were talking miles per minute that my head felt like it was spinning."

"I, for one, am just glad that everything is back to normal." Bree said.

I sighed and looked at the clock "Crap! I left Jade for three hours! I have to go! See you guys later!"

Giving Bree and Adam hugs and then kissed Chase's cheek, I dashed off as fast as my feet could carry me. Luckily for me, my dad wasn't home yet. So I quietly opened the door and made my way upstairs.

Jade's light was still on and I knocked. She opened the door and smiled "Hey! What took you so long? Did everything go okay with your boyfriend's sister?"

"Boyfriend's sister? Oh! Yeah! Sorry it took so long. She can be a handful sometimes," I mostly lied. The last part was kinda true. I mean, have you seen her?

I noticed that her laptop was still opened but the screen was black and I remember our conversation before I left "So, now that I'm back, tell me about this Jack person? I want details."

Jade started blushing as she closed the door behind her.

For the rest of the night we ended up talking until three in the morning. She told me more about her love for gymnastics and how she was going to for a scholarship but didn't tell anyone at home why she was leaving on exchange. I was amazed at how amazing she was. Taking karate and gymnastics all while maintaining her social life. I have a hard time keeping up with my boyfriend alone.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Not a lot happened after that.

Luckily for Adam, Bree and Chase, Davenport never found out about their little mishap in the lab.

I introduced Jade to Marcus and his sister Lisa who were more than happy Leo was gone. I wasn't use to the pleasant conversations with Marcus considering how much Leo hates Marcus...and he expresses his feelings all the time. Honestly it's exhausting! I don't understand why Leo is against Marcus so much. He's a really nice guy.

The Davenport's and I went to Jade's gymnastic's meet and let me tell you...she's freaking amazing! It almost made me want to trying gymnastics out...I said almost. Are you kidding me? I'm not THAT flexible!

And soon Jade's time with us was over and we set off for the bus station. I was sad to see Jade go.

Everyone said their short goodbyes and I was the last one waiting "I can't believe you have to leave already!"

"I know! These past two weeks have been awesome!"

We ended up exchanging numbers and I hugged her tightly.

"Bus to Seaford is now boarding. I repeat: Bus to Seaford is now boarding."

Jade picked up her duffel bag and sighed "Well, I guess this is." She smiled and waved goodbye as the bus' doors closed and the bus drove off. I sighed and turned to the Davenport's.

"I'm gonna miss her."

"Yeah and now we have to put up with Leo. He's worse." Adam groaned and Tasha slapped his shoulder "I mean, I missed the little guy. I can't wait to see him." Adam turned to Tasha "Good enough for you?"

Tasha nodded although she wasn't happy that Adam was being sarcastic.

I won't admit this to anyone and if you rat me out, I'll deny the whole thing, but I have missed Leo. It was weird not seeing his face at school and him making a snark comment.

"Bus from Seaford is now arriving at South entrance. I repeat: Bus from Seaford is now arriving at South entrance."

I sighed "And here we go."

We waited as passengers flocked off the bus.

"Does anyone see him?" Tasha asked.

"Move it people! Move it!" A squeaky voice came from the crowd.

Chase scoffed "No but I can definitely hear him."

"I am back!" Leo said as he shoved his way past crowds of people "You may now applaud!"

All he got was a bunch of groans and a couple sarcastic voices saying "Yay."

Leo scoffed "Hey!"

**AN: Again check out Keeping Secrets by fire_and_flames1881 on Wattpad! Her writing is amazing!**


	19. Parallel Universe

**AN: I am so excited! Time to get back in the swing of new episodes! But after watching the episode, I can definitely say that this chapter will be shorter than the others. I just don't see how I could have added Katie to some of these parts. Anyway I hope you like it!**

"Inventing the wheel? Boring! Discovering electricity? Snooze! Slice bread? Lame! But now Davenport industries introduces the world's first proton fuser!"

Okay so I know you're kind of confused as to what's going on. I was bored and decided to drop by my second home to see what everyone was up to; forget calling, I'll just barge right in. It's not like they care anyway...well a few times I caught some people, *cough* Leo *cough*, by surprise watching a horror film and almost gave him a heart attack. It was so funny. Anyway enough with the babbling.

Mr. Davenport dragged us all down to the lab with a giddy look on his face and started rambling words.

Mr. Davenport dragged off a huge sheet to reveal a weird looking metallic thing with cone like structures at the top of it. None of us were thrilled like Davenport thought we should have been.

"You know for a scientist, you would think you're payoffs would be a bit more proportioned to your buildups." Leo said and Mr. Davenport frowned.

"Uh, the payoff is it allows us to see the origins of the universe. This thing fuses subatomic particles so we can understand how planets form" Davenport exclaimed.

"Well we already understand how boredom forms," Bree stated and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Have you ever wondered where stuff comes from?" Davenport insisted "Galaxies? Stars? Planets?"

"This stuff? No." Adam said "Onion rings: Yes."

Mr. Davenport looked defeated as he continued to talk about it "Guys I have always wanted to build this thing and now it's a reality. It's an important life lesson. If you have a dream: believe in it cause it can happen," Davenport said placing his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Um," Chase said "Mr. Davenport. Isn't it dangerous to tinker with the fabric of the universe?"

Wise words from Chase Davenport.

Adam chuckled "He said tinker."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Adam stupidness.

"Yes, techinically, it could destabilize the earth or open up a wormhole into a parallel universe...but I made it and now I wanna play with it."

"I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about that thing," I said to anyone who was listening, which, happened to be everyone except Mr. Davenport who was starting up his machine.

Chase took my hand and smiled "Who knows. For all we know it could not work and we wouldn't have to worry about it."

Davenport started up his machine and a blue glow connected the two cones together "Prepare to be amazed!" Davenport held his arms out as he looked at his creation.

"Or gravely injured." Chase said and Adam stretched his arms out and back us away from the machine. I coward a little behind Chase as Leo hid behind Mr. Davenport as a blue ball of light was forming. As soon as it came, it disappeared and Mr. Davenport looked confused.

"Once again; Big buildup, teenie tiny payoff," Leo said.

Tasha came down to the lab "Okay, the popcorn is popping and the movie is uploaded," Leo looked at her funny "Or downloaded." Finally she gave up trying to think it over "Oh whatever! The red thingy is blinking green. Just head upstairs! It's movie time!"

With Chase hand still hilding onto mine, he dragged me upstairs with the rest of them. I'll admit, I don't have to ask anymore if I can stay and watch the movie with them. It's like I'm one of them now...and I really love it. It beats sitting at home alone waiting for my dad to come home from work.

Later on I was squished in between Bree and Chase while Adam sat by my feet. We all laughed as we watched this adorable puppy play around in a field. Leo was washing the dishes and couldn't watch the movie until he was finished. As we continued to laughed, I could see from the corner of my eyes, Leo inching his way towards the couch to get a better look at the television screen. I guess Tasha saw this too and scolded Leo.

"Leo!"

Leo scream as the dish he was holding dropped to the floor and broke "I said no movie. First you won't do the dishes and now you break them?" Tasha scolded. This was more fun to watch than the playful puppy.

"Hey, you said you hate looking at dirty dishes and that's one last to look at." Leo quipped back.

He thought he was being smart but Tasha, from the look on her face, wasn't having it.

"That is it. No more T.V. for the rest of the week."

"That's not fair!" Leo backed up away from his mom "By the way I've seen this movie. I wouldn't get too attached to that dog." he said before backing out of the room.

Poor puppy!

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE...STILL IN KATIE'S POV

"Can you believe those glasses she wears? Talk about pathetic."

Don't pay any attention to their nasty words. Sooner or later they're going to forget they were making fun of me in the first place.

"Hey nerd! My sister was talking to you!" All of sudden I felt a shove and all my books fell to the ground. The Henderson's laughed at me before walking into the cafeteria, leaving me to pick up my books all by myself.

A hand reached down and helped me collect all my books and papers that were littered all over the floor "Let me help you with that." I looked up and found Leo Dooley helping me. What kind of alternate universe is this?

I couldn't help myself "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hello to you too Katie," Leo said and I frowned. He never talked to me before.

"This is weird," I told myself.

"What's weird? Don't we hang out together?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. You've never said one word to me ever."

Leo pouted and I walked away from him. Was he on drugs or something "Wait!" he called "Why aren't you with the Davenport's?"

I busted out laughing "Good one Leo," he then pouted and my laughter stopped "You're not messing around, are you?"

"No. You and Chase are dating."

I began to laugh some more "Are you nuts? Me and Chase Henderson are not dating! He bullies me for crying out loud!" I then frowned "You know it's mean to mess with people, right?"

"But I'm not messing around!"

"Yeah right," I scoffed and walked away.

The rest of the day went by without people noticing I was around. It was like always except Leo kept talking to me like we had been friends this whole time. I mean what the heck is going on? The next thing I know he's talking to the Henderson's as if he was their friend. Then I hear Leo talking about going back to his universe.

What the friggity frack just happened?

LEO GOES BACK THROUGH THE PORTAL AND BACK TO HIS UNIVERSE...KATIE'S POV

Chase's arm was around my shoulder as the movie came to an end. Suddenly Adam started crying.

"I was so attached to that dog," he said.

I rolled my eyes and tried to contain my smile in Chase's shoulder. I admit the movie was kind of touching.

As the credit's started to roll, Leo came running through the living room panting. He then jumped when he saw a man in a black suit shut the refrigerator door.

Davenport got up from his seat "Relax Leo. That's Gordon. My new head of Corpral Security."

Gordon chuckled "Well hey there little buddy," he said to Leo who was still in tiny attack formation and shook his hand "Nice to meet you."

After Leo went to hug Tasha "I am so happy to see you guys!"

"Oh nice to see you in a better mood," Tasha said rubbing Leo's back "Now put that energy into your chores."

"Absolutely. I will never complain about my chores ever again. It's so good to be home."

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" I asked to no one particular.

"Good to be home?" Bree asked "Where did you go?"

"A parallel universe!" Leo exclaimed "Mom was a tech Mogul, Chase was an annoying jock, Katie was a know-it-all who was bullied by you three at school, Bree was a shallow mall rat and Adam was all introspective and philosophical."

"You don't have to make up words Leo. Just tell us what happened?"

"It was real. You gotta believe me!"

"You know what? I believe you Leo." Mr. Davenport said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Anywhere where your mom is a tech Mogul is definitly an alternate universe." Tasha gave him a look and he tried to get out of what he said.

While he was doing so I said "And Chase couldn't bully me if he tried."

"Hey!"

I looked back at my boyfriend and raise an eyebrow "Are you admitting that you'd want to bully me?"

Bree slapped his arm and smiled "You walked right into that one bro."

Chase started to stutter "I-I would n-never! I just-oh you know what! Nevermind!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek "My statement still stands." I looked at the clock and sighed "Well I should get going." I kissed Chase, hugged Bree and waved to Adam, Tasha, Davenport and Gordon before exiting the Davenport's home.

Parallel universe? Pfft, yeah right.


	20. Spike's Got Talent

**AN: WOOHOO another update! Yay!**

**Just so you all know, I am skipping the butter statue scenes because I want to focus more on Chase, Leo and Katie's parts in the episode. I will, however, put the end scene of the statue in there to give it an ending. Hope you all like this chapter/episode.**

Usually I'm not excited to come to school because most of the time it's weird teachers, an annoying Principal, stuck up students and a bell that makes me want to tear my own ears of my head. But today seemed a little different considering that today we finally got our yearbooks. Bree and Owen were sitting on a bench inside the main hallway looking at their own yearbooks while Adam and Leo were laughing at someones picture when Chase ran up us with his own yearbook in hand.

"Did you guys see the yearbook?" Chase asked as he held the book in front of him "Everybody but me got a Most Likely too. Even Leo!"

Leo's eyes opened slightly as he grabbed Chase's yearbook out of his hands "What? Let me see that."

"Most likely to never get a most likely." Leo read "I'm on the board!"

Chase frowned "Well that proves it. I'm completely invisible at this school."

"Chase that's not true. If you were invisible I couldn't do this," Adam said as he punched Chase's shoulder really hard. Hard enough for Chase to complain. Adam grabbed his yearbook and walked off.

"Chase, just because you weren't nominated doesn't mean you're invisible." Bree tired to explain to him.

"She's got a point hun," I said and Chase turned to me.

"Oh really? Yeah?" He said opening up his yearbook and shoving it in my face "What's this?" In his yearbook where his picture was suppose to be was a not pictured sign and his name was spelled wrong underneath it "Chip Davenport. I'm a miss named question mark!" And with that he shut his yearbook.

Bree and Owen looked at each other and shurgged their shoulders. I walked over to Chase and held his hand and whispered in his ear "You're not invisible to me Chase. In fact, you're the only person who I can't stop thinking about." Chase smiled and turned his head so he was looking me in the eyes. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips and I smiled.

"I love you too. Always."

Before I could kiss him again, Principal Perry strutted in from the gym doors "Listen up snot buckets. Don't forget to sign up for the annual Mission Creek High talent show. Auditions are after school and will be judged by moi," Principal Perry said "Chances are that if I don't like you, you won't get through and I don't like any of you so...good luck!" She walked over to the wall to pin up the sign up sheet.

"Talent shows are wrong!" Owen stood up and my eyes opened slightly. I didn't know he was going to do that. "There are no winners or losers in creative expression." He said and I rolled my eyes.

Principal Perry groaned "Stick a paint brush in it Emosabi," Perry told him and walked away while Owen looked like a fish out of water.

"I refuse to stand by while that woman crushes the artistic souls of our student body. I'm gonna go sketch my feelings."

Bree looked back and sighed "He is so tortured." She looked back at us "Isn't it great?"

And there she goes...following him like a lost puppy.

I tugged on Chase's arm and said "I am so glad you're not like that."

"This talent show is the perfect opportunity for me to build my fan base," Leo exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes as Chase voiced my thoughts "Leo you don't have a fan base."

"I know. It's why I have to build one with magic," he said while waving his hands close to Chase's face that he had to lean his head back from Leo touching him. There is a thing called personal space. Leo might want to use it.

"Well that is what it would take," Chase said and he pulled me away from Leo who, might I add, followed us.

"No. I got a magic kit and I've been practicing specifically for the competition."

"A magic kit? Isn't that kind of lame?"

"There is nothing lame about buying something off the Internet to make friends," Leo pushed Chase aside and walked over to two girls who were looking through yearbooks "Hello ladies," he said. Chase and I just stood their watching what would happen. Leo pulled out some cards and asked "Would you like to see a card trick?" The both nodded and Leo pulled out a card "This is your card," he placed it back in the deck and looked at the brunette "Hey what's that in your hair?" Leo said and pulled out a card "Uh, Bam!" He turned to Chase and showed the exact same card as before "See? Magic!"

Chase sighed and shook his head "You know what my problem is? All of my talents are bionic and I can't reveal them at school."

"Aw," Leo faked "Bionic people problems."

I tuned out the rest of the conversation and walked over to a couple girls who were in my science class. We started talking about how gross our teacher was.

"Someone should say something to the poor guy. He smells like trash." I told them.

All of a sudden, I see my boyfriend approach "Hello ladies," Chase smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Okay now what is he doing?

"Pick a card, any card."

The girl on my left picked a card from the deck and Chase told her to put it back in. He pulled off a card on the top of the deck and asked "Is this your card?"

Natalie, was the girl's name, shook her head and Chase pulled out another card from the deck.

"This one?"

He kept trying to get the cards right but ended up not getting their card at all. I sighed as Leo pulled out their exact card and said "Boom. Magic." He said before backing out.

When Natalie and her friend walked away from us, it was just Chase and I in the hallway.

"Don't let Leo get you down babe." I told him "You have so many talents but you just don't see them."

He looked at me and I wrapped my arms around him "Like what?"

I smirked and leaned my face closer to his "For one you're and amazing kisser." Chase met me halfway and kissed me deeply. When we pulled away, I was trying to regain my breath "Oh yeah," I panted "really amazing kisser."

Chase chuckled and hugged me tighter "What would I do without you?"

Shrugging my shoulders I said "You'd be lost."

Chase kissed me again "You're not wrong about that."

After school, I sat in the front row watching people perform their talents in front of Principal Perry. A boy with curly brown hair was using water to gargle Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. It wasn't the highlight of anyone's night. I sat there staring at the boy in boredom wondering when a fun performer would take the stage. During the boys performance Principal Perry cringed as she pressed a red button in front of her and said "Next!" The boy was about to spit out his water when Perry pointed at him "Don't you spit that out," she said "you swallow that disgusting performance." I cringed when they boy painfully swallowed his backwash water.

He left the stage and it was Leo's turn to perform his magic trick. He had practiced his performance in front of me once...yeah, he wasn't that great. He ended up throwing one of his rings behind him and ended up killing his pet fish. It took me at least a half hour to calm Leo down. A half hour of my life that I would never get back.

"Aha!" Leo yelled and Principal Perry made a disgusted noise.

"Ugh. Dooley. Next!" She pressed the red button and Leo complained.

"Come on! Give me a chance!"

"Nah fine. Just get it over with."

Leo started "Three solid steel rings pass right through each other to become interlocked." My eyes widened when the three rings actually connected together. Last time that didn't end well "Locked solid right?" He then blew on them making them disappear in front of us. How the hell did he do that? When did he become good?

The group of kids clapped and Principal Perry looked impressed "Oh wow! That wasn't awful." I saw Leo's eyes widen in amazement when Perry said "Alright, you're in." She pressed the bell and it dinged.

"Yes!" Leo cheered "For my next trick, I'll leave while I'm ahead."

When Leo sat down next to me I smiled at him "That was really cool Leo."

"Thanks. Took me months to get it right."

Chase was the next one up and when he looked over at me, I smiled and mouthed 'Good luck.'

"What's your talent?" Perry rudely asked him "Other than having my middle school haircut."

"I," Chase started "am the smartest man to ever live." The crowd scoffed and Principal Perry rolled her eyes "get out your on-line dictionaries people. I can spell any word." I'll admit but that wasn't the best talent. But it's not like I'm going to discourage my boyfriend.

Perry scoffed again "I got one for ya: Snooze fest." Perry cackled and the audience started throwing paper balls at him in protest. Leo and I just sat there looking at everything that was going on. I felt incredibly bad for Chase right now.

Perry pressed her favorite button "Next!"

"No! No! I have another talent." I hope it's not what I told him about his kisses. Even though it was true, I didn't want him to make an ever bigger fool of himself "I can do magic!" Okay now this was the desperation talking.

I heard Leo mutter "Oh no you can't," as he sat straight up in his seat.

Chase took a step back and lifted his arms. In a matter of moments the paper balls that were littered on the stage and floor began to rise on their own. Everyone around Leo and I gasped in amazement as Chase slowly rotated his body, the paper balls following him as he moved. Perry muttered a fascinated 'whoa' somewhere in the middle of Chase's performance. Leo and I looked at each other. He was using his Muleckularkenesis in front of the student body. Was he on drugs?

Principal Perry laughed and Chase propelled each paper ball so they were flying in the air by themselves at the crowd. When he was done, Chase got a standing ovation and the crowd hooted and hollered.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Perry cheered.

I debated whether or not I should clap or not. Technically Chase was cheating. But the smile that took over his face when Principal Perry let him through "Dooley, you're out." I decided to clap slowly. When he looked my way I gave him a small smile that told him what I was feeling.

"Great job Chase," Leo told him "hey, maybe for your next trick you can remove this knife from my back!"

I followed Chase down to the lab where he began to stack a bunch of cards into a pyramid with his Muleckularkenesis chanting "Oh yeah. Who's the man? Oh I'm the man."

The doors to the eleveator opened and Leo stepped out. He looked so angry that if he was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears "Hey!" Chase jumped and his pyramid of cards was destroyed "Yo abra my cadabra. You hocused my pocus." Leo then got up in Chase's face "You allied my kasam."

He then turned to me "And you! You let him steal my spot in the talent show! You're suppose to keep your boyfriend on a leash!"

"Leo," Chase interrupted "Katie has nothing to do with this. She didn't know what I was going to do. Besides I was being booed and I panicked. What else was I suppose to do?"

"Suffer!" Leo stated angrily "You're suppose to suffer."

"Leo I finally found a way to look cool by using my bionics and people think it's magic. How could I not share my amazing gift with the world?" Chase turned away from Leo and said "You're welcome world." He then began blowing kissed into the air as if there people to catch them. You're probably wondering how I put up with him. Truth is I don't know either. You're guess is as good as mine.

Chase then grabbed my hand and backed up towards the elevator doors and they opened on cue "Magic," Chase mocked as we both went through. The last thing I saw was Leo eye's opened wide as he was point at us. I'll admit...that made me laugh.

Chase and I were alone and I sighed watching Chase smile in satisfaction "What am I going to do with you Chase? You basically cheated your way through Perry's talent auditions. And Leo worked really hard to make everything perfect for his act. I should know, I had to sit through his demonstrations."

"You don't get it Katie."

"What don't I get?" I asked "Talk to me Chase."

Chase sighed as he purposely stopped the elevator between floors "The only good thing about me is that I'm bionic. But people don't know that because then the government would be after us if they did. It just felt really amazing when I got that standing ovation today. I actually felt like I was a someone at school instead of being a miss named question mark."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as his face buring into the crook of my neck "You are a someone Chase. You're a brother, a son, an amazing boyfriend and a hero. That should count for something, right?" I took his silence as a sign to continue "So what if people don't see that? All that matters is that you know that you are amazing." I paused for a moment before whispering in his ear "I really do hate seeing you like this. Breaks my heart." I felt Chase tenderly kiss my neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. He lifted his face so it was only inches away from my face "I love you."

"I love you too Chase. Always." Chase kissed me softly before pulling away and pressing a button making the elevator start up again.

A girl who's talent was playing the tuba walked off stage and Principal Perry took her place "Okay," she said "next up we have the amazing Chase. The only magician whos magic wand is bigger than he is."

The crowd, including myself, clapped as the music started up and Chase walked through the door. It took everything I had not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked wearing a magician's top had and cape. He took a chair up on stage with him "Thank you, thank you ladies and gentlemen! For my first trick I will move that chair...with my mind. And.."

Chase put his hands out in front of him but nothing happened. He looked out into the crowd and looked at me again. I gave him a confused look. I have no idea what's going on. Why won't his bionics work?

"Boring! Bring out the girl who looks eerily similar to a giraffe!" Perry yelled.

From the corner of my eye I spotted Leo in the doorway. I made my way over to him when I heard Chase say he didn't know what happened.

"I do. You stink. Get off the stage before you incur the wrath of my rotten tomatoes."

"Leo was this your doing?" I asked as the audience booed Chase.

Leo said nothing but the look on his face said it all. I slapped Leo on the arm and he cringed "Ow woman! You don't need to inflict violence!"

"No no no! I can do it! Please!" Chase begged as the people kept booing him "I really can." Chase tried again and still nothing happened.

I slapped Leo again "Why can't you just let him live in the moment? I know your upset but humiliating him in front of the entire school won't solve anything Leo!"

Leo smiled when Chase failed and I frowned.

The audience continued to laught while Perry stated how awful it was. Chase looked confused and helpless. It made me want to do two things: 1) Drag Chase off the the stage and 2) Kill Leo for doing this to him.

Suddenly something snapped inside Chase as he threw down his hat and ripped off his cape "Uh Leo?"

"Hey!" Chase growled "You want to see me move that chair with my head?!"

"Now look what you did!" I whisper yelled to Leo who froze in fear.

"Hope he's doing an impression because that voice sounds an awful lot like Spike."

"Oh God. Not again!" I remember the last time Spike came out. It was bad.

Suddenly pictures of chocolate pudding flashed through my mind and I cringed.

Chase I mean Spike smashed the chair onto his head and growled. The audience again was amazed. If only they knew what chaos was just released.

"Yup that's Spike."

Spike started eating up the attention and started flexing his arms "Leo! Fix him or else I will come after you and you will be in pain for a month! Fix this do you hear me?! Fix it!"

"What am I suppose to do?!" Leo cried.

I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and yanked him so we were eye to eye "Just do it!" I growled and he shrieked.

Leo rushed on stage while Spike was still flexing. After a couple of minutes Principal Perry walked next to Leo "Well," she said "there is a fine line between entertaining and disturbing and I think we've crossed it. So let's take a brief intermission."

"Hi, um, Spike." Leo said "I was wondering if you could chill out and let weak little Chase popped back out before Principal Perry-" Leo was cut off by Spike growling in his face.

"Leo," I warned "Do something! I want my boyfriend back!"

"I don't wanna chill out!" Spike growled viciously "I wanna rip out someones spine and use it as a pogo stick!" My eyes were the size of saucer plates. I was so scared. This wasn't my Chase.

"Or," Leo said "we can picture a nice peaceful forest," Spike started breathing down Leo's neck "filled with leaping gazelles while you have a nice.." Leo spotted an old lady with a tea cup in her hand "cup of soothing tea." He grabbed it and gave it to Spike who took a chunk of the tea cup into his mouth and spit it back out.

"Tasty!"

The red in Spike's face drained and the color came back to Chase's cheeks. That's when I knew Chase was back. I sighed in relief.

"Leo? What just happened?" Chase asked.

Leo looked up from the broken tea cup "I might have disabled you Muleckularkenisis but I only did it because you cheated first so there we're even. More tea?"

Chase pushed the tea cup out of his face "Leo you made me nervous and triggered my commando app. You turned me into Spike!"

"Which I am so glad is not here anymore!" I said to myself.

"Yeah, well, now you back to good ol' nerdy Chase. So let this be a lesson. No one steals from the magic man."

Leo walked backwards away from Chase and I saw Chase fading away as Spike took over again "Leo! You need to learn to shut up!"

Spike growled "What you say to me fruit fly?!"

Leo's head was down "Hey look everybody. Spike's back."

Spike kept growling when he finally noticed me. I slowly walked backwards when he made his way over to me. Spike stopped growling and smirked down at me "Looking good sweet cheeks,"

I looked to Leo over Spike's shoulder "Uh, Leo? A little help would be nice."

"Chase is a lucky guy," Spike said "How about you date a real man instead?"

Instead of getting my answer, Spike leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth. I sqeeked and tried to pull away. This wasn't my boyfriend!

"Spike! Let her go!" Leo yelled.

Spike pulled away from me before turning to Leo once more "What are you going to do about it?"

Leo did nothing but squeak and run out the gym doors. Fortunately for me Spike rushed after him but not before saying to me "This isn't over sweet cheeks."

Spike was still roaming the halls while Leo was trying to find him. I couldn't bare to be anywhere near Spike. I was deathly afraid he would kiss me again. Spike was nothing like Chase. Chase is sweet and kind. Spike is mean and aggressive. Even Spike's kiss was rough and gross. I wish Mr. Davenport never created the commando app in the first place.

I eventually made my way next to Leo who was messing with something in his hand. As he kept pressing, the more angry Spike had gotten. He ended up bending a girl's twirling baton and bent it like it was nothing at all "Twirl that princess."

Leo kept pressing the button on the device "Come on you piece of junk."

Spike growled and started fighting a martial art student. He took away the guys bo staff and threw it. It implanted itself into the wall above Leo's head and he screamed.

"Leo we have to do something. Spike could tear down the whole school!"

Spike ended up throwing the guy into a trash can who gave him a thumbs up.

Leo kept pressing the button "It's like this thing is amplifying Spike's bionic aggression instead of-oh!"

Spike hulked out and walked over to a guy who was drinking out of the water fountain. Spike ripped the top off of the water fountain and started drinking from the leak spilling water all over the hallway floor. Leo tried to make a joke as everyone stared at the craziness.

It was still intermission when Spike ripped off the back board to the basketball hoop and started backing up people into the lockers "That's what I call a slam punk!"

I rushed out of the gym with Leo "Nice Spike. Good Spike. Sit! Spike! Sit!"

Spike growled and Leo turned to them "Oh hey! Did I mention Spike's back?"

Leo ran after him but I stayed behind to see why there was a statue made of popcorn in the hallway. Principal Perry came out of the gym but stopped "Ooh I smell butter." She turned and pointed at it "Who is responsible for this?"

"I am," Owen said.

"I love it! Talent show is over! We have a winner." Perry exclaimed and Owen protested.

Suddenly more growling could be heared as Spike came through and punched Perry's popcorn statue to pieces all over the floor "No!" Perry complained "How dare you destroy the Mona Lisa that was my popcorn bust!"

"What are you gonna do about it shoudler pads?!" Spike growled in her face and dusted off her suit jacket.

Perry growled "Easy butch. Your mouth is writing a check that you can't cash."

"Oh yeah? Well Santa called. He wants to know if you'll be making toys this year!"

"Why bother making a doll when I have my own right here." Perry said and I hid behind Leo. Spike could snap any minute now and we'd all be in trouble.

"Oh that's a funny joke. Where'd you get it from? Your cats litter box?"

Perry got fed up "Nobody talks about my cats! You're going down!" Perry then exclaimed that she was on a Mexican wrestling team and they called her Los Rosa Bonita or something like that. I hardly paid any attention to what she was saying because both Principal Perry and Spike were about to fight.

"And watch out! Because I. Have. Thorns!" Perry took out her wrestling mask and put it on.

"Okay kitty cat. You want to tango?"

"Must protect my students. Prepare to be sub duded!"

Both of them went at it and I watched from behind Leo as Perry flipped Spike but he landed on his feet and then flipped Principal Perry on her butt. I couldn't take my eyes off of the sight before me.

Spike went to throw a punch at her but she caught him in a hold and threw him against the wall. Spike came back and jumped at her but she ducked which sent him soaring in the air to the floor. I cringed when Spike landed.

Spike lifted himself off the floor by flipping himself in an upright position before running at Perry only to be flipped again but this time by her legs. Leo and I joined Bree, Owen and Adam while munching on the leftover popcorn.

"Get him Perry!" Adam cheered.

I winced when they swung each other around and Perry was smacked up against the wall. Spike ended up running until he was on Perry's shoulders as she spinned him around. Spike looked confused as to why she was doing so.

"Oh here it comes. Here it comes." Leo said while muching more on popcorn.

In the end Spike was thrown to the floor and Principal Perry got up on the bench and motioned for the students to make some more noise. So we did. Perry screamed out her name and tackled him to floor, pining him down.

Perry screamed again and Spike wasn't fighting back...which could only mean one thing...Chase is back.

I sighed when I heard his actual voice "Why am I being smothered by a female Mexican wrestler in a pant suit?"

Leo bent down "I'll fill you in later."

When Principal Perry got off of him, I rushed over to check for injuries. I helped Chase to his feet "That was some show you guys put on."

"Why? What happened while I was Spike?"

So then the rest of that Saturday, Leo and I ended up telling the story of how Chase became Spike and ran through the halls like a mad man and then proceed to fight Principal Perry.

"Oh!" Leo said "Also Spike kissed Katie."

I turned to glare at Leo who was halfway out the door "Thanks a lot Leo!"

"You're welcome!" was his distant reply.

Chase placed both of his hands softly on my face "Spike didn't hurt you, did he?" I shook my head "Are you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope I don't have to see Spike for a very long time. I missed you."

Chase chuckled and kissed me softly "I promise he won't return."

I pecked his lips softly before he threw his arm around my shoulder and we headed out the door.

"Good."

That following Monday everyone made fun of Chase for Saturday's show. During lunch a couple of boys were making fun of the fight "Haha!"

"Well Chase you finally got what you wanted." Leo said "You're no longer invisible at this school. You'll forever be know as the kid who got pinned by Principal Perry." Leo mocked.

"Thank you Leo," was Chase sarcastic remark.

"Pinned like the butterfly on the science teachers wall."

"Gotcha Leo,"

Leo needs to stop before Spike comes back out.

"You know if being pinned was a talent you would have won."

I rolled my eyes and jumped slightly when Chase slammed his fists on the table and Leo started screaming "Spike! Spike!" and he ran out the door.

Chase started laughing and looked at me "That little trick is gonna come in handy." he said stealing Leo's sandwhich.

"As long as the real Spike doesn't come out, we're good."


	21. Leo vs Evil

Leo vs. Evil

Another day of pointless schoolwork had gone by and the bell rang. The Davenport's and I walked down the stairs into the hallway when Chase challenged Adam in arm wrestling. Even I knew this was going to only end in disaster.

"Chase," Leo said "There is no way you can beat Adam in arm wrestling. It'd be like a chicken wrestling an alligator. All we hear is a cock-a-doodle crunch."

Adam and Bree started laughing "He's right bro," Adam said "Your spaghetti arms are no match for these meatballs." He then began kissing his arms and a couple of students stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Hey, when you're done kissing your girlfriends, let's do this." Chase told him.

Chase and Adam got in their stances and Bree backed us up a little from them "Better back up guys. You're in the splatter zone."

"Okay," Leo started off "I wanna clean match. No whining, screaming, crying or tap outs," he looked to Chase "I'm looking at you Chase."

"Three, two, one! Go."

Chase licked his hand and Adam went down grossed out by the action.

Adam reeled back "Ugh! Hey!" Adam complained "No fair! He licked his hand!" Adam then wiped Chase's spit on Bree's shirt.

Chase started laughing "Haha exactly! Clever beats strong any day!"

Leo held up Chase's arm "Chase wins!" I was grossed out because that was the hand that he licked. I guess Leo remembered because "Wait which hand did you lick?" Chase pointed to the one he was holding and almost gagged.

"That one," Chase said and Leo cringed and wiped his hand on Chase's sleeve and went to the other side of him and held up his other arm "Chase wins!"

Marcus came down the stairs "Hey guys! How's it going?"

I looked to Leo expecting a comeback and guess what? I was right!

"Ooh bundle up everyone. It just got partly creepy with a hundred percent chance of annoying."

"Oh," Adam asked "Am I gonna need my umbrella for that?"

"So you guys wanna hang out at my house after school? We just got a sick new flat screen." Marcus asked. He looked to me and smiled "You can come to Katie!"

Marcus is such a sweetheart. I don't know why Leo has this notion that Marcus is evil?

Everyone, including me, oohed at the idea of the flat screen but Leo had other ideas "Is it as sick as you make me because that'd be pretty sick."

"We'd love to hang out today!" Chase said and I smiled.

"Chase is too polite to say it so I'll say it for him; you're a lunatic and we're leaving." Leo pushed us towards the door and we all complained.

Chase grabbed my hand as we walked down the school pathway. I quickly snatched it back and he complained. Adam and Bree saw this and started laughing.

"Look Chase, she finally saw some sense!" Adam joked and I smacked upside the head "Ow! What was that for?"

I ignored his complaint and saw some hurt on Chase's face "Sorry," I said "but until you wash your hands, I am not going to touch them."

Chase scoffed "We kiss all the time. What's so different?"

I couldn't find a reasonable answer without sounding like a stupid person "Just wash your hands Chase." I grumbled.

So just so it's all clear to the people who don't know this but I practically live at the Davenport's house now. And it's not surprise that I know pretty much everything there is to know about Donald Davenport's lab. So it was no surprise to me when I was dragged down there to see his latest invention.

"Behold the invention that will revolutionize travel!" Davenport said "the Davenport Industries teleporter!"

"Don't you mean the teledavenporter?" Adam quipped.

We all gave him a look "Oh come on! I wanna be the clever one for once."

"Yeah," Bree scoffed "and I wanna convertible made out of diamonds but we all know that's not gonna happen either."

Davenport turned his head away and his voice squeaked "I can't wait any longer. Please tell us more about your amazing invention." His voice went back to normal "Don't mind if I do. My teleporter can transport any object anywhere! It deconstructs it molecule by molecule here and then, via my network of GPS satellites, reconstructs it anywhere on the planet," Davenport snapped his fingers "instantaneously!"

"So, wait, does this mean that we can go surfing in Hawaii after school and still be home in time for dinner?" Chase asked.

If that was the case then Chase would get extra boyfriend bonus points if he took us on a date there.

"Technically yes, uh, but I haven't tested it yet on a human yet so there is a small chance that only your forehead and parts of your esophagus would make it back in time for dinner."

"All I'm hearing is more meatloaf for daddy," Adam said patting his stomach.

"That's why I want to test it on an inanimate object first so I'll be right back," Davenport said before leaving the lab.

"That's really cool though," I said to Bree "If it did work, I'd want to go to Paris." I sighed before looking to Chase "but I'm stuck to rot here until I graduate."

Bree chuckled and Chase got down from the counter to inspect the teleporter "Whoa! This thing could put me anywhere on the earth in a nanosecond. Faster than you Bree! Ha!"

"Whatever," she replied "You'll still be ugly when you get there."

"Uh, super speed party of one, your table is dumb!" Adam said and I just shook my head in reply to the lame joke.

"Oh come on! That was clever!" Adam leaned against the counter and all three of us heard a beep. That sounds bad to me.

The teleporter lit up "Hey meatballs, you just turned it on." Bree said moving Adam away from the controls "back off so I can shut it down."

Chase pushed Bree to the side "Step aside. I got this."

I stood as far away from them as possible. I didn't know what this thing could do so I just watched from the sidelines. It seems I'm always a good cheerleader for team Davenport.

"Uh, you got nothing. Move over."

"I think you have to spin this thing." Adam said spinning a small little globe that lit up when you spun it.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't touch anything," I said but they were all too busy trying to turn it off.

My eyes went wide when I noticed Tasha stopping right underneath the teleporter "Hey guys, I'm going to the market. Anybody need anything?" Before she could finish her sentence she was gone as a stream of blue light surrounded her. I squeaked in panic before the others realized what had happened.

"Ooh cereal!" Adam yelled before realizing what had happened "Well that was rude."

"Guys," I asked slowly "What happened to Tasha?"

Chase started stuttering about how Adam spun the globe thingy "You spun that thing so fast Adam that we've got no clue where Tasha got teleported to!" I think I'm gonna have a headache. Aspirin please!

"She has to be in there somewhere! She couldn't have gotten far," Bree said.

"Guys just calm down! There is a simple solution to this!" Adam said and we all looked to him expecting an answer "Does anyone know what it is?"

"If what I think just happened," Bree panicked "we are gonna be in so much trouble."

"Guys, I think we just vaporized Tasha." Chase said and I wanted to cry.

Eddie popped up on the lab screen "But I didn't get to say goodbye! Oh well! Woohoo!" Eddie shot out red, white and blue confetti strips from the ceiling as he continued to celebrate "Shake your booty!"

Chase looked to me and smiled sadly "Katie,"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You alright?"

I sighed "Just a little shaken up but I'm okay."

Chase wrapped me in a comforting hug "Adam, Bree and I would totally understand if you left right now. This is our problem not yours. We'll handle the consequences."

I looked at my other two best friends who were both nodding their heads in agreement.

"No," I said "I'll stay."

"You sure," Bree asked.

I nodded "I'm not going to abandon you guys. I'll help get Tasha back."

Adam wiped away some fake tears "Group hug!"

And now I'm a Katie sandwich.

A few minutes later Adam, Bree and Chase were arguing over whose fault it was. Currently it was Bree's turn.

"How could you two drool buckets have lost Tasha in the teleporter?"

"Us?" Chase shot back "You were the one who went grabby with the controls."

"And Adam was the one who spun the globe. We have no idea where Tasha is."

"Me?" Adam exclaimed "Oh, wait, yup that was me."

"We need to tell Davenport." Bree said and I nodded my head.

Chase began to scoff again "Oh, oh and tell him what? Sorry we messed with your machine and lost your wife?"

"No," Now is not the time Eddie! "Let me tell him the good news!"

"Leo is going to freak," Bree said.

"Not if he doesn't know that Tasha's gone," Adam said sliding off the counter "We'll get Chase a wig and a skirt. This could work people."

Davenport came sliding in with a desk chair "Hey guys!"

All four of us jumped at the sound of his voice and I slid behind Chase as a shield incase Davenport went crazy on us if he found out.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Davenport quick question: Um, you've tested the teleporter's ability to return something, right?"

Davenport laughed "Not yet," he said "but we're about to!" He began pressing a few numbers "Okay I'm gonna set the teleporter for ten feet away. Okay get ready 'because this is gonna be teleporific!"

We all just gave him nervous looks "What? They can't all be winners."

"Have you ever had a winner?" Bree asked.

Davenport pressed a button and the chair disappeared by the blue light. I started to pray silently.

Oh how I hope this works. Please let it work! Please!

The chair reappeared behind us and Davenport started giggling "Wow! A scientific breakthrough! Have you ever seen anything this amazing in all your life?!"

"Neat." Adam.

"Yup." Bree.

"Hooray. Now get on with it." Chase.

I didn't say anything because I was freaking out. What if this didn't work and we never find a way to get Tasha back? What if she comes back all mangled? I cringed at the thought.

"Now we bring it back."

The chair disappeared and the reappeared in the teleporter all mangled. At that moment I gripped Chase's arm to the point where my nails were digging into his skin. He jumped and I released his arm.

"Sorry," I muttered still looking at the messed up chair.

"Whoopsie. I guess I have a few bugs to work out on the return function. But, ya know, at least I didn't throw a human in there. That would have been stupid!"

I squeaked in fear and Davenport looked to me "What's wrong with her?"

"Katie? Oh she is just so excited to see this thing work," Bree covered for me.

"Yeah she's thrilled that she can't speak." Chase cut in.

Davenport beamed at me before he left and Chase inched his way forward to the dissembled chair "This is awful."

"I know," Adam said "I loved that chair. I did some of my best sitting in it."

"How are we gonna bring back Tasha safely?!" Chase panicked and I tugged on his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ooh I have an idea!"

Chase sighed heavily "Adam this is a complex situation. We'll call you when we need you to lift anything heavy."

Chase put an arm around me "Even if we locate Tasha, we still need to bring her back here safely without turning her into…" we looked over to the broken chair "that."

Eddie popped back up "I see no down side."

"We're dead." I muttered.

I think I'm gonna pass out.

Mr. Davenport was still gone as we tried to figure out how to bring Tasha back. I was starting to pace while Chase was pressing buttons.

"This is useless," Bree said "We need to tell Mr. Davenport that Tasha is gone."

"I agree with Bree," I told him.

"No I can fix this. I just uploaded a software update," Chase said while rolling a watermelon to the transporter.

Adam walked into the lab and saw this "Hey. Nobody told me we were racing fruit. I'm getting my kiwis. Get ready boys! It's show time!"

"Stop, we're not racing fruit! No one races fruit! We're testing my teleporter fix, which is now good to go."

"Well if it's good to go why not test it on Tasha?" Adam asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because in the highly unlikely event that it doesn't work, I don't want Tasha coming back here with her head on her hip and her leg in her mouth." Chase continued to type away on Davenport's keyboard.

"Really?" Adam asked "Not even just to see it?"

Chase pressed the transport button and the watermelon was gone "And now I'll hit 'return to origin'." He pressed the button and watermelon came back the same way. I smiled and mentally was having a parade in my head.

"Voilà,'

Suddenly the insides of the watermelon poured down from the blue light and Chase and I yelped. My parade is now a funeral.

"Is voila French for fail or am I not understanding this complex situation?" Adam mocked.

A couple of tries later sending different things through the teleporter was when Chase was having a mental breakdown "I can't believe this! I thought for sure my software update would work!"

"Does that look like it works?" Bree asked pointing to a destroyed machine by the door.

Mr. Davenport came through and stopped in surprise and shock at what we had done. All four of us stood frozen in our spot in fear of what would happen. Davenport picked up the handle to the broken wreckage "I know these handle bars," he said "Did you just try to teleport my one of a kind prototype hybrid ATV?"

"No," Chase lied and Mr. Davenport clenched his jaw in anger.

Was that a vein popping out of both his forehead and neck?

"Maybe," Chase tried again and Mr. Davenport grunted.

"I'm just gonna go back to no," Chase tried again.

Adam chuckled "Wow, if he's this mad about his ATV wait till he finds out that we put Tasha through there."

I slapped Adam across the arm while Mr. Davenport shouted. Could this day get any worse? I don't think it can.

"You put my wife through the teleporter?!" he yelled.

"Enjoy it dude," Adam said "take a day off."

Mr. Davenport shrieked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Bree tried to console "wherever or whatever she it."

"Yeah, we just have to figure out a way to get her back here without turning her into…Tasha tar-tar."

Mr. Davenport started to hyperventilate "Okay, okay, let's not panic. I'm sure one of my software patches can fix this."

"I've already tried them all. None of them worked," Chase ended up pointing to all the stuff that we destroyed trying to make it work.

Again Davenport shrieked like a little girl.

"You know I had a simple solution," Adam said and Mr. Davenport put a hand on his shoulder.

"Simple solution; um, Adam, you remember the time when we locked the keys in the car and it took us three hours to get them out?" Three hours? What is he talking about?

"Yeah,"

"You're inside the car!" he yelled and I flinched slightly. This would have been funny if someone's life wasn't at stake. Mr. Davenport continued to panic as he left the room. When he stopped by his destroyed ATV, he yelled and walked out.

"Well that went well,"

So for about an hour we all, well not all of us…mainly Mr. Davenport and Chase, worked on formulas and calculations for the teleporter. Bree, Adam and I waited on them, standing close by in case they needed for us to do something.

"Okay, this is our last possible fix." Chase told us.

"If this doesn't work," Mr. Davenport shook his head and sighed "I don't even want to say it."

"Say it! Say it!" Eddie popped up and we all rolled our eyes.

"Okay," Davenport said tapping away on the controls "fingers crossed this brings Tasha back in three, two, one…" The transporter lit up but nothing happened "Why isn't it working?"

"Because I'm right here," Tasha exclaimed as she walked through the lab doors. I sighed in relief to see her back.

"Eww, she's hideously deformed!" Eddie complained "Look away! Look away!"

Tasha turned Eddie off and we all rushed over to see her. Mr. Davenport was the first to hug her "Whoa don't hug her too hard. Her guts might come squishing out." Bree said.

"What happened? Where were you?"

"Two hundred miles away in Fresno," she explained "thankfully Adam was smart enough to call my cell phone and tell me you guys accidentally teleplanted me."

"Well, technically it's teleported…"

"Tell it to someone who cares." Tasha snapped back "I'm just glad he called me before my cell phone died since no one else thought of that?"

All of us slowly turned our heads to Adam. I, personally, felt like a huge idiot for not thinking of that.

One mental slap for Katie Davis coming right up.

"I figured if Tasha didn't return through the teleporter, she couldn't have ended up back here in big steaming pile of mom. So I called, told her to take the bus home," Adam explained to us.

"Which I did and it was weird. The guy sitting next to me was wearing a tank top."

"Why was that weird?" Davenport asked.

"Just a tank top."

I shuddered in thought and made a mental note not to end up on a bus to or from Fresno.

"Told you I had a simple solution," Adam bragged.

Davenport and Chase apologized for what they had said to him earlier and I smiled at the gesture. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation because I was too busy hugging Tasha. She has become my second mother.

"I'm really glad you're okay," I said as she hugged me back "I think it is safe enough to say for both Bree and I that it wouldn't be the same without you." Tasha gushed and hugged me tighter.

All of a sudden Leo came running in the room panting "I am back!"

"Right here on my phone I have undeniable proof that Marcus is evil…" Leo was cut off when the teleporter came back on and teleporter his phone "Where'd my phone just go?"

Davenport pressed a few buttons "Honolulu but we can bring it back right here."

Leo's phone appeared but came back smashed to pieces and Leo started crying.

"Yeah, bus was a good call."

Leo insisted on dragging us all back to Marcus' house to prove his point. When we got there he immediately went for the grill and began opening and closing it "You guys don't understand! This barbeque had a touch pad in it!"

Mr. Davenport put a hand on his shoulder "Leo are you sure you weren't at the ATM outside the chicken shack?"

Bree and I giggled and Leo said "Don't you take that Leo's got a wild imagination tone with me. The touch pad controlled that dissolving wall."

"Oh, right, and then all the little elves came out and did a moon dance around the bonfire," Chase mocked.

"I'm telling the truth!" Leo insisted.

I rolled my eyes. There was no way Marcus was a bionic like Adam, Bree and Chase. He would have left so many signs. I can already tell Leo plays too many video games.

"I believe you Leo," Bree said "I also believe that, we, as a family, are going to get you the help you so desperately need."

"You guys don't understand! Marcus and his father have a secret lair!" Leo kept motioning towards the wall.

"Okay, guys, are we roasting weenies or not!" Adam complained.

Chase took my hand "Come on guys. Let's go."

Leo followed behind us "Don't leave. I'm telling the truth!"

That night I stayed over for dinner because Tasha wouldn't let me leave without food. Leo was still in his wallowing mood because no one would believe him about Marcus so we heard not a peep out of him. There was chatter over everything that had happened today and I just sat there quietly listening to everyone talk. I just wanted to put today behind me.

Chase grabbed my hand under the table "You're awfully quiet. What's wrong?"

I shook my head and gave him a weak smile "It's nothing I can't handle."

Secretly I didn't know if I could handle my situation or not…and I didn't want to drag the Davenports in my self-pity and grief.


	22. Hole in One

Hole in One

After I had dinner with the Davenport's I went home to wallow. In three days will be the fifteenth year of my mother's passing. Those three days were the worst but my dad I always got through them. During the day we would wear our smiles on our faces and pretend that everything was fine and dandy. But when my bedroom door closes, the tears pour down like waterfalls and I cry myself to sleep. Every year on the anniversary of my mother's death, dad and I spend all day at the graveyard where she's buried and just sit there, not caring that I skipped school that day or the sudden storm clouds coming our way. It was like we didn't care at all. I didn't know how to tell the Davenport's of my strange behavior that day. I just kept thinking about how sad they would all be if Tasha really didn't come back and it led me to think about my mom. I was only a baby when she died so I really don't remember a lot about her. All I knew from my dad was that she was so beautiful. He shows me pictures every now and then but to me they're not the real thing. It may seem like it doesn't bother me but in reality…it kills me.

So like every other day, I carry on and act like nothing is bothering me and that's what I did when Chase called me…

Bree and Chase both had invited me over to hang out and I thought that would be okay considering the fact that they're siblings and I could hand out with them at the same time. Yeah, that's not how it went. When I got there Chase was the one to open the door and greet me with a hug and kiss. Bree came over and pushed Chase aside to hug me "I'm glad you came over Katie! I just got this sweet new pair of shoes and I want to show you!" she squealed.

"Uh, no she isn't" Chase said "She's hanging out with me! Go find someone else to bother."

"I can make time to hang out with both of you," I replied feeling flattered somewhat that they were fighting over me.

Bree scoffed ignoring me "No! Katie is MY best friend!" She said pulling on my hand.

Chase grabbed my other hand "Well she's MY girlfriend! And she's coming with me!" He said pulling on my other arm.

Soon I had enough with Katie Tug-O-War "Will you two stop it!" They both let go of my arms and I rubbed my shoulders "Look, I appreciate you guys wanting to hang out with me. So here's what we're gonna do. I will hang out with both of you at the same time. Kill two birds with one stone." They both nodded.

"But I wanted to spend some alone time with my favorite girl," Chase pouted.

"She's your only girl," Bree replied.

I took Chase's hand in mine "How about I come over on Saturday and we can have some alone time then?"

Chase smirked and we could hear Bree groan "Sounds like a plan."

Later on we decided to go downstairs and get something to snack on. Adam came down with us and I noticed Mr. Davenport had a sheet over something "Hey guys! Check this out," we all walked over to him "I picked this up at auction today and it only cost me a million dollars."

A million dollars must mean he bought something really cool!

Adam looked at him in disbelief "What, for a sheet? Whoa I better start saving up if I want to be a ghost for Halloween."

"It's a painting Adam by a very famous artist named Vonshtop." Davenport said taking off the sheet to reveal the painting.

"Hmm, I wish I would have been there to Vonshtop you from buying it," Leo replied.

"What is it?" Adam asked and I looked to Mr. Davenport for the answer.

"Its abstract art Adam," he said "it's whatever you think it is."

"I think it's a crying woman," Bree said.

"It looks like ocean life to me," I said.

"I think it's a storm at sea," Chase said.

"I think someone just blew a million bucks," Leo quipped and Mr. Davenport gave him a look before his phone started going off.

"It's me: Davenport Industries," he answered his phone and we all waited "Hello...Uh-huh…oh boy alright," he hung up the phone "Looks like I gotta put out a fire at work."

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Betty from accounting got her head stuck in the positron collider again." All of us shuttered at the thought of it "That's gonna be messy." Davenport walked to the door "Can you guys put that in the art vault for me?"

Art vault?

"Wait you have an art vault?" Leo asked.

Davenport strutted back over to us "When are you guys gonna learn; I have, uh, everything." He laughed "But whatever you do, do not touch the davenportraits."

"What's a davenportrait?" Leo and I asked at the same time.

"It's hard to explain without looking at them first," Chase told us and we went down to Davenport's art vault via the elevator.

I was in for a surprise when I found out what they were. I shuttered and hid behind Chase who smiled gently down at me "See what I mean?"

Each portrait was in the style of a famous painting. For example: the Mona Lisa. But instead of it being an original Leonardo da Vinci painting, it had Mr. Davenport's face replacing hers. Apparently this man had issues with his ego because every painting was like this. It was like the eyes were following my every movement. I cringed and looked to Leo who had his hands on his face and mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Am I screaming out loud or just inside my head?" Leo asked.

"I'm just gonna say it; Davenport is one weird dude," Chase concluded.

"These things are seriously freaking me out."

Adam placed the painting on its stand "Ah voila! The Vonshto-ah," Half way through saying the artist's name, Adam sneezed and turned to us. We all turned our heads and complained to Adam to sneeze the other way. He did and all of a sudden, a hole was burnt into the painting. My mouth dropped wide open in panic.

"Adam," Chase rushed over to the painting "What did you do?"

"Ah I think that sneeze accidentally triggered my heat vision."

My heart pounded in my chest as what Leo said next freaked me out "Big D is going to freak out!"

"Let's not panic," Chase reasoned "this hole is barely noticeable."

Just as he said it, Adam sneezed again and the hole got wider "That, however, is incredibly noticeable!"

"Adam if you're going to destroy paintings…do it to those!" Leo motioned to the davenportraits and I cringed again as I looked over at them.

We were so dead…

Chase kept looking through the massive hole in the painting while the rest of us were still freaking out "Adam I cannot believe you just destroyed Mr. Davenport's million dollar painting!"

Bree's words did not help my slight panic attack "Mr. Davenport's gonna kill us when he sees what happened!"

"Okay, maybe he won't notice if we fill the room with things much more hideous?" Adam said and I rolled my eyes.

"More hideous?" I asked.

"Have you seen the DavenLisa?" Bree finished for me.

The elevator dinged and we all rushed to cover the painting back over with the sheet and pretended to be in thought when Davenport walked through.

"Hey Big D, what are you doing back?"

"Uh, I forgot something," he said "I forgot that I left my million dollar painting in the hands of the five most destructive teenagers in the world. Please tell me its okay?"

"It's fine," Chase.

"Looks great," Bree.

"It's fine-great," Adam.

Davenport made his way over to the painting and was about to pull the sheet off when Leo stepped in front of him "Hey wait," he said "We've already seen this one and it's boring. I would like to know more about this beautiful…what are we looking at?"

Davenport smiled "Yeah I remember posing for that one. You know it took us hours to get the fruit positioned just right." I turned my head slightly to see his face, once again, in the portrait.

"Well you just killed apples for me."

"I was gonna be the big banana but I thought that was a little too much," Davenport went back over to the painting and my heart pounded again in my chest. I'm gonna die one day from a heart attack just from these little situations I'm always in with these people.

Adam and Chase shuddered as they both blocked Davenport's path "Don't do that," Chase said.

"Why not?"

"Because, uh, because I have an idea," Chase said putting his arm around Mr. Davenport's shoulders and guided him away from the painting "You should pose for a Davensculpture."

"Davensculpture," he said with awe "Yes. Chase you're brilliance is only matched by your good taste! I'm gonna get to work on that right away. Get ready guys for six feet of stone cold me."

"Six feet?" Bree asked.

"There's a pedestal!" Davenport said defensively and the elevator doors closed.

"So how are we gonna fix this?" I asked.

"No idea," Chase said "but we've got to come up with something soon."

We moved our situation back down to the lab when Chase came back with the barbequed painting "Okay, Mr. Davenport's gonna be at the sculpture studio for a few more hours. There only up to his knees."

"How do you know that?" Bree asked.

Chase took out his phone "Because he's giving me a photo play by play."

We all cringed at the sight of it.

"Okay there's gotta be a way to fix this painting," Leo said.

"I know!" Chase explained "We could make a replica. I can pull an image of the painting from my internal hard drive and project it on a blank canvas. Then we can trace it and paint over it."

"Isn't that illegal?"

I was ignored as Leo past by me "That'll never work. We can't paint that fast."

Bree faked a couple coughs and Adam gave her a look "Hey do you mind? We're trying to think over here."

"I can paint that fast," Bree told us.

"Good for you," Adam said to her and I rolled my eyes "Quit bragging and help us come up with a solution."

Bree threw her arms up in defeat and I couldn't help but giggle. She looked to me and smiled.

It took us a while but we finally had our hands on a blank canvas, an easel and some paint and paintbrushes.

"Alright," Chase said "Here we go."

"I so hope this works," I said to myself before Chase projected the image and displayed it on the blank canvas. The whole thing was traced onto it.

"Alright Bree," Chase said "Do your thing."

And as fast as she started, she finished and the painting was finished. Sometimes I wish I was as fast as Bree then I could do my chores a whole lot faster. It sucks being human sometimes.

"Done and done," Bree said stepping to the side "What do you think?"

"Amazing," I said.

"Perfect," Chase cut me off.

Leo then said "Can't tell the difference."

"It's still ugly," Adam said I couldn't help but internally agree with him. Who would by something that hideous? Well…Mr. Davenport apparently.

"Alright well we don't have much time," Chase told us "We'll go hang the replica, Adam you take care of the original."

"What? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Hide it someplace that Mr. Davenport would never find it," Chase handed Adam the original painting "Make it disappear."

"Okay but I'm gonna need a magic wand and a volunteer from the audience." Adam looked to Bree "How about you, young lady?"

"Just go," Bree said and Adam left.

Chase took my hand and interlocked our fingers together as he motioned for the rest of us to the elevator. He pulled me close as we made our way up to the art vault.

"Sometimes you two are actually sweet," Bree said before making a gagging noise. Leo started to laugh but my glare shut him up.

Soon we were in the art vault and Chase put the replica on its original stand and gave a huge sigh "Ah, there. Mr. Davenport will never know the difference."

"Okay let's be honest," Leo said "If it's not a mirror or his bank account, he's not really paying attention." We all nodded and agreed when Mr. Davenport stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey!" I jumped and bumped into Chase who placed his hands on my arms "What are you doing down here?"

"What are we doing down here?" Chase repeated "Well," Chase nervously laughed "We're down here because you're painting really spoke to us."

Davenport didn't look like he bought it so Bree spoke up "That's right," she said "and it said: 'I'm lonely. Come hang out with me.' It's a lot like you that way." Mr. Davenport gave her a look and stepped forward to inspect his painting.

"Hmm, did you guys think I really wouldn't notice?" Davenport asked and my palms began to sweat. Oh no! He found out!

"What'd you mean?" Chase nervously asked.

"You are looking at it upside down!" Davenport flipped the painting the right way up and I gave small sigh of relief.

The next day after school Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase walked me home but before I could get my afternoon snack and start on my homework, my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"You need to come back to our house ASAP!" Chase gasped over the phone.

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Mr. Davenport got arrested by the F.B.I for forged art. He sold the painting to a buyer and he found out it wasn't the original! I- I mean- we all need your help!"

"But I was just about to do my homework!" I whined and Chase growled.

"When this is all over, I will do your homework for you. Just please come over and help us fix this!" He started begging towards the end.

"Okay, fine, I'll be right over."

"You are the best girlfriend in the whole world for doing this. I love you."

I sighed "I love you too Chase."

I met up with Adam, Bree and Chase in the middle between our houses "Now where are you going?"

"To school!" Bree shouted "We can prove Mr. Davenport is innocent if we can come up with evidence that Davenport is telling the truth. We have to hurry through."

Chase grabbed my hand tightly "We're going dumpster diving,"

I cringed "No one said anything about that!" I complained.

Let's face it, okay? I'm tired of getting into these stupid situations. I mean, I love the Davenports like my own family and I would do just about anything for them but I just want to take a day for myself. Is that so hard to ask for?

We finally arrived at school and the three of them started searching the dumpster. I, on the other hand, went through a small trash can.

"This is so gross!"

"Ugh, you're telling me," Bree complained "Eww, sticky! Ugh, squishy! Ah! It's moving!" Bree jumped and wiped her hands on Chase's shirt.

"What?! Where?!" I shrieked before jumping back at least a couple feet from the dumpster.

"Adam where is the painting?"

"I don't know," Adam replied "It should be here. I just threw it out this morning."

"Okay," Bree squealed "This is disgusting! Can't Davenport just go off to jail for a little while?"

Principal Perry came strutting out of the school with a trash bag "Hey school's over. Go home and make your parents miserable."

"Principal Perry, what are you doing here?" Chase asked her.

"Getting rid of 'expired' cafeteria meat. If you ask me it's still good and meats always expired. It's dead!"

Perry through away the trash in the dumpster and Bree jumped "I can't be here! I don't want to be here! Get me out!"

"Oh man up Mary," Perry said to her "The maggots don't set in till the morning sun hits," she said and I moved slightly away from her. I think I'm about to throw up!

A fly flew around her head and she tried to swat at it before leaning against the dumpster "so, you guys are dumpster divers like me, huh?"

I think I just vomited in my mouth a little. Gross!

"Nope!" Chase replied "But thanks for that little glimpse into your life."

"You twerps are gonna have to dive elsewhere." Perry said "I've already hauled out all the good stuff. Found the perfect painting to use as the last obstacle in my golf course." She gushed.

"Painting?" Bree said.

"Painting?" Chase repeated.

"Golf course?" Of course that would be what Adam would notice.

Principal Perry showed us into the hallway where a mini golf course from used trash was set up.

"So this is why you pick through the trash?" Bree asked and I shuttered.

How could someone do this for fun?

"I know this may come as a shock but being a principal isn't as glamorous as I make it look," she said "So I created for myself a fancy little country club."

I wanted to so badly laugh at how stupid she looked but I hid it as desperately as I could. So I hid behind Bree and put my hand to my mouth to stifle the giggles.

"With trash?" Chase scoffed "That is glamorous."

"You just lost yourself a caddy job, tiny woods."

Principal Perry showed us how the golf course worked "So! The T is right there," she pointed "I shoot through the life saber, over the speakers, off the bongos then the tennis racket, over the vacuum, up to the fan, over the umbrella, into the rain gutter, up the treadmill, through the hole in the painting and into the helmet."

"Wow," I muttered. This was all too much trash to handle. Some of it even smelled a little.

"Back in my glory days I was on the pro circuit," she said "Gotta keep my skills sharp!" Principal Perry started to stretch then bent over. I hid my face into my hands to avoid seeing that disaster up front.

"Guys, getting this painting back is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought," Chase said.

"Why don't we just grab it and run?" Adam suggested but Chase grabbed his arm.

"The woman is carrying a metal club. And I don't think she's afraid to use it."

"Heads up," Perry called "I'm more power than accuracy so cover anything you don't want a golf ball to smash."

We ran and hid by one of the columns and watched Principal Perry. She shot the golf ball into the ring but it bounced off the wall and smashed into the glass window to her office. That's gonna take out a huge chunk of her paycheck.

Perry got frustrated and Bree walked towards the painting "You know what would make this course a lot easier? Removing this painting."

Just as she picked it up Perry growled…literally "Get your hands off my junk! I waited through Bio-Hazard waste to get to that."

"Look, Principal Perry this painting is our dads and Adam accidentally threw it away but it's really important that we get it back." Bree tried to explain to her. I really didn't see how that was going to do anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't give it back. It has sentimental value." Perry said.

"But you just found it," Bree was confused.

"Not to me. To you," Perry laughed and took the painting away from Bree and started laughing. I swear this woman is more annoying than my next door neighbor…and he plays the trumpet at four o'clock in the morning.

"Guys we have to get that painting back from Perry," Chase whispered in a panic.

"Look I have an idea just follow my lead," Adam walked up to Principal Perry just as she was about to swing "Principal Perry!" Adam yelled.

Perry groaned "What do you want?"

"Look, how about if we make this shot you give us the painting?"

Not a bad idea Adam!

"Done! But if you miss the shot then you four have to cut all the grass on the football field for the rest of the year," she said .

"Deal,"

"With these mustache scissors," What the heck is she doing with those? Oh wait, now I see the stubble on her chin.

"Why do you have mustache scissors?" Bree asked her.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Perry retorted.

Adam went to make the shot but Perry stopped him "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa, I don't play co-ed. I'm not a savage. This course is ladies only, which means one of you two," she said pointing to Bree and I "have to make the put. Good luck."

Bree and I looked at each other "I'll do it," I said and I grabbed the club from her.

"I'm sorry if I let you all down," I said and Chase kissed my temple.

"Don't worry," he said "I'll just use my Meleckularkenisis to guide the ball."

"Quit you mutter and grab your putter. Let's do this!"

Chase pecked me on the lips and smiled "Trust me,"

I nodded and stepped up to the T.

I started to swing and almost missed the ball when Perry blew a trumpet near my ear and I almost had a panic attack. With the help of Chase the ball went into the right areas at the right moment and I made a hole in one.

Adam, Bree and Chase hugged me tight and I looked back to Principal Perry. The look on her face was priceless!

While Perry was moaning and groaning, Chase mumbled "Get the painting," and then we made a run for it.

We finally got back to the Davenport's house and went down to the art vault just as the F.B.I was asking Mr. Davenport to take them down to last floor.

"We have the painting," Chase said and Mr. Davenport squealed like a little girl.

"They have the painting! I'm free! I'm free!" He looked at the F.B.I guy's face which didn't look happy before he said "I mean thank you for coming officer."

"This proves that Mr. Davenport is innocent," I told them.

"Well I'll be the judge of that miss," the guy said before scanning it "Kids right, it checks out. Sorry about the inconvenience Mr. Davenport. Good luck with the singing career. You've, uh, really got something." Now he's just being nice. There's no way he has a singing voice, I thought.

"Uh my album is available online so," Mr. Davenport said before the elevator door closed.

Leo laughed "What's an album?"

"That was close! Too close! The feds were just about to discover the lab," Davenport said.

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen," Bree said "Things just got out of hand. We're really sorry Mr. Davenport."

"Yeah," Chase spoke up "We promise we'll always tell you the truth."

"Yeah," Adam said "you're selfish, you're bossy and I wish I didn't but I love your voice. Man I'm so happy I got that off my chest."

Davenport took the painting from Adam and placed it on another stand.

"It's destroyed," Leo pointed out "Why are you putting it up?"

"So that every time you look at it, you'll remember that you owe me a million dollars."

The next day Adam set up his own golf course in Davenport's living room "Okay here's the shot. Off the rail, hit the rock, off that thing, off the post, off the guitar, out the front door and into the umbrella stand."

"No way," Chase said.

"Never," Leo replied eating an apple.

"I need a sister," Bree said.

Adam took the shot and it hit everything it was supposed to. Mr. Davenport walked through the door with another painting "Good news! I got a new Vonshtop!" The ball went through the painting and Mr. Davenport squealed like a girl again.

"Woohoo! Hole in one!"

Mr. Davenport continued to complain as he threw the painting to the floor.

After a few hours I announced that I was going home. Chase pulled me away from everyone who was in hearing distance and wrapped his arms around my waist "What's wrong?"

I looked into my boyfriend's eyes and tilted my head "What are you talking about Chase?"

His forehead touched mine "Come on Katie. You've been quiet and out of it for the last two days. Please tell me what's going on in that little pretty head of yours that I love so much."

Ugh! Why did he have to be so good looking!

"Fine," I said "in three days it will be the fifteenth anniversary of my mother's death."

"Oh baby," Chase pulled me closer "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

I rolled my eyes and silent tears rolled down my face. I tried to hide them from him but he just pulled me closer "I didn't want anyone to pity me or think of me differently,"

Chase wiped a few tears from my cheek and placed a gentle kiss on each one "No one thinks of you any differently," he whispered and more tears flowed from my eyes "hey, hey it's alright love. Everything will be okay."

I nodded against his shirt as he rubbed my back soothingly "I'm always going to be here when you need me." Chase lifted my face up to his and kissed my lips softly "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Chase. Always," I whispered back "And thank you for being amazing."

Chase smiled and kissed me again "I try," he joked and I laughed. Who knew he could make me smile like this?


	23. Trucked Out

Trucked Out

It's a weird day when Adam Davenport calls you on your cell phone and invites you over to help him practice driving…in the lab. Of course I was interested to see what was going to happen so I accepted the offer. When I got down to the lab, Leo was there with a clipboard in hand. He smiled and waved "Hey Katie!" I waved back.

Leo was standing by a red Davenport Industries, what looked to be like, a golf cart. Adam was in the driver's seat and a crash dummy was in the passenger's side. He spotted me and smiled "Oh good! You're here just in time to witness greatness."

I rolled my eyes "How are you going to drive this thing in the lab? Won't Davenport get angry with you?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Leo replied.

Leo continued "Alright Adam. I borrowed Big D's hydrogen powered golf cart to help you practice for your driving test," Leo looked down at his clip board "First step: Seatbelts."

Adam took a deep breath "Okay focus," he said and put on his seatbelt. Once he was done he through his arms up in the air "Yes! Zero to buckle in under five seconds." He hi-fived Leo and then did the same to me. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

The elevator doors on the other side of the lab opened up and Chase walked in holding a black case. He laughed and said "Oh look, a dummy driving a dummy."

Adam looked down at the driver's wheel "Ooh! What does this button do?"

"No!" Leo yelled as the car shot forward. I closed my eyes as I heard my boyfriend screaming and Leo yelled again "Break!"

I opened my eyes to see Adam step on the break and the dummy that was in the passenger's seat fly and land on top of Chase.

Adam chuckled "I wish all buttons did that."

I ran over and lifted the dummy off of Chase and helped him up "Are you okay Chase?"

"Yeah, the dummy just collided with my spleen. No big deal," Chase groaned.

I smiled and planted a kissed on his forehead "Don't be a baby."

Later that afternoon, I sat on the couch in between Bree and Chase as we waiting for Adam to come home. Leo was looking out the window for Mr. Davenport's car.

"I can't believe Adam's not back from his driving test. What's taking him so long?"

Bree looked up from her magazine "Two words: Adam. Test."

"Man if he passes, its good news for us and bad news for anyone on the road," Chase said "Or the sidewalk."

"You have no faith in your brother, do you?" I asked him and Chase shook his head.

"Well he had to pass," Leo said "I need him to drive me to that party on Saturday."

"You were invited too Leo?" I asked and he nodded "I don't think I'm gonna go though."

Chase's head snapped up and looked to me "What party?"

Leo laughed "The one you weren't invited to."

"You got invited to Caroline Davis' party and I didn't?" Bree said.

"Well neither did I," Chase told her.

"Well no surprise there," Bree retorted and looked back to Leo "Why were you invited. I can understand Katie going but not you."

"Oh Bree," Leo bragged "I'm climbing the social ladder. There are now three or four ladies who make eye contact with me in the hallway. Okay it's two but I am going to the party.'

The door opened and we all stood up "He's home!" Bree said but it was just Tasha who walked through the door.

Everyone groan "Oh it's just you."

"Nice to see you too," Tasha said.

"Sorry Mom, how's it going?"

"Great," Tasha gushed "I've had the best day. It all started when I…"

The door opened and Leo pushed her aside "Save it for later woman. Adam's here."

Mr. Davenport walked in "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mission Creek's newest fully licensed driver!" He motioned to the door but Adam didn't come in "Adam that's you!" Davenport said.

You could hear Adam outside "Oh right!" Adam ran in and cheered "Woohoo I passed!"

We all cheered as I closed the door "He really impressed me. He got a ninety six on the test."

"I didn't even know scores went up that high," Adam said "Oh and get this: Mr. Davenport said if I passed he would buy me a car!"

Wait, hold up a minute here. Mr. Davenport, who is really cheap when it comes to others, is buying Adam a car? What kind of twisted reality is this?

"What?" Tasha said.

"Well in my defense I never thought he would pass."

"Yeah," Bree said "None of us did."

"Preaching to the choir people," Adam agreed.

"Donald are you sure he's ready for a car?" Tasha asked "You remember what happened when you bought him a bike?"

Oh I remember that! Adam came home with a trashed bike and he was covered in ash. It looked like the bike exploded.

Mr. Davenport cringed "Um, to be fair honey, Adam is a lot more responsible now. He worked very hard to get his driver's license and I think he should be rewarded."

Adam pretended he was in a car and made the noises and everything. He then acted like the car was out of control and crashed. Tasha looked sick and I just looked frightened. This was going to be in a car? Oh boy.

"I don't know," Tasha said.

"Don't worry," Mr. Davenport assured her "I promise I will get Adam the safest car available."

"The safest car is the one he isn't driving," Chase said and I hid my smile against his shoulder.

Adam got up from his chair "Not true," he said "I cause many wrecks as a pedestrian."

"I don't care what car it is as long as you give me a ride to Caroline Davis' party. I don't know if you heard," Leo turned around and got up in Bree's face "I was invited."

"Enough!" Bree groaned.

I put my hand on Bree's shoulder "The only reason I was invited Bree was because Caroline and I have the same last name."

"Are you going to go though?" Chase asked me.

"Nope," I said "Caroline may be popular but she is one of those mean girls at our school. Besides," I said to Chase "Saturday I'm yours. Remember?"

Chase kissed me softly and whispered "Are you gonna be okay?"

I knew he was talking about my mother's anniversary and I smiled "I'll be fine."

By the time we were sitting at lunch that afternoon, I was about to snap at Leo. All day whenever he saw us, he would brag about being invited to that stupid party. During study hall, Bree and I thought of a unique and fool proof plan to shut Leo up. It involved lots of duct tape, some wall plaster and bubble wrap. I didn't think we would use it though considering how much trouble we would get into.

"Take care ladies," Leo said "See you at the party!" Leo turned back to us "Oh, did I tell you I was invited to the..."

"Yes!" Bree and Chase yelled annoyed.

Tasha walked into the cafeteria and a wicked smile formed on my face "There's my little boy!"

Leo's face fell and I wanted to start laughing at his misfortune "Mind if I join you?" Tasha sat down and Leo kept looking from us to her. His eyes wide with panic.

"What are you doing here Tasha?" Bree asked.

"I'm here because I decided to run for President of the PTA," Tasha smiled.

"Oh that's nice," Leo folded his hands on the table "What school because I know it's not this one!"

Oh Leo. Poor, poor, poor idiotic little Leo. Karma sucks doesn't it?! Insert evil laugh!

"With Adam getting his license and you going to parties," Tasha gushed "and Chase is dating," Chase and I looked at each other for a moment when she said that "It made me realize that you all are growing up. So I'm going to get a lot more involved in your school lives."

Oh boy.

"Well Leo could definitely use a chaperone for the party this weekend…" Chase said but Leo cut him off.

"No! No, no, no!" Leo stood up which resulting in his chair to fly backwards "Mom, why are you doing this? What is missing in your life? I can pay for art classes!"

"Leo this will be fun," Tasha guided him from the table and I leaned over to Chase and Bree.

"This will be fun," I giggled.

"If I get elected I will be here all the time! We'll eat lunch, gossip; I can talk you up to the gals." The what now?

"The gals?" Leo leaned back "Get her out! Get her out!"

"Don't worry," Tasha assured "Once the ladies see how mom rocks it, ooh! You are going to be so popular."

"You really are," Chase and Bree said together and I smirked leaning back in my chair.

I watched as Tasha walked up a table of girls and started embarrassing Leo in front of them. The girls started laughing as Tasha started saying some make up slang that no one has used for the last decade.

"Moms," Leo said "We all got 'em. Am I right?"

"Wrong," I muttered to myself and I felt Chase's hand holding mine under the table.

Leo started to crawl under our lunch table in embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Chase and I met up with Bree at her locker and started talking about random things. Chase was leaning against the wall with his arm wrapped around my waist.

Tasha ran up to us and we instantly stopped talking "Guys, get this. I am the only candidate for PTA president! I'm gonna win! Car washes, bake sales, fundraisers; I'll be here all the time."

"That is great news," Bree said.

"Leo's gonna be so happy," Chase replied.

Once she was gone, we all turned towards Leo's locker. He was hiding while wearing a girl's wig to hide from Tasha "We have to stop her," Leo said unhappily.

"Uh, we? What's in it for us?" Chase asked.

Leo took of his wig "Oh come on! I am desperate!"

"Well you could get us into your cool party," Bree said.

"Oh Bree," Leo smirked "That's cute. But at the end of the day I am who I am and you are…" At this point we turned around and started to walk away from him "Alright fine! I'll get you into the party."

Well that didn't take much.

"Just tell me how we're gonna get rid of my mom,"

"Easy," Chase said "We just have to find someone to run against her and win."

"Right, someone who's power hungry and ruthless and enjoys crushing other people's dreams," Bree said.

Principal Perry came out with a chain on her shoulder "Go home maggots! It's three thirty and I want to chain up."

That could work…

"And just like I promised," Mr. Davenport said "I got Adam a very safe and practical car."

We were all lounging in the living room eating pizza when Mr. Davenport told is about buying Adam his first car. I didn't go home because my dad was out working late again. I let it slide because he's trying to forget what tomorrow is. We both have different ways of coping. Mine is just being with the people who I love and I know who love me back.

"Look," Chase said "I know equations. Adam plus safe doesn't exactly work. So where is he?"

"Maybe he forgot how to get home?" Bree suggested "Again."

"Come on. Four times in one week. What are the odds?"

"You get the staples; I'll get the lost Adam flyers."

We were about to get everything when there was a rumble and Adam was yelling "Guys! Check out my new ride!"

"He's here!" Leo said rushing to the door. We all followed him outside.

I ran into Chase's back when we got there. Adam had purchase a huge monster truck and it took the whole driveway. Adam's arms were spread out "Isn't it awesome! And I only had to fill up the tank twice on the way home!"

"A monster truck?" I was still completely baffled. I didn't know you could buy those and car dealerships.

Today I got out of bed and trudged my way to get ready to go to the cemetery when there was a knock on my door. My dad walked in with a sheepish look on his face "Hey kiddo," he said wrapping me in a hug "how are you?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

Dad sighed and got straight to the point "We can't go to the cemetery today Hun,"

"What? Why? We always go on mom's anniversary!"

"I'm sorry but I have a huge board meeting that I cannot reschedule or miss! I wish I could but we'll have to do it another time."

"Sure," I muttered darkly "Whatever."

I slammed the bathroom door to get ready for school. God! He always does this! And most of the time I just shrugged it off but this was the last thing I was going to put up with.

Angry tears rolled down my face as I took a shower and got dressed for school. I walked out the door without even saying goodbye to my dad and walked the whole two blocks to school. Once I was there, I ignored everyone who ever tried to talk to me, including the Davenport's.

I was at my locker and watched Chase and Bree come up with an idea to get Tasha to lose the race for President. They didn't know I was at school. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want their pity. All I wanted was to be with my mom. More tears came down my cheeks and I rushed to the ladies room until the bell rang.

During lunch I kept to myself and people watched.

I didn't need to look at Chase, Leo, and Bree to know that they were putting their plan into action. They still didn't see me and I was glad that I was invisible for the day.

You know, Leo is really lucky to have a mom like Tasha. If my mom were alive, she would have been just like her; so happy to be with her kid and to be involved. Maybe if I hadn't pushed my mother away, she would still be alive.

"Katie?" Chase sat down next to me in the deserted hallway "I thought you weren't coming in today?"

I shook my head "Dad had a meeting he couldn't skip so we didn't go."

Chase held me in his arms as more tears came down my face "It's okay baby. Everything will be okay."

Chase continued to comfort me until I couldn't produce anymore tears "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet."

He laughed and kissed my temple "It's just a shirt love. You're more important."

Scoffing I said "I wish my dad thought so. He puts his work before his only daughter all the time. I always let it slide but now I'm tired of it. He knew what today was how much it meant to the both of us but he makes a board meeting with his stupid company anyway!" I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and kissed it "Thanks for listening Chase."

"No problem baby."

Chase paused a moments before stroking my hair "So are you coming to the election tonight?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do."

That night after school I got a text from my dad saying how sorry he was and that he promises we'll go to the cemetery next year. Next year?! Are you freaking kidding me?!

Chase greeted me in the gym where the elections were starting and people were finishing up putting their ballots in the box.

"Let's do this already," Principal Perry exclaimed "I'm late for my shift at the Gas n' Go! What are you looking at?" She said to the guy who was finishing up the ballots.

I was telling Chase about my dad's text and he looked kind of angry. Bree was standing next to us "I can't believe your dad skipped out on something so important," she said "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Soon it was time for Principal Perry and Tasha to make their speeches. Principal Perry was the first to go up. Chase, Bree, Leo and I stood off to the side watching everything go down.

Perry cleared her through which ended up in a coughing fit and I shuddered. She is so gross sometimes "Vote for me. I know where you live."

She got off the podium. Was that all she was going to say?

"Good luck mom jeans," she said to Tasha "this elections mine."

Tasha just shrugged her off and went to the podium "Before I lay out my platform I spent some time going through the school's accounting records…"

Perry shot up out of her chair "Uh I withdraw!"

"She can't do that, can she?" I asked Chase who flipped through the school manual.

"Uh, hold on! According to the rules it is past the deadline to withdraw."

"He's right. So we still need to hear final speeches and then vote." Bree said.

Perry ran back over to the mike "No speech. I vote Tasha."

Perry then chanted her name which got the whole crowd to chant her name. The four of us just stood there baffled at what to do.

"…and once I'm President Mission Creek will run as smoothly as my own happy family."

Tasha was just about to finish up her speech when all of a sudden something rammed into the gym wall. Tasha ran out of the way and we all ran to the other corner of the gym. When the dust had settled and everyone cleared the thing that busted down the wall was the monster truck Adam had foolishly bought.

The doors opened and Mr. Davenport and Adam's head popped out. My heart was hammering in my chest so hard that I could hear it thumping loud and clear.

Tasha looked so mad that I thought steam was coming out of her ears like they do in all those cartoons Adam likes to watch. Tasha stomped her foot and yelled "Donald!"

"Vote for Tasha," Mr. Davenport said honking the horn.

We all looked at the mess the truck made. Bricks were everywhere and the dust was still settling on the gym floor "Well," Tasha said "thanks to you I totally lost the election. Not one person voted for me."

Bree, Chase and Leo cheered but stopped once they saw Tasha looking at them "You will get them next year mom." Leo said.

Chase grabbed my hand and the four of us left the gym.

"We'll see you at home Chase," Bree said and hugged me tight "Hope everything works out between you and your dad. I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and she ran quickly behind Leo. Chase pulled me closer and whispered "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We walked for a half an hour before we reach the familiar grave site "Chase what are we doing at the cemetery?"

"You are going to introduce me to your mom."

I stopped him from walked further and just stared at him "You want to meet her?"

Chase just nodded and kissed me softly "God I don't deserve you Chase."

"If anything," Chase whispered "I don't deserve you."

Where my mother's grave stone was implanted into my brain from an early age. I've been here loads of times just staring at the marker where my mother was buried. Her grave stone was very simple, just like she was, if I ever got to know who she was.

I kneeled down by the marker and placed my hand on it "Hi mom," I whispered "I miss you…"

Chase held me in his arms and kissed my shoulder as the night air blew. I talked to the grave site like my mother was still alive. Chase even said a few words to her.

"She's so amazing," he said "I love your daughter very much."

I realized then and there that I was never going to let this amazing bionic guy out of my life. I needed him as much as he needed me.

"I love you mom. Now and forever."


	24. The Bionic 500

The Bionic 500

After Chase took me to my mother's grave site, I was eternally happy the rest of the night. It didn't matter that my father didn't want to come with me to the cemetery and that he was a freaking workaholic. Nothing could take me down from this high that I was on. The next night, even though it was a school night, I was allowed to sleep over at the Davenport's house. And you know how Adam, Bree and Chase sleep standing up in their capsules? Well, Bree and I slept in the living room. We ended up having a popcorn contest to see who could catch the most popcorn in their mouth without dropping one. I hadn't laughed this hard since Leo got his head stuck in coke machine at school. Don't ask why, you'll only bust out laughing.

When we finally got to sleep, someone outside was making a bunch of noise with his car and wouldn't stop. Leo came downstairs while Chase and Adam came upstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

Bree opened the door to find their next door neighbor doing wheelies around the block "Ugh, this new neighbor has got to go."

"Why does he keep racing his car up and down our street every night?" Chase asked.

"You mean he does this often?" I asked shocked "Someone should phone the cops for a noise complaint."

"Oh! I know this one," Adam said "to get to the other side."

"Not even close Adam," I said.

The car engine revved up even louder this time "He clearly doesn't have respect for my beauty sleep. It takes at least eight hours to look this good; ten if you want that Leo glow."

Davenport came down in his weird looking pajamas and a black eye mask on his forehead "I cannot believe I have to wake up to this," Mr. Davenport said.

"I can't believe I have to wake up to that," Leo said motioning to Davenport's outfit.

"This is Italian silk," Mr. Davenport tried to tell Leo "A cheetah wishes he looked this good."

My eyes were getting tired and a yawn escaped my mouth as I leaned my head against the next shoulder to my right…which happened to be Chase. I felt him lean down and kiss the top of my head and wrap an arm around my waist in comfort.

"A cheetah would have the decency to cover that up with a robe," Bree retorted.

The car engine revved up even louder and Mr. Davenport went outside. We all followed him, some more sleepy then others, as he yelled out the door "Hey Pierce! Get your car off my lawn!" Mr. Davenport took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a few buttons "Let's see how he likes my pressure sprinkler system."

He walked outside as we stood back in the house, watching from a distance. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end up right.

Mr. Davenport kept pushing buttons "Okay set to Monsoon," the car got stuck in the mud and Mr. Davenport started to laugh "Ha! He got stuck in the mud."

Just as he said those words, a flood of mud came rushing at him and drenched Mr. Davenport in mud. It wasn't the most graceful thing in the world.

"Not anymore," Leo said before going further in the house.

I lazily walked down the road to school with Bree and Chase as I rubbed my eyes. I only got a little bit of sleep after Mr. Davenport started yelling about his Italian silk pajamas that were completely ruined. Even when it quieted down, Bree and I could hear a faint sob coming from upstairs. Now and then we would giggle at his misfortune.

When we walked into school there was a line waiting for locker reassignments. Leo was first in line.

"Leo how did you get first in line for locker reassignments?"

"Oh, since I couldn't get any sleep, I've been here since dawn. FYI you do not want to see the lunch ladies without make-up."

"Wait, they wear make-up?"

Leo nodded his head as Adam caught up to us "But since I'm first in line I'll finally get the corner locker."

"Wait a second. I thought this line was for lice check?" Adam said.

As Adam walked away and by Leo's ideal locker, Leo continued to talk about it "There she is: locker one oh six. Away from the traffic , near the cheerleaders and I can see Principal Perry before anyone else. And a two second head start can save a life."

Chase agreed with him before taking my hand and walking away to the gym.

When school was over I didn't want to go home and face my dad. Ever since yesterday, I have been trying to avoid any confrontation with him; I know it is a silly thing to do but he's the one who puts work before his own family. What does that tell you?

I waited in the living room with the others when the doorbell rang "Okay that's Pierce. Now watch as I handle this like an adult."

"Okay but what do you want us to do when you start crying?" I wanted to laugh remembering his sob fest from last night…or should I say this morning?

Mr. Davenport opened the door and some rich boy stepped through the threshold.

"Clayton?" Leo asked "What are you doing here?"

Leo knew this kid?

"Looking good and smelling great," Clayton replied and in an instant I hated the guy "Oh my dad came to talk to your dad."

"Wait, Pierce is your dad?" Chase asked.

"Hmm, makes sense. Rich jerk; rich jerk's son," Clayton took a step closer as if it was to intimidate Adam. Yeah right! Adam leaned in and sniffed him which was weird "He does smell good."

"Hello?" Clayton held out his coat "Is anyone gonna take my coat?"

"Heck yeah I'll take it!" Adam put on his coat and it ripped at the seams "It's got a lot of give."

Another guys, who I assumed was Pierce, walked in and threw his car keys to Chase "Two coats; light wax and shampoo the carpets and don't touch the radio. I'm an easy listener." Was that supposed to be funny? Cause all I heard was rich jerk talk.

"I'm not washing your car," Chase told him.

"Yeah," Adam said "Me either. But may I take your coat?"

"Could we move this along?" Peirce said "I've got golf in the A.M and I like to show up early to scream during other people's swings. AHHH!" Adam jumped sideways "Drives them crazy."

"Look, I'll get right to the point. You have been driving your car across my yard at night and it needs to stop." Mr. Davenport reasoned.

"Not gonna happen but I will pay you to stop talking. What's your price?"

Mr. Davenport laughed "Are you trying to pay me off? I'm a billionaire."

"Wow," Pierce mocked "just a billionaire; must be rough. Well if you ever need a loan you know where I live. It's the castle at the top of the hill that casts a shadow over your entire existents."

"Please," Mr. Davenport said "You do not have more money than I do."

Peirce took out his phone "That's my net worth." Mr. Davenport scoffed and Peirce turned the phone sideways "Well not all the zeros fit on my screen." Peirce kept moving the bar and more zeros came on. Each time he moved it, we muttered a 'whoa' and Mr. Davenport looked scared.

"Oh yeah? Well I see one zero that's not on this screen. Ha! Take that!"

I just shook my head at Mr. Davenport's attempt at being funny. While this was happening I could feel eyes on me and I found Clayton checking me out. I didn't like his stare at all. It was like he was claiming me or something. I moved behind Chase and interlocked our hands together to show him that I was with Chase. His look didn't falter.

"Someone's about to start crying," Bree sang.

"Look, okay, enough is enough," Mr. Davenport said "What is it going to take for you to stop driving on my lawn?"

"I can't think of a thing. Goodnight."

Mr. Davenport stopped him "No! You are not leaving until we resolve this,"

"Fine. How about a contest," Pierce suggested "We can settle this on the racetrack. My stock car against yours. You do own a stock car, don't you?"

Davenport scoffed "Of course I own a stock car," just from his words you could tell he was lying. He didn't own one. Heck I don't think he knows what a stock car is "and when I win it, you stop driving your car on my lawn."

"Oh no," Pierce disagreed "I think we should play for much bigger stakes like the deeds to each other's houses," Clayton nudged his father and whispered in his ear "Oh and when I win, that girl hiding behind the short boy in the plaid shirt becomes my son's girlfriend…for life." I stood frozen in my spot as Clayton smirked at me. I held onto Chase's hand tighter and I could feel him move closer to me "The winner stays, the loser goes."

Mr. Davenport isn't going to sell me out "Deal," Wait, what?!

"See you on the track," Peirce said before going for the door "Or later tonight when I tear up the rest of your lawn."

As Clayton passed by me, he touched my cheek "See ya later babe," I cringed.

"Hey! Back off my girlfriend," Chase said glaring as Clayton turned around.

"She won't be yours for long short stack," Clayton smirked before laughing and walking out the door.

"Mr. Davenport are you sure about this?" Bree asked him. I didn't even want to look at him for what he did. I don't want to be that jerk's girlfriend!

"Yeah if you don't win, we'll lose our house," Leo said.

"And Katie will have to date that jerk Clayton forever," Adam said.

"Guys I got this," He said and Chase interrupted.

"You better. Katie's not going to date THAT."

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Davenport continued "I just have one question though: What exactly is a stock car?"

"We're so doomed!" I muttered.

We waited in the racing pit and Mr. Davenport finally understood what a stock car was. When he rolled up in a blue and white racing car with the Davenport Industries logo on the hood, everyone was in surprise at how cool it looked.

"Sweet ride Big D," Leo commented "For a second there I forgot you weren't cool."

"Yeah, a guy with a huge ego and a sport where they put your name and face on everything," Bree said "It's a perfect match."

Still a little tired from not getting enough sleep, I rested my head against my boyfriend's shoulder while I listened to everyone talk "Are you sure you gonna be able to beat Pierce?" Chase asked and my head snapped up from his shoulder "I mean, you have no stock car experience. Not to mention you get car sick going to the store."

"Please," Mr. Davenport scoffed "Look at this track. Even Adam can drive in a circle."

"But this is an oval and those terrify me," Adam replied.

"Driving in a circle gets exponentially harder at two hundred miles per hour," Chase continued.

"Plus no bathroom breaks," Adam said. Where they trying to force Mr. Davenport to chicken out of the race and lose their home and my dignity?

Adam got out a bucket "You're gonna need this," he said I shuttered at the thought.

"Guys don't worry about this," Mr. Davenport tried to reassure us. He's been doing a lot of that today "I have spent hundreds of hours training in a stock car simulator, I hired the best pit crew in town; I got this."

Pierce and his son Clayton, let me gag for a second…okay a little better, came strolling towards us and I couldn't bring myself to look at the guy claiming me for his own "Well Davenport we just wanted to wish you luck," Pierce said. I highly doubt that. They just came here to gloat.

"You'll need it against our driver," Clayton said. Does anyone else notice how slow these rick jerks talk? It's like snail pace…so annoying. Both Clayton and his dad started chuckling.

"Driver?" Davenport asked.

"Yeah," Pierce said "I said we'd race. I never said I would be the one driving. Joey!" He called and his driver made his way over to us. I was so mad.

"Oh you little piece of…" Chase's hand covered my mouth.

"Don't," he whispered "there not worth it love."

Holy mother! That's Joey Logano! How in the heck did they get him?!

"That's your driver!" Davenport yelled "When does he get his learner's permit."

"Uh, Mr. Davenport," I got his attention "Joey Logano is a pro racecar driver."

Chase went through his internal hard drive "Katie's right. That is Joey Logano! He's been racing since he was six. He's the youngest Nascar driver to win on the pro circuit ever."

Mr. Davenport's face paled considerably and I found it a little hard to breath. We're all doomed!

"Oh,"

"We're gonna need a bigger bucket," Adam said.

"We're gonna need a miracle," I muttered.

While we waited, Adam kept messing around with some of the equipment that was hanging around. He picked up a large metal can with a tube connected to it as he talked into it like a microphone.

Chase saw this "Really?" And took it away from him like taking away a toy from a child.

"I can believe Big D has to race against Joey Logano," Leo said and my stomach started to turn.

"Guys I can win this," Davenport said confidently "You forget I hired the best pit crew in town. Right…pit crew guy number one?"

He didn't even know their names? Really?

"Yeah, nothing motivates a team like a boss that doesn't know your name."

"Whatever. Look, I'm ready. Bring on the checkered flag."

"Morning grease monkeys,"

Oh good Lord. What have I done to offend you now?

"I take that back," Davenport said as he saw her too.

"Principal Perry," Leo asked her "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Perry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I moonlight as an announcer slash flag waver slash hot rod calendar girl," she started to pose and I covered my eyes before they burned out of my eye sockets "No one sells lug nuts like me," Perry bragged.

"Principal Perry," Bree said "Doesn't all of these side jobs you have take away your focus from being a school Principal?

"Oh absolutely," she said before getting right down to it "Now let's go over some ground rules. Hey Logano, rich guy! Get your sassy chassis over here and let's talk some track," What kind of language does she speak? Is she even from this planet? So many questions.

"In each of my precious paws is the deed to your house," Perry continued "which makes your bet a square deal. Its two hundred laps around, whoever crosses the finish line first wins."

"Well good luck out there," Joey shook hands with Mr. Davenport and Principal Perry stepped closer to him.

"Thanks," she flirted "I'll do my best."

I shuttered "Gross,"

Chase held my hand in his as Mr. Davenport got into his racecar and drove it down to the starting line. He put on headset that connected him to Mr. Davenport as he was racing. We watched as Principal thrown down the flag and Joey took off while Mr. Davenport was still sitting at the starting line.

I could hear Mr. Davenport checking his car before saying "Ooh he's gone already." There was some more noise from his end as he tried to move the gear shift "This is very different from my simulator."

"Go!" We all yelled hoping Mr. Davenport would move his butt already! Logano was way ahead of him by this point!

Later we continued to watch Mr. Davenport drive his laps but Logano kept passing by him "You're doing great Mr. Davenport."

"Really?"

"No," Chase replied "You're twenty eight laps behind."

"Please tell him he doesn't have to wave every time he passes us," Bree complained.

Clayton walked over to our side of the pit "So," he said "where are you guys thinking of moving?"

"Well my gut says Cleveland but I'm an Indiana man at heart."

"We're not gonna lose Clayton," Leo told him.

"Keep telling yourself that Junior," he said patting Leo's arm.

"I'm the same age as you."

"Your wallets not," Clayton snapped and I had to laugh.

"That doesn't make any sense," Leo replied.

Clayton brought out his wallet "My wallet makes sense," he said "it talks to me all the time and right now it's saying: 'Can I have Leo's bedroom?'" He's insane. He's talking to his wallet! "Yes you can!" Clayton kissed his wallet before turning to me "Oh and by the way, when we win sweet cheeks," he said to me and I silently growled at him "I'll make sure you receive your own personal diamond necklace that I know short stack could never give you." He smirked and walked away.

"A diamond necklace," Bree squealed and I gave her a glare.

"Which would end up breaking his garbage disposal! Ugh! I hate that guy!"

"You and me both babe," Chase kissed my cheek before we turned our attention to the race.

Mr. Davenport came in for a pit stop and as his pit crew was working, we piled near the window to talk to him "I can believe I'm losing this badly."

"But you do know that stepping on the gas pedal makes it go faster, right?"

"There must be something wrong with the car," Davenport said.

Adam spoke up "Okay let's be smart about this and eliminate variables. Are we sure the car is not in reverse?"

"Wait," Chase interrupted "It's been almost a minute. Shouldn't your pit crew be done by now?"

"Well, yeah and where's your crew chief?"

We all looked around and saw Davenport's pit crew chief talking to Peirce and Clayton "What is he doing down there?"

Chase leaned down next to the window "Peirce is cheating! He paid your pit crew to sabotage your car."

Well that's really low!

"I knew it!' Davenport got out of his car and told the crew "You guys are fired. Get out of here Ken. Ken! That was it."

His pit crew left and the tires were not changed on the car "Probably should have waited until they put those back on."

"Wait, Mr. Davenport, what if we replaced your pit crew with a bionic pit crew?"

"Or we can root for Joey Logano," Adam said and we all looked at him crazy "Hey just throwing out options."

"Hold on. Isn't using bionics technically cheating?"

"Look," Davenport said "they cheated first. Technically I'm just leveling out the playing field."

"Okay," Chase said "I'll tap into the car's central computer and optimize it for peak performance." Chase pointed to Bree "You use your super speed to change these tires and gas it up," he turned to Adam who was at the front of the car "And Adam…"

"Can do this," he said lifting the front of the car off its wheels "Pretty cool, huh?" His hands ended up burning as he tried to cool them off by blowing on them. He was idiotic enough to place his hands back where they were.

Mr. Davenport supplied us all with really cool matching jump suits that had the logo on it in red lettering and a matching had to go with it. Bree and I had it on backwards so we could see what was going on around us. Chase was looking into the binoculars checking Davenport's progress.

"Fifty laps to go," Perry announced "Logano's lead is shrinking. Davenport is actually catching up and don't forget your lug nut calendars are available at the concession stand. Keep an eye out for April. I'm wearing tires."

"My ears!"

Suddenly Davenport and Logano were head to head "Great job Chase! This car is flying now!"

Davenport came into the pit and Leo and Bree hopped over the barrier "Okay! We need to change these tires in under ten seconds…" By then Bree was already flying.

She stopped with grease smears over her face "Done!"

Davenport waved and took off causing Leo's hat to fly off his head. I picked it up and put it back on his head.

From a distance I could Principal Perry eating a bag of popcorn watching the race intently "This is incredible," she announced "Davenport has evened it up! I'm almost beginning to care who wins!"

Logano pulled in for a pit stop but I couldn't keep my eyes away from the track. Suddenly Logano was on our side of the pit "So it looks like my afternoon just freed up," he said "you need any help?"

We all muttered words "Please say yes. I want to hide from that flag lady."

Principal Perry whistled "Joey! Wanna go halfsies on a hoagie?" She took a big bite and I almost threw up a little.

Joey hid behind the barrier when he saw that and laid on his back.

The race continued "Two laps to go in the rich jerk five hundred. Davenport and Pierce are neck in neck. It's anybody's race and I think we're all wondering the same question; is there a Mrs. Logano?"

I shuttered and instantly felt sorry for Joey "Davenport you're doing great. Just please stop saying Vroom Vroom every time you make a turn."

Davenport was right behind him when his driving wheel came off and he started to swerve back and forth "You do know it pops back on, right?" Joey said.

Davenport put the wheel back on and continued to drive but started to slow down.

"What is Mr. Davenport doing? Why is he slowing down?"

"He's gonna lose," Bree said.

Adam interrupted "No, he's obviously giving up. It's the honorable thing to do."

"No, he's just drafting," Joey told him.

"Something I learned from my racing simulator. I'm reducing my weight and resistance by hiding behind Peirce's car and then I'm gonna sling shot past him in the straight away. On my controller its red, red, green, up arrow. I'm pretty sure I can make it work."

For the love of everything good in this world, please let this work. If it doesn't, we're all screwed.

Soon Davenport ended up passing Pierce's car and I could hear Mr. Davenport having his own fun in the background.

Principal Perry waved the flag "And Davenport crosses the finish line!"

Yes I don't have to date that jerk!

"Hey Clayton," I called and soon as he was looking I pulled Chase into a kiss. I felt Chase grin which caused me to smile back "I love you."

"I love you too. Always," he kissed me again before Bree cleared her throat.

"Great job guys," Joey Logano said taking off his headset "Now it's time for the real race; getting away from that flag lady."

"You forgot your calendars!" Perry was running with the checkered flag at Logano and he took off like a freaking rocket.

We all cheered when Mr. Davenport got out of the car but was concerned when he fell out of the window. He hopped back up and we continued to cheer.

"Man, nice work Mr. Davenport. You totally showed those guys who's boss!"

"Yes, yes I did." Davenport gloated "But it's important to remember always win with dignity." Once Davenport saw the crestfallen face of Peirce and Clayton, he jumped and gloated in their face. It was awesome!

Chase and Adam were talking and I was talking to Bree "I really like your hair up Bree. It's pretty."

"Thanks! Thought I'd switch it up."

We walked over to Leo who was admiring his corner locker.

"So, how does it feel having the best locker in school?"

"Oh I'm not the only one with a good locker," Leo replied "I got primo upgrades for you four too; any locker until we graduate."

"No way!" Adam said "I get that locker for six more years?"

Or longer at this rate.

"Maybe more," Bree said and Adam cheered.

"Well how did you pull that off Leo?"

Leo shrugged "I don't know," he said "Principal Perry is just in a really good mood."

Principal Perry came out smiling "Hey Dooley."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Joey Logano left his racing suit behind and I customized it in all the right places." Principal Perry started to flex.

"And some of the wrong ones," Chase said as she left in the other direction.


	25. Bionic Showdown

Bionic Showdown

I was extremely happy when Adam, Bree and Chase arrived safely back at the lab from their mission. Leo and I went over to them as soon as the elevator doors opened and all three of them smiled at us in greeting.

"Guys that was awesome," Leo congratulated them while smiling "You just prevented the biggest oil spill in history!"

"Pretty slick, huh?" I hated it when Chase did stupid puns.

"If only we could have prevented that disaster of a pun," Leo said walking back to his desk.

"Well I'm just glad that you three are home safe," I replied hugging Adam and Bree and then giving Chase a peck on the cheek.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Davenport is there anything you'd like to say to us," Bree asked him "Rhymes with good job."

"The answer's in the clue," Adam whispered.

Mr. Davenport didn't look too happy "What were you guys thinking?"

"Nope, not even close," Adam replied "two more guesses."

"You completely ignored my mission plan, improvised everything and jeopardized the entire mission."

I went to stand behind Leo's chair because I knew what was going to happen next and I didn't want to be in the cross fire of words that was about to come.

"Mr. Davenport we bust our butts all the time," Chase said "and all you ever do is sit around the lab making lists about what we did wrong."

That was true. That's all he did while they were gone.

"I do not just sit around making lists of things you did wrong…" Mr. Davenport looked down at his tablet and held it against his chest.

"That's true. He also practices Ta Kwan Do in his tightie whities." Leo and I shuttered at that. Mental image gone haywire.

"They are not tightie whities," Mr. Davenport retorted "they're breathable exercise briefs!"

Eddie's face popped onto the screen "Whatever they are, keep your sweeping high kicks away from my screen."

"Look, you guys got lucky this time but without my precise planning you are opening up yourselves for disaster," Mr. Davenport began walking away towards the elevator doors "so just follow my orders."

"Well maybe your orders aren't always right," Chase said and my eyes widen a fraction and Mr. Davenport halted in his tracks.

"Um excuse me?"

"He said 'well maybe your orders aren't always…'" Adam repeated.

"I heard him!"

"Uh oh," I whispered to myself.

Mr. Davenport walked away and didn't look back.

"Well that went well," I said to no one in particular.

The next morning I walked to the Davenport's house a half hour before school started. Since I've been dating Chase, I have been opening up the door all on my own without having to know and it being okay with everyone. I was greeted by Leo's head inside the refrigerator door and Mr. Davenport eating.

"Good morning Mr. Davenport. Morning Leo."

"Morning Katie," Mr. Davenport mumbled through his food.

"Hey Katie," Leo said before continuing to look through the fridge "Hey whenever my mom goes away on a news assignment she always leaves me two peanut butter sandwiches with the crusts cut off. Where are they?"

I noticed that Mr. Davenport was shoving something into his mouth as Leo shut the refrigerator door "No idea," he said with his mouth full.

Adam, Bree and Chase came upstairs and Mr. Davenport called out to them "Hey guys don't forget training afterschool "Four pm sharp."

"Oh okay Mr. Davenport. Wouldn't want to miss out on another opportunity for you to tell us everything we are doing wrong." Chase mocked before leaning over and kissing my cheek "Morning," he whispered.

"Oh," Bree said "and while we're on the subject; do we need a detailed plan to get home from school? Oh and what are these things that we are carrying with words in them?"

"Ooh,"

"So this is how it's going to be from now on?" Davenport asked motioning between them "You're just gonna mock everything I say?"

"I don't know, are we?" Adam turned to Bree and Chase "Seriously guys are we because I missed that part of the plan."

"Come on guys. Let's go to school." Chase tugged on my hand and we went out the door.

"Oh are we going to school now?" Oh lord.

"Adam," Chase was annoyed "don't mock us just him."

Adam made another attempt before Chase pulled him towards the door. It was about a few minutes before I realized I left my phone in the lab "Guys I'll catch up with you later."

"Why?" Chase asked and I kissed him softly.

"I left my phone down in the lab."

"Just hurry back," he said before I ran down the street.

When I got there, I heard noises and body hit the floor "Mr. Davenport? Is everything alright…" I trailed off when I saw Marcus and some guy dragging Mr. Davenport's body "What's going on?"

"Katie! You came to join the party!" Marcus said before hitting me over the head and everything went black.

The next thing I know is I'm waking up with Mr. Davenport hovering over me "Katie are you alright?"

"Yeah," I winced and touched my head "Ow, what happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out."

A gruff voice spoke up once I was standing "Hello Donny," he said.

"Hello Dougy," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Wait you know this guy?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately he's my younger brother,"

That's just great. There are two of them now.

"I hate it when you call me Dougy," Okay, I'm just gonna call him Doug.

"I hate it when you call me Donny!"

"Donny,"

"Dougy," Mr. Davenport said and then looked around the cage we were trapped in "Nice digs. I like what you and Frankenstein have done with the place."

"Haha," Doug mocked "Maybe I'd have a nicer place if you didn't kick me out of Davenport Industries."

"I kicked you out because you got all weird and turned into Doctor Evil," Mr. Davenport said before muttering my way "Or should I say Nurse Practitioner Evil since you flunked out of med school."

"I didn't flunk out," Doug told him "I was dismissed for screaming too loud when I saw the needles. And what you call evil, I call taking the company in a more creative direction."

"You were going to use bionic humans as weapons," Mr. Davenport told him and my eyes shot open.

"And that's why I'm here! To finish what I started! To take back what is rightfully mine!"

"You are not going anywhere near Adam, Bree and Chase."

"Oh I'm not going to them," Doug said and my stomach started to twist and turn and his next words "Once they find out the both of you are here," Dougy turned to me and Mr. Davenport shielded me "they'll come to me."

The computer started to beep "Well looks whose home," Doug mocked "Four sharp, right on time."

"You've been spying on us?"

"For months and trust me, Eddie's not the only one who's revolting against your sweeping high kicks."

When Dougy left I turned to Mr. Davenport "Was everything you guys said true?"

"Unfortunately yes," Mr. Davenport said.

But before he could continue his story, Marcus walked through the door "I can't believe you Marcus!"

Marcus laughed "Calm down Katie,"

"Calm down? You knocked me out and kidnapped me!"

Marcus smirked and walked closer to the cage "You know Katie, I always had a thing for you," Oh my god. I think I'm gonna vomit "and when this is over, maybe we could go on a date."

"I'll go on a date with you when hell freezes over," I snarled.

"Feisty! I like it."

Marcus turned to leave "You're going to lose."

He didn't say anything as he sat down at the controls and watched Adam, Bree and Chase in the lab.

"I can't believe we didn't believe Leo when he said Marcus was evil. I should have listened to him."

"We all didn't believe him," Mr. Davenport placed a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly my attention was caught when Marcus messed with something and Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's faces popped up on the screen "Don't bother," Marcus said "I deactivated him hours ago,"

"Marcus," Leo exclaimed.

"What, he's got his own T.V show? What channel is this?"

"How did he?"

"What do you want Marcus?" Leo asked.

"I'm just checking on my favorite bionic friends," Marcus replied "I heard you were looking for your daddy. He's right here along with another special friend of yours," He turned to look at us and I glared at him.

"And if you ever want to see them again, I suggest you come get them."

"Guys don't fall for it! It's a trap!"

Marcus turned off the monitor and all I could hear was the pounding of my own heart.

Marcus was soon replaced with his father who was waiting at the controls "You know you're never gonna get away with this."

"Yeah that's what you said when I stole twenty bucks from dad's wallet and guess what? I got away with it. Boom!"

"Oh! No, no, no! You do not go boom, I go boom, that's my thing! Boom!" Mr. Davenport pretend his hand was a gun and pretended to holster it.

"Wow. Even in a cage you act like a kid."

"Well I guess I stole that too; just like you stole Adam, Bree and Chase!"

"I did not steal them! I was protecting them from you."

"I found out a way to use our bionic technology in humans and you ripped it right out of my hands!" Doug pointed out. I rolled my eyes how childish and whiney this guy was.

"You were gonna make bionic soldiers and rent them out to the highest bidder! You were gonna us kids for evil purposes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"That's because it is genius," I replied.

"I'm just trying to meet the needs of my customers," Doug circled the cage again "It's not my fault they're all dictators and mad men." The monitor beeped "Well what do you know? We got company." The monitor showed Adam, Bree and Chase entering the backyard.

"Trust me," Mr. Davenport said "They will defeat you."

"Ooh! I'm so scared. You forget I have a bionic weapon of my own. Marcus!"

Marcus came running through the back "Is it time?'

"It is," Doug said pointing to the door "Go welcome our guests."

Marcus turned to us and his eyes started to glow. When he was gone, Doug shot us with his imaginary gun "Boom."

"You don't even do it right!" Mr. Davenport complained.

After fifteen minutes with nothing to do, Mr. Davenport decided to find a way to get us out. I gave up a long time ago.

"I don't think you should touch that Mr. Davenport," Yeah, he didn't listen to me and burnt his finger "Do you want me to say I told you so?"

Mr. Davenport's brother started putting on some Jazz music "You know, for an unstable sociopath, your taste in music could be a lot better."

Doug turned off the music and glared "You were in a boy band," I couldn't help it; I started laughing until Mr. Davenport gave me a look to shut up.

"It was not a boy band, it was an acapella group that just happened to be made up of boys," Mr. Davenport tried to reason.

"Boy band," I coughed and Mr. Davenport shot me another look.

Suddenly Adam, Bree and Chase ran into the lab and I have never been so happy to see them in my life…well, okay, that's a lie. But I'm still awfully glad to see them. Wait, are those new mission suits?

"Mr. Davenport, Katie!" Bree exclaimed once she saw us.

"Oh goodie," Doug marveled "everyone's here! Party time!"

Marcus ran in behind Adam "I've secured the perimeter. They're ours now."

When I so get out of here, I am going to start swinging at Marcus' butt ugly face! Oh wait…Marcus is bionic. He'd kill me in a heartbeat. Well there goes that plan!

Adam, Bree and Chase reached the laser cage "Mr. Davenport what is going on? Who is this guy?"

"Who is this guy," Doug repeated "Donny, you never told them about me? I am deeply offended. Adam, Bree, Chase I'm your father."

Holy cheese on a cracker…I did not see that coming.

I looked to Mr. Davenport who looked slightly ashamed as he looked down at his feet.

"What do you mean, you're our father?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, he's our father," Bree said pointing to Mr. Davenport.

"No," Doug said picking up some remote "That's what he's been telling you."

"Well I don't know who you are but you're going down," Adam ran towards him but Doug pressed a button on that remote in his hands and all three of them were in the laser cage with us.

"Oh my god!"

"You mastered short range teleportation before I did?" Mr. Davenport asked amazed "I've been working on that for years," he complained before stomping his foot.

Subtly I grabbed Chase's hand and squeezed. He squeezed my hand back and I didn't need to look at his face to know how much it meant to him.

"I know," Doug bragged "I'm awesome."

"No you're not awesome! I'm awesome."

"I'm awesome!" Doug fired back but Mr. Davenport cut him off pointing to himself.

"Awesome!"

"Well you're still going down!" Adam made a move but abruptly stopped his movements. What was happening?

"My super strength, it's gone."

Bree tried to run but stopped as well "So is my speed."

Chase placed his finger to his temple but looked defeated "I've got nothing."

"That's because I designed these lasers to block the signals from your bionic chips." Doug started laughing "That's right. Daddy gave you toys but he can also take them away."

"Yeah and here, you're not super human. You're just a bunch of pathetic kids."

"Hey sad clown," Doug pushed Marcus to the side and I internally smirked "This is my moment. Save it for the stage."

Both Davenport brothers were too busy glaring at each other to notice the three of us huddling away from them. Chase held my face in his hands checking for any cuts or bruises "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Marcus chuckled "You might as well give in to me now Katie,"

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked him before looking back at me.

We both ignored her as I glared daggers at him "Like I said before: No way in hell am I ever going to date you."

"But what are you going to do once Chase and his siblings are gone?" He started to chuckle "Face it Katie. You will be mine."

Chase glared and pushed me behind him "Not gonna happen jerk."

"Ooh, I am so scared," Marcus mocked.

"Why don't you face the fact that you're gonna lose," I retorted.

"Look where you are Katie," Marcus bit back "All of you are trapped in a cage made of lasers."

After a few minutes of glaring back and for, Marcus smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well Marcus," Doug said to him "We finally captured them. Actually I captured them. Me, me, me, me."

He's even worse than Mr. Davenport…is that even possible?

"You got one of those too, huh?" Chase muttered through the bars.

"You have no idea," Marcus grumbled.

Doug started to walk away "Come on," I could hear him snap his fingers "we got work to do."

It was then silent for a few more minutes before Chase broke it solemnly "Mr. Davenport? Why did that guy say that he was our father?"

"Because, technically, he is your father," Mr. Davenport said "And my brother," Davenport continued

I feel like I am in an episode of Star Wars right now.

"What?"

"How is that even possible?"

"Wait, so does this mean that Chase is also my father?"

How did he get that from what Mr. Davenport just told him? Oh good lord.

"Years ago, Douglas and I started Davenport Industries together. It was great! We had a cute little lab, you know? Not as good as the big lab we have now but then we didn't have so much money…"

Bree motioned with her hands "Get to the point."

"We developed bionics so that robots could do the jobs that were too dangerous for people but then Douglas went behind my back and implanted them into genetically engineered humans."

"You mean us?"

"No Adam," Bree rolled her eyes "the Green Bay Packers."

Mr. Davenport continued his story "Your bionic chips were never designed to be interfaced with the human nervous system."

"So that's why we glitch," Chase put it together and I rubbed the back of his gloved hand with my thumb. I couldn't imagine how they all felt right now. Probably betrayed knowing what they use to know was a lie.

"Exactly,"

"Oh and all these years I just thought you were a terrible scientist,"

"Douglas also hid all kinds of secret codes in your chips. That's why you all have mysterious new abilities popping up out of nowhere."

"So if your brother created us, how did we end up with you?"

"He wanted to make you into cyber soldiers of mass destruction. But I knew that if I raised you in a safe environment, I could train you into bionic heroes so I built the lab and I hid you there."

"Wow," Chase spoke up "So everything we ever known about ourselves, about you. It's all been…"

"One big lie."

"Wow," Adam said "The changes everything." Adam gasped "Am I Jewish?"

"Please tell me there's another unexpected twist where I find out I'm not related to him?"

"Oi, this one with the futzing and the complaining."

I'll never understand Adam no matter how hard I try…

"Look I wanted to tell you guys but I figured the less you knew the safer you'd be.

"But we trusted you," Chase said "I mean if you were lying about this then who know what else you were lying about."

"Exactly," Suddenly Adam grabbed a hold of Mr. Davenport's hair and he started complaining "He's not lying about the hair. Just looks fake," Adam pulled on his hair a little more before releasing his head.

I watch carefully from the corner of my eye, all while comforting Adam, Bree and Chase at the same time, as Marcus stepped into a rustic looking cage. He smirked at me before bending his head and closing his eyes. The bottom part of the cage glowed white.

Doug came over to the laser cage and mocked "Hello family."

"We're not your family. Let us out of here," Bree said.

"Yeah, you can't force us to be your cyber soldiers."

"Actually I can Boy Wonder," Doug replied "See when I created you all I installed my Triton app on your chips. Once it's activated, I'll control you bodies and your minds. I'll do whatever I want whether it's start a world war or a little light housekeeping."

"Oh no way, you cannot make me vacuum!"

"Why do you need us?" Bree said "I mean you already have Marcus and apparently a barber with a sense of humor."

"Marcus is just an android," Doug walked over to his evil computer "He's not sleeping; he's recharging. Trouble with androids is they burn out too quick. He won't make it to his sixteenth birthday. Oh but don't tell him that; he thinks he's getting a car."

Wow, I almost feel sorry for Marcus. Almost!

The other computer screen turned on revealing Leo tapping his knuckles against the side of the house "Oh, well look who showed up to be a hero. And this one's not even bionic." Doug began to laugh and my breathing became short "I can take him out with the sprinklers."

"Leave him alone," Mr. Davenport yelled "He's just a kid."

"A nosey kid who keeps getting on our way!"

"Stay away from him," Bree shouted.

"Don't worry Princess. I'm not gonna hurt him," Doug pressed a button and Marcus' chamber opened up and he walked out "Marcus wanted that privilege all to himself." Marcus started popping his knuckles and I glared "Your little friend Leo's back. This time take care of him. For good."

Marcus looked back at us and smirked "Done,"

"This cannot be happening,"

Doug started hi-fiving the air as Marcus walked away "Really dude? You're gonna leave your creator hanging like that?"

We all watched horrified when Leo was shot with Marcus' laser fingers. I tucked my head in the crook of Chase's neck and softly cried. Chase rubbed my back and held onto me tighter. I held onto Bree's hand as her head was leaning on Mr. Davenport's shoulder.

"Poor Leo," Bree whimpered as a tear fell down her cheek "He was trying to save us."

"He tried to warn us about Marcus and we ignored him," Chase whispered sadly and more silent tears streaked my cheeks.

"When I get out of here I'm taking you and Marcus down," Adam vowed.

"Good luck with that," Doug held up a small controller "Once I press this it'll activate your Triton apps and I'll control you permanently."

"No,"

"Wait! Stop,"

"Do Chase first!"

As Doug continued to press the button, all three of them started to flinch.

"What's going on?" I asked worried.

"Marcus, did you put batteries in this thing?" Doug yelled out the door.

"Ha!" Mr. Davenport smiled "I went into their chips and put a block on your app a long time ago! Ooh it so good watching you eat it!" Mr. Davenport celebrated but he went too close to the lasers and got zapped.

Doug marched to his chair angrily "Very cleaver Donny but I'll get around it. I've always been a better programmer than you." Doug typed something in really fast "There? See! Only eight minutes until my cypher key decrypts your amateur block and activates the Triton apps! What are you going to do? Call mommy?" Doug mocked then stopped laughing "If you do, don't tell her I'm alive."

The countdown was almost finished as we all looked for a way to get out of here…and fast. My heartbeat increased as I internally panicked. I don't do well under pressure!

"Guys," Bree warned us "There's only four minutes left until the block is decrypted. We have to get out of here."

"If we could find a way to deflect of these beams we could take out the control console and deactivate the laser source. I don't suppose anybody has a mirror on them?" Mr. Davenport asked and I searched through my pockets. No such luck. Nothing but hair clip and that's not reflective at all.

"If any of us had a mirror on them it would be you," Bree told Mr. Davenport and he smiled while nodding in agreement.

"There must be something we could use," Chase reasoned.

"Well I can't think on an empty stomach," Adam said reaching down my his feet and pulling out a granola bar.

"You brought a granola bar?" Chase asked.

"Yup, thanks for taking up my suggestion on the snack holster."

"That was supposed to be for a weapon," Mr. Davenport told him.

Adam used his freaky accent again "Oi, this one with the weapons,"

Bree took the wrapper from Adam "Oh hey we could use this as a reflective surface?"

"Yes but it'll never withstand the intensity of these beams. We need something to support it; hard and flat."

"How about Adam's head?" Chase joked and I hit him on the back of the head.

"Really? You're gonna joke about this now?"

Chase rubbed his head before I turned to Mr. Davenport "What about your belt buckle?" I asked.

"Yes!" Mr. Davenport took of the buckle "Wait, this is custom."

"Now is not the time or place for your freakish ego to show," I said before Bree took the buckle from him and placed the wrapper on top of it.

"There now we've got a mirror."

"Step aside Bree," Chase grabbed the mirror from her "let the big boys take care of this."

I giggled and Bree said "Okay, when are they getting here?"

Chase was having a hard time figuring out the angle "Without my bionics I could never figure out the precise angle. We're just gonna have to…" Chase shuttered "estimate."

All of us cringed knowing how bad it was for Chase to use that word, let alone do it.

"Look we can't get this wrong. We only have one shot," Mr. Davenport said.

"Yeah no pressure," Chase said.

As Chase, with the assistance of Mr. Davenport, was about to put the mirror under the beam, Adam finished his snack and argued that they were about to hit the wrong beam. They looked over to him "I had my snack, I'm ready to help." Adam handed his leftover granola bar to Chase "Hold this,"

Chase and Mr. Davenport kept mumbling as Adam tried to choose a beam. Bree got fed up with it "Oh just give it to me." And just like that, she chose the right beam and it hit the controls making the laser cage disappear.

Bree looked around and bragged "And that's how you get it done boys. YOLO."

I hi-fived her "Girl power,"

Chase placed his finger to his temple and smiled "Our bionics are back,"

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Just as we were about to leave, Douglas and Marcus came through the door clapping "Bravo," he said "but just because a dog gets out of his cage doesn't mean he's going for a walk."

"Wait, you have a dog? Where, where, where, where, where!"

"Chase are you sure you can't donate some of your brain cells to the Adam foundation? Just a little?" I asked.

"Douglas, you're not getting these kids."

"Wrong again Donny," Doug said and pointed to the monitor "look the decryption is complete now I'll have total control…" Mr. Davenport kicked the remote out of his hands and Dougy clutched his arm. The remote flew up onto the cat walk "Ah man not cool! What are you wearing? Clogs?"

While Mr. Davenport and his brother were fighting, Mr. Davenport yelled "Guys! Run!"

"We're not leaving without you!"

"Just go!"

Adam hauled our butts to the door but Doug called out to Marcus to stop us from leaving "Get out of our way Marcus!"

"Not a chance," he said "I'm more powerful than all of you."

""Oh he's lying. I haven't seen him at the gym once," Adam threw a punch but Marcus blocked his fist, twisted Adam's arm and threw him on the ground. Bree and I ran to Adam's side.

"Adam! Are you alright?"

"No one touches my brother, you freak."

Marcus made a 'come at me bro' before Chase went to punch him. Marcus dodged it and took Chase by the back of collar and threw him in air. He caught the chains on the catwalk and was trying to hang on "Chase!"

Marcus used his own super speed to run up the catwalk "Let's make this fun," Marcus said before kicking Chase in the chest. Suddenly the floor opened up revealing a spinning death trap.

Chase looked down and yelped "Who has that in their house?"

"This place use to be a sausage factory. You could fit a whole cow in there." Marcus replied. By this point I was getting angry but at the same I was freaking out. My boyfriend is hanging over a meat grinder for heaven sake!

"Bree, go help Chase, I'll stay here with Adam." Bree nodded before speeding her way after Marcus.

"Come on Adam! We have to see if any of those buttons with close the floor,"

Adam stood up "Oh buttons!"

Rushing to the controls, I made the mistake of looking up. I almost screamed when Chase only had one hand holding onto the chain "You better keep holding on Chase or else I'll find a way to bring you back and then kill you again!"

"I'll keep that in mind!"

Adam kept pushing buttons "Hey I think I got it,"

Fire shot out of the floor and I screamed Chase's name "Wrong friggin button!"

"Nope still working on it."

"Work faster!"

Marcus hit Chase's hand as he tried making his way back up, his hand loosened "Adam please!" I begged.

Bree swiped her foot underneath Marcus causing him to fall on his back and as she charged at him, Marcus raised his feet and hit her in the stomach "Bree!"

"Hey Katie!" Marcus called. He looked down at Chase "Say goodbye to your boyfriend!"

Marcus kicked him and Chase ended up falling towards the fire pit "Chase!" I screamed bloody murder as I watched him fall.

Suddenly the floor closed and Chase fell onto the floor. I rushed over to him and kneeled by his side "Oh my god! Chase, baby, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Before Adam and I both helped him up.

Marcus sped his way down and Bree followed him. I didn't think there was anything else I could do so I backed away slowly.

"You may be strong but let's see you take on all of us,"

The three of them began circling him "Go ahead creep, take your best shot."

"Gladly,"

Something strange happened. Marcus was in the middle of the newly formed triangle when energy shot out of his hands into the air and hit Adam, Bree and Chase. They fell down like puppets.

"Marcus what did you do?!"

Mr. Davenport and his brother were still fighting when it fell from Mr. Davenport's hand. Doug rolled off the catwalk and fell to the floor. I made my way to Bree first and after I saw that she was alright, I went to check on Adam and Chase.

"Ha! Now they're bionics are all mine!" Douglas yelled.

"No!" Mr. Davenport yelled down.

Suddenly the ceiling caved and the exoskeleton stood up "Exoskeleton in the house! Or whatever you call this funky place."

Was that?

"Oh my god! Leo!"

"Leo, you're alive!"

Marcus let out a frustrated groan "Is Marcus upset?" I taunted.

"I asked you to do one thing!"

Mr. Davenport took that chance to jump down from the catwalk and breaking the remote with his foot "You broke it! You always break my toys!"

Both of the Davenport brothers started giving each other noogies while Leo shot lasers from the exoskeleton "How do you like me now Marcus?"

"Still not a fan," he replied before speeding at Leo and tackling him to the ground.

Leo tried to get up but couldn't "So this thing can bust through walls and shoot lasers but it can't get back up?"

Doug started to laugh "Well it's a prototype," Mr. Davenport frowned.

"You just don't seem to go away Leo," Marcus taunted.

He's really starting to piss me off!

"This time I'm gonna finish you for good."

Marcus raised his fists and little saws popped out. He was like the bionic version of the Wolverine!

Leo started screaming and Chase said "Leo's alive!"

"No, no, not for long."

I stood by Bree and Chase as Adam got angry. Electrical currents flowed to his body "Get. Away. From him." The light fixtures popped and went out.

"What's going on?" I asked as we looked around.

"I think he just discovered his new ability."

"I think we should get behind him!" Chase yelled over the noise as he grabbed my hand and tugged me with him towards a metal beam that shielded us. Adam surged the energy towards Marcus and he fell to the ground clutching his chest.

Mr. Davenport fell to the floor but was otherwise okay "That was awesome," Adam cheered "Wow all that from one granola bar."

"What's going on? Are we winning?" Leo said from the suit.

The lab started to shake and I ran over to Mr. Davenport to help him. He thanked me before Adam, Bree and Chase helped Leo stand up in the exoskeleton.

"We gotta get out of here! The whole place is coming down."

Mr. Davenport looked around "Where's Douglas?"

"Look we have to go now," Adam said urging Mr. Davenport forward.

"You are not going anywhere!" Marcus yelled as a huge ball of energy formed in the palm of his hand. The ground continued to shake as Marcus looked up.

"Marcus look out!" Chase yelled but it was too late. The rubble fell on him and we didn't have time to respond "Let's go!" And we were gone and I didn't look back.

We settled down in the lab and were brushing of excess dirt from our clothes. Everyone was fine; we just had a few scratches and bruises that would surely go away with the next couple of days. It was nothing too noticeable.

Mr. Davenport came down with an icepack on his shoulder "Guys I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of what you did today. And I'm really proud of what you've become." I smiled and leaned my head on Chase arm. I, too, was also very proud of who they have become. I love them all so much…okay that came out too cheesy for me.

"You're heroes. That's all I ever wanted you to be. You too Leo."

"Thanks Big D," Leo said "Sorry about your exoskeleton. You can take it out of my allowance."

"It costs a million dollars," Mr. Davenport replied.

"Easy come easy go,"

Mr. Davenport continued "Most of all I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You don't have to apologize," Bree said "We get it."

"Well now you know Douglas is your real father," Mr. Davenport replied sadly.

"No he's not," Chase said "He may have created us but you made us who we are. You are our father."

Aw, I think I'm gonna start crying!

Mr. Davenport pulled them all in a hug and I smiled at the family bonding moment. I couldn't help but voice my aw "Aw,"

Mr. Davenport motioned me over "Come on," I smiled and was squished in between Adam and Bree.

"Wow this is the first time we've ever seen you cry," Adam noticed.

"I'm not crying; I'm in pain. I think I cracked a rib. I mean it really hurts." We pulled away from him and smiled.

Bree, Adam, Leo and Mr. Davenport stayed down in the lab while Chase walked me up to the front door of his house "I forgot to tell you how much I love the new mission suits," I flirted.

"You do, huh?" Chase wrapped his arms around my waist and brought our bodies closer. I could feel the heat radiating from my cheeks "They're quite different."

"I like different."

I kissed his lips and sighed contently against them "But most importantly, I love you Chase."

"I love you to Katie. Now and forever always."

We kissed again and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms tighten against my waist "I realized something today though," Chase muttered against my mouth.

"Yeah and what's that?"

Chase placed his forehead against mine "I can't live without you Katie and I don't plan on living without you. Someday I'm gonna make you mine…permanently."

"Are you proposing to me?"

Chase shook his head and kissed me again "I'm making future plans to propose to you in the future."

I smiled and hugged him closer "And when that day comes I'll say hell yes."

I decided to go home and think about how lucky I was that things turned in our favor today but not before grabbing my phone off of Leo's desk in the lab. I got in my pajamas and turned on the light in the bathroom before hearing my phone go off. Huh, I wonder who's calling me this late.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line was sniffling like they had been crying "Is this Katie Davis? The girl who hosted my cousin Jade as an exchange student a couple months ago?"

Jade? Who…oh! Jade Crawford from Seaford High. Now I remember.

"Kim? Is that you?"

"Hi Katie," she sniffled again.

"Kim are you alright?"

Her sniffles turned into sobs "No," she cried "Is about Jade."

"What happened?"

"She was on her way home when the bus lost control. She didn't make it," Kim sobbed.


	26. Spirited Away

_Previously..._

_I decided to go home and think about how lucky I was that things turned in our favor today but not before grabbing my phone off of Leo's desk in the lab. I got in my pajamas and turned on the light in the bathroom before hearing my phone go off. Huh, I wonder who's calling me this late._

"_Hello?"_

_The person on the other line was sniffling like they had been crying "Is this Katie Davis? The girl who hosted my cousin Jade as an exchange student a couple months ago?"_

_Jade? Who…oh! Jade Crawford from Seaford High. Now I remember._

"_Kim? Is that you?"_

"_Hi Katie," she sniffled again._

"_Kim are you alright?"_

_Her sniffles turned into sobs "No," she cried "Is about Jade."_

"_What happened?"_

"_She was on her way home when the bus lost control. She didn't make it," Kim sobbed._

I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare into space. Jade was dead? But how is that possible?

"Katie? Are you still there?" Kim voiced.

"Yeah," I was shocked at how scratchy my voice was and realized that I was silently crying "I'm really sorry Kim. Jade was an amazing person," I cried "even though I hardly new her." More tears streamed down my face. How could someone so young be dead? Jade had her whole life ahead of her and now she doesn't get to live it.

"I don't mean to be rude or inconsiderate but why are you calling me?"

"It just seemed like the right thing to do," she whispered "when I talked to her on the phone while she was away, all she could do was talk about awesome you guys were. Everyone seems dead. Jade was important to all of us. I lost my cousin and best friend, my friends Milton, Eddie and Jerry lost a sister and Jack lost his girlfriend. Nothing is the same anymore." Kim started to sob "We never even got to bury her body! It was incinerated during the crash."

"I'm so sorry Kim," I told her quietly "but I really am thankful that you called. Sorry I couldn't be at her funeral. If I had known I would have been there."

"We didn't have a funeral," she said "We planted so many trees in her honor though. I think that's how she would have wanted it, ya know? Celebrate life in the midst of death."

"Sounds amazing Kim,"

She chuckled sadly "It was. No one said anything though. We were too sad to." I heard more voices on the other end "Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later hopefully?"

"Yeah definitly," I said "Thanks for calling Kim. It means so much that you did."

"No problem Katie. Talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Once I hung up, I threw my phone against the room where it crashed against the wall and I cried. I cried for Jade. I cried for her friends and family. I cried because death had taken away two people who meant a lot to this world...and now they were gone.

The next morning was Saturday and I didn't feel like getting up...I didn't have the energy too. My scratched phone started to chime indicating I had a new text message. I rolled off the bed in a mass of blankets.

_One New Message:_

_Morning love! Are you up yet? ~Chase_

I sighed.

_Unfortuantly I am up. But I don't feel so well. ~Katie_

Chase texted me back quickly.

_Are you sick? Do you want me to come over? ~Chase_

I smile. Oh how I loved this boy.

_I'm not sick sick. And yes...I need you right now. Something happened last night. ~Katie_

_I'm on my way! ~Chase_

It didn't take me very long to get dressed. I did very little to alter my appearence. I put on a purple tank top and some loose fitting jeans. My hair up in a ponytail.

My dad was out so I was home alone again when the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, Chase had a bag in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. I looked at him in confusion before letting him in "What's in the bag love?"

He set the bag on the coffee table "Before I answer that question, there's one thing I need to do first." Chase leaned in and captured my lips with his own. He pulled me closer and placed the teddy bear against my hands and when he pulled away I smiled.

"Okay," Chase said "Now that I've done that...in the bag is some movies, junk food and get well cards."

"Get Well cards? But I told you I'm not sick like that."

"Adam made them," he said and pulled me into his arms "I couldn't get away without him pestering me. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to read your thoughts?"

"You can do that?"

Chase smiled and kissed my temple "No. I was I could do that though." I slapped his arm lightly but frowned. Chase pulled my hair back and kissed the back of my neck "Katie? Baby tell me what's wrong."

That's when the tears came "Do you remember Jade Crawford?"

Chase frowned as his eyebrows scrunched together. It would have been really adorable if I wasn't crying "You mean the girl who transferred to Mission Creek while Leo was at Seaford? The girl who stayed with you?" I nodded "I remember her. She's was really cool. Why do you ask?"

"She's dead," I told him flatly.

"What?! When? How?"

"Her cousin Kim called me last night and told me. She was on her way back to Seaford when the bus lost control. She was the only casualty."

Chase's arms tightened around me "I am so sorry baby,"

For the rest of that Saturday, we spent it watching all the movies that he brought over along with the junk food too. During some of the movies, I wouldn't know what was happening at some parts. Chase and I were too busy making out to care.

**AN: So this was hard for me to write and I'm going to tell you all this now...this is the last time Jade will be mentioned in the story. This hits home hard for me so...yeah. Please comment.**


	27. Memory Wipe

Memory Wipe

Breaking curfew is not a fun thing to do, especially when your parents catch you in the act. Now I know you all are probably thinking that I did get caught but fortunately for me, I went home right before my curfew at eleven. The Davenport's on the other hand got caught and was grounded. I know this because Chase called me that night and told me he couldn't use his cell phone for three weeks. I laughed when he told me so. But then I realized I couldn't hang out with them for three weeks.

"What am I gonna do?" I told Chase over the phone "It gets so lonely and boring without you guys."

"Maybe I can convince Mr. Davenport…" Chase was cut off "Hey! I'm almost done talking to Katie!"

There was a rustling sounds coming from the other end "Hey Katie, its Mr. Davenport. Chase can't really talk right now because he is grounded but I am willing to let you come over for a couple hours."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Technically you're like a daughter to me and you live here most of the time anyways so…"

"Thank you Mr. Davenport," I was going to say something else but Mr. Davenport hung up on me "How rude."

The next morning, I went down to the lab to find Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase playing cards. I stopped to listen to their conversation.

"I hate being grounded;" Adam complained "Is the three weeks over yet?"

"It hasn't even been a day," Bree told him.

"I miss Katie," Chase whined and I smiled.

Silently I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back "I missed you too!" I said and then kissed his cheek.

Chase squealed like a little girl all while falling off his stool. Everyone else started laughing while Chase quickly got off the floor "I am alright. Thanks for asking."

"Sorry," I laughed "I couldn't help myself."

Chase eventually smiled back down at me before pulling another stool next to him and I sat down. Bree dealt me a set of cards and we played another game.

It wasn't before long when Mr. Davenport came running into the lab "Guys! Guys! I did it! I did it! I finally did it!"

"Graduated to big boy shoes!" Leo joked and I hid my smile behind my stack of cards.

"No. I finally achieved something I have wanted my whole life. I won the Presidential medal for scientific achievement!"

"That's great," Chase replied.

"I think I got one of those for doing pull ups in gym class," Adam said looking at his backwards cards. I don't think he realizes that he's looking at the back of them instead of the front of the cards.

"I don't think so," Mr. Davenport said.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. It was pushups."

"This is the highest honor a scientist can receive," Mr. Davenport told us "My pictures gonna be plastered online and offline. If there's a line, my face is gonna be on it."

"Congratulations Mr. Davenport," I replied looking down at my set.

"What'd you win it for?" Chase asked.

Mr. Davenport pulled out what looked to be a remote with a plastic red eye ball at the top "My Neuroscrambler. This thing is gonna revolutionize the field of Neurology."

"Huh?"

"The brain," Chase replied.

"Oh," Adam sorta understood.

"How's it work?" Leo asked and Mr. Davenport lit up.

"It can erase specified time increments of neuro-associations in the cerebral cortex," Mr. Davenport rambled on and even I was getting lost.

Again Chase replied "The brain!"

"Oh,"

"Basically it helps doctors erase bad memories," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Oh! That's cool! Does it erase all memories or can it just zero in on…" Bree motioned to her brothers "…that."

Tasha soon came down "Congrats Donald! I got your text about the Presidential award. Gosh this is so exciting! What a big break for us!"

Mr. Davenport looked slightly confused "Us?"

"I'm thinking I can interview you for my TV station? Local reporter lands Presidential award winner…a Tasha Davenport exclusive. This could be a really big break."

I tuned out their conversation and dealt out another round of cards. This time we were playing war and it was out fifth game. I won three out of five rounds. Bree won the other two.

The Davenport's moping fest moved into the living room. Leo was sitting on the counter eating an apple, Adam was sitting on one of Davenport's weird chairs, Bree was on the yellow stool in front of Leo and I was sitting on their couch all while Mr. Davenport was reading a book at his desk. I don't know where Chase went but I sure hope he comes out of hiding soon.

"Has it been three weeks yet?" Adam complained and Bree groaned.

"Stop," Bree whined "I hate being grounded. I am missing Stella Jordan's birthday party and I so wanted to be there when she doesn't get a car."

All of a sudden Chase came out of nowhere "Guys I have an idea," He said and we all gathered around him "We can use the Neuroscrambler to erase twenty four hours of Mr. Davenport's memory."

"Wait," Bree said "Sneaking past curfew, disobeying authority. Who are you and what have you done to Chase?"

I kept thinking it my head how bad he has become and it makes me even more attracted to him than I ever was…not that I wasn't attracted to him before.

"No, I see where he's going with this," Adam replied "See Mr. Davenport will forget he brought groceries yesterday, he'll go again today and then we'll have double the food!"

"Or," Chase mocked "He'll totally forget he grounded us."

"We'll see which one pans out," Adam muttered.

"Look, I think this is really risky," Bree said "If Davenport catches us we will be grounded for life."

"But if he doesn't, we'll never get grounded again."

I think someone switched bodies with Chase because this isn't my boyfriend…but a girl can learn.

"Plus double the groceries!"

"Wait," Leo said "So we're just gonna zap the guy?"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Bree scoffed "How do you know?"

"Bree, please, I'm the smartest guy in the world."

"You have no idea, do you?" Bree quipped back.

"Nope, just wanna get out of the house." Chase took out the remote and mumbled something about setting twenty four hours on it and rushed over to Mr. Davenport and I followed after my boyfriend.

"Hey there," Chase asked Mr. Davenport "Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, uh, I'm almost finished with this biography on the guy who was born, I guess, the cousin of the queen of Spain…"

Chase cut him off and pressed the button on the remote causing a blue flash to appear. We all watched as Mr. Davenport blinked a couple times before saying "That's weird. I just lost my train of thought."

"Um, I-I just asked you if I could go to Stella Jordan's birthday party."

"Of course you can," Mr. Davenport said.

Adam and Leo started laughing "Yes it worked," Leo cheered and Bree smiled happily.

"What worked?" Davenport asked.

"We just zapped your brain with your thingy and erased your memory," Adam chuckled and all of our eyes widened.

"Erased my memory?! Have you guys been messing with my Neuroscrambler?"

"No," Bree laughed it off and turned around "set to sixty seconds," she muttered.

"That thing is not a toy," Mr. Davenport started talking "You guys are grounded…" Bree zapped Mr. Davenport and he stopped talking. He blinked a few times before saying "That's weird. I lost my train of thought."

Another round of nervous chuckling came out of me while the others sighed in relief "Hey can Chase and I go to the movies?" Leo asked.

"Of course you can," Mr. Davenport asked.

I wanted to laugh at how innocent and gullible he was. If only he knew…

"Hey I wanna try this," Adam exclaimed before grabbing the scrambler and dipping his hands into the tray of humus "Mmm humus!"

"Adam! Don't do that! Now no one can eat…"Adam zapped Mr. Davenport again "Ooh humus!"

"And just like that, we're free." Chase said before taking my hand and dragging Leo and I out the door.

"Later Big D," Leo said "We're going to the movies."

"Okay," he replied "Be back by nine."

"Yeah, nine, right."

We ended up not seeing a movie and went to the amusement park instead. Adam and Leo went on the bumper cars, teacups and crazy monkey maze at least a dozen times each while Chase and I just walked around the park. When the sun started to set, I pulled Chase onto the Ferris wheel which he wasn't too pleased about. He said he didn't trust the workers and operators by the controls. I rolled my eyes playfully before we ended in one of the seats. Chase and I held hands as we reached the top. The view was so pretty because the sun was setting over the horizon of the ocean. I turned to Chase in awe but found him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he whispered "You're just really beautiful Katie."

Chase leaned down and kissed me softly as it was our turn to stay at the top. The moment seemed so perfect to me because every romantic novel I have ever read had this scene in it. Now it was a memory of my own.

After the ride was over, we went back into reality trying to find Adam and Leo. We didn't need to search very far because we found the munching on kettle corn, cotton candy and corn dogs.

The next day we were lounging on the Davenport's couch when Leo ran his way to us "Uh, guys. We have a problem!"

"What is it?" Bree asked.

Before Leo could tell us what was going on, a noise came from the hallway and Mr. Davenport came zooming out on a desk chair yelling "Rocket chair!" and ended up crashing into some of the furniture. My eyes went wide at the sight of it all. What was going on?

Adam was clueless as always as he said "So what's the problem?"

We watched as Mr. Davenport sun around in his rocket fuel desk chair until Bree broke our shocked silence.

"Leo what is going on?"

"You know that neuro thing we were all playing with?"

"Yes," Chase replied and Leo nodded nervously.

"I tried to erase twenty four hours and I accidentally erase twenty four years. He's fifteen!"

Leo say what now?

"Whoa!" Davenport yelled "This place is sick! And now I'm gonna be sick." Mr. Davenport ended up vomiting in the plant by the coat closet.

"I don't know why they gave him that Presidential medal. This thing is faulty," Leo dropped whatever it's called onto the couch.

"The device is fine," Chase said "You're the problem. You Leo'd this up."

"Hey don't you turn my name into a verb."

Mr. Davenport walked over the couch "Okay," he said "Who are you people and how did I get here?"

"Look," Chase said to him "I know this is a lot for you to take in but your brain lost twenty four years of its memory because the device that you created."

"Whoa," Davenport dragged out before his attention went to the coffee table "What's that?"

"My phone," Chase replied.

Again Davenport said "Whoa," before walking off with Chase's phone.

Chase turned to us and said "What are we gonna do? Mr. Davenport is the only person who knows how the Neuroscrambler works."

"Guys relax," Adam intervened "Mr. Davenport can help us."

"How?!"

"Easy," Adam said "We just have to wait twenty four years."

"Well I know what we're not gonna do," I spoke up as Chase and Bree rolled their eyes at Adam's stupid idea.

"Okay, look, we need to figure out how to get our father back," Bree pointed to Davenport who was messing with Chase's phone.

Chase ringtone went off and Davenport held it out to him "Hey I think you've got a phone call."

He took the phone from him and when Chase pressed the call button, it zapped him and Chase started to shake from the electricity.

"Burn," Davenport laughed "I'm a total tech wiz. I took that thing apart and re-wired it and turned it into a zapper!" He hi-fived Adam and Chase didn't look too pleased.

"That's not funny," Chase exclaimed "Turn it back."

"I'm sorry," Davenport apologized "just push three and it will turn back into a regular phone."

Chase sighed and pressed it before he got zapped again. Davenport started laughing "Double burn!" As he calmed down he said "This one; not too bright."

"Man I like him much better this way," Adam mused "Can we keep him?"

"Adam he's not a dog," Chase said.

And to contradict his words, Mr. Davenport licked some peanut butter out of the jar.

"He's pretty much a dog."

"We still can't keep him like this."

"Yeah, when my mom finds out she is married to an idiotic teenager…okay maybe she's prepared for that." Leo said.

The door opened behind us and Tasha stepped into the room "Guys,"

"Hey, who's that? Your grandma?"

All five of us rushed over to him to make sure he was quiet around Tasha.

"What's going on?" She asked skeptically.

"Nothing much Nana, what's up with you?" Davenport said and we shushed him again.

"What did you say Donald?"

"You know me? Who are you?" Davenport asked.

Bree nervously laughed "Uh, he's kidding. We're playing a game and it's called, uh, Who Are You and what I would like to know is: Who are you?"

"Yeah mom," Leo said "Who are you?"

"A person with no patience for stupid games," Tasha replied.

"Sarcasm," Leo said "Let's add that to our list."

We all started to fake laugh to distract Tasha. Chase and Adam were whispering before Adam ushered Mr. Davenport away from us and towards the elevator doors.

When we came back down to the lab, so much stuff was destroyed and we found both Adam and Mr. Davenport taking things apart. There were wires and different materials scattered all over the place. It looked like a bunch of robots exploded in here.

"Guys what are you doing? You're ruining your million dollar technology."

Davenport laughed "If by ruining you mean making awesome."

"Unlike the other Davenport," Adam said "This one invents cool stuff."

"Check this out," Davenport said walking over to what looked like a microwave "I took this useless thingy…"

"Useless thingy? That's an oxygen vacuum fire hose. It was going to revolutionize firefighting." Chase explained.

"Well now it's gonna revolutionize grilled meat," Davenport replied back.

"Kabob me teen D," Adam said and a couple meat chunks shot out of the tube and onto Adam's skewers. Adam took a bite "See I finally get science. This is saving lives!"

"So is this," Davenport said and the remote arm picked up Chase by his underwear and gave him the ultimate wedgie.

"Why create an artificial arm when you can create a real life wedgie machine?"

Oh! I know! Because a wedgie machine is useless?

Chase continued to hang in the air while Davenport and Adam hi-fived again.

Bree looked over my shoulder "Uh, what's in our capsules?"

"Capsules? You mean giant smoothie makers."

Inside was three different colored smoothies inside each capsule; pink, orange and yellow. That's just disgusting.

"I finally get to use my gigantic straw!" Adam said and began drinking the orange smoothie from Chase's capsule. I was wrong, that's the most disgusting thing ever.

"Uh, hello?" Chase called and I turned my attention to my hanging boyfriend "Can someone please get me down from here?"

"Sorry," Davenport said "Just push that little button on the back."

Chase did as he said but was, unfortunately, tricked and zapped again. Davenport kept laughing "Ah funny every time!" He pressed a button on his remote and Chase dropped to the floor. I ran on the other side to help him up since obviously no one else was going to do it.

Just as I was doing that, Tasha came in and looked shocked "What is going on? Donald, why aren't you dressed for the interview? We go live at five."

"Live at five? Live at five?! Dude that totally rhymes."

It was like having another Adam in our midst…except Adam doesn't even have one tenth of the brain cells Mr. Davenport has right now. But the behavior and personality is exact.

"Wait, the interview is today?" Bree asked.

"Yeah," Tasha gushed "I was hoping for national coverage but get this; we are going world wide!"

"What?!" I almost fainted from those words.

"A rep from the white house is flying out to present you with the medal during your interview!"

Oh this is not good! So not good! This is so, so bad!

"We go live one hour from now!"

Adam pulled out his phone and gasped "That's one hour from now!"

Nicely put Adam…

"It's gonna be the highlight of my career," Tasha gushed and I swear she was about to cry.

"Definitely gonna go viral," Leo muttered.

"I am gonna be on TV! Sweet," Mr. Davenport cheered "Kabob me!"

Adam pressed the button and chunks of meat flew and hit Tasha on the side of her head. Both of them paused before throwing up their hands in the air saying "Science!"

If I thought having one Adam was enough, having two is just a nightmare that I can't wake up from.

While everybody else was upstairs, I was downstairs with Chase trying to figure out how to restore Mr. Davenport's memories. But it was useless with me there because I wasn't the super genius in the room.

"I think I did it!" Chase announced and turned to grin at me "Come on! We've only got a few minutes left."

He grabbed my hand and we rushed upstairs. When we reached the living room, Mr. Davenport was using his pointer finger as a mustache and talking in an English accent.

"Guys! Guys! I figured out how to get his memories back. See if we recalibrate the app…" Bree cut Chase off.

"Blah, blah, blah; you're smart. Just do it!"

Chase pressed the button and another flash of blue light appeared. We all waited to see what was happening to Mr. Davenport.

"Are you still fifteen years old?" Leo asked him.

"No," Mr. Davenport said and I thought it was over…but it wasn't "I'm this many!" Davenport said holding up four fingers. My heart sunk and I felt like I was gonna puke.

"You're four?"

"Four and a half!" Davenport shoved his four fingers in her face.

"Ah cool! I have a new little brother!" Adam happily said.

I face palmed my forehead "What now?"

Little Davenport shot out of his chair "Toy!" and went over to the basket of fruit where he pulled out a huge apple and began gnawing at it.

Leo grabbed Chase by the shoulders "Fix this nerd! Fix it!"

Chase sighed "Man! I totally Leo'd this up!"

I so desperately wanted to stay but Chase pulled me back down to the lab with him "Why do I have to go with you? It's not like I'm gonna be of any help."

"I just need you Katie," Chase said "I just need you."

We got down into the lab and I stopped Chase from walking any further "And you have me Chase. Look, I know you can do this. You'll figure something out like you always do."

Chase kissed my forehead "Thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome. Now let's fix this stupid thing so we can move on with our lives."

"Whatever's left of them," Chase muttered and began to gather the tools to work.

It was about twenty minutes when Adam, Bree and Leo came down with the mentally four year old Mr. Davenport. He gasped as he looked around.

"Am I in a space ship? Are those space bathrooms?" Davenport asked pointing to their capsules.

"Sometimes," Adam replied before little Davenport was distracted with Leo's action figures. Leo tried to chase after him.

"Hey those are mine. Put those down!"

Tasha stormed into the lab and I hid behind Chase who was still trying to fix the memory thingy…and yes I called it a thingy because the name is too long to pronounce.

"What is going on?" Tasha fumed "I want answers now and do not lie to me, I'll know. Leo!"

Leo turned away from little Davenport who was in the capsule "She'll know!"

"Okay," Chase said "The Neuroscrambler erased thirty three years of Mr. Davenport's memory. However, I think I can get it all back."

"You think? That white house rep is walking out of here with that medal if we don't get it together. Not to mention I am blowing the biggest interview of my career. Fix Donald! Leo!"

Said boy was still chasing after little Davenport "Fix Donald!" He repeated.

Tasha was scary when she's angry. Note to self: Don't get on her bad side.

"I got it!" My head lifted towards Chase when he said those three words "I reverse the Neuroscrambler by taking it apart and repurposing just like the same way Mr. Davenport did with his inventions which means that you all get to sit down 'cause I just saved your butts."

"Just do it!" Leo yelled as he tried to get little Davenport out of the huge metal container. All of us helped him get little Davenport to safety and Chase zapped him again. We waited painfully in silence as Mr. Davenport blinked a couple of times.

"That's weird. I just lost my train of thought." He said and I buried my face in Chase's shoulder. My tense shoulders started to ache as I became more relaxed.

"How old are you?" Chase hesitantly asked.

"Old enough to know you numbskulls have Leo'd up my lab," I sighed as Mr. Davenport's adult memory was back.

"Okay that stops now!"

"Hey, we did not make any of this mess. It was all you," Bree said.

"Technically it was baby Davenport," Adam said.

"Well technically it was teen Davenport," Chase replied.

"Baby? Teen?" Davenport asked "Have you been messing with my Neuroscrambler?"

Leo stepped forward "Yes. Yes we have. But, uh, in the end, Big D, we learned a very, very valuable lesson: You were right. It is not easy raising teenagers." Leo placed his hands on Mr. Davenport's shoulders "Are we good?"

"No!" Mr. Davenport yelled and Leo jumped back "You are grounded forever."

Adam tried to fix it by asking Mr. Davenport how long ago he got angry and was about to program the scrambler but he took it out of Adam's hands.

I stayed over to watch Mr. Davenport's interview go as smoothly as could have gotten…well the second time at least and when it was over and Tasha closed the door, she was furious with Mr. Davenport. She started rant about how her career was on the line because she was interviewing a man child. But before she could say something else, Mr. Davenport used the scrambler on her and she forgot her train of thought. Her mood changed and she went upstairs to get ready for her interview which had already been done.

"It is so much more fun on this side of it," Mr. Davenport said before we all nodded our heads in agreement.

Around ten, I went home and got ready for bed. I was completely wiped out from helping Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo get everything back to the way it was before the scrambler became an issue. As my head it the pillow, I got a text from Chase.

_Thank you for all your help today. I honestly couldn't have done half the stuff I did without you ~Chase_

Smiling, I texted him back:

_It's no big deal Chase. I was happy to help and yes you could have…it just would have taken you longer without me there with you ~Katie_

_You're right…which is why I don't want to be without you. It's hard imagining a life without you Katie. You've become that one solid thing in my life (besides my siblings) that I know I can trust. I love you Katie ~Chase_

All of a sudden my nose started to hurt and my eyes were getting blurry. I placed a hand on my cheek and realized I was crying.

_Why must you make me cry? I love you too Chase. Always ~Katie_


	28. Avalanche!

Avalanche!

I love it that my boyfriend is different than all the other guys because he's bionic. But I'm really starting to get annoyed when said boyfriend invites me over to hang out but then a mission comes up and I am stuck with Mr. Davenport down in the lab watching my friends go off on a crazy adventure without me. Don't get me wrong, it's awesome knowing they save the world and stuff but sometimes it would be great to have just one normal day with them-even though I know they aren't the slightest bit normal.

The lab doors slid open just as Mr. Davenport came down from one of the ladders he was fixing. Bree, Chase and Adam walked in with smiles on their faces "Mission accomplished," Bree said.

"Great job guys," Mr. Davenport told them "You saved that island from the biggest tropical storm in decades."

"And lucky for you I brought home a whole bag of hairy fruit," Adam dumped a big black bag full of coconuts onto the table and started biting into outer shell of one of them.

"Yeah," Bree said "Just be happy that I made him put the pelican back."

I walked over to Chase and wrapped my arms around his waist as he brought his arm around my shoulder. I smiled when I felt him place a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Guys that mission was the finest use of bionics to date," Davenport said "I think we can all agree that strength plus speed equals success."

Bree and Adam high fived but I looked up at Chase when Mr. Davenport completely skipped over him "Uh, uh excuse me," Chase lifted his arm off of my shoulder and I instantly felt a little colder "let's not forget the mastermind behind this whole thing."

"Oh," Adam said "right. Let's give it up for our fearless leader Mr. Davenport!" Adam gave Mr. Davenport a high five as Bree clapped.

"What? No," Chase complained "I was talking about me. I supervised the whole mission."

"Yeah but I think we all know who did the heavy lifting," Adam said holding up two coconuts "Look I'll give you a hint: Starts with an 'A', end's with an 'M'. There's a big 'da' in the middle. Okay you guys it's me." He then continued to bite into one of the coconuts.

"Please," Chase replied "the real work happened up here," Chase pointed to his temple.

"Chase, no offense but your bionic brain is no match for our hustle…"

"And muscle." Adam finished for her as he flexed his arms.

Mr. Davenport turned around from whatever he was doing "Oh that is a great team name," he gushed "Hustle, muscle and..." as he pointed to Chase, he couldn't come up with a good name for him so Mr. Davenport just shook his head to clear it "Don't worry, we'll find you an ustle."

Chase sighed in frustration "I am so tired of these two getting all of the attention because they have super speed and super strength. I never get any of the credit."

"That is not true Chase," Mr. Davenport said "they just have a lot of flash. But you're the glue that holds that flash together. You're…" Mr. Davenport paused trying to come up with a cool name for him "flash glue."

"Flash glue?"

Chase looked back at us before turning his attention back to his creator "I'm flash glue?"

"Hey I think I figured it out," Adam said referring how to open the coconut but smashing it against his forehead. It opened and Adam beamed "You're right Chase," he said "the real work does happen up there."

When Mr. Davenport, Adam and Bree left to go get changed, I wrapped my arms around Chase's neck and kissed him softly "Don't listen to them baby. You're more than flash glue…whatever that may be."

Chase smiled softly before attaching his lips back on mine while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to his body. He didn't need to say anything for me to know that he was glad I was on his side. We made out for a few more minutes before pulling away for Chase to get changed into normal clothes. I was sad to see his suit go.

We all gathered down in the lab a few hours later when Mr. Davenport urged us to come. As we sat down, Mr. Davenport was holding one of his new inventions while giggling like a school girl.

"Okay guys, say hello to my latest invention; the cryoblaster. This thing can freeze anything in a nano-second."

"Bravo Big D," Leo clapped "you invented ice."

Mr. Davenport's face fell "No I invented a way for astronauts to travel to distant galaxies while frozen in suspended animation."

"Which is a fancy way of saying ice," Leo quipped.

"Alright here," Mr. Davenport took the cup of water Adam was drinking "let me demonstrate," He put the glass on the counter before telling us to step back all while explaining that it freezes everything it touches. Mr. Davenport pointed the blaster at the cup and it instantly froze.

"Can someone please tell this dude that he's making ice," Leo leaned against the counter and Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Look every space program in the world is gonna want one of these. I just need the element to fuel them. Citanious: it's only found here," Mr. Davenport pulled up a virtual map of glaciers that were up in West Antarctica "I'm sending you on a mission to the most remote part of Antarctica."

"As opposed to bustling downtown Antarctica," Bree asked.

"No worries Mr. Davenport," Chase said to him "We've been to way worse places than Antarctica."

"Yeah," Adam laughed "Remember Bakersfield?"

All of us groaned from the memory and Mr. Davenport went on to explain "Look with your bionics you should be able to swoop in and…" Mr. Davenport stopped talking as the virtual map started to beep as a warning "Oh no," he muttered "there's a massive storm headed there."

"So? Who cares? We just dealt with a storm."

"No this is a category five," Davenport explained "It's much more dangerous. I can't believe this. I'm gonna have to call off the mission."

"No," Chase said "there's plenty of time until the center of the storm hits."

I frowned as Chase tried to get Davenport to continue the mission. What was he trying to prove? They could seriously get hurt or worse…killed if they continued with this mission.

"It's just not worth the risk," Davenport said "I just hope that the storm doesn't collapse the glacier."

"But if that happens you'll lose the Citanium forever."

Mr. Davenport nodded sadly and I felt kind of sorry for him. That invention was pretty cool even though Leo just thinks of it as a fancy ice machine.

"I know," Davenport said before walking out of the lab.

"But we can do this," Chase called after him and Bree scoffed.

"Stand down flash glue. You heard the man. No one is going. Not even hustle and muscle."

All of a sudden Adam's tongue was stuck to the frozen cup "And muscle could use some help."

Bree rolled her eyes before yanking the cup away from Adam's tongue. I'm pretty sure I heard the sound of skin being ripped off. Adam groaned in pain as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth "Ow that hurt," he said "Now I need some ice."

He grabbed the frozen cup and put his tongue against it. What an idiot.

"Ah that's so much better," he said as he walked out of the lab behind Leo and Bree. I stayed behind to watch Chase very closely. What was he up to?

I walked over to him and held out my hand "Come on. Let's go."

Chase took my hand and silently let me lead the way back upstairs.

Soon, after hanging out with everyone an hour later, I went home only to find a note taped to the back of the front door.

_Katie,_

_Had a business meeting to get to. I'm sorry you'll have the house to yourself tonight. Won't be back until late tonight. There is money in the cookie jar for dinner._

_Love you,_

_Dad._

I rolled my eyes as I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away. Taking the money out of the cookie jar, I surfed through the endless takeout menus we had on the computer desk before my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katie, can you do me a favor and help me and Adam look for Chase? We can't seem to find him anywhere."

Chase was missing?

"Yeah, sure, I'll be over in five."

Adam, Bree and I looked everywhere for Chase and we ended up coming up with nothing. In result, we went to Mr. Davenport who was down in the lab.

"Hey Mr. Davenport have you seen Chase? He's not answering his phone and his mission suit and gear are gone."

"What?"

"Yeah," Adam said "I'm worried he was carried away by a small predatory bird."

"Get him on the com set now," Davenport instructed and I stood by praying that Chase was okay.

Adam handed me an ear piece before Bree told us she got him. Once the piece was in my ear, I could hear the wind blowing and I wondered where the heck my boyfriend was.

"Chase where are you?"

"I'm at the Citanium site," Chase yelled over the wind.

"What? I told you it was too dangerous. What are you doing?"

Mr. Davenport brought up the virtual map as Chase's voice spoke over the wind "I'm proving that without super strength and super speed I can still get the job done."

So that's what this is about? Proving himself? If he makes this out alive…I'm gonna kill him.

The map started beeping as the word's 'Detecting Major Storm' flashed across the screen and my heart started racing faster "You're about to be trapped in a major storm. Get out of there now!"

"It's okay Mr. Davenport. I'm almost done. I just have to get the last of the samples."

"No. Abort mission and seek shelter. That's an order. That storm…" The deep rumble of snow entered the earpiece and my heart jumped into my throat. I felt like vomiting all over the place.

"What was that noise?"

All of a sudden Chase started yelling as the rumbling got louder in my ears. That's all it took for me to dash to the nearest bathroom and spew out everything I ate today, the tears streaming down my face. I could still hear everything Mr. Davenport said as I looked into the mirror.

"Chase? Chase!"

"There was a major avalanche at Chase's coordinates," Bree spoke sadly.

I ripped the ear piece out of my ear and threw it on the floor. My heart was ripping at the seam as my stomach continued to churn.

Ten minutes later Mr. Davenport knocked on the bathroom door "Katie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah just freshening up," I spoke up "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. Um, Bree and Adam went to go after Chase. We'll be on stand by if anything happens."

When I heard his footsteps fade away, I sighed deeply.

Oh Chase. Please be alright.

Standing next to a worry Mr. Davenport wasn't helping me calm down. As Bree and Adam went out to search for Chase, we were down in the lab making sure everything was okay and functioning properly.

"Any sign of him?"

"Nothing!"

"I can't find the heat signature anywhere," Adam spoke up.

My heart continued to race…I don't think it will ever slow down until Chase is safe in my arms again.

"Well how can he not be here? This was Chase's exact location."

"There is only one explanation. He met a family of Eskimos and they took him in as their pet because he is the exact same size as a penguin."

"He's not here," Bree suggested "let's move south."

"No, guys, that's it. There could be another avalanche any minute," My heart sank as a tear fell from my eye "I'm calling off the rescue."

"What?"

"No way! I'm not leaving without my brother."

"Wait! That's Chase's com set. He was here! We have to keep looking!"

"Guys I'm serious! Get out of there."

This cannot be happening!

There was another crack and Adam heard it too. That was the last thing I heard before Mr. Davenport shut our communicators off.

Mr. Davenport and I met up with Adam and Bree when they got back. I pulled both of them into a hug "Thank god you both are alright!"

"How are you holding up?" Bree asked me and I sighed.

"I miss him and I'm worried sick about him. But there's not much I can do." I told her as we walked back into the lab

"Don't worry you guys. There's still a chance we could find him."

"We'll find him…" We all stopped short when we saw Chase standing there.

"Chase!"

"You're alive!"

All of a sudden Mr. Davenport's evil little brother steps out from behind Chase.

Adam gasped "its evil uncle daddy!"

"Back away from him Chase," Mr. Davenport said.

"It's too late Donald. He's with me now." Doug put his arms around Chase's shoulder and my heart shattered.

"Chase what is he talking about?" I asked as I kept staring at him. Chase wouldn't look at me.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"It's true. I've finally taken back what was stolen from me."

Leo then ran in with the cryoblaster "Alright Big D. I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff but you know how sometimes things happen when you really don't want them to happen and that just happens to be what just happened."

All I could do was look at Chase and somehow plead to him with my eyes. The pain right now was unbearable and I won't wish it on even my worst enemies.

Leo yelped when he noticed who was standing next to him in the lab "Whatever you're up to Douglas, you're never gonna get away with it."

A beeping sound came from the console of the counter and Douglas walked over to it smiling "I just did. The download is finished! I now have the power to give Chase all three bionic abilities and now no one will be able to stop us."

"Actually," Chase spoke up "they can. That USB drive is completely useless."

"What?! Well then what just took an hour and a half to download?"

"A list of everything Adam's ever eaten," Chase replied and I hid my smile behind my hand. I should have known he would never do something like this.

"Not my incredible edibles!"

"You double crossed me!"

"Did you really think I would betray my own family?" Chase told him darkly. Is it weird that I find that very attractive?

"Well it's always worked for me," Doug replied and I so wanted to hit him!

"Even if you could offer me every ability there is, I would never go to your side. We're a team and teams never quit on each other."

Chase looked back at me and I smiled. That's the Chase I'm in love with.

"Alright! You got me!" Doug laughed "What do you say we just put this all behind us and get down to the business of healing this family. Am I right? Bring it in people. Let's hug it out."

Adam went to go hug him but Mr. Davenport pulled him back by the collar. I ran over to Chase and threw my arms around his torso while burying my face in his shoulder "I knew you would never do something like this without a true meaning behind it."

Chase kissed my head "I could never betray you."

"Well you know what they say, if you can't join 'em," Doug made to pull something out of his pocket when Chase pushed me behind him and grabbed the cryoblaster "Get down!" Chase froze Doug mid movement.

"Wow," Leo gushed "Your froze him. Um, now exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone 'cause it is not the button located here, here, here, here, here or here," Leo said pointing to each button on the blaster.

"Mr. Davenport I am really sorry. I know I should have warned you about Douglas. I just knew that if I could get him back here then we could trap him for good."

"Good work Chase," Mr. Davenport patted him on the shoulder "You make a good double agent."

"Thank you. Oh and I almost forgot," Chase pulled out a black pouch and handed it to him "Here's your Citanium."

Mr. Davenport giggled and chanted 'money' over and over again before saying "I'm sorry. Thank you."

Chase pulled me into his arms and kissed my temple "So good to be home."

"I'm glad your back safe," I told him before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for going out there alone and scaring me half to death! Do you realize how much you put me through? You could have been hurt or dead…" Chase cut me off by capturing my lips with his.

"The important thing is that I am alive and here with you," he whispered before pulling me in closer.

When we looked back at the group, Mr. Davenport was making childish faces at frozen Doug.

"So what are we gonna do with frozen Uncle Dougie," Bree asked.

"I don't know. We could probably ship him off to one of my off shore facilities or we can get some rock salt and make the evilest batch of ice cream ever."

"Speaking of the unfreeze button," Leo said.

"We weren't speaking of the unfreeze button."

"Well we probably should."

Leo led us upstairs and we were greeted with two ice blocks in the living room. One had Tasha in it and the other had Janelle. I sighed. Only Leo could do something like this.

"Yup they're frozen." Bree concluded.

"Ooh! Ice," Adam went to lick the chunk that had Tasha in it but we all pulled him back from making the mistake of getting his tongue stuck twice.

"We have to fix this. Janelle's mom will be here any minute." Leo panicked.

"Okay well I'll just use my heat vision," Adam told us but Chase thought differently.

"No, then Janelle would see you using your bionics."

"Not while she's frozen in suspended animation." Mr. Davenport pointed out.

Adam looked from Mr. Davenport back down to Chase when Leo said "You heard the man. Light 'em up."

Adam used his heat vision to melt all the ice when Leo stopped him "Oh wait. On second thought, these ladies are going to be very upset. I need a running start."

Mr. Davenport thought that was a really good idea and took off like a rocket right behind Leo.

"Step back guys," Adam used his heat vision to melt the ice. When both blocks were melted both women were confused.

"What happened?" Janelle asked.

"Leo happened."

Not long after, Janelle left in a confused mess while Tasha went to dry off and change. Adam and Bree decided to go back down to the lab to get some sleep while Chase and I cuddled on the couch. He didn't bother to go change.

"Were you really upset that I was gone?"

I looked up at him like he had lost his mind "Of course I was upset Chase. You're my boyfriend and I love you very much."

Chase intertwined our fingers "I love you too baby. And I'm sorry I worried you sick," I tilted my head to side in confusion "I know you threw up when you found out." My cheeks flushed but Chase kissed both of them before brushing his lips against mine "I never meant to hurt you."


	29. The Flirtatious Mishap

The Flirtatious Mishap

**AN: Thought I'd stir up a little bit of drama. *laughs like a mad man***

Grunting, I flipped through my chemistry textbook while writing down equations in my notebook. Why does this subject have be so hard and confusing? In the future, I'll make sure that whatever I do does not involve this stuff. And if I do I'll probably ask myself later on 'What was I thinking?'

A hand appeared on my shoulder as wrote down another equation. I looked up to find Brian Masterson smiling down at me, his blond hair swept to the side. He was in my English class and sat a couple rows behind me. He is always such a flirt.

"Hey Katie," Brian smiled and sat down "I see your doing homework. Anything I can help with?"

"Unless you're some chemistry wiz," I replied "no thanks Brian."

I went back to my homework and Brian paused before speaking up again "So I was wondering,"

"Yeah?"

"What's up with you and Chase Davenport?"

That snapped my focus back to him "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you two, like, together?"

"Yes," I replied "Chase and I are together if that's what you're asking."

"Why?" He asked "Aren't you a little out of his league?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you could do so much better than him. Might I suggest someone with popularity and with the looks to get by?"

"Excuse me?" I repeated.

"Oh come on Katie," he smirked and I instantly wanted to smack it off his face "You could do so much better than loser Davenport. Dump him and go out with me. And knowing you, you could use the popularity given who you hang out with."

"Is this conversation supposed to sway me to date you? 'Cause let me tell you something; I wouldn't go out with you even if I wasn't dating Chase Davenport and hell froze over. You're a pig Brian." I started packing up all my school work and stuffed it all in my backpack before stomping back over to my locker.

What the hell was that? Do girls actually fall for that stupid crap? If you date me you can become popular because I'm so hot and stuff! Ugh! Guys like that are idiots.

Chase walked into the gym to meet up with Bree to go over history notes but stopped in his tracks when he saw Katie talking to some guy. Chase ducked behind one of the tables and used his super hearing. He knew it was wrong but curiosity…and jealously won him over when he saw the guy smile flirtatiously at his girlfriend.

"_So I was wondering,"_ the guy spoke.

"_Yeah?"_ Katie replied.

"_What's up with you and Chase Davenport?"_

Chase saw her head snap in his direction _"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean are you two, like, together?"_ The guys asked.

"_Yes,"_ Katie replied and Chase smiled when he heard her say _"Chase and I are together if that's what you're asking."_

"_Why?"_ He asked _"Aren't you a little out of his league?"_

Whoa. Wait. What?

"_Excuse me?"_

Yeah what she said!

"_I mean you could do so much better than him. Might I suggest someone with popularity and with the looks to get by?"_

"_Excuse me?"_ Katie repeated.

"_Oh come on Katie,"_ he smirked and Chase so wanted to smack it off his face _"You could do so much better than loser Davenport. Dump him and go out with me. And knowing you, you could use the popularity given who you hang out with."_

Chase shut off his super hearing having heard enough of the conversation and frowned. Is that what everyone thought of him? Did Katie think that of him? Was he really a nobody at this school? Chase back up out of the gym and into the school hallway.

Chase's heart pounded in his chest when he saw Katie stomp out into the hallway towards her locker. Should he go to her and confront her? Should he ignore her? At this point he was so confused.

Later that day, I walked into my house and went straight for the kitchen. Today had been so exhausting between endless hours of drowning teachers, piles of homework and to top it all off the one person who I looked forward to seeing every day, never showed up to greet me with his kisses.

I pulled out the carton of triple chocolate ice cream and a spoon and ate straight of the carton. Then I went into the living room and turned on the television. Before I knew it, sleep took over and I drifted to sleep.

The sound of my phone woke me up hours later. A had a missed call from Leo and a couple of texts from Bree. I looked those up first.

_Hey! Do you know what's wrong with Chase? He was supposed to meet me afterschool in the gym to study for our history test. When he came home he looked sad and depressed._

Chase was sad and depressed today? I wonder what's wrong.

I flipped through the other text messages.

_Okay seriously what happened to Chase? He's been locked in his capsule for hours crying. Did you two get in a fight? Did you two break up?!_

Did we break up? Huh? What's going on here?

_Katie, what is going on? Chase won't tell me anything about what happened! Why won't you answer your phone?!_

I looked to the clock that read it was on five o'clock and I decided to go over there. I had to uncover what was wrong with my boyfriend. I just hope I didn't hurt him. But how could I have hurt him? I don't know what I did wrong.

When I rang the doorbell, Bree opened the door and tackled me in a hug "What the heck is going on Katie? Chase won't come out of capsule!"

"I don't know," I said "Can I see him?"

Bree nodded and led me down to the lab where I found Chase sitting in his capsule, his back facing the door.

"Chase? Katie's here to see you."

Chase didn't move or say anything and I frowned. I have never seen him like this before.

"Bree, could you give us a few minutes please?"

She nodded and left us alone.

"Chase? Baby? Are you alright?" I asked as I approached him quietly "What's wrong?"

Chase stood up from his spot in his capsule and opened the door "Why are you with me?"

"Why are you asking me that? You already know the answer to that question."

A tear fell from his eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck while placing my forehead against his "Chase I am totally in love with you. I can't and won't be with anyone else."

His arms wrapped around my waist tightly "I'm in love with you too Katie. It's just you're everything and I'm…" I placed my lips over his and kissed him with everything I had.

"Don't you even finish that sentence Chase," I kissed him again "You're everything to me and if you ever question our relationship again I will not hesitate to smack some sense into you."

Chase chuckled and kissed me softly "Yes ma'am."

**AN: I think I lulled my cat to sleep by typing. Anyway this little beauty was just for fun. Hope you all liked it!  
**


	30. Adam Up

Adam Up

The three bionic Davenport's were training in Mr. Davenport's simulator while Leo and I were watching them kick, punch and elbow thin air. There were times when I wanted to laugh so hard because of the faces Adam would make. Finally the simulator blinked and Adam, Bree and Chase took off their goggles.

"Great job guys," Leo congratulated "you just took out an entire unit of virtual cyborgs."

"Though may I point out," I added "I'm still not use to seeing you guys take out air."

Chase chuckled while kissing my forehead "Trust me babe, neither am I."

Eddie popped up and I rolled my eyes "I think it's sad that you have to invent people to play with you. I'm surprised Katie lasted this long."

"Ha-ha very funny Eddie."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Eddie virtually smirked and I growled while Chase wrapped an arm around my waist to secure me from taking a baseball to Eddie's face.

"Alright Leo," Adam said "I'm off the clock. Let's get out of here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Chase stopped them "Just because Mr. Davenport's away doesn't mean we can stop training."

Both Leo and Adam groaned.

"How do you think I feel?" Chase said "I'm missing a four hour documentary on the history of the printing press."

"Oh no," I sassed "You have to miss four hours of boredom," I rolled my eyes "You know of that's how you feel, I'll just go home." I joked and Bree bumped my hip while smiling.

"But Leo and I were going to play human bullseye bounce. Don't worry," Adam assured "its way more dangerous than it sounds."

"Human bullseye bounce," Chase asked "Is there any way you can get a good enough bounce to land in the emergency room? 'Cause that would save us a lot of time."

"Nope," Bree spoke up "He's right Adam. As much as I enjoy watching you get hurt and I," Bree chuckled "I really do, we have to train."

"Oh come on!" Leo whined "The adults are away. If we don't take advantage by doing something destructive, where no better than…" Leo looked and motioned to Chase "Chase."

"I'm sorry," Chase apologized "but unless he can be in two places at once, he's training. Come on, let's get the boa staffs."

"Oh man," Adam complained…and let's face it, at this point I'm getting a headache here "I never get to do what I want. It's not fair."

"Awe are all of your cool bionic abilities and top secret missions getting you down?" Bree mocked.

"Aw thanks Bree. I knew you'd understand."

I followed Bree and Chase over to the boa staffs while Leo and Adam left the room. Chase began swinging then stopped when he saw me staring "Would you like to learn?"

Smiling, I nodded my head and Chase handed me the boa staff and stood behind me all while guiding my arms. Bree started laughing and we both looked over at her in confusion.

"Who knew Chase could put the moves on a girl," she continued to laugh but stopped when she noticed no one else was laughing with her "Sorry," she said "I guess I'm the only one who thought it was funny. See if Adam and Leo heard that then I wouldn't be the only one laughing."

Later on I went home since all they were going to do today was train. I mean, seriously, what's the point of coming over if all I have to do is watch my friends do something cool and I do jack squat?

That following Monday, I walked to school by myself. I had to come in earlier than the rest of the students to finish up a lab assignment that I was thankfully my teacher let finish. It was the first time something like this has happened to me and she gave me another chance to finish. After thirty minutes of cutting paper into strips and gluing them onto a cardboard shape volcano. I was lucky too, the bell rang as soon as I was finished packing my book bag.

I met up with Bree and Chase who were concerned where I was "Where were you Katie?" Bree asked me.

"I thought something was wrong when you weren't home," Chase finished "Or worse…that guy could have been flirting with you again."

I kissed Chase "Don't worry. I was finishing up my science project before the bell."

Chase released a sigh "Thank god," he muttered and Bree rolled her eyes.

"Chase, you're such the drama queen."

I groaned when I saw Principal Perry approach us "Hey! Hansel and Gretel and Hansel's girlfriend," she wheezed "My niece is from…" Principal Perry had to pause "uh, um, wherever she's from and I'm assigning you three to be her chaperones for a couple of days." Principal Perry say what now?

All three of us tried to come up with an excuse to get us out of it but Perry wasn't having it "Oh that's so cute. You think you have a choice," she pointed and started laughing.

"But why would you want us to show her around? You can't stand us."

Principal Perry put a hand over her shrinking heart "Oh you noticed. Look my niece is sweet and innocent. If she hangs around with the cool kids, they'll corrupt her. That's why she's hanging with you. If it's unclear, let me spell it out: You're not cool." She said pointing to each one of us.

A little girl with brown hair and glasses approached us "Hi Aunt Terry!"

"Kerry, darling," So this must be Perry's niece "This is, uh, give me a second," She started giving us the wrong names. Wow, I thought, she really doesn't like her students.

"Bree, Chase and Katie," Bree informed her.

Principal Perry laughed "No one really cares."

Kerry smiled sweetly "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kerry Perry. Thanks for showing me around. I hope it's not too much of a bother." She said shaking our hands. Okay something seems a little off about this girl. No one is that happy when they're related to Principal Perry. She makes everyone's lives miserable.

"No, no, we are happy to be forced to help."

"Great!" Principal Perry wheezed again "Now if you'll excuse me I'm headed to the Chem lab to sear off a wart." I turned my head and gagged. Seriously? She has to do that?

As Principal Perry left, her niece called out "Bye Aunt Terry!" and when she was out of sight, the little angel turned into the devil with a pink headband "Here's the deal ladies. I'm skipping school and hitting the mall and when I get there, I'm planting a dead fly in my burrito and eat for free."

"Sorry but as your chaperones I…" Chase was cut off.

"Shut it squat mug! Little elves called," she said looking at Chase "they want you back at the tree to make cookies."

"Um," Bree chuckled "Uh, you can't talk to us like that."

Kerry scoffed "Just did boy hips," she looked at me "you wanna say something?"

"Oh I've got a lot to say to you but you're too young to hear it."

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

As she turned to leave Chase said "You can't just go."

"Yeah, what are we supposed to tell your aunt? Besides the fact that she should round up some bail money."

Kerry swiped her hand and knocked Bree's books out of her arms "Tell her I was with you three nimrods all day. And you better do my homework, or else you'll get this: Aunt Terry!" She faked cried and I rolled my eyes. What a child "They were so mean to me! Make them pay! Make them pay!" She turned back to us and I glared a hole through her head "So we good? Later peeps." And she left.

"Okay," Chase said "She is definitely a Perry."

"You had to question that?" I asked him.

Later that day, I stood next to Chase as he was handing out Kerry's homework "Math homework, Chemistry homework, History homework."

"And here's your Art project," Bree said handing over a rolled poster board "Don't expect and A."

"Don't expect a thank you," Kerry shot back "Now give me twenty bucks."

"For what?"

"Milkshakes for me and my girls," Kerry said "Fork it over princess!" Instead of waiting, she violated Bree's purse and grabbed the money herself.

"You just a shake down from a pre-teen."

"I'm thirteen bum sweat!" Kerry yelled back.

"Where you raised by a gang of bikers?" Chase wondered.

Principal Perry walked out of the gym and Bree slapped his arm "That's it," she said "we are done with this," The three of us walked over to our pathetic Principal "Principal Perry, we need to have a little discussion about your niece."

"Sure do," Principal Perry stated "She loves you three."

"What?" Chase asked "No that's impossible."

"I know. I find you repulsive. Thanks for watching Kerry. This morning I got to spend an extra hour at the dog track!"

"Okay, that's great but we really need…" Principal Perry cut Bree off mid-sentence.

"Now I need you to watch her tonight. I'm playing flag football with the sheriffs."

"And how do you get to play flag football with the sheriffs?"

"Go to enough highway recs with free pizza and they let you in," Perry replied "Anyway, if you watch Kerry I might just forget about the detention days you've accrued."

"What detention days?" Bree asked.

"You mouthing off? You just got detention!"

"What? You can't do that!" Bree exclaimed.

"Just did Sally sideburns," Perry retorted .

Bree got fed up with it "That is it," she said "We are done…"

Chase cut her off and I raised an eyebrow. I'd rather stick my eye with a needle than spend more time with the spawn herself "Can you just give us one second here, please?"

"Chase what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled on Bree and I's arm.

"Look, the girl is a nightmare but if we do this we might just get on Principal Perry's good side."

"The woman has many sides hun," I said.

"None of them are good," Bree finished and I nodded my head in agreement. Chase kept staring and Bree gave in "Fine I'll do it." What? Are we seriously going to do this…again?

Chase looked at me "Please Katie?" He pouted his lip and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him "I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

I scoffed "Yes you will," I sighed when he kissed my cheek "Okay, fine. I'll do it. But you owe me so big for this."

Chase smiled and pecked my lips before walking over to Principal Perry who was leaning over the water fountain getting something to drink.

"We've discussed it and Kerry is more than welcome to come over tonight."

Perry chuckled "There you go again; acting like you have a choice," Perry pinched Chase's cheek before leaning over the water fountain and stretching…all while making disturbing grunting noises. All three of us had to look away in disgust.

When school was over, Principal Perry dropped the spawn of evil at the Davenport's residents. As Perry was driving away Kerry acted like she was all sweet and innocent…like we know she isn't and yelled "By Aunt Perry! I love you!" Once Chase shut the door she groaned "Ugh, her car is disgusting. I don't know where the cat litter ends and the cookie crumbs begin."

"Alright Kerry," Bree said "You're on our turf so we're not gonna put up with you bossing us around."

Ugh, Bree I don't think that's a wise thing to say right now.

Kerry scoffed "I'm not staying with you losers. I'm going to the skate park to throw marbles at the half pipe and then sell ice packs in the parking lot."

"That is pure evil," Chase said. I couldn't have said it better myself babe.

"You call it evil; I call it a lucrative side business." Kerry replied and her phone beeped "My taxis here. Don't wait up."

Kerry shut the door "Aren't you gonna go after her?" Bree said to Chase.

"Aren't you gonna go after?" Chase shot back.

"Fine," Bree said "All of us with go."

Just as we were about to leave, Leo ran into the room "Hey! Hey guys, um, we have a serious problem with Adam!"

"Uh, you'll have to be more specific," Chase told him.

"Yes there are five of him," Leo said holding up his hand to make the number five.

"What are you talking about Leo?" I asked.

"We made duplicates."

"What," Chase asked.

Adam walked into the kitchen and greeted us "Hey guys," Okay so there's only one Adam right now…don't see the problem.

"Adam what are you doing up here?" Leo asked "You're supposed to be downstairs watching the other Adams."

"Hello, there our guests, it would be rude to not to offer them drinks." Adam picked up a list "Two waters, one OJ, and one berry infused decaf green tea, soy milk on the side. One of me is very high maintenance."

I was dreading going to down to the lab. I mean come on! I can only deal with one Adam. Now there is probably a whole clan of him.

When we got down there, there were three Adam's playing Rock, Paper, Scissors and they all were tied.

"More Adams? We will never be able to air this place out."

"See guys? There is nothing to worry about," Adam said "Look, they're all here."

"I thought you said there were four duplicates?"

"Yeah," Adam replied and began counting "One, two, three, four…uh oh."

There were three including him when there should have been four Adams plus the original Adam. I placed my fingers over my temple. My head is starting to hurt.

"Just go and track down the missing Adam. I'll keep an eye out on them and find a way to reverse the duplication process. Where's the duplicator?"

"Well, there's a shard of it underneath your shoe," Leo replied.

"You broke the duplicator?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"Hey! That thing was squirting out an Adam every ten seconds! What would you want me to do?"

"Just go find the missing Adam," Chase bit out and the real Adam, Bree and Leo rushed out. I stayed behind because I knew something bad was going to happen if it was just Chase in a room full of Adam duplicates.

"Um," one of the Adams stated "We were told there would be beverages?"

Chase and I looked at each other "And I thought one Adam was bad enough," I muttered.

It was about an hour when Chase figured out how to fix this messed up situation but it wasn't until another thirty minutes when Chase kind of lost it and was going stir crazy so he decided to drag me upstairs with him. When we got upstairs, Adam was looking under couch cushions.

"Do you really think your duplicate would be hiding under the cushions?"

"Oh, he's definitely been here," Adam said "my couch cookies are gone."

This is one of the many reasons why there is only one Adam in this world. Chaos would ensue if there were more than one.

"I figured out how to get rid of the duplicates. When an electrical current flows through them, they vaporize," Chase held up his toy "I already used this to vaporize three of them downstairs. Now we just have find the one last Adam that got away."

Bree pushed an Adam into the living room while Leo came through the front door with another Adam "Found him," they both said and my jaw dropped. There was more of him?

"Guys what is going on?" Chase asked "There was only supposed to be one Adam left!"

All of a sudden there were more Adams than I could stand and Bree shook her head "No, no I cannot handle this many Adams," Bree started to panic "The world cannot handle this many Adams. This is Armageddon!"

"It doesn't make any sense," Leo reasoned "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's breaking things and I definitely broke that duplicator."

Eddie popped up on his little screen "Oh did I not mention that the duplicates can multiply on their own? They just had to learn how…and guess what? I taught them!"

Holy crap on a cracker.

There was knock on the door before "Yoohoo! Is there anybody home?"

Was that Principal Perry? Why was she here…oh that's right…Kerry. Holy crap! Kerry!

"Great so now eighteen Adams walking around and no Kerry!"

Chase shushed her "Let's just pretend we're not here."

"I heard that," Perry said from the other side "You don't think my parents tried that on me at Christmas? Kerry are you okay?" Perry kept knocking on the door "Open up!"

"Everything's fine. We just need a second!"

"Listen up little pigs," she wheezed "I've got a welding torch and a battering ram in my trunk," at this point Chase rushed across the room "this could go easy or this could go hard."

Chase used the vaporizer to eliminate the majority of the Adams "That's only seventeen. There's one left. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

All of a sudden Principal Perry shouted "Look out below!" She came down from the chimney and was covered in soot.

"Did you just shimmy down the chimney?" Leo asked.

Perry wheezed again "It's okay. I'm a professional. Use to be a chimney sweep back in the nineties. Learned the hard way not to wear a skirt."

I shuttered at the thought of her wearing one. Disturbing image.

"Now," she said "Where's my niece?"

"Uh, she's just getting her things together," Bree covered "She'll be out any minute."

When I turned around to look at Leo, I saw another Adam standing next to the real Adam…or was it the real Adam standing next to the duplicate Adam? Here comes another headache.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Adam," Chase replied but then did a double take "Adam?!"

"What's going on?" Perry asked "Why are there two of you?" She said pointing to double Adams.

"You must have got some soot on your glasses," Chase lied.

Leo strode over to her "Yes you did," he went over to help her "Let's go get those cleaned right off," Leo took her glasses of her face and led her into the kitchen area. While she was distracted Bree turned to Chase.

"Hurry up and zap him."

"Alright, which one of you is the real Adam?" Chase asked nervously.

"I am," they both replied.

This is getting ridiculous…

"What are you waiting for? Just zap them both."

"I can't," Chase said "If I zap the real Adam, the jolt of electricity will fry his bionic infrastructure."

"Well you gotta zap one of them," Bree said.

I instantly felt bad for Chase considering how much pressure was being put on him. As the vaporizer was turned on, both Adam's turned to each other "May the best Adam win," they went to shake hands but faked it a second later.

"Hurry up before Perry sees!" Bree panicked.

"Your tartar sauce has expired! Can I have it?"

That's just gross.

Leo whispered "I think you're good."

"Alright, whichever of you is the real Adam; show me what you've got."

"You asked for it," the real Adam said before throwing Chase into the air into the next room."

Bree took the vaporizer and zapped the duplicate. Chase soon came back in and sighed in relief before giving Adam a silent 'What the heck?' look.

Perry turned away from the fridge "Remember, next time I come over, I like my salami spicy."

Principal Perry put on her glasses "Now where is Kerry?"

We all tried to come up with an excuse before Kerry walked through the door "Kerry!"

"Aunt Terry! You're here! I was just taking a stroll on their lovely grounds and I must have gotten lost."

"So you're okay,"

"Okay," she smiled and walked in-between Chase and I and pulled us close "These three have been wonderful to me. I'm just sad that I'm not going to be hanging out with them anymore."

The feelings not mutual kid.

"Well then I have some good news," Perry said and my stomach dropped. Oh good lord no "I'm enrolling you at Mission Creek so then you'll get to spend every day with…" Again she failed and remembering our names.

"Bree, Chase and Katie."

"Yeah," Perry laughed "I still don't care."

Perry soon took her evil niece back home and we all decided to sit down and order a pizza. We were watching a sitcom and Chase had his arms wrapped around me while I leaned against his chest. We started laughing at something one of the characters did when the doorbell rang.

"Oh pizza's here. I'll get it."

Adam got up and answered the door. When he closed the door and sat back down he said "That's so weird. The pizza guy looked just like me."

"Oh boy," Leo said.

"Not again," I groaned.

"Yep," Bree said.

"I'll go get the zapper,"

And here we go again…


	31. I Dreamed A Nightmare

**AN: I had dreamed about this and had to post this as a chapter!**

It had been going on for a few nights now. I would wake up in a cold sweat and breathing heavily as if I had just ran a marathon. It was the same dream constantly that I always would sigh in relief when I knew it was just a dream. If it ever happened in real life, I think I would die of a broken heart.

Every night I would dream that Chase broke up with me…

One morning, it was really bad. And when I mean really bad, I mean waking up in a cold sweat plus having to place a hand over your chest to check for a pulse bad. Not only did he break up with me but he ended up finding someone better…like model better. The nightmare was so bad that I ended up not going back to sleep and ended up keeping myself busy at two o'clock in the morning. I took a shower first to calm down my clammy skin. I scrubbed my face so hard that I thought my face was going to come off like in those horror slasher flicks Adam always tries to reel us in with. Before I knew it, the water had turned cold and the steam from the shower had come and gone. Time had seemed to stand still because it was only three o'clock in the morning. School didn't start four and a half hours and I still didn't feel like leaving the comfort of my room. But in the end I decided to get dressed and get my things together.

Someone once told me, and I have forgotten who, that sometimes when we dream, there is a meaning deep within your subconscious. I always thought it was a load of hooey because by the time I am fully awake, I can never remember what I had dreamed of in the first place. But now that I think about it…did this mean Chase was going to call us quits?

I shook my head in disbelief. It was just a nightmare…it didn't mean anything. Chase isn't going to break up with you and everything is going to be perfect. I am over thinking things. Yeah, that's it. No need to worry Katie.

When I arrived at school, everything seemed a little off than usual. For one, I didn't see Bree or Adam bickering over by the stairwell like I usually do in the mornings. And where is Leo? He is usually around here bothering a cheerleader.

I shrugged it off thinking that things would fall back in place once school started…but I was completely wrong. Chase was standing by his locker and was flirting with the foreign exchange student, Cassie. As I walked up to them, Chase turned his eyes to me before Cassie turned around and left, a small smile on her face as she passed by me.

"Hi Chase," I gave him a small smile hoping he would return it but all he did was frown.

"Hi Katie," Chase paused "look, we need to talk."

"We do?"

He nodded before motioning me into the gym and we sat down at one of the tables "We need to talk about us."

My heart thudded in my chest. I swear it was looking for an escape route "What about us?"

Chase sighed and motioned between us "This isn't working out. It never has been."

"But we've been dating for almost three years. What changed? I thought you loved me?"

Oh great. Now I was beginning to sound like one of those sappy girls who starts crying and everything bad. Get a hold of yourself Davis!

Chase hissed "Yeah, no, I never loved you to begin with. I only dated you so I could have the experience of having a girlfriend. Believe me, if I had known I would be with you for two and a half years, I would have called this quits ages ago."

And here comes the silent tears. They always sneak up on you.

"So this whole time you were using me?"

Chase nodded "It was good while it lasted though."

And then he slipped out of the gym doors and into the hallway.

This whole time I had been played the fool. Did Adam, Bree and Leo know about this? Was I actually their friend or was that just an experience too?

When I got home, my body seemed to shut down on me. Today had been a complete nightmare. Everything I dreamed about Chase breaking my heart became a freaking reality. Freddy Kruger came out from my nightmare and slashed my reality to pieces. The heartache is the worse than anything I have ever felt in my life. It was worse than getting kidnapped and hit over the head with a glass container. Chase was my everything…and now my everything told me it all was a stupid lie. What else is in my life had been a lie?

My mind kept reeling as my eyes fluttered shut and darkness surrounded me…

It only felt like I was asleep for a few more minutes when I was woken up to someone shaking me "Katie? Katie wake up."

"Mmm!" I groaned and flipped over to the other side of my bed. Just a few more minutes please!

"Katie, baby, wake up," My eyes snapped open and I pulled myself up from the bed to stare at him.

There he was sitting at the edge of my bed with a small smile on his face. His blue polo was crinkled as his plaid blue and green over shirt was over it.

"Why are you here?" I asked shocked. I didn't know to what… that he was here in my bedroom after the break up or how hoarse my voice sounded.

Chase raised a perfect eyebrow "I was worried about you. You didn't answer my phone calls or texts. I thought something happened to you."

Is he seriously going to act as if he never stomped all over my heart "But I thought you broke up with me?"

"What? Break up with you?! I don't want to break up!" Chase moved closer to me so his hand was resting on my face "Baby, you were having a dream. You've been asleep this whole time. I would never break up with you. You're too perfect and I love you."

I didn't realize I was crying until Chase kissed my tears away "Baby don't cry. It's okay. Everything is okay."

"It was just a dream?" I whimpered "But it felt so real. We were at school and you were flirting with some girl by your locker and then you pulled me aside and broke up with me."

I probably sounded so pathetic right now.

"Baby," Chase soothed "It was all just a dream, okay?" He then placed his lips softly on mine and kissed me like it was everything and then some.

"I love you Chase…so, so much."

"I love you too Katie. Always," Chase whispered before pulling me into his arms again and kissing me like his life depended on it. When he pulled away he said "Did I really break up with you in your dream?"

I nodded silently before he chuckled. I slapped his arm "Ow, okay, not funny. I'm sorry baby."

"You're damn right it's not funny."

**AN: I had this dream a couple of nights ago and it was stuck in my head all day. Once I have the idea it won't go away until I write it down. Hopefully I didn't cause too many heart attacks with this one. Please comment. I love hearing what you have to say!  
**


	32. Llama Drama

Llama Drama

I gathered up all my school books into my backpack before making my way out of my house. I was meeting up with the Davenport's at their house and was going to walk to school with them. When I got there, I just used the key and headed down to the lab where Adam, Bree and Chase were getting ready to leave.

"Morning guys," I replied "You guys ready to go?"

Chase pecked my cheek "Almost."

Adam picked up a glass jar "Hey can I use this? I need a place to store my toe nail clippings." I gagged and shouldered my backpack higher on my shoulder.

"You save your toenails," Leo asked astonished.

'Of course," Adam replied "They're nature's toothpicks."

"Ew," I cringed "That is so gross."

"You don't even want to know what he flosses with," Bree told me and I gagged again.

"You really don't."

Suddenly Chase rushed over from what he was doing with a clipboard and grabbed the glass jar from Adam's hands "Hey! Get away from that," he said "It's not empty. There are thousands of metallic nano-bots in there." Chase put the glass jar back on the counter top.

"Well then why can't I see them?"

"Because they're microscopically small," Chase said.

"But," Adam said "You're microscopically small and I can see you."

Oh Adam…always with the short jokes…it's getting really old.

"Nano-bots are so tiny; they're invisible to the human eye." Chase explained "Here I'll show you." Chase grabbed a pair of goggles and told Adam to put them on.

"Whoa," Adam marveled and Chase went on to explaining what they do.

"They function like mini doctors inside the human body. When patients swallow them, they'll seek and any destroy diseased cells or foreign matter."

Sometimes I love my boyfriend's big brain…

Adam took off the goggles "Ooh, I got a tennis ball and a mini statue of liberty somewhere in my gut," Adam then patted his stomach for emphasis "It's time to swallow a search party." Adam went for the jar but Chase grabbed in back from him.

And sometimes I hate my boyfriend's brother's dumbness…

"Adam no! Those are valuable."

"Come on Katie and Leo," Bree said zipping up her backpack "We don't want to step on broken glass."

"What broken glass?"

Leo asked too soon and as Chase and Adam were fighting over the glass jar, it slipped and landed on the floor, glass shattered everywhere.

"Right," he said before I followed them out of the lab. I didn't want to deal with the aftermath of that one.

"I'll meet you at school Chase!" I yelled over my shoulder in hopes that he heard me.

All I heard was a frantic "Bye!" come from behind me and I smiled as Leo, Bree and I entered the elevator.

I noticed Chase and Adam walk through the doors and was the first one to greet them "Nice to know you two finally showed up to school. What took you so long?"

Chase kissed my forehead "It took us over a half hour to get all the Nano-bots together. It was hard because there was only one pair of goggles and Adam kept playing with them."

I pouted and kissed him quickly "awe, you poor baby."

"Anyway," Chase smiled before frowning in confusion "Why is Dewey the Dingo standing in the hallway?"

"Uh, I don't know," Adam said "But I think it means we get six more weeks of winter."

Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight was moving across the room. Principal Perry's voice boomed over the intercom "Ladies and gentlemen," I hovered closer to Chase. I was afraid Principal Perry would pop out of nowhere and scare me half to death…she does that on occasion and I had to restart my heart a couple of times "introducing your principal, a four eleven spitfire from Portland, Maine…Terry Perry!"

Principal Perry came out of her office and high fived a couple of students. I took a couple of steps back in order avoid touching her. We all gave her confused looks before she explained.

"Just thought I'd spice up the morning announcements, takes me back to the days when I use to play pro ball in Romania," she said stretching out her short legs. "Here you go kid," she said taking off her sweat bands and handing it to a random kid next to her "a souvenir." Principal Perry then walked over to our mascot "I'm sure you're all wondering why Dewey the Dingo is here. Every year before the big homecoming game against the Deerfield High Leaping Llamas, some punk manages to steal Dewey. No matter where I put it, they always find a way to get it."

"Maybe you should to try wearing it," Chase joked "maybe that will keep people away."

"Do you really want to go there Susie skinny jeans?" Perry mocked back at Chase "Any who to make certain they don't take him this year," A kid I recognized from homeroom handed Principal Perry a clipboard "I'm assigning round the clock shifts," Perry shoved the clipboard against Chase chest "Alright! I'm going to hit the hot tub. Heard a couple things pop when I ran out here."

"We have a hot tub?" I mumbled to myself as I watched her go back into her office.

"Two man shifts and she paired me with you," Chase complained.

"Great," Adam mused "So we got one man, who's the other one?"

Chase looked over to me "Why couldn't she have paired me with you? It's so much better when you don't want to throttle your partner."

I patted Chase's cheek before kissing his jaw "You'll live."

Bree dragged me towards the gym against my will after leaving Chase to deal with Adam's constant chatter by himself. I tried getting away but she's stronger than she looks!

We stopped by the entrance to the gym and noticed people setting up in there. We were curious so we looked inside "What's going on in here? Domino Domination?" Bree asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know. This is all new to me."

"I don't know anything about dominos but if gym class is cancelled then I'm all for it." Leo replied.

I almost groaned when Katelyn walked past us but stopped when I noticed she was part of the 'Domination' too.

"Hey Katelyn are you doing the Domino Domination?"

"Doing? No," she said "Annihilating every competitor that comes my way? Yes. You may not know this but I come from four generations of domino droppers."

"And that's something you're proud of?"

Katelyn pulled out a silver domino award from under hear jacket "I got stuck with second place last year. If it happens again, I'll have to shave my head and move to the desert and hope the coyotes will accept me as one of them."

"That's a bit extreme, don't you think?" I asked her before getting a glare from her "Okay, sorry."

"That is something a stable person would say," Leo muttered to me.

"So how do these competitions work," Bree asked and internally groaned. Knowing Bree, she would drag me into doing something like this…and I already think this is lame

"You get points for number of dominos toppled and originality. My designs are super original because, well, there is only one me."

"Amen to that," Leo muttered again and I smiled but it was only for a few seconds.

"Do you guys want to do it with me? My team mates just bailed. They couldn't handle the pressure."

My eyes went wide as I looked at her. Oh no, this is what I was afraid of. Before Bree or Leo could answer, I spoke up and looked down at my wrist "Oh look at that. I need to meet Chase; he said he has something important to tell me." And with that I took off. I swear you would think my feet were on fire from how fast I ran.

The next morning, I bumped into Chase as I walked towards the restrooms.

"Hey, how's the mascot babysitting going?" I asked and Chase rolled his eyes.

"I'm bored out of my mind. Nothing is happening." He said as we made our way back over to the mascot but when we got there, Dewey the Dingo was gone.

"Adam, what happened to the Dingo?"

"Well I don't know. I was helping the new kid, Griffin, with the vending machine." Adam replied.

"What?" Chase said.

"Adam there is no new kid name Griffin," I told him slowly.

"He lied to you!" Chase finished for me.

Adam looked lost and Chase looked at me in panic "He must have been from Deerfield. He stole the Dingo!"

"He lied to me? Well that doesn't sound like Griffin at all."

"Great," Chase said "Now I have to go get the Dingo back before Perry finds out. Once again, I have to clean up your mess."

"Wait, no," Adam told him "I'll sneak into Deerfield and get it back. My friend Griffin goes there. He can help me out," and with that Adam took off leaving Chase and I to question his insanity levels.

So in the end, Chase and I went back to the lab as Adam infiltrated Deerfield High School. We listened in as Adam cheered "Go Llamas" but made a totally different animal sound; more specifically a bird and the both of us rolled our eyes. Chase was biting his nails and I placed my hand on his to stop his awful habit. Chase didn't let go of my hand and instead threaded our fingers together. If we hadn't had Adam on the other side of the com set it would have been romantic…kind of.

"Adam have you found the Dingo yet?"

"No," Adam said "I've checked everywhere but the locker room. It's got to be here somewhere."

"Okay but be discreet," Chase said.

"Do you really think he knows what discreet means babe?"

"Right," and like my statement, we could hear the jingle of the locker handle and then him banging on one of the lockers. Suddenly there was a loud clang and Chase I knew he had ripped off the locker door.

"That's on me for thinking you know what discreet means!"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Didn't I just tell him that, like, ten minutes ago?

We then heard Adam gasp "Dewey," Good, Adam found the mascot. Now he could get the heck out of there before he got caught "Shh, someone's coming." There was more shuffling before Adam said "Whew that was close."

Chase pulled on my hand "Come on. We need to get back to school and meet up with Adam."

I nodded my head and followed my boyfriend out of the lab.

Has anyone noticed that I follow most of the time? It's weird.

Chase panicked and paced back and forth in front of me.

"Please stop pacing Chase. I'm sure Adam will be here any minute."

Chase stopped when he lifted his head. Dewey the Dingo was standing in front of him. We both knew it was Adam.

"Don't be scared. It's not a real Dingo. It's just me; you're brother Adam in a Dingo costume."

"Great," Chase whispered and I had to stand up to hear better "but why are you wearing it?"

"Chase," Adam said lifting off the Dingo head "You can't have a costume and not put it on. It's an unwritten rule. It's sort of like how you don't have to wash your legs or feet because the shower water trickles down."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay bye."

"Perry's coming!"

Adam quickly put the dingo head back on and Perry strolled out in a huff "I just got off the phone with the principal over at Deerfield. He said that someone stole their llama. I hope none of you are dumb enough to do that because it would be illegal and I can't have Johnny law breathing down my neck again."

"Again," Chase and I asked together.

"Let's just say I'm on a lot of lists."

Perry walked away and Chase and I leaned closer to our fellow mascot "Adam," Chase said "please tell me you did not bring their llama here."

He wouldn't! But maybe he would…

Adam took off the dingo head and scoffed "Of course not," he said and dragged us back to Davenport's lab during break. There standing in the middle of the lab was Deerfield High's llama "I brought it here!"

Like that's a good thing?

I groaned and smacked my hand to my forehead in frustration. How the hell are we going to get this llama back at Deerfield without getting into trouble? Oh wait, we can't!

Adam began petting the llama and I began to chew on my fingernails nervously.

"I can't believe you stole a llama and brought here," Chase complained.

"Well I couldn't bring it to school. It's the first place they'd look. Plus I wanted to show it the house. Poor guys stuck out doors all day." Adam tried to reason and I felt like smacking him then and there.

"What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to teach those Deerfield jerks that if they steal from us, there will be consequences," I admit he did have a valid reason but the action was just plain stupid.

"So you taught them a lesson about stealing by stealing?" I asked.

Adam nodded his head "I see your point. I stole their idea."

Chase was leaning against the counter when the llama licked his hand. I couldn't help but giggle when he jumped "Ew! Gross!"

"Yup, he's a licker…like me." Adam said petting the llama.

Chase's watch beeped "Oh no," he said "It's our turn to watch the dingo."

"Again?"

Chase looked from me to Adam and explained "Principal Perry thought we did such a good job, she rewarded us by giving us another shift."

"She is always thinking of us," Adam mused and I giggled "What a giver."

"That or she has a secret crush on you."

Chase looked at me and pointed "That is not even funny Katie."

"I thought it was," Was my reply and Chase ignored my comment.

"Oh what am I going to do? I can't deal with a llama and watch the dingo."

"Hey," Adam said "No worries. I'll watch the llama. I wanna see what he looks like in socks."

"No. No way," Chase said "Because it always starts out with socks and then it ends up with a llama in ski pants on a trampoline and no one wants to see that!"

Adam laughed "Everyone wants to see that."

"All the same, we're not doing it. Go take care of the dingo and I'll fix this," he said motioning to the llama.

"Fine," Adam muttered "Just let me say goodbye to Lorenzo llama."

As Adam went to say goodbye, I leaned over and whispered "Who names a llama Lorenzo? Who would name a llama in general?"

"Apparently Deerfield," Chase replied with a crooked smile.

We then proceeded to watch Adam kiss the llama on the head and I gagged as he swallowed some llama hair "It tastes like chicken."

"Go!" Chase pushed him towards the door and when he was gone. Suddenly we both heard a clanking sound and we both panicked when we saw the llama start to eat the Nano-bots.

"The Nano-bots! Bad llama!" Chase scolded him like a child. The llama turned and breathed in Chase's face and I could see all the color rush from his face as he turned his face away "Okay, if you and I are going to be spending any kind of time together, you're going to need a mint."

"Or maybe a whole bag full of them," I replied getting a whiff of it and coughed "Really bad llama breath."

Shortly after, Chase and I arrived back at school in time for our locker break. Chase kept pulling me along like a ragdoll all the way to school. I almost tripped three times trying to keep up with him…yeah, that's right, I kept count!

Chase skidded right next to Adam and Dewey the Dingo which forced me to collide with his back "Adam," Chase whispered so no one could over hear us "we have a big problem!"

"We," Adam scoffed "it's not my fault your haircut makes you look like a lady golfer."

I rolled my eyes as Chase stopped to question what Adam said "What? No! The llama ate the Nano-bots. They're biology's different, there's no telling how it'll react!"

All of a sudden we heard the click clack of hooves as Principal Perry strolled into the hallway with said llama "Why was the Deerfield llama outside straddling my hatchback?"

I coughed and covered my mouth with my hands in order to stop me from laughing. The picture itself was pretty amusing.

Adam turned to Chase bewildered "He's filled with highly unstable Nano-bots and you brought him here? Bet you wished we stuck to ski pants now."

The llama started groaning before spitting on Principal Perry. I gagged as it dripped down the side of her face. It looked like Perry was kind of unfazed about the whole situation.

"It's okay," She said "I speak llama. When he spits it means he likes me."

Yeah…I'm sure that's not it.

"FYI," Adam said "If I spit on you, it does not mean I like you."

The llama's head started jerking and Principal Perry had a hard time gripping the restraints "Whoa, whoa he's getting frisky. Better grab my lasso. Worked a couple rodeos in college, nobody could stay on me for more than three seconds," Chase and I looked at each other. I wouldn't call that an accomplishment.

Adam gagged as Principal Perry walked back to her office.

"Guys, we have to do something," Chase said.

Adam pointed towards the llama "Hey, Lorenzo ate the Nano-bots on yours and Katie's watch. This is your problem."

Principal Perry came back out with a cowboy hat on her head and a lasso in her hands "Alright! Anybody who doesn't want to end up face down and hog tied , out of my way!" Perry swung her arm around "Yeehaw!"

I watched in fascination as Perry tackled the struggling llama. There were a lot of grunts and groans coming from both animal and human as Principal Perry struggled to keep hold of the Deerfield llama. Perry pulled on the lasso forcing the llama back over to us "We've got a fighter," she groaned pulling on the rope. I flinched when the llama reacted by pulling her further down the hallway. Soon she had the lasso around the llama and brought him back over to us "He fought hard," Perry panted "but once I got his head in a leg lock, it was pretty much over."

Perry handed the lasso to Adam "Keep an eye on him boys and girl, he'll miss me. They always do."

"Do you know how expensive those Nano-bots are?" Chase told us "We got to get them out!"

"Well how do you do it on humans?" I asked.

"Well you're supposed to extract them individually but with this many, it could take days!"

Chase used his bionics to scan the inside of the llama "Oh no," he muttered "Oh no. A bunch of them are gathering in the salivary glands. They're preparing to activate!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the next time he spits," at that moment the llama shot out spit from his mouth and it hit the door to room 103. It started to eat away at the glass and my eyes widen in surprise "it'll leave a mark." Chase finished off.

All three of us looked back at the llama in surprise. How are we going to fix this?

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I had no clue what to do and just by looking back at Adam and Chase, I could tell neither one of them knew what to do either.

The llama started spitting again but this time towards the gym. Adam yelled "Incoming!" to warn any bystanders in there.

Not only ten minutes later, the llama began launching his acid spit all over the place and students were running around trying to get away from the chaos. That would have been me if it weren't for the fact that my boyfriend needed me. Plus his hand was clutching mine tightly and I could make a break for it.

"Adam we have to do something!" Chase panicked "Hurry! Help us think! Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say."

The llama groaned again before Adam clutched both our arms as acid spit almost hit us in the head. Today became the nastiest day Mission Creek High as ever seen. Totally insane!

"What do you want me to do?" Adam complained "It's not like I can pull and idea out of my head with a giant idea magnet."

More students ran and screamed for their lives "Magnet! Yes! The Nano-bots are metallic! We can use a magnet to pull them out of the llama. Adam you are a …" Chase cut himself off when he realized who he was talking to "That was a good idea."

Both boys ran upstairs as I waited by the llama to keep an eye on it. Luckily for me, the llama didn't spit anywhere in my direction while the boys were gone. Otherwise I would have been angrier than the Hulk…without turning a very nice shade of green and growing ten times my size.

When the boys came back, I gathered the llama while Chase turned on the magnet. And while Chase used his bionics to guide Adam, he got confused where Chase was talking about. Soon they got the Nano-bots out of the llama through the mouth of the animal and I sighed in relief when they were safely in a metal container.

By the end of the day I was completely tired and went home, not bothering to stay with Davenports any longer.

My phone beeped and I smiled. I got a text from Chase.

_Thanks for your help beautiful. Don't know what I would have done without you. Sleep well. I love you. ~ C_


	33. The Haunting of Mission Creek High

The Haunting of Mission Creek High

You know that dream I had a couple of nights ago where Chase left me and I totally lost my mind because of it? Well it happened again. I seriously think my subconscious is trying to tell me something but I really don't want to listen to it. Adam, Bree and Leo might not believe it but I am so deeply in love with Chase that if something like that ever happened…I don't know how I could go on.

Okay now that I think that over in my head, it sounds so much cheesier when on replay.

I groaned as I made way out of bed and did my normal and boring routine. School, ugh, how I despise thee. I think adults decided to create school so kids and teenagers knew was hell felt like…especially if you go to a school called Mission Creek High School.

And as I made my way into said hell, the only people who made less of a hell were standing by my locker laughing. I smiled as I reached Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Hey guys," I interrupted whatever conversation they were having.

Chase wrapped me in his arms and placed a soft kiss on the corner of my lips and I pouted. He laughed before kissing my lips this time. I was surprised I didn't hear Adam and Bree complain about the personal display of affection.

"Morning Katie," Bree chirped and Adam smiled.

Not too long after, Bree and I were talking about the upcoming dance and Chase and Adam started talking about new inventions Davenport was coming up with. Some of the stuff sounded stupid and dangerous all on its own so I stayed out of it. Bree giggled "This will be the first dance Owen and I will be attending together and I am so excited for it. Are you and Chase going?"

"I honestly have no idea Bree," I replied as I looked over to my boyfriend "The last dance we attended kind of was a disaster." I told her thinking of the dance where Chase asked Danielle to the dance when he planned on going with me. I don't like to think about it.

"But don't you remember what happened after?" Bree smiled "You and my brother became the ultimate couple. Just look where you two are now."

I smiled. I guess she was right. I mean Chase and I have been together for a long time and have been through a lot. And it was all because of that first dance that this happened.

"I'll ask him," I said and that was the end of the conversation because all four of us heard a noise coming from the gym.

We looked over to find Leo's head pop out from behind the gym doors "Hey guys. Have you ever had that nightmare where you're standing in the middle of the school in nothing but your birthday suit?" Leo asked "Well it's happening to me!"

Leo came out with nothing but a towel on and I had to bite my lip hard to stop laughing. I couldn't help but think it was funny but at the same time I felt really bad for the little guy "Someone stole my clothes in the shower."

"Well," Adam started "When I lose something, I find it helps to ask yourself 'Where's the last place you saw it?'"

Leo just looked at him "On my body."

"And you definitely checked there?"

"That is so mean," Bree said "Who would do that to you?"

Trent came out wearing all of Leo's clothes "Figures it would be him." I said and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Trent, you took my clothes?"

"Well yeah," Trent replied "How else am I supposed to play Attack of the Giant Trent? Fe Fi Foe Fom, I smell the blood of a wimpy one!" Trent then proceeds to get up in Leo's face and Leo flinched "Get it? It's you."

Trent did his muscle pose and ended up ripping Leo's clothes "Oh! Tear in isle two! Looks like your mommy's going to have to buy you clothes at the Not Big and Not Tall store." Trent laughed and high fived one of his friends with Leo's shoe.

"Why does Trent always pick on me more than anyone else?"

"Well I outsmart him," Chase said "I've studied his schedule and routine to ensure we're never alone together. I even know when he's going to take a…" Chase motioned to his watch and Trent yelled to the whole school about his bathroom break "Right on time."

"Sounds a little stalkerish to me," I said kissing his jawline.

"Son, you need a hobby." Bree told him before pulling me back to her locker.

"So what's the theme of the dance going to be? A little bird told me Ms. Thistle asked you to decorate the gym for the dance."

Bree smiled "I know! I am so happy to do it too! And I haven't really come up with any ideas. Any suggestions my best friend can provide me, I'm all ears."

"I can't think of anything right now," I told her "I'm drawing a blank."

All of a sudden I heard Leo shriek and Trent come out with Leo's towel "Camera phone's on people. We've got a runner!" He then waved the towel up in the air for the whole school to see. I cringed at Leo's embarrassment.

All the students that were in the hall basically trampled each other to see naked Leo. Trent has really taken this too far this time.

Another groan escaped me when the bell to end first period started ringing. Chase kissed my temple "You okay?"

"Yeah," I muttered "I just don't want to be here."

"Aw," Chase said "My poor baby."

I rolled my eyes but winced when there was a small pounding behind my eyelids "Oh great, a headache, just what I need in the morning."

Chase kissed me softly "It'll get better Katie. I promise."

Before I could say anything else, my attention was focused on Leo who came out of Principal Perry's office wearing one of her suits "Lost and found didn't have anything," Leo deadpanned "So Principal Perry loaned me her emergency pant suit."

Trent came by and casually lifted the collar over Leo's head "Jacket head," he called before strolling back down the hallway.

"Okay, that's it, it's time me and Trent had a talk," Adam said "That was disrespecting my brother and casual business attire!"

Principal Perry came out of her office and stopped by Leo "Looking good Dooley," She said and I felt really bad for Leo at this point. When you have Perry praising you, you know something is definitely wrong "Sorry about the crumbs in the pockets. I'm a girl who likes her crackers." Perry laughed before walking in the center of the hallway "Attention dandruff donkeys! Tomorrow is the homecoming dance and if you don't have a date now keep asking! I love watching rejection!"

"How many dances have you been too," Bree asked her.

Perry scowled "We're not going there stick pop!"

"Tomorrow's also the one hundredth anniversary of the demise of Jasper the janitor! Flow, Brandy, a little mood lighting." One lunch lady handed her a flashlight and the other turned off the lights. The flashlight lite up Perry's face as she began to tell the story that no one really wanted to hear "It was a dark, gloomy night at Mission Creek High when a group of kids wanted to prank ol' Jasper," so far this story is lame.

"What were a bunch of kids doing at school at night," Leo asked.

"Irrelevant!" Perry snatched the flashlight out of the lunch lady's hands before continuing the story "They decided to scare him while he was cleaning the pencil sharpener. His beard got caught and all they found were Jasper shavings with no one to sweep them up."

"What about the janitor?" Adam asked before realizing what happened "Oh never mind guys, I got there."

"Legend has it that every ten years, Jasper's ghost turns to seek revenge on the students," at that moment Trent shrieked and I wanted to laugh before trying to cover up how scared he was.

"I mean, ah, good story," Trent nudged his friend before Perry continued for the third time.

"Whenever he returns, one kid, who mysteriously moves away, is never to be heard from again!" Perry motioned for the other lunch lady to turn on the lights "Anyhoo, I'm going on a little vaca. Me and Mr. Whiskers are gonna zip line all the way across the Grand Canyon. Until then I leave you under the watchful eye of Mrs. Thistle," At this point Mrs. Thistle looked like a zombie. She should seriously think about retiring by now. Perry saw this before shouting her name.

"Bingo!" She yelled.

Poor old lady.

"See you in two weeks, well, whoever's left."

When she was gone, we walked back over to our lockers "Are we really supposed to believe the school is haunted?" Chase asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Adam said "Jasper's probably just misunderstood. The ghost in my cartoons is very friendly."

Trent and his friend walked by looking terrified "Do you think that ghost is real? And I'm not asking for me, it's for my friend…Brent."

As they walked away, I could see the wheels in Leo's head turn "I got it. Trent is afraid of ghosts. We can use your bionics to create one and scare him! Then he'll be humiliated and he won't do it to me anymore."

"Leo, do you actually anyone is going to buy the school is haunted just cause I do this?" Chase used his bionics to move the janitor broom across the floor. Some kids saw it and ran out of the hallway screaming. Chase smiled "Alright! Let's make some ghosts!" Leo and Chase hi-fived and Bree and I had to step back from getting hit in the face.

Later that day I got a text from Bree.

_I told Owen about how I'm in charge for decorating the gym and he's helping me! Maybe something more than just talking about art can come out of this…~B_

I smiled and shook my head. Bree always saw something positive and I loved her for that.

_Owen and Bree sitting in a tree! G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage… lol…I'm kidding Bree. I'll hope for the best ~K_

I didn't get a response back so I started doing my homework for about an hour before getting another text from Chase.

_Meet me, Leo and Adam thirty minutes before school. We have something to show you. ~C_

Huh, I wonder what they're up too…oh that's right! They're probably going to scare Trent tomorrow morning. I'm definitely going to look forward to that.

The next morning I met up with the guys who explained what they were doing at school so early. They told me their plan to scare the heck out of Trent to teach him a lesson. I thought it was brilliant after Chase told me my job was just to hide and enjoy the show.

A few minutes past by when Leo started pacing. Geez, I guess he really wants to do this. But let's get real here okay? Trent is kind of stupid and if my assumptions are correct, he's not going to learn a damn thing.

"I thought you said Trent was coming?" Leo asked.

Chase leaned against the wall. One arm was around me as he looked down at his watch "Well he should be. His morning bathroom break was due five minutes ago."

All of a sudden we saw Trent and hid so he couldn't see us. I hid on the stair case as Trent chanted 'gotta go' over and over again. When he reached the hallway, Chase used his abilities to make one of the lockers open and slam shut. Trent stopped in his tracks and shrieked like a girl.

Trent froze "Who's there? You don't know who you're messing with! I'm seven years older than everyone else here!"

I smirked and but my lip. Oh yeah, this was going to be so much fun to watch.

Trent began walking away and Chase used his abilities again to make more of the lockers open and shut by themselves. Leo kept turning the lights on and off. Trent started freaking out when a row of lockers 'mysteriously' pushed their way forward. I bit my lip harder trying not to laugh hysterically and blow our cover.

Trent kept screaming "No! Please! No!" as he backed away. Ms. Thistle strolled through the hall like nothing was going on and Trent bumped into her. Trent screamed like a girl which caused our teacher to scream bloody murder as well. Trent then dashed out of the halls like his feet were on fire.

When Ms. Thistle ran out at old lady speed, Leo turned on the lights and Adam popped out from behind the lockers, a smiled plastered on all of our faces as we revealed ourselves out in the open.

"That was incredible!" Leo cried.

"Amazing," Chase smiled "It worked perfectly!"

Adam cheered and threw his hands in the air before saying "Be right back!" and leaving us to go to the bathroom all while copying Trent's gotta go chant.

He left and I smiled widely at the two of them "Honestly that was incredibly funny. Did you guys see his face?! Now that's priceless!"

Chase kissed my forehead and for once Leo didn't complain about the PDA. I guess he was so happy about scaring Trent half to death that he really didn't care at the moment.

Later on all four of us watch Trent at his locker "Check it out," Leo chuckled "He's afraid to open his own locker."

"Uh," Adam spoke "so am I. My dirty gym clothes have been there for a month."

I cringed and slowly scooted my way closer to Chase who slid his hand into mine. Trent was still afraid to open his locker and Leo smirked.

"Hey watch this," Leo said before dropping his books on the floor. Trent jumped and yelled "Why are you coming after me, ghost?! Is it because I'm a bully? I can change! I'm nice to my rabbit."

Huh, I didn't know he had a rabbit. You learn something new every day.

"Okay Leo," Chase reprimanded "I think Trent has had enough. We've been torturing him all day."

"One day," Leo said "He's been bullying me for years. Cancel your Christmas plans boys and girl. We're working."

"Look at him Leo," Chase motioned to the corner where Trent was in fetal position rocking back and forth while staring at the wall "We scared him so badly that he's a shell of a man."

Chase gave him a look before Leo caved "Fine!"

We followed behind him as he knelt down behind Trent and poked him in the shoulder. Trent turned his head and said "I'm not in a fetal position, you are."

"Look, Trent, the lockers moving, it wasn't a ghost, it was us messing with you."

Trent has this hysterical look in his eyes "I know what I saw," he said "No way that was you," Trent got up ion his feet.

"Trent he's telling the truth," Chase tried to say "Ghosts aren't real."

"Right and neither are unicorns, leprechauns or those grapes on top of the deli counter," Adam said "Trust me on that."

"Oh yeah? Well if ghosts aren't real then why is that doing that?" All four of us turned to see what he was pointing at and my eyes went wide. The bench that was usually in the middle of the hall was moving on its own.

Chase looked bewildered "I do not know."

Trent freaked out and yelled ghost as he ran away from us.

"Chase I thought you said enough?"

Yeah Chase. Enough is enough.

"That wasn't me!"

"Then who was it?" Adam asked.

All of a sudden, red blood oozed its way out of one of the lockers and Leo looked petrified. My heart beat quickened as one of the trash cans blew up and then another one next to us followed. Chase slid behind me. I can't believe he's using me as a shield right now! If I wasn't so freaked out, I would smack him.

Then there was a loud scream and Leo yelled "It's Jasper!" before flinging himself in Adam's arms "You said there was no such thing as ghosts. All your smart guy credibility is shot," Adam dropped Leo onto his feet and he got up into Chase's face "Shot!"

"There has to be some other explanation," Chase tried to reason. Like why that thing moved."

"Are you serious right now?"

"It's an old school," he told me "maybe the building settled."

"Or maybe the ghost is targeting us!"

"You know what?" I breathed in a shaky breath "I don't want any part in this! So I am just going to walk away right now!"

"Katie where are you going?!" Chase yelled after me.

"I'm sorry you guys," I put my hands up "I'm all for helping you guys out but not when it's dealing with something I can't see! You're just going to have to figure this one out yourselves." And I walked away.

Sure I felt guilty for leaving them to deal with a ghost but seriously?! It's a freaking ghost! How am I supposed to deal with that? It's because I can't and I'm seriously freaked out.

"Would you please just come with us after school? You don't have to get involved. I just want you there." Chase begged me to come back to the lab with them so they could deal with their ghostly problem. I was serious when I said I didn't want to deal with it.

"Fine," I groaned "But I'm leaving at four. Bree wants me to help finalize decorations."

Chase smiled and kissed me softly before throwing me over his shoulder and hauling my butt all the way to the lab. He put me down just as Leo was looking up our school legend online.

"Hey guys! I looked it up and Perry's story is true! The tragedy happened the night of the homecoming dance. Here's a picture: Jasper Farcus."

Man that's one ugly dude! Seriously with his long frazzled hair and dull eyes. I shuddered…gross.

Adam yelled "Ugh it's hideous! Gruesome!"

Leo looked at him "Adam that's before the accident."

"I know. I just really hate beards."

"You know, I think Jasper's planning something big for the dance."

Adam gasped "Maybe it's a big ghost flash mob!"

Chase kept thinking it over "Perry said he would return for his revenge. And he's coming after us. We have to stop him!"

"Really," Leo asked "Because between standing in the corner and avoiding eye contact with girls, I have a pretty full night planned."

"Oh no! I want no part in this!" I said "I'm just gonna go home and wait for Bree there."

"Bye Katie," Chase and Adam waved but they were preoccupied.

As I walked away, I realized that I wasn't going to be with Chase tonight if he was going to chase after a ghost. But I honestly don't care. Usually our homecoming's suck so we're not missing much.

Bree and I hurried about the gym finishing off some last minute details before any students arrived. While we were doing that, Bree told me of the paint fight she and Owen had earlier. They couldn't agree on the theme for the dance. Owen wanted a space theme but Bree wanted a cowboy theme. Guess who got their way? Bree Davenport.

"I can't believe you guys did that. I'm surprised you two didn't get in trouble."

Before I knew it, the gym was crowded and people started dancing to the music. I stayed with Bree most of the time because a certain boyfriend of mine is chasing a damn ghost.

I didn't tell Bree anything about that because she would laugh at me. Plus tonight I wanted to have fun. And that's what I am going to do.

Bree led me over to the snack table and we laughed about one of the chaperones dancing. Owen called out her name and she went for one of the candy apples and held it like a weapon. Both Owen and I gave her a weird look before I excused myself and watched other people dancing. All of a sudden the three idiotic musketeers stormed into the room wearing blue jump suits and a bunch of equipment was on their body. I rolled my eyes when they called Bree and I over.

"Have you seen any apparitions, interval beings, phantasms?" Bree just gave him a look "Ghosts." Chase clarified "Have you seen any ghosts?"

"What are you talking about? There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yes there is," Adam said "And I hope Jasper gets here soon; the men's rooms out of toilet paper."

Chase, Adam and Leo decided to look for Jasper in the hallway and I stuck by Bree and Owen.

"Can I ask why you're dating my brother again," Bree asked.

"I'm starting to question it too."

"Aren't you disappointed that he's looking for fictional ghosts instead of being your date to homecoming?" Owen asked and I looked away.

"Kind of," I replied and Bree placed a hand on my shoulder "I mean I know he cares about me but I would like to go to at least one dance with him before we graduate. But at the same time, it's best to just let him do what he wants."

My attention went to the doors when we heard screaming and the boys run back into the gym. All of a sudden a green mist stood next to me and I took a step back.

"Run for your lives!" The three of them blasted the ghost and Bree pulled me behind a couple of barrels. People kept running and decorations kept falling as Chase kept shooting at the ghost.

"Brothers ruin everything!" Bree complained.

"At least we have these barrels to hide behind," Owen said "You are welcome."

Chase, Leo and Adam cornered the ghost and Chase got his attention "Yo Jasper! Get out your mop!"

"Because it's about to get messy." Leo finished and they blasted Jasper together.

But in the end, they both zapped each other and fell to the floor. Adam walked over to them just as Jasper disappeared.

Students kept looking at Leo "What?" Leo asked "Never seen a kid in a ghost busting outfit twitching on the floor before?"

Chase groaned "Adam suck it up."

"Chase I'm being as brave as I can!"

"The ghost," Chase replied "Suck up the ghost."

"Oh right," Adam unclipped…was that a vacuum cleaner?

Instead of sucking in the ghost, he sucked the black curtain down and reveals Principal Perry and another dude dressed as Jasper the ghost.

What the heck was going on?

"Hello," Perry replied trying to cover up the special effects machine "Everyone having a nice homecoming?"

"Principal Perry? You're the ghost?"

"I thought you were on vacation?"

"I am," Perry replied "Truth be told, I can't think of a more enjoyable way to relax than scarring kids."

"How are you still employed?" Bree asked and I shook my head.

"So who's that guy?" Leo asked pointing to the man who portrayed Jasper the ghost.

"Tom Boundgarden. He owns the special effects house. We met when I had a small role in Space Wars."

"I thought I recognized you," Leo said "You were one of the fuzzy forest creatures."

Perry shrugged while smiling "I'd do the harvest dance for you but I save that for fan conventions."

How lame is our Principal?

"Anyhoo," Perry went on "Tom's the real genius behind this. I just push the buttons and laugh." She nudged Bree who didn't look all too thrilled.

"So wait," I looked over to Chase who was confused "If you just wanted to mess with everyone then why did you come after the three of us?"

"Scaring kids is my thing," Perry said "You're stepping on my turf although that lockers thing with Trent is genius. I still haven't figured out how you did it."

Uh oh, what's Chase going to come up with now?

"A true magician never reveals his tricks."

Adam raised his hand "I pushed it!"

Trent came out from behind the gym doors with hay sticking up in his hair. He didn't look too pleased "Wait a minute," he said looking confused "I am so confused. Ghosts are real? Yes or no?"

"No," All of us explained.

"So you guys were messing with me?"

"Yes," Adam, Chase and Leo replied.

"And you were messing with me?" Trent asked Perry.

"Ah walk it off Missy!"

Trent sneered at Leo "Deal is off Dooley. Hope you like wearing your underwear as a hat because that is where it's going to be. AO! Undiehead!"

After Trent left the gym, Adam looked amazed "An underwear hat! How could I not think of that?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Chase "So are you guys done fighting the unexplained?"

He nodded and took me in his arms "I'm really sorry Katie."

"For what," I asked as I looked up at him.

"For choosing to hunt a ghost that's not real instead of being your boyfriend," He said "I promise that the next time there is a dance, we'll go. Nothing will ruin it."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway "Let's not make promises we can't keep. Because a lot can happen with you guys around."

Chase placed a kiss on my forehead before taking off his gear and the top half of his jumpsuit.

All I have to say is my boyfriend looks really good in black.

After the chaotic dance, I watched from the doorway as Principal Perry forced Adam and Chase to help move all the equipment.

"I don't understand how this works," Adam said "you go through all this trouble to terrorize us and we have to help you tear it all apart?'

"So you do understand how this works," Perry shot back with a smirk.

"The Spanish club couldn't go on their annual trip yet you can afford this," Chase said motioning to the controls.

"Hey if I can't go to Vegas, they can't go to Spain. Every ten years, a group of losers falls for my ghost bit and every ten years it brings me more and more joy," Perry giggled.

All of a sudden, quiet Ms. Thistle shot Principal Perry with the blaster and my eyes went wide.

"It wasn't funny twenty years ago and it's not funny now."

Well I didn't see that coming…


	34. I've Got the Eye of the Tiger

I Got the Eye of the Tiger

**AN: So I decided to do a short chapter to hold all you readers over until I can finish Perry 2.0. But this chapter is going to be a little different…its revolving around a song. Not all of my own chapters will be like this. I just thought of doing something different.**

Many people might not have known this but back when I started high school, I was a push over. People would walk all over me and I would let them just to fit in. Most of the time, I was made fun of and I hated it. I was quiet and shy and held my tongue when I would see others being bullied in fear that I would be next. But then I put my foot down and stood up against my own fears. Who cares what other people think of me? So I changed over the summer…

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

Then I met the Davenport's after my whole transition. I didn't feel lonely anymore. I was loved and accepted by amazing people with amazing abilities.

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now 

People began seeing me in a new light as I walked down the halls. Sometimes I would be surprised when I caught a couple guys checking me out. I would never tell Chase that. He would freak out over it.

Speaking of said boyfriend, I spotted him talking to his step brother Leo and I smiled before placing my hands over his eyes "Guess who?"

Chase laughed before turning around and kissing me on the lips "There you are," he smiled and Leo groaned while walking away. I could hear him faintly mutter something about how gross PDA was.

"Here I am," I replied back "How's your day been?"

"Not bad," Chase said kissing me one more time "I got an A plus on my Chemistry test we had a few days ago so I'm pretty happy about that."

"You know how unfair that is? I got a B plus but it's still not fair. You have your bionics as an advantage," I whined before smiling and kissing his nose "You're smarter than everyone in this school…including the teachers."

Chase chuckled "You're not wrong."

Principal Perry strode by in her hideous pant suit "You know Davis? Sometimes I forget you were a loser a couple years ago. Boy does time fly fast."

I frowned when she called me a loser. I know it's all in the past but it still hurts to be reminded of something that causes you a lot of pain. Sometimes when I'm alone in my room, I think back to the days where my only friends were a couple of books.

Chase looked down at me "What is she talking about?"

Principal Perry chuckled before walking away "Baby, what is Perry talking about? Why did she call you a loser?"

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Hesitantly, I opened my mouth "Before I met you guys, I was a loser. I constantly was picked on, made fun of, kept my mouth shut when I saw something I shouldn't have seen. I never stuck up for myself. But then after about a month of going through hell, I picked up the courage to change all that. It started with a new look, then I spoke up more; I stood up for myself and others. It wasn't until the summer when people took me seriously and when I came back I felt confident in myself. I didn't feel alone anymore."

"Why didn't you say anything to me before?" 

"I was afraid you would leave me if you found out."

Chase placed his hand on the base of my neck, the other on my waist as he brought me closer "I would never leave you because of that," he whispered looking into my eyes "I am so proud of you for changing your life around. And I love you even more for it." He leaned in and kissed me gently and we pulled away when the bell rang.

"I'm proud of myself too Chase." 

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

After my history class, there was a couple of girls surround a freshman and they were making fun of her glasses. I knew this girl. Her name is Mary Fitzgerald and she is a lovely girl.

One girl slapped her books out of her arms and I quickly shouted "Hey!"

Heads snapped towards me and they sneered at me "What do you want?"

"Leave Mary alone," I gritted through my teeth "Just because you all have self-esteem issues doesn't mean you have to bully others to feel better about yourselves. There are classes for that stuff."

"Whatever," they flipped their fake hair and left. I bent down and helped Mary pick her books back up.

"Are you okay?"

Mary nodded and smiled "Yeah," she whispered "Thanks."

"No problem Mary. Those girls are jerks."

Her eyes went wide "How do you know my name?"

"We have Psychology together. I sit a couple desks behind you."

Mary was quiet for a few minutes "Why did you help me?"

"Because I use to be where you are now, it's not fun. Plus I didn't have people to stand up for me either."

"Thanks,"

I smiled "You're most welcome. Just know you have someone to talk to now, okay?"

Mary's smiled doubled in size "Thanks Katie. So does this, uh, mean we're friends?"

"Definitely," I said and then gave her a hug "Come find me at lunch."

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR... 

I rounded the corner after helping Mary out and ran into Chase. He smiled down at me and kissed "What was that for?"

"I saw what you did. You're amazing."

"Well you're not wrong there," I mocked him before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR...

The bell rang for lunch and I sat down with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. I spotted Mary hesitantly looking over at us "Mary over here!" She smiled brightly before taking a seat next to me.

"Guys this is Mary Fitzgerald. Mary this is Leo, my boyfriend Chase, Adam and Bree Davenport."

Instead of saying hello, Bree got out of her seat and hugged Mary. Adam gave her a warm smile and waved which made her blush, Chase shook her hand and Leo just said hi.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends," Bree exclaimed and I smiled and Mary's grin.

As I looked around our full table, I smiled at how happy Mary looked. I'm happy she's not alone anymore.


	35. Perry 2 0

Perry 2.0

The bell for locker break rang and I fast walked down the hallway just as Chase and Leo were coming down the stairs. All three of us collided with each other and I almost fell on my butt if it hadn't been for Chase who caught me just in time.

"Whoa! Where are you off too Speedy Gonzales?"

I brushed down my top before playfully glaring in Leo's direction "I don't want to be late for Science again."

"Morning germ sacks!"

I groaned and Chase chuckled "Looks like you are going to be late," he said and I pinched his arm. He jumped not expecting it and I had to bite my lip from laughing at his face.

Principal Perry continued to talk through an old microphone attached to the world's smallest amplifier "I know you've all been complaining that the technology isn't quite…" The microphone malfunctioned as Perry tried to fix it. She cleared her throat and spoke again "Isn't quite…" it malfunctioned again and she hit it against her palm. A loud screeched echoed through the halls and everyone, including me, covered their ears. Perry looked sheepish "State of the art," she continued "So, thanks to yours truly, we're getting cutting edge equipment for the whole school to enjoy. JoJo, Betty, come girls, let's wheel it like it's hot!"

Both lunch ladies wheeled in something with a silver sheet over it and Perry said "Behold Mission Creek High's brand new media center!" The sheet was pulled off to reveal a century old television set and VHS player. Nobody uses VHS tapes anymore! Those things are extinct like the dinosaurs.

"I don't think you can call it technology if you have to change the channel with a pair of pliers," Leo said.

"Why do I smell Formaldehyde?"

"Cause I found it on a curb outside the morgue," Oh that's gross and disturbing on so many levels!

"I'm getting all my Christmas presents there too. Aunt Dolly's getting sheets."

Poor Aunt Dolly, I thought, she'll never know her niece is a no good cheap skate.

Chase pointed to the television "How is this thing new?"

"It's new to you lady face," Perry retorted and walked away.

"You would think she'd be fired all ready," I muttered and then quickly went to my locker. Chase trailed behind me.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. You have plenty of time," He wrapped his arms around my torso and placed his forehead against mine "Plenty of time to kiss your boyfriend."

"We can't," I replied "Perry's coming back."

Chase groaned and muttered how great timing our principal was.

"Okay," we heard and joined the group again "let's fire up the media center!"

She plugged it in and an old stand by screen popped up for a few minutes. It then started sparking and the lights went out "Minor setback," she said "for the record, you all look much better in this light."

"Great," I said "How long are the lights going to be out?"

"The backup power generator should kick in soon," Chase said, his hand held in mine "But since we're in the dark…"

I giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips. He groaned again before Leo spoke up next to us.

"It may be dark but no one wants to hear you two swapping spit. It's just gross."

Even though he couldn't see me, I rolled my eyes "Just for the record Leo, if you ever get a girlfriend, I'll make sure she hears every embarrassing detail of you that I know of. And trust me," I scoffed "I know a lot Leo. Like a book full."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Chase laughed "Trust me Leo…she does," he said "So do you want to study with us after school in the lab?"

"Yeah, I'd love too," I replied.

"I have one condition!" Leo started. Here we go "No PDA is aloud while I'm with you."

"No promises Leo," Chase said and I smirked.

"Oh come on!" Suddenly the lights came back on and the bell rang for next period.

"Shoot! I am so going to be late. My class is on the other side of the school!"

"Don't forget, right after school!" Chase told me.

"I won't forget. I love you."

Chase smiled before kissing me softly "I love you too. Always."

And I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

We were down in the lab studying for history when Chase got Leo and mine's attention "Guys, look on page forty seven of your history books," I flipped to that page and sighed.

"I don't have a page forty seven. I have a four, a twelve, a thirty two and, what I hope is gum, on ninety eight."

"This book is so old," Chase said "Listen to this. Chapter four: Horseless carriages taking over the streets of America."

I sighed before flipping through the tattered pages of my textbook and cringed at the graphic drawings on each page. Whoever had this book before me was none too pleased with our history teachers lessons.

"Other schools teach on lap tops and tablets. We're reading from textbooks that warn us the British are coming," Leo replied referring to a page he was on "We need to do something to bring Mission Creek High to the twenty first century."

I nodded "Something does need to be done," I replied "I'm getting tired of these stupid drawings over the text. I can't make out what this page says because someone wrote 'Dying of Boredom' all over the page in bold letters."

Mr. Davenport came in right after I said this "Ooh! Maybe I can help?!"

"No!" All three of us stated and Mr. Davenport took a step back from our outbursts.

"What?" Davenport said before pointing to himself "I am a genius tech mogul. I could revolutionize your whole school. Why wouldn't you want me to help?"

"Because every time you try to help, it starts in a good place, but then you're ego takes over and ruins everything," was Leo's reply and I couldn't help but to agree.

"That is not true," Mr. Davenport said "Give me one example."

"Last week you gave me a new back pack," Leo said.

"You said you needed a back pack."

"A back pack," Leo picked up a while back pack with Mr. Davenport's face on the front pocket and underneath said 'Davenpack' "Not this."

"All the guys in the office love theirs," Mr. Davenport said.

Yeah like that's something to be proud of. That thing is hideous to look at.

"Trust me, they don't."

"You don't get it," Chase said "This is our school you're talking about."

"Yeah whatever disaster you create there, it will affect us every day," Leo finished.

Mr. Davenport placed his hands on the guys' shoulders "Guys I promise I won't embarrass you. This is about your school, not about me."

"Well our school could really use the help…"

Leo caved "Fine but you keep that ego under control."

Mr. Davenport scoffed "Don't worry my ego is officially checked." Soon his phone went off with his own voice singing and we gave him a look as if to say 'under control, huh?'

"Well come on, that's just catchy." He tried to reason with us but it wasn't working out so well.

Mr. Davenport soon left and we continued to study our century old text books. After about a half hour I shut mine harshly making both the boys jump and the binding to the book fall completely apart. I winced as all the papers fell to the floor "Just what I needed."

Chase rushed over and helped me pick up my mess "Maybe it's a good thing Mr. Davenport is going to revamp the school," I told him "So things like these doesn't happen again."

"Let's just hope he doesn't go overboard this time."

When we walked into school the next day the school hallway was filled with high tech gear. I smiled and slid my hand down to intertwine with Chases as we marveled at everything. Mr. Davenport spotted us as he came down the steps.

"Hey guys, check it out! Electronic bulletin boards, tablets instead of textbooks and this is the coolest part," Mr. Davenport walked us over to Leo's locker "Check it out. By the end of today I will have fingerprint scanners on all the lockers. We were going to do retinal scanning but it turns out eyeballs are highly flammable."

I winced and brought my hand up to the corner of my eye. When I looked at Chase he was doing the same thing. Leo just looked kind of scared at first before Mr. Davenport brought his finger to touch the pad on the locker. It lit up red before flashing green. The locker greeted him before opening up.

That is so cool! Like James Bond cool!

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's going to be a lot harder to get out of when someone locks me inside," Leo quipped before Mr. Davenport shut his locker.

"I got to hand it to you Mr. Davenport. This is amazing," Chase told him.

"See, I told you it would be great."

Suddenly the happiness evaporated when I saw what was walking out of Principal Perry's office. Leo and Chase saw it too.

"And I see you gave Principal Perry a makeover," Leo joked "I especially love what you've done to her face."

"Zip it Dooley," the robot Perry replied and Mr. Davenport giggled like a school girl.

"That's not Principal Perry. That's Robo-Perry! She's robot!"

"And she's beautiful!" Perry exclaimed before gushing over her new look-a-like.

Leo covered his eyes "Make it stop!"

Perry was still marveling over Robo-Perry and Mr. Davenport continued to explain "Anyway, I designed Robo-Perry so she could roam the halls handing out detentions while…"

Perry cut him off "I'm on a three hour lunch break," she giggled "Or lurking elsewhere."

I shivered. Man she's one creepy lady.

"How could you do this?" Chase asked him.

"Simple," Mr. Davenport said like Chase was just asking a simple question "I, uh, took the foundations of robot I built for private security and I repurposed the software and then, of course, I matched her vocal pattern. It wasn't easy matching the gravel truck unloading with a bear in labor but I got it."

"I always wanted a super cute twin sister," Perry told us and I shivered because now there was two she-devils roaming the halls "I'm going to buy us matching bikinis," Both Perry and her robot posed and I hid my face on Chase's shoulder. I seriously didn't need or want that disturbing image in my head!

"And I'm gonna gouge my eyes out," Leo said.

"Shut it Dooley," both Perry's said before hugging each other "Thanks Doug," she went to hug him but Mr. Davenport tried shooing her away from him.

"You're welcome."

Chase pulled him away from duo Perry's "Why would you make another Perry?"

"Principal Perry said if I make her life easier, she's going to name a wing of the school after me," Why am I not surprised?

"You sold us out just to have your name above a doorway?"

"Once again your ego takes over and ruins everything!" Leo said and I couldn't agree more. One Perry is enough. Two just makes everything seem like we're living in hell.

"Hey if my name in this school brings more prestige and funding because I'm so awesome, that's a win, win, win. That's three wins! That's a Daven-win!"

"More like a Daven-lose," I muttered before pulling on Chase's hand to our first period. Once we were away from everybody I said "What are we going to do Chase? One Perry is bad enough but two? I don't think I can handle that."

Chase sighed and kissed my forehead "Everything is going to be alright. I'll figure something out."

"Just promise me something, okay?" Pulling him closer and kissing the corner of his mouth I muttered "Just don't go overboard with this."

"When have I ever gone overboard with a plan?" Chase asked and I just looked at him.

"You really want to go there?"

My boyfriend sighed "I guess not."

Around lunch I found Chase and Leo eating in the hallway "What are you guys doing out here?"

"We were shunned," Leo pouted "Stupid Robo-Perry,"

"Keep it up Jim Parker and you will be in detention forever you, searching database for insult, mouth breather."

"Great! Everybody at school hates us!" Chase said.

"Yeah but now its high tech hate," Leo replied.

I frowned "I don't hate you guys," I sat down next to Chase and rubbed his arm.

"Thanks Katie," Chase said before kissing my temple. I cuddled closer to him trying to make him feel better. I hate seeing him hated like this. No one deserves this.

Mr. Davenport strutted through the hall "Hey how come you guys aren't eating in the Davenportaria?"

"Funny thing," Chase said "When your dad creates an even worse version of the worse principal ever, kids tend to turn on you."

Just as he said that, a kid wacked Chase's banana out of his hand before walking away like nothing happened.

"Look, don't worry; I'm sure this will all blow over once kids get use to Robo-Perry." Mr. Davenport said "Remember when you first met Leo? You couldn't stand him."

Leo slowly started to look over at Chase and Chase looked like he was a deer caught in a head light.

"Donnie D!"

"Principal P!"

I was so grossed out when they started doing their own handshake and then hip bumping…twice!

"Old people," Leo started "You don't think you are but you are."

"You are a genius," Perry praised Mr. Davenport.

"And you are a master of the obvious," Both adults started to laugh and I wanted to so badly get up and leave. But then I would be leaving my boys behind to suffer. And honestly, what kind of person would I be if I did?

"Robo-Perry is amazing," Perry started "I know it's only been a few days but," Perry inhaled "Do you smell that?"

Chase smirked "Moist cat food?"

"I was running late! I grabbed a can! I thought it was tuna! Live with it!" That is so gross. Even if I was running late, I still wouldn't grab a can of anything! There are things called granola bars.

Perry continued to drone on and on "Fear," she said "it's fear and it's everywhere. It's the best smell in the world."

"I prefer crisply minted hundreds but whatever floats your boat Perry bomb."

Seriously, can we stop with the nicknames? I think I'm going to be sick if they keep this up.

"Listen, I was telling the superintendent how wonderful Robo-Perry is and he's bringing the entire school board by this afternoon to check her out. Soon, if we're lucky, there will be a Robo-Perry in every school in the district."

I tugged on Chase's sleeve "We have to do something Chase!" I whispered "This can't go further than Mission Creek High!"

"After that," Mr. Davenport spoke "Every school in America."

"Great. Now every kid we've never met will hate us."

"Donald Davenport: the children's savior. I'm gonna make so much money."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said before rushing to the girl's bathroom.

A little after lunch, an empty stomach and a couple of breath mints later, I was feeling a little better. There was a knock on the girl's bathroom door "Katie, its Chase, are you okay baby?"

I sighed before opening the door "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I couldn't keep my lunch down when I found out that there could possibly be more Perry's roaming around."

Chase smiled before taking my hand "Well you won't have to worry about that. Leo and I have a plan. Come on."

We found Leo and spotted Robo-Perry charging "Okay coast is clear, everybody's in class and Robo-Perry is charging."

"I just need to find out where Mr. Davenport put her control panel," Chase then used his bionics to find it "Hundreds. Hundreds of places to choose from and he puts it there," Chase lifted Robo-Perry's arm where the panel was.

"Gross," was my reaction.

Leo patted his back "Have fun,"

"She's a robot! How does she sweat?"

As Chase was doing his thing, I had to look away from the sweaty robot. Once he was done, I turned my head back around to find Chase sighing "There we go. Instead of seeing Robo-Perry patrolling the halls, the school board will see this."

Chase put her arm down and unplugged her. Robo-Perry then got up and started doing the robot, which I found quite enjoyable. Then Chase and Leo danced with her and I rolled my eyes.

I smiled when I saw Mr. Davenport shriek "What did you guys do to her?"

"Tapped into her control panel and adjusted the settings. You messed with us, now it is payback time."

"No, no Perry's original programing was for military patrol. Any unauthorized user tampers with it, resets to its factory default!"

"So reset her date and time," Chase told him like it was the most reasonable thing to do "Big deal."

"The factory default is search and destroy!" Davenport yelled "Now it's locked in and now I can't stop it."

Mr. Davenport turned around and Robo-Perry's eyes glowed red "Threat detected," Davenport shrieked again "Destroy," Mr. Davenport was then thrown across the hallway.

"Now that's what you call a Davensplat."

Chase nodded his head before all three of us rushed to help Mr. Davenport out. This day can't get any better, can it?

I don't know how long Robo-Perry was destroying things but I stayed well away from her when she was throwing around heavy trash cans at us.

"We've got to stop her before she destroys the whole school."

"But what can we do?" I asked.

"I think I can divert her attention and lure her into that empty classroom. We just need some bait," Davenport, Chase and I slowly looked to Leo who was nodding his head but soon he realized who we were talking about.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, because, you're…" Both were struggling and I bit my tongue.

"Brave?" Leo asked and Chase and Mr. Davenport agreed "Alright I'll do it," Leo placed his hands on his before whispering "Hey Robo-Perry over here!"

Mr. Davenport pushed him closer "Oh get over there!"

Then in a strong voice Leo got Robo-Perry's attention "Hey! Over here butts and bolts."

Oh no. Goodbye Leo. It was nice knowing you!

"Tiny threat detected."

Leo turned to us "Okay I am too big to be tiny and too tiny to be a threat."

Robo-Perry soon was chasing Leo in circles before he led her into the empty classroom. I cringed as the three of us watched Leo get thrown around and try to fight back.

"Aim for the bolts," Mr. Davenport suggested.

Robo-Perry blocked the doorway but Leo slid under her before pushing her into the room. The four of us slammed the door shut and held it in place.

"Leo are you okay?"

Leo then began rocking back and forth, his eyes wide in panic. I crouched down next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders "Guys, I have seen some things."

Robo-Perry was still trying to make her way out of the empty classroom. Chase and Mr. Davenport held the door closes and tried to keep it that way.

"How could you guys do this to me?"

"We had too," Chase replied frantically "You doubled the Perry which doubled our pain."

I still had my arm around Leo's shoulder "Pain!" Leo shot back "You don't know pain."

"Leo calm down," I shushed him.

"I am a damaged little boy," Leo replied and I rolled my eyes.

Robo-Perry began banging on the door "Maybe you guys are right. From now on, I will not let my ego get the better of me, which should be hard because I am so awesome at everything." Mr. Davenport looked back "Oh great, the school board."

While Mr. Davenport stalled Perry and the school board, Leo and I helped Chase keep Robo-Perry trapped in the empty class room. We tried the best we could but Robo-Perry was stronger and ripped the door off its hinges. Chase placed me behind him in a protective stance.

"There she is," Perry gushed "Come give your sissy a kissy."

Robo-Perry's eyes glowed red "Threat detected."

"Threat? I'm not threat. What are you talking about?"

"Destroy. Destroy."

"Destroy me? Oh honey many have tried," Perry said as Robo-Perry came after her "I don't think so."

Soon it was Principal Perry vs. Robo-Perry.

"Alright, I don't know what's going on but you're going down metal me."

"No you are going down fleshy me," Robo-Perry replied before both of them wrestled each other.

"We're not getting much of an education but where else can you see this?" Leo smiled. Chase and Mr. Davenport laughed agreeing with our tiny friend.

I winced as Robo-Perry aimed for Principal Perry's head "This is something more out of the Twilight Zone."

It looked like Principal Perry was getting tired. She looked over Robo-Perry's shoulder to us "Don, what's going on? I don't think I can hold her much longer. She's too strong. You must have given her some of my unrivaled rage." She was then thrown backwards.

"Careful," Mr. Davenport winced.

Soon Bree and Adam rushed in and a screaming student was yelling for Principal Perry. When he saw who he was talking to, he screamed before being thrown on top of the school board.

"Ah, now she knows how to lift," Adam said.

"I see stars and yellow moons and green clovers."

Poor kid; he's already seeing his lucky charms.

Chase spoke up "Mr. Davenport, how are we going to stop Principal Perry?"

"We don't have a choice. You're gonna have to use your bionics."

"You want us to expose ourselves in front of the school board?" Chase asked.

"No, he wants us to use our bionics in front of the school board," Adam said and, again, I rolled my eyes "This guy."

"Look we have to do something," Davenport explained "Robo-Perry is going to destroy the entire school. Just do it."

As the three of them got ready to attack, the next thing kind of went by in a blur.

Principal Perry started screaming before tackling Robo-Perry to the ground. She then ripped off the head "There can be only one!"

"Still one too many," Leo muttered back before fist bumping Chase.

I sighed now that everything was over and done with.

The bell rang and everyone slowly entered the halls. Some people stopped in their tracks when they say Principal Perry holding a sparking head in her hands. Perry shook her head "Quit staring maggots and move along!"

One Perry is more than enough…


	36. My Little Brother

My Little Brother

I found myself skipping down to the lab. I was in a good mood for some reason, which I shouldn't be considering where I have to be in the next half hour. If you were guess high school, then ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! When the doors opened Chase was flipping through a book and Adam was, oh that's gross, he smelling his shoes.

I wrapped my arms around Chase's waist and placed my cheek against his back "Hey there cutie."

Chase jumps but turns around to face me, my arms still around him "You scared me."

"Sorry," I fake pout "I won't do it again."

Chase starts to laugh "What's gotten you in a good mood?"

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure. Maybe it's because I'm with you."

My bionic boyfriend, wow, try saying that five times fast, pecked my forehead before we heard Adam sniff his shoe again.

"Aw, smells like something died in here!" Adam exclaimed "Whoa something did die in here!" I backed away as Adam's shoes came into my vision "Guys look at this!"

Adam then shoves his shoe into Chase's face "No," Chase went back to his book.

"Well at least tell me if this is fur or mold," Adam shoves his shoe towards Chase again and Chase pulls away.

"No," was his reply again.

Adam puts his shoe back on but his foot goes completely through it by ripping the seam by the toe area. Okay, I knew he was strong but why destroy his own shoe?

"Adam, what did you do to your shoe?"

"I guess I don't know my own strength. The same thing happened yesterday with my underwear. Oh that reminds me," Adam pulled out the elastic band and puts in on Chase's head. I take another step back "I got you a new head band for gym class."

Chase throws it off his head and stares angrily at his older brother. He walks over to his book bag and both Adam and I follow him "Man, Mr. Davenport warned us about this. As we get older, our chips have to be recalibrated to adjust to our growth."

Adam starts to laugh "Oh then yours will never have to be adjusted. 'Cause your body doesn't grow! Get it?" Chase continues to ignore him "I'm saying you're small!"

"I get it," Chase snaps "When Mr. Davenport gets back, and he can recalibrate your super strength. Toss me my back pack."

And boy did he; Chase's back pack went through the steel doors and there was a huge hole where Davenport's logo was supposed to be.

"Or we could do it now," Chase replied "Get in your capsule."

"But I like being ridiculously strong," Adam tried to tell us "I'm like King Kong without the little lady in his hand." He then held out his hand to Chase "Go ahead Chase. Jump in."

Chase shook his head "Go," he pointed to Adam's capsule before rolling his eyes at me for Adam's stupidity.

"Fine," Adam huffed.

"Alright let's see," Chase said over the controls "Adam's size parameters; six one, a hundred and seventy five pounds,"

"Make it a hundred and eighty," Adam patted his stomach "Had a big breakfast."

"Since your strength is intensified I'm going to dial it back from an eight to a six," Chase explained before typing in on the controls.

"Hold on, you can adjust my strength?" Adam's voice vibrated through his capsule. Chase nodded "Well don't dial me down, dial me a ten!"

"No way," Chase said "That would be like giving a stick of dynamites to a…well you." He pressed more buttons before Adam's capsule vibrated and flashed a couple of times.

"There, done, now hurry," Chase said and grabbed my hand "We're going to be late for school."

I hiked my back pack up further on my shoulder before being tugged out of the room. We heard Adam say something about being right there and not have something to do…whatever that means in Adam's foreign language.

Chase insisted that when we got to school, I would eat breakfast with him and Adam. I reluctantly said yes but only because I love him. I'd rather eat on the other side and away from Adam's constant versions of his ABC's through farting and burping. Keep my breakfast down if you know what I mean.

We found a table up front and Chase pulled out his chair "Man, I always get the wobbly chair," he complained.

Adam looked down "Here, let me fix it, hold my tray." But Adam didn't fix the chair, oh no, he broke it! He broke a metal chair! In front of the whole cafeteria! My eyes widened as he placed it on the table and everyone was looking at us.

"Adam!" Chase scolded through his clenched jaw. He turned to face the table next to us "Budget cuts, am I right? The evidence is all around us people." He then proceeded to scowl at his brother "You maxed out your super strength, didn't you?"

Adam scoffed "Of course I did. Look at who you're talking to."

Chase sighed "This is so dangerous! You can't control your strength and it could cause a ton of glitches. We have to change you back now."

"Calm down," Adam said to him "You're overreacting."

Adam placed his tray on the table but the legs caved underneath it, making everything on the table, plus the table top, to come crashing down. I placed my hand over my mouth at the sound of it. Everyone turned to look at what happened.

"Okay you can dial me down to a nine," Adam said and Chase and I locked eyes.

As we walked back into the lab, we found the door to Adam's capsule all the way across the room "I can't believe you maxed out your strength after I specifically told you not to," Chase scolded, which was really fitting because Adam is just a child underneath all that muscle.

"In my defense, you telling me what to do is like a monkey telling a hedgehog what to do. It's ridiculous! But it would make an awesome buddy cop movie!"

Chase sighed "Can we please just get this over with? I got to get back to school. It's karaoke day in Latin class and I'm singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." He then began to sing it in Latin and Adam groaned.

Adam turned to me "Katie, how much is Chase paying you to be his girlfriend?"

I scoffed "Don't hate Adam. It doesn't suit you."

Chase rolled his eyes at Adam before telling him to get in his capsule. He then began pressing more buttons "Alright, reducing super strength in three, two, one."

"And we have lift off," I muttered as the Adam's capsule lit up and started to flash.

"Alright we should probably test it out to make sure you're back to normal. Come here."

I watched as Chase explained what that big container near Leo's desk was. The same one Mr. Davenport tried to climb into when his memory was erased to make him think he was a toddler.

"Think you can break it?"

"Sure," Adam joked "Stand still while I smash it over your head."

"No with your hand."

Adam snapped his fingers "Not as fun but okay."

He tried to break it but it didn't work. He tried it again and groaned "I'm back to normal. Now I'm only a hundred times stronger than you. Guess I'm going to have to hit you more often to make up for it."

Chase shook his head "You really don't have to,"

"Oh that's sweet but I really do," Adam patted him on the shoulder.

It turned into a battle of yes and no before Adam started running after Chase. I laughed as I followed my boys out of the lab and back to school.

When we got back to school, the hallways were empty meaning class had already started. Eh, what's one more absence going to do?

Chase and I walked in with Adam trailing behind us "Hey Chase, when you zapped me, I think you took a little bit of weight off." I looked back to find Adam's arms raised out and his clothes a little too big for his body. Huh, that's weird.

"Adam," Chase told him "That's impossible. It doesn't work like that." He walked over to the water fountain while I stared at Adam. Is it just me or is Adam shrinking?

Chase went on about how everything worked but was ignored by both of us. When he stopped talking I got his attention "Um, Chase, I think something went terribly wrong." My boyfriend turned his head to find Adam's clothes on the ground.

"Adam?"

"I'm down here!" Adam had shrunk into his shoe "Told you I was losing weight."

"Aww," I cooed "He's adorable! Can we keep him?" I joked.

"I can't believe this is happening," Chase muttered to himself while lying on the ground. I settled for sitting on my knees.

"Chase what's going on?" Adam asked from his shoe.

Was it bad that I wanted to keep Adam like this forever? He's just so cute this way…and I mean baby cute, not cute as in I find him attractive…because I don't.

"I-I guess I was in such a rush to recalibrate your chip, I accidentally forgot to re-enter the size parameters which caused a glitch."

"I'm two inches tall and naked and oh my god, in front of Katie too! Look away woman! Look away!" I giggled before Adam spoke again "Do something!"

There is no way I can take him seriously like this! I mean he's so adorable with his mouse like voice and small appearance!

Chase debated something in his head before going to the lost and found while I stayed behind to make sure Adam didn't go anywhere…highly unlikely he would considering how tiny he is and naked. While he was gone, I had to bite my lips from cooing at his adorableness.

Chase came back and placed Adam in his locker "Really Chase? A purple ninja outfit? You know purple's not my color."

"It was from the lost and found. There were only two action figures. This and Power Girl, and you do not have the legs to work that skirt."

"Just hurry up and fix this," Adam squeaked "I can't stand being smaller than you."

"You know I've been smaller than you my entire life," Chase complained "Now you know what it's like. Do you remember all the names you called me?"

I placed my hand on his shoulder for some slight comfort. And it seemed to help a little bit…well before Adam went on a naming streak.

"Not all of them but I remember there was Tiny Pants Magoo, Micro-man, Tiny Boy, Ant Boy, Little Woman."

Chase placed his thermos lid over Adam who yelled to let him out. Chase smiled before letting Adam see the light again.

"Hey, what did you do that for?"

"I wanted you to see what it was like to be picked on by someone larger than you." Chase replied "But since I'm a nice guy, now I'll take you home to fix you."

"Thank you Chase," Adam told him "It's really big of you and I don't get to say that very often."

"You just can't stop yourself, can you?"

"I'll try, um, you're hugely small. No, can't do it."

Chase smirked "You know what? Forget home. We're gonna have a little fun."

"Can we dress him up as Power Girl? That would be hilarious."

Chase laughed before take tiny Adam out of his locker "You know that new tarantula in the science lab?"

"Oh, yeah, Harvey, he's great!" Adam said dangling from Chase's fingers.

"Well let's see how great he is when he gets a surprise visit from a purple ninja."

Adam started to squirm as Chase put him in his pants pocket.

"Are you sure that's a great idea Chase," I asked him "You know it could be dangerous for Adam if the spider gets spooked, right?"

"He'll be fine Katie," Chase dismissed and I rolled my eyes at the back of his head. Boys are dumb.

Chase was back at the water fountain talking to his pants pocket when I walked up to him "Alright Adam, time for a water fountain germ bath." He searched his pockets "Adam? Oh no, Adam?" He began shaking his leg and when two girls walked past, I wondered what ridiculous lie he was going to pull out of his arm pits next "New internet dance craze. Look it up."

Leo walked by and Chase jumped yelling his name.

"Sup?"

"I need your help. I accidentally shrunk Adam and he's gone."

"I got your back," Leo said "You were with me, we were kayaking, no questions asked."

Chase and I sighed in defeat "No! He was in my pocket but he fell out. We lost him…"

"You mean YOU lost him," I interrupted before he could put part of the blame on me

Chase glared at me and I put my hands up in surrender "I lost him."

"They'll never buy it. Stick to the kayak."

Chase then began to panic as I looked around on the floor "I don't know where he is. He could be anywhere."

Both boys began to look around with me before Leo pointed him out "Guys, I think I just saw a little purple ninja dive into that book bag. And there's something I'll never say again."

"Yup, that's Adam all right."

I just stood there as Leo and Chase rushed over trying to get to the book bag. The girl who owned it suddenly got up and ran after them. I slowly followed them into the gym knowing they would get in trouble somehow.

Chase tackled the girl's book bag away from her and began pulling her books out.

"Sorry ma'am. Random bag search, there's been a rash of crouton theft at the salad bar. We're not saying it's you but we're all thinking it."

"Aha!" Chase cried "I got him," he whispered to us before crashing into Principal Perry wearing horrendous clothing from the eighties.

"Dude," Perry cried "You almost spilled my third lunch."

"Right," Chase said "Sorry."

Hey, wait a minute. How come Principal Perry isn't wearing her ugly pant suits? And why is she eating a third lunch? Is there some new school policy where the Principal has to eat with the students or something?

From the corner of my eye, I spotted Adam on Principal Perry's chicken sandwich. Well that's just unfortunate. Perry covered Adam with the top half of her sandwich bun before picking it up in attempt to eat it.

"Adam get out of there!" Chase called out.

I watched as Chase leaped forward to grab it but Perry kept a firm grip on her lunch "Braver men than you have tried to take my food before, they ain't men now."

Chase pulled the sandwich out of her hands "I will not let you eat my brother."

Perry scoffed "You vegetarians make me sick! It's a turkey, not your brother. Now give me back that bird, hippie!"

Both had a wrestling match over it before Bree came in "Drop the burger Terry!"

"How about I drop you girlie?"

"I have a feeling you might say that," Bree said "which is why I brought in the big guns."

Apparently the big gun was Principal Perry's own mother who scolded her in front of the entire lunch room. It was really enjoyable to watch her squirm under her mother's scolding. When Chase went for the sandwich, Perry's mom slapped his hand away.

"Hands off troll," she said "I apologize for her causing so much trouble."

"She's not really the principal."

"And you're not really a child so stop acting like one," She scolded her daughter who stomped and groaned like one. Still acting like a little kid, Perry's mom told her to apologize and she reluctantly did so. I bit my lip and smiled at the scene.

"I'm going to take her home and give her a good talking to."

"I think that is a great idea," Bree replied smiling.

Principal Perry's mom grabbed her by the ear and pulled her out of the gym. She then threw the sandwich in the trash bin. Chase and Leo screamed before picking up the bin and hauling it out of the room. Bree looked to me for answers.

"Long story short: Chase shrunk Adam on accident, they lost Adam who was in Principal Perry's sandwich which is now in the trash bin and now they have to look through it to find your missing brother," I took a deep breath "And now I should follow them to make sure they find him. See you!"

I decided to keep my distance when Chase and Leo sifted through the day old trash. You couldn't pay me enough to go through that! The smell alone was unbelievably gross; a couple times I almost wanted to vomit.

Soon they found him and put tiny Adam in his capsule "He was curled up inside of a burrito," Chase said and I cooed at the thought of little Adam in a ball. Chase and Leo wiped off their hands and Chase got down to work "Adam's size parameters; six one, a hundred and seventy five pounds, strength level six, clothing? Yes please." Chase hit enter and Adam was once again at his full growth.

Adam stepped out of his capsule "Chase I just had the most awesome dream. I was a tiny ninja in a land of butt giants!"

"No, Adam, that wasn't a dream. I made a mistake and shrunk you."

"That's right," Leo put his two cents in "and I had nothing to do with it. For once Leo is a part of the solution to a problem he didn't create! Yes!"

I smiled as Leo left the lab.

"Wow, I think I finally understand what if feels like to be the smaller brother," Adam said. Wow, he understands something? Did Chase add a few more brain cells too?

Chase sighed in relief "Finally! So does this mean you're not going to make short jokes at my expense anymore?"

"I'm sorry. Can you keep up? I can't hear you down there."

And there he goes again…

"You just cannot help yourself, can you?"

"I'm just kidding," Adam said "I don't think you're that small. And for turning me back to normal, I got you a gift. Okay close your eyes." Adam pulled out the action figure ninja costume that he wore all day "It's a tiny ninja costume! Oh don't worry about the size, you'll grow into it," and sat it on Chase's shoulder.

Adam walked out of the lab and I walked up to Chase who was glaring past me.

"Well everything's back to normal now," I said taking the tiny outfit off his shoulder and placed my chin there "I wouldn't get too worked up about it. He wouldn't be Adam without his jokes and you know it."

"Maybe," Chase intertwined our hands together "But he makes them all the time. It gets annoying."

I placed a kiss on his jaw "At least you're not the shortest person in this house. You're taller than Leo."

"And you," Chase smirked.

"Hey! I may be short but I can still kick your butt."

He kissed my lips before smirking "I wouldn't doubt that."


	37. Prank You Very Much

Prank You Very Much

"Bree, will you please slow down! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

Another round of endless chatter came from the other side of my phone. Bree had called me thirty minutes after I had finished making dinner talking at a hundred miles per hour. The only words I could get from her were the words were Stupid, Brothers and Prank.

"Bree!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard her take a deep breath before exhaling.

"What?!" She yelled back.

"Will you please calm down," I cooed hoping it would do the trick.

Bree sighed again "Sorry Katie. It's just I always end up getting in the cross fire of Adam and Chase's stupid prank war. Last night Adam rigged my capsule with fifty gallons of expired milk. I will be scrubbing chunks out of my hair for a least a week!"

"So what are you going to do?"

I could hear the smirk grow on her face "Mr. Davenport is helping me build the most insane prank ever. I just have to be careful because Leo's grandma is coming to visit," Bree then gasped "You should totally help me get back at them!"

"Why? They haven't pranked me yet."

"It's one reason why you should prank them first. I mean, think about Katie. You need to strike before Chase ends up getting you first. See how he likes it."

I sighed and thought it over. Chase did have a tendency to be a little over the top when it came to pranking people. Thankfully he hadn't tried it on me but I can't help but think Bree is right. What if he decides to prank me first?

"Alright, I'm in."

Bree squealed "Perfect and if they ask who was involved and it doesn't work, I will take all the blame."

"You would do that?"

"Of course," she said "This is my idea and you're just my accomplice. Besides, I know you would do the same thing for me. You wanna know why? It's because you're my best friend."

The front door opened and closes and I figured my dad was home "I'm touched Bree," I cooed "But, hey, I'll see you tomorrow. My dad just got home."

"Okay," She chirped "Till tomorrow."

The next morning I walked into the lab to find my best friend scrubbing the floor "Bree, what are you doing?"

"Pranking my brothers," she said like it was the most obvious think in the world "You should step behind the table. Everywhere else is covered in grease."

I moved behind the table top when the doors opened. Bree shot up and leaned against the side of the table "Oh, uh, hey guys." Bree placed her hand on her hip "What are you up to?"

"Six feet and two inches," Adam said and looked over to Chase "Oh you don't have to answer. I know growing has been a life long struggle for you."

Chase stopped him "Wait a second; whoopee cushion," Chase pointed to the desk chair then to the ceiling "a bucket of ice water," then down to the floor "greased floor. Nope nothing suspicious here." Bree sighed in defeat and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, do you think I was born tomorrow?" Adam asked as he and Chase walked closer to us, hands in their pockets.

Bree groaned in aggravation while folding her arms "I hate you guys. But I am so gonna get you back."

"Oh, please, by all means keep trying. Your failure is adorable." Chase laughed and Adam laughed with him.

Chase's phone went off as he pulled it out of his pocket "Uh oh, urgent mission alert! There's a leaking out breaking virus in Denver! Bree you have to super speed ahead of us or we'll be too late!"

"On it," she said before using her super speed. I then realized a little too late that she covered the floor with grease and she slipped on the floor. I winced as she made contact with the ground.

"Ha!" Chase laughed "I set up a fake mission alert. I knew you'd fall for it!"

Bree turned her head from the floor and rolled her eyes. I carefully walked over to her and helped her up.

"Good one!" Adam chirped "Now stop messing around. We've got to get to Denver." And Adam rushed out of the room. Chase turned to me and smiled before speaking to Bree.

"Face it Bree. You'll never outwit the masters."

Chase left and Mr. Davenport came in from the other side of the room "So you tried to prank the boys and it blew up in your face."

"Is it that obvious?" Bree said still trying to stand up on her own two feet.

"No I was watching from upstairs," Mr. Davenport told us "Man you really ate it."

"Well, yeah, it's just not in my nature to be stupid and immature."

"Well good thing it's in mine," Mr. Davenport replied "I'm gonna help you out because when it comes to pranks, I am the undisputed champ."

Bree and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes at his ego "Help me out? Is that your nice way of saying you're gonna do the whole thing by yourself while I sit there and watch?"

"No I wasn't trying to be nice," he replied "You're really terrible at this." Mr. Davenport walked away and Bree rolled her eyes again.

"For some reason," I spoke up "I have a bad feeling about him helping us."

"So do I," Bree said "But Mr. Davenport is better than nothing."

Later after school, Mr. Davenport was waiting for us by the couching giggling. When we put our back packs by the kitchen table, Mr. Davenport was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Okay this is going to be great," he giggled "I hid a high powered air bag inside the couch cushion." At this point both of us were smiling "As soon as Adam and Chase sit down for their after school video games…BOOM! They're gonna be air born."

"Whoa, wait, isn't this gonna be dangerous? Please say yes!" Both Bree and Mr. Davenport squealed together and I started to laugh at the scene.

"This is going to be the greatest prank ever!"

It would figure that as soon as those words were released from his lips, Adam and Chase would walk into the room "Prank? What prank?"

"What? No, not prank. I didn't say prank. I was talking about my friend Frank, actually. You've never met him. Big guy, German and has enormous toes." Mr. Davenport covered up by curling his fingers for example.

"Oh please, give us a break," Chase scoffed "We know you're trying to help Bree get back at us and it's not going to work."

"Wait if his toes are that big, I really need to meet him," Adam interrupted.

Mr. Davenport leaned back and whispered to us "Abort prank. Abort prank."

Bree back up slowly as if not to disturb anyone. Chase smirked "Just because you say it at the side of your mouth, doesn't mean we can't hear you."

I walked over to Chase and kissed the corner of his mouth "I didn't get a chance to do that yesterday." I whispered.

"Yeah, well, you missed." He replied smirking.

He leaned down and kissed me fully on the mouth and I sighed. Lately it was rare if I ever got the chance to kiss him. Either they were busy with missions or school would just be in the way. We pulled away and I leaned closer to him while looping my arm through his, my head nestled in between his neck and shoulder.

Leo and his grandmother walked in the house and she went to sit down on the couch. Mr. Davenport tried to warn her but the air bags blew up and she sky rocketed through the ceiling and the roof. Poor Grandma Dooley.

She landed with a thud behind the couch, her hat now around her neck like a necklace. We rushed over to her "Rose are you okay?"

"Do I look like I am okay?!" She hissed. Mr. Davenport tried to help her up but it seemed nearly impossible with all her griping.

When Tasha got home, she wasn't too thrilled to find an ice bag nestled against her mother's foot. I cringed at the look she gave Mr. Davenport before she ushered her mom into the car to the hospital.

We waited for over an hour before Mrs. Dooley and Tasha came home. Tasha glared at Mr. Davenport and Mrs. Dooley was limping on crutches. Leo rushed over to his grandma and have her a hug.

"Hey sugar, I'm okay." When Mr. Davenport tried to help, she wacked him with her crutches "Get away from me. Can't you see I'm in pain?"

Tasha closed the door "We're lucky it was just a sprained ankle. You two are in big trouble… an air bag in my sofa?"

"It wasn't us!" Chase exclaimed.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Mr. Davenport slowly backing towards the stairs "It was Mr. Davenport!" Mr. Davenport groaned.

"Donald is that true?"

"Look, what happened was…there-there comes a moment…if it…it was all Bree!"

"Excuse me?"

Tasha gave him a look that said she didn't believe him "What happened? You said you were going to lay down the law. You lied to me."

"Oh he lies to you about a lot," Adam laughed.

"I was just trying to teach them a lesson," Mr. Davenport tried to explain.

"What lesson?"

I wanted to laugh at his situation "Um, the principle of flight?"

Tasha walked around him "Well since grandma won't be able to get around for two weeks. You're going to be waiting on her. Hand and foot."

"What?"

Mrs. Dooley smirked "Yup! That hand, this foot. Now prop me up with that pillow. Today! Come on!" Davenport placed the pillow behind her "Give me that blanket!" He then grabbed the blanket and placed it on her lap "Where's my soup?!" She complained and I could tell Mr. Davenport was already getting annoyed with her. But even I knew Mrs. Dooley was doing this for her own benefit. It was quite funny to watch.

"Yeah! Where's her soup?!" Leo yelled and Mr. Davenport glared "I'm sorry, I just got carried away. I'm having way too much fun with this."

With that, we all dispersed and Chase pulled me into the study and wrapped his arms around my waist "I've missed you," he said capturing my lips "so much."

I smiled against his lips "But I've been around."

Our lips were still attached together "But not like this. It seems like a life time ago when I held you in my arms and we were alone."

I pulled away to catch my breath with our lips barely touching "I know," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so there was no space left between us "I've missed you too."

Chase kissed my forehead tenderly before going back to my mouth. I don't know how long we stayed in the study and frankly I didn't care.

"I love you Katie," Chase whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Chase. Always."

"So are you coming home with me?" Bree asked "I need help with my Science homework."

"Sure thing," I replied as I shut my locker and walked with her back to her house.

When we got there, Chase and Adam were home before us playing video games. I smiled and kissed Chase's cheek "Hey,"

Chase smiled "Hey cutie."

"Oh, hey, Bree could you grab me a water? I'm trying to beat Chase's high score and if I stop his cyborg will melt me and if that happens a bomb will go off…"

Bree groaned "I will get your water. Just stop talking."

I also wanted a water so I headed for the fridge. Tasha came out and smiled as us "Hey guys. What do you want for dinner?"

"No, don't open the…!" The boys screamed but it was too late. Tasha had already opened the door and hotdog condiments covered her. Tasha screamed and slowly turned around. My mouth hung open as I looked at each person in the room.

"Would it help at all if we said that was supposed to be Bree's face?"

Tasha sneered as she walked closer to them "But it looks just as good on you."

"I don't care who the prank was for," she said and I hurried to get her a napkin "Go get something to clean this mess up. Now," she looked down at herself and I handed her a ton of napkins "Those boys never lesson and someone else always ends up paying for it."

"Welcome to my world," Bree threw her arms out.

"No," she said "I think it's time to welcome them to my world."

Both Bree and I nodded "Right," she said.

I hesitated "What does that mean?" I asked and scratched the back of my head.

"It means no one makes me a human hot dog," Tasha told me.

"Right," Bree said this time "What does that mean?"

Mr. Davenport smiled as he walked in "Hey look who's trying to cook again."

Tasha glared at him before throwing the napkin at his face.

I smirked as we took the cookies out of the oven. We waited until Chase and Adam came back into the living room before presenting them with our 'creative' batch.

"Oh hello boys," Tasha greeted with a sly smirk "Bree, Katie and I decided to make you some homemade cookies."

"There fresh out of the oven," Bree informed them.

"Fresh, stale, hot, cold; just put it in my mouth." Adam went for one but Chase stopped him. I internally groaned that my boyfriend was a super genius.

"Since when has either Bree or Katie made us cookies?" Chase smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"There's a first time for everything honey," I replied.

Adam gasped "You're right," he looked to us "Thank guys, that's so kind of you."

Chase stopped him again before scanning the 'creative' batch we made. He smiled "Just as I suspected. Not only were those cookies made with salt instead of sugar, but those chocolate chips aren't chocolate."

"So caramel," Adams asked.

"No," Chase shook his head "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that girls."

I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and Bree groaned "Ugh, busted again. I give up."

We turned around back to the kitchen. All three of us smirked before turning back around to find the boys trying to get the game controllers off their hands. I smirked as I thought about the super glue we put on the game controls.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Chase yelled over to us.

"Yeah, I'm stuck. Really guys, this is your prank? Glue on the hands?"

Tasha, Bree and I smiled.

"Oh no I guess we have to play more video games," Chase mocked but my mind was already above him…literally.

"Gonna be kind of hard to do that from up there," Bree smirked.

"Up where?"

Bree gave me the honors and I pressed the red button. Chase and Adam shot up and were stuck by a huge magnet.

"Up there," I smiled innocently.

"You're controllers are made of metallic components so all we had to do was find a powerful magnet." Bree explained.

Tasha crossed her arms "Good thing I married a guy with five floors of expensive techno junk."

"Okay, alright, you finally got us. Good job guys."

"Oh no," Tasha said "That was not Katie and Bree's prank. It was mine."

"Well that makes sense since it actually worked," Adam mused.

"Look whoevers prank it was, can you just put us down?" Chase asked.

"Okay we'll let you down," Bree said.

She used her super speed to get the baby pool of nastiness underneath them and I smirked "Right down into a pool of your expired milk," Bree looked to me "Katie, if you will."

I pressed the button and the magnet turned off and both boys fell into the murky goo. They popped up and I cringed at the smell "Ugh, it's disgusting!"

"It's much chunkier than I remember," Adam said wiping his eyes.

"Yeah that's because I found your barrel of expired meat," Bree deadpanned.

Adam groaned "I was saving that!"

The three of us high fived before walking out of the room and I sighed "I can't believe we did that."

"Don't tell me you regret it Katie," Tasha said and I shook my head.

"No, I don't. It's not something I would do though. It felt really great though."

Bree just smiled and gave me a high five.

Late that night, both Bree and Chase put me on speaker phone.

"I can't believe you helped them Katie," Chase said and I could hear him pout. All of a sudden I heard him yelp "Ow Bree! Must you hit me?"

Bree giggled "Yup!"

I smiled before speaking up again "You'll get over it Chase."

"No I won't," He insisted.

"Yes you will," Bree chuckled "And quit being a baby Chase. It was one prank."

"Well thanks to you two, I won't be able to get the smell of expired milk and meat off my skin for a month. My arms are red from scrubbing so hard."

"Well I'm just letting you know that I won't kiss you until that smell goes away."

I heard him groan and I smiled "You're smiling aren't you." Bree asked and I chuckled.

"Yup!"


	38. Twas the Mission Before Christmas

Twas the Mission Before Christmas

I had a feeling that this Christmas was going to be the worse and guess what? It was. You know how I have a workaholic for a father? Well, he left me to go away on business…again! And on Christmas Eve too! So I spent most of my morning taking down decorations and separating the Christmas gifts. I figured dad would want to open them when he came back…that is if he ever decides to come back.

The only thing I really knew how do when I was alone was sulk. The only family that I have left is my dad and even he doesn't want to stick around. I've tried countless times to get into the holiday spirit by putting up all the decorations, made sugar cookies and sung a crap load of Christmas music along with the radio. But it never seems to be enough. I wonder what the Davenport's are up to?

Just then my phone went off and I smiled when Chase's face appeared on the screen "Hey you," I flirted "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby," He flirted back and my smile grew "So why is your house not covered in Christmas lights like the rest of your block?"

"How did you know that? You live like five blocks away."

Chase grunted "Oh, well, because some idiot, AKA Adam Davenport, decided to get into the Christmas spirit by putting up a huge assortment of Christmas lights on the house,"

"And that's a bad thing because?"

Another grunt was heard from my boyfriend "Because I'm part of the display. I'm covered in Christmas lights and tinsel. And my nose is really starting to itch." He paused "So are you going to tell me why your house is dark or am I just going to have to guess random possibilities?"

I sighed "There really isn't a point to celebrate when you're all alone on Christmas Eve."

"Wait, you're by yourself for the holidays? Where is your dad?"

"Away on business…again," I sighed "He takes his job more seriously than his only daughter."

"When did he leave?" It must have been my imagination but Chase sounded angry.

"A few days ago," was my reply and Chase grunted again.

"Why didn't you say anything? You could have come over and helped us decorating,"

"I didn't want to be rude and interrupt your first Christmas together as a family," I told him while placing the frosted sugar cookies into the Tupperware and snapped the lid shut.

"Baby, you forget that you're part of our family. You spend most of your time with us that we automatically include you in everything. We're always thinking of you. Why don't you come over tonight and sleepover?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Katie, I demand you get your pretty little self over to my house as soon as possible. I don't want you to be alone on Christmas."

"Fine," I sighed before walked over to the stack of Christmas presents labeled for the Davenport's "I'll be over soon." When I hung up, I gathered a clean set of pajamas, my toothbrush, a clean set of clothes and some other necessities before zipping up my duffel and my purse. I then gathered another bag and placed all the gifts into it while I carried the tub of cookies. Someone had to eat them and I knew Adam wouldn't hesitate to grab one or maybe all of them. I really didn't care if he did.

The walk was quiet but it didn't really bother me. I smiled as I looked around at all the lights and thought about how great this holiday was. This would be Chase and I am first Christmas as a couple. I really hope he likes what I got him.

I rang the doorbell and Tasha opened the door "Katie! Merry Christmas honey!"

"Merry Christmas Tasha," I held out the Tupperware of cookies to her "I hope you don't mind that I'm here. Chase said I could sleepover but if you don't want me here I can leave."

Tasha hugged me "You're more than welcome to spend Christmas with us. But why aren't you with your dad?"

"Business trip," I muttered and I swear her eyes darkened a bit.

"He left you alone on Christmas? Honestly who does that to their children?"

I smiled weakly "it is okay Tasha. I should be used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be," She muttered before plastering on a smile while guiding me further into the house.

"I love your decorations. Very festive."

"Thank you Katie," Mr. Davenport smiled at me "And thanks for the cookies! Adam burned all of ours with his heat vision."

"No problem," I replied.

Bree opened the front door and closed it just as I placed my bags at the foot of the couch. She smiled and hugged me before asking "Okay, who covered the entire house in blinking lights? People already think we're weird. We don't need to shine a light on it."

"I did that," Adam said in his Santa costume. I found it really cool that he's so into the Christmas spirit "I want to make sure Santa Claus comes to our house first."

I leaned over to Leo "He still believes in Santa?"

"Yup,"

"Adam," Bree walked over to him "we all love Christmas but I think you're going a little over board."

There were a couple of loud thuds before the front door opened again. Chase came hopping into the house wrapped up twinkling lights, a wreath wrapped around his feet.

"That, however, is spot on." Bree said pointing and laughing at him.

I smiled softly at my boyfriend before hiding my bigger smile underneath my hand. The expression on his face was priceless.

"Hey get back up on the roof. You're ruining my display!" Adam told him.

"You're lucky a raccoon chewed me free!" Chase bit back.

Adam, Bree and Mr. Davenport's phones went off "That's an urgent mission alert. We have to get to the lab."

All four of them rushed down but Chase was still tied with Christmas lights "Uh, a little help?" He hopped a few feet before falling down. I rushed over by his side and helped him out of his binds.

"Wow," I muttered trying to unwrap him "He wrapped you up good."

Finally I got him free and we followed them down to the lab.

"The alert is coming from Facility X. My research center in the frozen tundra," Mr. Davenport explained to us all as he walked us over to the wall of screens.

"Hey, hey! I'm the mission specialist," Leo complained "I'll handle this." Mr. Davenport complied and Leo turned around "The alert is coming from Facility X. His research center in the frozen tundra."

"Wait," Adam said still in his ridiculous Santa outfit "The tundra's in the North Pole," Adam gasped and pointed to his siblings while I just rolled my eyes "Santa needs our help! You wrap, you tape and I'll go hang with the elves."

Mr. Davenport pressed a few buttons trying to get communications up. I placed my head on Chase's shoulder as he had his arms crossed.

"Doctor Evans are you there?"

The screen was fuzzy before the communication signal became strong and a thin man with brown hair and a scratchy looking beard appeared on the screen looking frantic "Yeah I'm here! Although there's been a major volcanic eruption nearby and we're experiencing aftershocks!" There was a loud rumbling noise as his side of the screen started to shake the screen went static for a moment or two "I'm afraid if we don't act fast," Again the screen went to static as the signal was getting weaker before the line went dead.

"Oh Merry Christmas to you too Doctor Evans," Adam waved before scoffing "Rude."

I heard Mr. Davenport sigh "Sorry guys. I know the timing is not ideal."

"It's okay Mr. Davenport. We know what we have to do." Chase calmly stated and on the inside I felt disappointed that I wasn't going to get to spend time with him. But, hey, what can you do when your boyfriend is a bionic?

"Yeah," Adam nodded his head "Let's crack open some egg nog and hit it hard after the New Year," He said before running out of the room. All four of us looked after him as he went.

I watched from behind the controls as the three bionics suited up and then gathered their supplies for the mission. Chase frowned at me when I looked away from him. The disappointment was still there and I kind of felt I was being abandoned again.

"I can't believe you guys have to go on a mission on Christmas Eve," Leo complained while I still looked at my shoes. As if that was the most interesting thing in this whole room. Leo turned to Mr. Davenport who checking things off of his list "Just to be clear. I don't have to wait for them to open up my presents, right?"

"Well I'm not going to let this ruin my Christmas spirit," Adam said "So I will be wearing my Santa hat," and then took out his hat and put it on.

Chase chastised "Really Adam? A Santa hat with a mission suit?"

"Hey, if the ladies at the bank can wear them to work, so can I."

I smiled and continued to watch my second family getting ready for their next mission.

"I can't re-establish contact with Doctor Evans. The volcano must have knocked out satellite communications," Mr. Davenport said pulling up a 3D image of the site "This giant ash cloud plunged the area in total darkness. There is no way rescue teams can get through."

"Well that means Doctor Evans is trapped," Bree softly said.

"Eh, he's better off," Adam said "Airports are pact this time of year."

"There's an automated transport ready to take you up there but without satellite communications, Leo, Katie and I won't be on the com set."

"Well it will be tough navigating through a mission without the constant sound of Leo chomping on carrot sticks," Chase said and a small smile broke out on my face when Leo turned around. In his hands was a bag of carrot sticks and Leo was already munching on one.

"Hey, you know I'm a stress eater!" Leo called after them.

Before Chase could go through the door, I pulled him back and kissed him softly "One for good luck," I softly stated and a grin formed on his face.

"I'll come back and we'll spend whatever's left of Christmas together. I promise baby."

He kissed me on more time before Bree called out to him to hurry up. Once he left I went back over to Leo and Mr. Davenport and looked down at the map in front of me praying for their safe return.

Shortly after we went back up into the living room and I helped them finish decorating their Christmas tree. Soon the doorbell rang and Leo went to get it.

"Oh I got it," he said "Must be grandma with her holiday feast or perhaps some carolers have come to spread some holiday cheer," Leo opened the door "Merry,"

On the other side was Principal Perry in her god ugly Christmas sweater "Hey Dooley," she said before Leo shrieked and shut the door in her face. It's a natural reaction for Leo these days.

"Code red, turn off the lights, everybody hide," Leo ducked down behind the couch while Tasha and Mr. Davenport laughed and opened the door.

"Hi," Tasha greeted her and I instantly wondered if she lost her mind.

"Leo's right," Mr. Davenport said "I'll be behind the tree."

Tasha had other ideas and pulled him back.

"Sorry to bother you but I ran into some car trouble doing one of my favorite yule tide traditions." Perry said.

"Oh," Tasha asked "Driving around looking at Christmas lights?"

Perry scoffed "No. I was tearing through puddles trying to splash carolers."

"Our poor neighbors," I whispered.

"Took a corner too fast and accidentally ran over some of your decorations," Principal Perry showed us one of their Santa decorations for the front lawn flattened with a big tire mark on the front. That poor Santa!

"Ho ho ho, here you go."

"Nice aim," Davenport said "What are you driving? A tractor?"

"I'm stuck. I popped a tire and can't get any cell phone service up here on rich man mountain."

Leo went to get some hot chocolate for himself while she was on the phone. I pulled out a couple sugar cookies and followed Leo back into the living room. Perry saw what we had and took both the mug and the cookies from us.

"What? Oh great," Perry said as she hung up "There's only one driver tonight and there's thirty people ahead of me," Uh oh. I have a bad bad feeling about this. Maybe I should fake and illness and go home?

"Hey," Leo backed up towards the door "I have a bike pump. Let's see if that works."

"Leo!" Tasha scolded "Principal Perry, what are your Christmas plans?"

Oh please don't Tasha! I get enough of this behemoth at school!

"Not much. Just enjoying my cat's production of the Nut Cracker with me as the stage," What the heck is up with her and her obsession with cats? I feel so bad for her cats now knowing that small unwanted detail of her life "The soundtrack comes courtesy of my belly growls," Ugh, this woman was unbelievably weird.

"You are more than welcome to spend Christmas with us."

"No she's really not," Mr. Davenport said shaking his head.

"Nah I couldn't," she said and I let out a sigh of relief "Without grabbing a few things from my car!" Wait, what?!

When she left Leo said "What curse have you brought upon this house?"

Principal Perry kept coming and going and each time she came back with even more unnecessary items. You see, most people would come with extra clothes, a sleeping bag and few essentials. Not Principal Perry. Oh no! She likes to travel with everything in her house.

Perry placed down another box and Leo and I looked shocked "That's a few things?"

"I keep my car stocked with supplies in case of emergency," she said "or if I'm just too tired to walk to the house. Oops, one more thing," She said before bringing in a gray cat on a least. I internally awed at how cute it was before Mr. Davenport picked him or her up.

"What a nice surprise. You brought your cat," Tasha gritted out through her teeth. Yeah, I bet you regret asking her to stay now, don't ya?

"No," Perry said before bringing in five other cat carriers "I've brought my cats." All of us looked at each other like she was crazy "You won't even notice Scratch, Thumper, Boom Boom, Mr. Whiskers, Dingle and Widget are even here. They'll sleep with me inside the tent. They form a living blanket around momma."

"Tent?" Davenport asked.

Principal Perry hauled out an actual camping tent and fixed it up right "I don't sleep on other people's bed linens. And no offense Dooley-Davenport but I don't know where you've been."

"Well if you will excuse me," I said before gathering all my stuff including the presents and hauled it all up in Tasha's sewing room before closing the doors.

When I came back down, Leo looked so pleased to see me as Tasha and Mr. Davenport put up the stockings. And what surprised me the most was that my name was on one of them and it was right in between Bree and Chase's. Principal Perry was sitting on a chair and sighed pathetically.

"Sorry we don't have a stocking for you," Tasha said.

Principal Perry smiled "I got it!" I cringed as she took off her shoe and then her long red and white striped stocking. The smell alone was vomit worthy.

"Make sure to push the candy way down in there so it fills up my tootsies." She then stood up and squealed "I'm going to squeeze into my Christmas jammies!"

"Oh god, please don't," I begged.

"Okay we have got to get rid of her," Davenport said.

"I agree," Leo spoke "But all my plans end up with us going to jail.

From across the room a bunch of grunts, groans and strangled cat meows were heard as well as the tent shaking back and forth. Principal Perry popped out wearing a god awful onesie with at least a dozen bells attached all over her. She lifted her foot onto the couch cushion and gave us a huge smile.

I couldn't describe my feelings at the moment for I was paralyzed with shock.

"What are you wearing?" Leo slowly asked.

"My Christmas PJ's," she said "Want to see me belly dance Frosty the Snowman?" She started to swing her hips and we all instantly turned away. The vomit feeling was coming back.

"No! No!" Leo screamed as he ran out of the room. Mr. Davenport soon followed him.

I turned to look at Principal Perry one more time before saying "Nope! Can't do it! Sorry Tasha!"

And I high tailed it down after them. There was absolutely no way I was going to spend a moment more with the abominable snowman.

The next morning I woke up early with Leo, Tasha and Mr. Davenport and watched them unwrap gifts. I wanted to make sure I gave them theirs when Principal Perry left so she wouldn't ruin this for me. But with Perry still sleeping, we couldn't hear what the other was saying because the abominable snowman was snoring up a storm. Even her tent was shaking!

"Thanks for the scarf Donald!" Tasha yelled over the noise. All of us couldn't stop staring at how loud Perry was.

"What?!"

"I said thank you for the scarf," Tasha yelled back as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Oh," He said "You're welcome!" Mr. Davenport got up "So Leo," he shook the tent "What did you get?"

Leo pulled out a bag "I got socks," the pair he pulled out was filled with holes "Wet socks," Leo smelled his hand "Oh that have been marked by a cat."

Gross! Thank god I locked up my gifts upstairs.

Tasha's phone went off "Oh no. Grandma's snowed in. She's not gonna make it."

"Great so no Adam, no Bree, no Chase and no Grandma turkey? How much worse can this get?" Leo groaned before falling on his back.

Just as he said it, Principal Perry came out of her tent and started scratching her butt. I gagged before rushing upstairs to get dressed. I did not want to see that. Now my eyeballs need to be burned out of my skull.

I came back downstairs fully dressed just as Principal Perry was unwrapping a gift. Leo stomped out of the room "What I miss?"

"You know after spending time with Perry, the Grinch doesn't seem like a bad guy," Mr. Davenport said.

After that ugly morning, Mr. Davenport, Leo and I bunkered down in the lab so we wouldn't have to be in Perry's presence. Leo and I continued to eat the Christmas cookies I baked while we watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

"Yeah," Leo said "At least after he took all their presents he went home!"

Mr. Davenport agreed before Tasha came down "What are you three doing down here?"

I scoffed "The same thing Leo does at school."

"Hiding from Principal Perry," Leo finished for me.

"Leo she is our guest. It is rude to leave her upstairs by herself. So get up there and let us know when she's gone."

Suddenly the doors from the garage slid open and I hurried over to Chase "Oh you're back! It's so good to see you guys! Merry Christmas!"

I smiled as Chase engulfed me in his arms "Merry Christmas Chase."

"So? How'd the mission go?"

Chase smiled awkwardly at him "Yes!"

"Well how's my research facility?"

All three of them started laughing awkwardly too.

"You wouldn't even recognize it," Bree said.

"Hey why are we down here when the presents are upstairs?" Adam said and we followed them. Oh wait…

"Hey, wait, wait, not so fast," Leo said "Um, Principal Perry is upstairs. I repeat PERRY IS IN THE HOUSE!"

All three of them made an excuse and tried to make their way back into the garage but Tasha called them back "Look the poor woman is all alone and it's Christmas! Hey at least we're all together so let's make the best of it, right?"

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Davenport said "Enough is enough! We are going to march up there right now and tell this woman VAMOOSE lady! This is our Christmas!"

"Wait," Chase stopped us from heading up "She can't see us in our mission suits."

Mr. Davenport paused "Well hurry up and change because I'm not telling her without backup."

After the changed, Chase took my hand and intertwined our fingers together and we headed up to the living room to tell Principal Perry off. Mr. Davenport stopped in his tracks when something amazing hit our noses "We smell food."

In the kitchen, Principal Perry had a chef's hat and apron on "What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"What's it look like? I'm making dinner."

Adam still had on his Santa hat and blurted out "We've had enough of this. Get out."

Tasha playfully slapped his arm before walking into the kitchenette "Principal Perry this is amazing."

Perry scoffed "Well I didn't see you making anything."

"Wow," Bree awed "I can't believe you actually did something nice."

"It's a Christmas miracle."

"Ah it's nothing. I figured I crashed your holiday. It was the least I could do."

Tasha marveled at the Christmas goose cooking in the oven.

"It's actually a swan from the pond down the street. You could walk right up to him."

Suddenly one of her cats meowed and davenport froze "Please tell me that's not coming from the oven."

"I got it," Perry replied "The Christmas tree is one big scratching post for those cats."

The Christmas tree shook and some of the ornaments fell off. Soon she was clawing at it trying to get them off. She then tackled the tree to the ground all while ripping the tree apart.

Surprisingly the dinner was amazing and I was eating everything on my plate.

"Principal Perry thank you so much for this meal," Tasha thanked as Perry poured us drinks.

"Oh you're welcome," She said and pulled out a piece of paper "I'll take that whenever you're ready."

Okay, see, now that's the Perry we all know, doing stuff for others knowing she would get something for herself in return.

"What's this?"

"Uh, you bill," she said. I looked over Chase's shoulder to looked at the paper.

"I see you included tax, tip and the cost of a new tire."

"Sorry. Gratuity is included for parties of six or more. I have no say in that."

"You're actually gonna charge us for dinner?"

"I didn't make this meal with love," she scoffed "I made it with skill, sweat and whatever came off the tip of my pinky when I was chopping the veggies."

As soon as she said that, we all spit out our food and I washed my mouth out with my water. Gross! So so gross!

After dinner Perry left and Chase pulled me into the study room "So I know that we were supposed to spend all Christmas Eve together but that turned out to be a bust and I am sorry. But I want you to know that I was thinking of you the whole time I was gone."

"I thought of you too Chase," I said as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist "Oh! Before I forget," I leaned in and kissed him.

When we pulled away, Chase smiled "What was that for?"

I nodded my head up. Up above us was a small amount of mistletoe.

Chase then dug into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box "I saw this and thought of you."

I gasped when I saw a heart shaped locket in the box. I pulled it out and smiled "I love it Chase. It's beautiful."

"It's the whole reason I got it. It's beautiful just like you."

He turned me around and I lifted up my hair so he could put the necklace on me. I then threw my arms around him and planted my lips on his.

"Merry Christmas Chase. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Katie. I love you too. Always."

**AN: It might be a while before I can get the last two episodes of Season 2 up. My computer is having trouble loading videos so it takes me forever to go through one episode. But I promise the next chapter will be up before 2015 :)**


	39. Trent Gets Schooled

Trent Gets Schooled

"Greetings puke puddles," Principal Perry busted through the cafeteria doors and I instantly dropped my fork. My lunch was now ruined, "Tomorrow is yearbook photo day and, while I'm not sure why anyone would want a record of this awkward phase of your lives," she said wincing at a blonde boy messing around in his book bag "I'll be your photographer. Oh! And don't blink cause homie don't do retakes!" and she left while laughing at her students misfortune.

"Well that settles that," Bree said from her spot next to me "I am so getting my hair done after school."

"Oh! Can you bring me some clippings off the floor? I need them to finish my Taj Mahair," Adam said while pulling out a mini version of the Taj Mahal and my fork dropped to my tray again. Why do I hang out with these people?!

"Where did all that hair come from?" Bree asked him while Adam was flattening down some loose strands of hair.

"Pets, shower drains, brushes…if you want it you can get it."

"Well that is disgusting," Bree leaned back in her chair and I scooted a little farther from Adam.

Adam chuckled "Yeah, well, if you think that's gross, wait until you see Buckinghair Palace."

Chase walked over and stood behind my chair and placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed before leaning down and kissing the corner of my mouth. A way he would tell me he would kiss me properly when we were alone.

"Why are you so concerned about a stupid yearbook photo?" Leo asked.

"I am still trying to live down last year's picture when I wasn't ready for the flash and my eyes glitched," Bree propped open her yearbook and showed us a picture where her eyes looked like a caricature drew them. Both Adam and Chase grimaced as they looked at it.

"Bree, your zombie picture was the least of your problems with the yearbook," Chase said.

I scoffed "Oh yeah," I said "Perry photo bombed every group picture."

"Drama club,"

Bree flipped the page.

"Cheerleaders,"

Bree flipped the next page.

"Swim team," Just as she was turning that page, Leo slammed his hand down on the cover of the yearbook and cringed.

"No, no! None of us need to see that again," the bell soon rang and students started dispersing from the cafeteria.

Once we made it out, Trent and his team mates were playing football in the hallway. One of the guys almost tackled me if it wasn't for Chase being right next to me. Otherwise I would have fallen and been trampled on.

"Trent what are you doing?"

Trent held his hands out and smiled "Using football practice as an excuse to knock over innocent bystanders."

"But it's not even football season," Leo said.

"True but it's always tackling season. Heads up!" Troy threw the ball to Leo who looked down at the ball in confusion before looking back up again. The majority of the team ran at him and Leo screamed like a little girl. Chase pulled me away from Leo just as he was tackled to the ground. Both of us winced at the impact and heard Leo groaning from underneath the dog pile.

Trent leaned down and offered a hand to him "Let me help you up,"

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that."

"Oh don't worry. I'm only being nice because I need something," I rolled my eyes. Typical Trent.

Leo looked skeptical before reluctantly taking Trent's hand and was hauled to his feet.

"You guys," Trent said fixing my boyfriend's collar "Are going to help me pass my history test."

"You don't even take history," Chase replied "The only class you have left is physics."

I titled my head in confusion. And how on Earth does he know that?

"And since when do you care about taking tests?"

"There is a lot about me you don't know," Trent said "I have many layers. I am very dense." Leo and I smiled at each other at his words.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Look, Perry says I can't fail again."

"Oh but you can," Chase said "It's kind of your thing."

"Come on! There's got to be some kind of trick. Like what's that thing that makes you past tests?"

"It's called studying Trent. You should try it sometime," was my reply and the guys smirked at my whit.

Trent, on the other hand, didn't get it "What else you got?"

"How about this," Leo reasoned "We help you pass and you move football practice back outside."

"Yeah," Trent agreed patting Leo on the shoulder "I guess I can do that," Trent walked away.

"Huh," Chase muttered to us "That was easy."

"I think you spoke too soon love," I said looking back.

"Come on guys," Trent said to his team mates "Come on guys, we're taking this outside. And we're gonna need some tackling dummies!" He turned around and looked over in our direction. Players ran at us before picking Chase and Leo up.

One player looked at me and I glared as I hard as I could "Touch me and you die!"

He lifted his hands up in surrender before slowly backing up and walking away. I smirked and followed him outside.

Chase, Leo and I walked back to their house after school. Chase wasn't too happy with being forced to help the one person who has bullied him and his brother ever since they arrived at Mission Creek High School and he voice this thought to us out loud many times since school let out.

"Man I can't stand Trent," Chase voiced again while throwing his back pack on the floor next to their couch. I rolled my eyes before placing my back next to his "Why do we have to help him pass his test?"

"Because he's big and we're small," Leo replied "Because Perry likes him and hates us, because he has all the power and we don't. I could go on and on…"

"Please don't."

"You know since he needs our help, technically, we have the power in the situation. We control what he learns."

Leo smiled "Ah yes," he said "I'm gonna speak in a tone that suggests I know where you're going with this but wait for you to tell me more."

Chase walked back over to us with a pair of, what looked to be, sunglasses in his hand "These are Davenglasses,"

"Oh great," I rolled my eyes as Leo tried them on "Another gadget that could go totally wrong."

Both boys ignored me and I huffed in irritation before making my way into the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge.

"Jeez. Someone needs to have their name on everything," Leo sang.

And here comes the technical explanation from the boy who I claim to have fallen in love with over the many days we've been together.

Did I ever tell you how stupid he makes me feel sometimes when he talks? No? I didn't? Well now you know.

"They're a subliminal learning device that helps the user rapidly memorize any program information. Here, check out demo mode."

Leo put on the glasses and Chase pressed a button near the side of the glasses. I took a sip of my water as I watched the both of them. Suddenly Leo took them off "Let's not have a look," I tilted my head again in confusion before Leo spoke again "Kay those are cool and all but how are they gonna help us with Trent?"

"We'll get even with him by programming the glasses with fake facts."

"The glasses said Big D looks manly," Leo grimaced "It's already filled with fake facts."

Chase took back the glasses before snatching my hand and walking away.

"Do you really think filling Trent's head with fake facts is going to work Chase? I mean what if he finds out and wants your head served on a platter?"

Chase chuckled all while pulling me into his arms "Don't worry about it Katie. Trent doesn't know a lot and will think that what he's learning is the real thing. What could possibly go wrong?"

My eyes went wide and I shook my head "No. Don't you dare say that to me. That's what someone says just before something terrible is about to happen."

Chase chuckled again before leaning so close that I could feel his breath on my lips "You're overreacting love. Now," he paused and brushed his lips against mine "I think we have some unfinished business to attend to. Hmm?"

"We do?"

"Yeah," he whispered "We do."

His lips then pressed softly against mine and all I could do was smile as he was kissing me.

A while later the three of us were anxiously waiting for Trent to arrive. Well it was mostly Chase considering he was rocking back and forth with a smile on his face. I just sat there waiting for something bad to happen. When you've hung out with the Davenport's for the longest time, you pick up a few things. For example: Something is always bound to go wrong when Chase and Leo are on a revenge kick.

The doorbell rang and Chase giggled like a school girl when her crush speaks to her for the first time "It's Trent," he then started to cackled before getting up to answer the door. Leo soon followed.

"You know when you laugh like that I can see how Trent picks on you," Leo told him "And as much as I want to get even with him, isn't this just going to blow up in our face when he fails the test?"

"Also something to ponder," I said putting my two cents in.

"Or," Chase countered "He'll never want our help again. Just like you always do a bad job with the dishes so you don't have to do them anymore."

"Hey that's only because of my sensitive skin. These dandy hands don't dance in dishwater."

Try saying that five times fast…that's right…you can't.

The doorbell rang again and Chase went to answer the door. When he opened the spawn of evil was waiting on the other side. He walked in uninvited "Alright let's get this quick. I got a full schedule tonight."

"Of what? Terrorizing kids and destroying private property?"

Trent looked back at us and bluntly said "Yeah."

"Okay Trent," Chase walked over to him with a frown on his face "Since you asked us to help you study for your test," at this point Trent was digging through their fridge and taking stuff out "We've decided to let you in on a little secret as to how we study and get good grades."

"Is your secret having no friends and being bad at sports?" Trent quipped back and I glared.

Chase faked a dark laugh "This guy…" He also faked a smile before following Trent out of the kitchen area and back into the living room "Look," Chase continued "All you have to do is use these special glasses for the next few hours. These will implant facts into your brain."

"I don't need the facts," Trent mocked "I need the answers."

Both Leo and Chase looked like they wanted to punch him the face for being so stupid "Those are in there too," Leo quipped.

Trent grabbed the glasses from Chase and put them on.

"_Here's everything you need to know about Physics. Kinetic Energy is the study of energy in Connecticut."_

"Duh," Trent stated "Who doesn't know that?"

I rolled my eyes and had to hold back and unlady like snort while Chase and Leo smirked.

"_Sir Isaac Newton chopped down his father's cherry tree and then lied about it."_

"Oh, I thought that was George Washington?"

How is it possible that he's even in high school? Trent should have been sent back to middle school.

"_Thermal expansion occurs when you eat something hot and get huge."_

"My dad has that!" Trent exclaimed before throwing off the glasses "These are awesome! It's just like TV except without commercials or my mom to tell me to put on pants."

Trent left afterwards and Chase and Leo high fived each other.

"You too are so bad. I can't help but feel bad when Trent fails his test and finds out you gave him the wrong answers. He's gonna be angry with you two."

Chase rolled his eyes and I huffed.

Nobody tends to listen to the things I say, do they?

No. No they don't.

The next day at school I watched from the bench as Chase and Leo watch Trent and Principal Perry talking. When she was done it looked like Trent was out for murder as he broke the Davenglasses in half like a twig. I should have asked where they wanted to be buried.

Chase and Leo took off up the stairs but Principal Perry caught them "Hey!" Both boys paused like scared little mice "Smokey! Bandit! Get down here. I hope you two are happy," Perry said.

"Well since you asked I would say we feel ecstatic. What word would you use Leo?"

"I feel complete."

"Well enjoy that victory because if Trent had passed that class, he would have finally graduated. So feel complete."

The looks on their faces alone were enough for me to bust out laughing. When both glared at me, I stopped and slowly approached them "Who would have thought Trent was this close from getting gone."

"Wait so that means?" Leo asked.

Chase nodded his head solemnly "We missed our chance of getting rid of Trent forever."

Trent then busted through the gym doors and stopped in his tracks once he saw them "There you are," his voice was low and dark "I'm gonna chop you down like Sir Isaac Newton's cherry tree."

"You two should probably run. Run far far away."

Leo glared at Chase "I may be slow but I know how to play dirty," he stomped on Chase's foot and ran. Trent growled and Chase screamed and ran after Leo.

"My boyfriend screams like a girl," I muttered to myself before going to my locker.

Before I knew it, I heard Leo screaming for Principal Perry about Trent chasing them. My eyes went wide when they hid behind Perry and she yelled for them to get off of her.

"The state says I can't fight back but if I cared what the state said I wouldn't have wallpapered my kitchen with parking tickets."

"Look we're sorry for setting Trent up," Chase apologized "Just please, please give him another chance. We'll help him study for real this time."

"Don't trust them! It's a trap! Fool me once? Shame on you. Fool me twice…I'm gonna hit you!" Trent tried going after them if it wasn't for Principal Perry who was in the way serving as a barrier between them.

"Well since it wasn't, technically, Trent's fault he can retake the test tomorrow."

"Ooh! Burn! Cause of you two I got to take another test, wait, what?"

Perry rolled her eyes "That gives you two the rest of the day helping him study."

"So you don't care if we skip our classes today?"

"I care very little about you," was Perry's blunt response.

Suddenly Chase turned to me and smiled. And it wasn't one of those 'I missed you so much' or the 'I love my girlfriend' smiles either. It was 'If I go down, then so do you,' kind of smile. I wanted to bolt out of there but Chase was too quick and tugged me back into his chest.

"This is so not fair," I whined "I didn't do anything to him! This was all your idea!"

"Please help us Katie," Leo pleaded "Don't make us do this on our own!"

Chase nipped at my ear before kissing right below my ear lobe "Please baby."

I rolled my eyes and groaned "Fine. But you so owe me for this!"

I grumbled from my spot to the side as I watched Chase write down formulas on the dry erase board "Pressure equals force over?"

He motioned to Trent who began writing down in his notebook. He turned it around and showed us a picture of a dragon chasing after two boys.

"What is that?"

"Trentasourusrex," Trent chuckled "I'm about to eat you."

"Okay," Leo muttered "Maybe he's more of a visual learner."

So we took a different approach "So this demonstrates conservation of momentum." But when Chase looked down, Trent wasn't paying any attention "Are you drawing another Trentasourusrex?"

"No," Trent flipped over his notebook "It's a Trentadacktal. Guess what he eats?"

Leo groaned "You're hopeless!"

"Oh really?" Trent grabbed one of the dodge balls that were right next to him. I think we were really stupid for leaving them in Trent's reach knowing the damage he can cause with them.

He threw the ball at Chase and Leo and they fell to the ground in pain. Trent clapped and laughed "Now that's conservation of momentum."

I bent down to help both boys up and kissed Chase's cheek "Are you two okay?"

Leo groaned and rubbed his backside and Chase huffed "Starting to think he only learns when people get hurt," Leo said as he was still flat on his back.

"We can use that!"

The next thing we know, Leo is strapped inside a Gyroscope.

"I didn't mean when I get hurt," Leo complained.

"Suck it up Leo," I told him "It's for the greater good!"

He glared at me and in return I gave him a triumphant smirk.

Chase ignored Leo's complaints "Okay so here's how it works. For every question you answer correctly, you get to spin the Gyroscope. The more you get right, the more Leo suffers."

Trent looked up in awe while Leo's head snapped back to us "Wait, what?"

"Awesome!"

Leo frantically shook his head "Nope. Not awesome."

Chase wrapped one arm around me as he read off the cards "Okay first question! How do you calculate force?"

Trent gasped and lit up like kid on Christmas morning "Oh! I know this one! Uh, mass times…" Trent paused and Chase gave him a hint.

"Picture Leo spinning fast."

"Acceleration," Trent cried and Chase threw his arms up with a big smile on his face.

"He's right!"

Leo frantically shook his head "Uh, uh, nope!"

Trent began laughing and spun the Gyroscope. I couldn't really see Leo but I definitely could hear him yelling frantically for help.

After that Leo didn't get to have a break. As soon as Chase finished asking the question, Trent would give the right answer and Leo would take the brunt of the game.

At one point when Trent was occupied with watching his prey spin like a disco ball, Chase and I quietly were talking "I can't believe we allowed Leo to be in that thing."

"It was the only thing I could think of that could occupy Trent enough to actually think. It was our only option and you know it Katie." Chase replied.

Towards the end Trent got another question right and Leo screamed "Give him a hard one!"

Finally it was time for Trent to redo his test and both boys were pacing back and forth.

"Will you two stop pacing? It's making me dizzy."

"What do we do if Trent doesn't pass?"

"I don't know about you," Leo said "but I'm gonna aim for your other foot and run."

Principal Perry strutted into the room "Well done boys," I coughed and Perry rolled her eyes "and girl. Trent passed and finally graduated He's no longer a student at Mission Creek High."

A smile formed on my face as Chase and Leo cheered "He's society's problem now."

My smile shrunk into a frown when a whistle blew and standing in the doorway was Trent dressed in uniform "Hey nerds. Miss me?"

"Trent you graduated. You don't have to be here anymore."

"Yeah," Leo continued "Shouldn't you be at a gas station or living at a gas station. You belong at a gas station."

"Nope," Perry said "He belongs here. I just hired Trent to be the new gym teacher."

"That's right," Trent taunted "From now on it's Mr. Trent."

I rolled my eyes, huffed and sat down on the bench located behind me. So all that hard work to get rid of Trent was for nothing? Well this sucks.

"That's cold Terry Perry," Leo deflated "That's cold."

"He fills all the requirements. Dirt cheap, high school grad and he almost passed the Psychological exam." Perry rolled her eyes "Did better than me anyway."

"Thanks for all your help guys. Now I get paid to torture you. I don't care what my dad says. Graduating high school is worth it." Perry and Trent high fived.

Why do somewhat good things happen to ugly people?

Chase wrapped his arm around me as he talked to Leo. I flinched when Trent walked out blowing his whistle.

"Let's go short and shorter. It's time to sweat till you cry."

"It's not even gym class," Chase retorted.

"Now that I'm here," Trent bent down and got in Leo's face before whispering "it's always gym class." He blew his god forsaken whistle and all three of us jumped. Trent smirked before walking back into the gym.

"How long do you think he'll be a gym teacher?"

Chase and Leo laughed "I don't think he's going to last very long. He'll probably give up and quit."

Soon all three of us caught sight of Bree coming down the stairs. She told me last night her debacle with too much hair cream and how it caused her problems yesterday. I can relate. When I was younger, I thought it would be better to cut my own hair instead of going to the salon. It ended becoming crooked. I was so embarrassed.

Chase smirked "Hey, we saw the yearbook. You take quite the photo Hairy Mary."

"Yeah the junior class just renamed you Senorita Sasquatch," Leo quipped.

Bree just smiled and crossed her arms "Eh, I'm not too worried. People are gonna forget all about my picture when they see what I did to Adam."

From the distance Adam was shouting "Hey Bree! I don't know where you got that hair gel you gave me," He said and we all turned our heads to the door. Adam came strutting through wearing an afro on his head. He looked incredibly stupid "But I'm loving it!"

Adam danced his way down to us before throwing his arms in the air. His armpits had a hairdo of their own!

All of us gagged and turned away from the sight.

**AN: Hello all! I am terribly sorry for not updating for a couple of weeks. I've been dealing with internet issues. Reviews are much appreciated! **


	40. Never Been This Lucky Before

Never Been This Lucky Before

My house was pact from busy lawyers from my dad's firm. Apparently there was this huge oil spill downtown and about fifteen workers from the factory are suing the company. That's why everyone is here. To settle a million dollar case that I wanted no part of. So I slipped through the front door. No one noticed I was gone. Heck, I don't think anyone noticed that I was there watching people freak out.

I sighed and breathed in the cool afternoon air before pulling out my cellphone to call the one person who I knew would pick up my calls: Bree.

Her phone rang a couple times before I heard Bree's bubbly voice from the other side "Hey bestie! What's up?"

"Do you think I could come over? My dad is working on this big case about the oil spill and my house is currently hosting a suing party. Too many people in one house and I'm getting a little claustrophobic."

"Sure!" Bree chirped "Come over whenever you want."

"Thanks Bree," I said before hanging up and walking down the road to the Davenport's mansion. When I got there, Chase and Bree were waiting for me by the door. I chuckled to myself and shook my head before making my way up the driveway.

"Well look who decided to show her pretty little self-up," Chase chuckled before kissing my temple.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes and smiled at Bree "You saw me a couple of days ago."

Chase simply shrugged his shoulders and kissed my forehead "That's too long."

Bree gagged "I think I'm gonna be sick with all this lovey dovey mush."

Chase rolled his eyes "Shut it Bree,"

Inside all three of us were met with Leo suspended upside down with Adam holding his ankle all while shaking him "Look guys, my own personal midget piggy bank!"

"Tell him to put me down! Tell him to put me down now!" Leo cried.

I rolled my eyes "You heard him Adam."

Adam smirked before dropping Leo to the floor with a thud. Leo groaned in pain as Adam laughed "Gently would have been another word to add in there Katie. Ow! My poor buttocks."

Adam cackled and Chase took my hand and pulled me into his arms "So why was Leo being suspended in the air?"

Bree rolled her eyes "Adam wanted money for the gumball machine at the mall. He asked Leo for change and Leo refused to give him any. So, naturally, Adam took matters into his own hands."

"What?" Adam shrugged "Sharing is caring."

I spent hours hanging out at the Davenport's home. From Mr. Davenport showing off his new invention to solving another argument between siblings, things were never dull. I only got to spend a little time with Chase though and even after so long of discovering his new ability, Mr. Davenport set aside hour long sessions with Chase to enhance his power.

I am so proud of how far Chase has come with his bionics. He once told me after a difficult session with Mr. Davenport how I was his little cheerleader. I kind of already thought I was whenever I would listen in on missions, just watching over my family.

Bree and Adam were in a debate about something and I just sat on the couch and watched in amusement. Some witty remarks were thrown back and forth until Bree said something that stumped Adam. He stood there for a couple minutes trying to comprehend what the heck she was talking about. I couldn't help it and started laughing at him. Bree joined me on the couch as we both rolled over in laughter as Adam shrugged his shoulders and left us. Leo soon found us "What's up with you two?" That, alone, caused us to laugh even harder.

Soon Chase found us and Bree rolled her eyes "I'm just gonna go. Goodbye lovebirds."

"Love you too Bree!" I called and she waved over her shoulder.

Once she was gone, Chase plopped down on the couch and wrapped one arm around my shoulders while the other held my necklace in the palm of his hand. I noticed him looking at it and I smiled "I never take it off."

"I would hope so. That took me forever to save up for," He looked back at me and smiled "But you're worth it love. I love you Katie."

"I love you too Chase," I told him quietly before he kissed me. His hand let go of the necklace and placed it behind my head. I tilted my head a little and kissed him deeply. My hands made their way to his head and I ran my fingers through his hair. Chase let out a soft moan and I pulled away with a smirk on my face.

"What?" Chase's face went red and I smirked knowing I could cause him to act this way.

"Did you just moan?"

"Depends," He kissed me again "Do you like it when I moan?"

Now it was my turn to blush.

Chase smirked and placed a hand on my cheek "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

He captured my lips again but this time he pushed me softly on the couch and was hovering over me. I blushed again from the new contact. We had never made out on the couch before and it was completely different… but the good kind of different.

I pushed against Chase's chest "We should stop before someone catches us like this," I whispered against his lips which were still moving against mine.

"I don't want too," He replied.

I pushed him a little harder "Well too bad," He got off of me and instead pulled me on his lap. His lips went back to mine and I had to wrap my arm around his neck and hold the side of his face for balance. His hands wrapped around my waist and I sighed against his lips contently.

I was lucky…so incredibly lucky.


End file.
